Switched
by TrissyPoo
Summary: What if Tobias and Tris switched positions? 16-yr old Beatrice Eaton has been abused for far too long by Marcus. She defies him, and becomes the second transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless. Her initiation group is taught by Six, or Tobias. How will she cope with her torturous past, without revealing it? Includes the entire Divergent trilogy, with many differences. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter I The Closet

**Hey, I'm a new author who loves Divergent. I know you guys hate author's notes so I'm gonna keep em' short. I update once or twice a day.**

***REVISED 7/7/14***

* * *

**Chapter I. The Closet and the Aptitude Test**

**BEATRICE**

I stay in my fetal position as my back is being slashed with excruciating waves of pain. I feel the blood drip onto the floor from my body, which is more of torn flesh than human skin.

I don't flinch, I don't move, I don't make a sound. It just fuels him more. He abruptly stops hitting my back, and pulls me up with so much force, my arm is torn out of my socket. "This is for your own good." Those six words changed my life.

My father, I mean, Marcus, I refuse to call him my father, drags me through the house, and I feel myself being hoisted up into something with a familiar scent. I am thrown against something made of wood. The closet. I am hit in the head with a bottle of water. I sit up and everything becomes black.

I am not unconscious, no. Marcus locks me in the closet for days, normally without food or water. He only gives me water on his good days or when I am stuck here longer for a week. I sigh.

The closet is discolored red with my dried blood. I scratch a line of the closet wall. Day one. I taste salty water running down my cheeks, toward my lip. How did I deserve this? This was never for my own good. I remember the first time Marcus said those words, and changed my life forever.

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

I was seven.

Marcus used to love us. My mother and I. We were all one, happy family, just like it's supposed to be.

But the expectations changed one day.

My mother, Evelyn, started to be abused by Marcus. I remember the days I spent cowering in my room when she was pushed around the house, slamming into the walls.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

One day she died, and according to Marcus, she was caught having an affair with one of Marcus's co-workers. Evelyn died giving birth, then the child died.

We had a funeral at home, but there was no body; we had ashes, and I believed that it _was_ her body.

That left me stuck with Marcus.

He began to grow into the monster that only I know of now. He started drinking, and bringing home random girls.

One day, he told me to stay home, instead of going out to the Factionless Sector to bring them food. He brought me to his room.

He then locked the door, pulled out his belt, and whispered, "This is for your own good."

The beatings became worse, of course. I was whipped hourly.

Later on, he'd lock me in the same closet I had been nearly killed in countless times for nine years. More than half the house is covered with my blood.

And guess who had to clean it, of course. If I did not tidy up the house before Marcus came home, I would have double, triple beatings. He started to hide me from society.

I would no longer be able to go to school, or help out at the Factionless Sector. I would be forced to stay home.

When Marcus was gone, I stared outside the window, how I long for fresh air again. I haven't been outside the house except when Marcus forces me to.

Sometimes he'd kick me out, or I'd go to dinner with his co-workers. He wears a mask of being a jolly, happy, and kind Abnegation leader.

He only takes it off for me.

_FLASHBACK END_

I close my eyes, curl up into a ball, hugging my knees. I am sitting on something wet; my blood. I quietly cry myself to sleep.

-o0o-

I don't know how many days it's been.

I make another mark in the circle. Hopefully, Marcus will let me out now. He seemed pretty pissed, more than his normal, cruel, self.

Once, after Evelyn died, I was locked in here for what seemed like years, but was only 3 weeks, without food. He only provided me water so he could continue abusing me. I make another scratch on the closet wall, marking a tally.

There are at least hundreds of tallies being surrounded by a circle.

Each circle represented each time I was locked in here, each tally, a day.

I turn my attention to the closet door creaking open, and I tense in fear. I am face to face with Marcus. He smiles his cold sneer.

"Get out, you worthless piece of shit." I obey his commands, limping as I step out of the closet. "You are going to school today. Tomorrow is the aptitude test. I expect you to get Abnegation, and I expect you to choose Abnegation. Understand me, bitch?" I nod.

He kicks me out of the house.

Literally.

I pick myself of off the rocky sidewalk and brush dust off of my pants. I look at my watch, which each Abnegation teen was given at age sixteen—and also one of the only things Marcus allows me to own.

I had been in the closet for eight days.

I am starving. Luckily, I kept myself hydrated with the water Marcus provided me. I walk to school. When I walk through the hall, everyone is staring and whispering. I haven't been seen by society for years.

The only other person I ever had contact with besides Marcus and Evelyn, is Andrew Prior, who had a son who was the first transfer to Dauntless from Abnegation. His son is a traitor. I admire him for that. I would probably choose Dauntless, to get away from Marcus.

I walk to the front office, where an Amity woman wearing a bright yellow pencil skirt and a dull red shirt sits at the counter.

"Um… Hi." I stammer.

She looks up from the computer and smiles a warm, caring smile at me, which I return with a small one. I have never received those types of smiles.

At least, not anymore.

"Hello! You must be Beatrice Eaton, correct?" I nod.

She types on the computer for a few seconds and collects a piece of paper from the printer.

"Here you go. Why haven't you gone to school before?" She asks me. I resist the urge to groan. I thought curiosity was for the Candors.

"I was homeschooled, ma'am." I say, using the excuse Marcus told me to use of my disappearance from the Faction school.

She hands me the paper and explains to me about my classes.

I zone out, but nod briefly several times so it looks like I'm paying attention.

"Bye!" She waves at me.

I wave back, while walking out of the office.

I keep my head held down and walk to my next class. I can see in the peripheral vision of my eye that most of the other Factions are whispering and stealing glances at me.

Erudite, especially.

I pass the classes throughout the day, ignoring the stares I get. My stomach starts to rumble, not from the lack of food—but of the sudden addition of it to my stomach earlier during lunch; which is the first time I had eaten since last week.

When I get home, I fill a cup with water and drink from it, the cool water refreshing my dry mouth. The door clicks open and I turn around.

Marcus stumbles in, steaming. I glance at the empty beer bottle in his hand and gulp.

This isn't going to turn out well.

"How was school?" He looks at me dead in the eye.

I gulp. "Good."

"Lie!" Marcus yells.

He never yells.

He normally uses that cold, quiet voice.

He only yells when he is out of control.

In this case, he is—he's drunk.

He throws the beer bottle at my head, and luckily, my reflexes act quick and I dodge it.

His fist aims at my face and I say, "Choosing Day, Dad!"

He draws his fist back. I don't feel happy; he's not going to just cancel my 'lesson' just because I'll attract attention with a bruised face. He'll just hit me some place where it's not noticeable.

"Up against the wall. Thirty lashes. NOW!" I take off my shirt and turn around, facing the wall. I stare at my feet and tears start to blur my vision, which is already so terrible thanks to my black eye.

I hear the metallic sound of the belt. "This is for your own good."

I count each slash.

One.

Two.

I black out after twenty-five.

* * *

**And there it is; Chapter one of "Switched". This is intended to be a remake of the entire Divergent series; Divergent, Insurgent, and the life-ruiner, Allegiant. (UGH, I HATE EVEN TYPING IT!)**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	2. Chapter II The Aptitude Test

**What's up my fellow Divergenters? (Idk...) I am so happy and grateful with the amount of follows, reviews, and favorites I have received! Please keep it up and check out my other two stories- **

**The Beauty of One: Where Tris is a total badass after being assaulted a month before her Choosing Day**

**The Manifestos: Nothing much, just the complete Manifesto of each faction. (I 3 DAUNTLESS!)**

**I will sing you a song.**

**I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU!**

**BUT IM FEELING DAUNTLESS!**

**EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF,**

**YOU JUMP ONTO THE TRAIN,**

**THEN JUMP DOWN THE NET,**

**AND SEE TOBIAS,**

**DAUNTLESS, OOHH!**

**LOL. I might continue singing the song if you want me to. Put it in the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter II. The Aptitude Test**

**BEATRICE**

I wake up sore, in the closet once again. It must've only been a day. Marcus would never let me miss the aptitude tests. I push open the door, to my luck it's unlocked. I carefully wobble down from the elevated closet space, and limp to the shower in my room. I let the water pound onto my bloody back, letting the hot water burn into my cuts and bruises. I quietly cry, the salty tears mixing with the burning water. I step out of the shower once all blood has washed away from my skinny, frail body. I change into a long sleeve dress with a tank top underneath. I step out of the house, releasing the nervous breath I held when I see that Marcus's car is gone. I walk to school.

-o0o-

I stand in a horizontal line, waiting for the test. The people who come out before us have an array of mixed emotions, ranging from scarred to being ecstatic. I gulp. My test taker opens the door. "Beatrice Eaton." I cringe at the use of my name. It's something that relates me to Marcus, who is a monster. Inside, a Dauntless woman of Asian ethnicity motions for me to come in. I walk towards her.

She pushes me down into a seat in the middle of the room. Not in the brute and forceful way Marcus does, but in a kinder way. I shiver when I think about Marcus. Or maybe it's just because of the cold steel of the chair. "My name is Tori. I usually work in the tattoo parlor in Dauntless. I will be your test administrator." I nod. She sets up the simulation. I look at her.

She doesn't seem to have as many tattoos and piercings as some of the other Dauntless I've seen jumping off of trains, but what makes me most curious is the hawk tattoo on the back of her neck. "Why the hawk?" I blurt out. Oops. "I have never met a curious Abnegation before." She smirks.

"It is to represent the sun, and overcoming my fear of the dark." I nod in approval. She hands me a glass with a clear liquid. "Drink." I do as told, maybe because she is intimidating, but because I am used to following orders. I sip the serum, and close my eyes.

-o0o-

I open my eyes to find myself in an endless room of mirrors. _Mirrors. Ironic if I say so, Abnegations only view their reflections every three months. I haven't been able to see myself since I was ten._ A bowl with cheese and a bowl with a knife appear in front of me. "Choose." A clear and stern voice says. I do as told. I hesitantly curl a finger around the knife. The bowls disappear, and I hear a dog growl. I turn around to see a dog charging towards me. I throw the knife at it. I immediately feel bad. _It's just a simulation_. An Abnegation girl appears. The dog comes back to life, and charges toward her.

I instinctively run and tackle the dog. I fall through the floor. I find myself on a bus. A shady, Factionless man comes up to me and shoves a newspaper in my face, with a picture of Marcus.

"Do you know this man?!" When I am just about to nod, I remember, I don't want to be Candor. I shake my head. The man starts to scream now.

"You know him! You could save me!"

"Well, I don't."

The scene disappears as I find myself back in the room with Tori. She seems just as frantic as that man in the simulation. She hits some buttons on the computer. "Well, that was…perplexing."

Perplexing?

"What were my test results?" I ask.

"You cannot tell anyone. Not even your family." I scoff. _What family? I don't have one._

"Your results were inconclusive." My lips part.

"That means you got aptitude for more than one faction. You are something we call…" She looks around is if something is going to pop up any moment. "Divergent. You have Dauntless and Abnegation. I will put your result in as Abnegation. Go home."

_Home? I can't go home. Not with Marcus._

"It's fine. I'll stay at school." She looks at me skeptically, but concedes. I walk out. I finish up the rest of my classes.

Once I get home, I brace myself for the beating.

"What did you get?" Marcus says from the door, _quietly._

_I know quietly is intimidating. _

_Quiet with Marcus is deadly. _

I gulp. I can't lie to him, but I can't tell him the truth.

"Abnegation." I reply. It isn't a total lie, Tori reported my result as Abnegation to the Factions system.

Marcus smiles that wicked sneer of his. "Good. You will have no… _lesson... _tonight. Cook dinner, then head to bed." I nod.

After I cook dinner, I head to the bathroom. I shower. I let the water sink in to my scars. My whole back, which is covered in them, is deformed from the belt. I have a lot to think about. I change and go to bed.

_Dauntless black._

_Abnegation grey._

_Choosing Day. _

_Leaving Marcus. _

_DIVERGENT._

* * *

**There it is, chapter two of Switched! Please review, favorite, and follow! I update at least once a day for at least one or all of my stories, it depends, really.**

* * *

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	3. Chapter III The Traitor and Unnamed

**Thanks so much for all the support! Please continue reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**P.S I forgot to mention this earlier- I do not own Divergent. Is my name Veronica Roth? No.**

**It's Beatrice, but I go by Bea.**

**P.P.S I do not own anything by Ke$ha**

**(You'll see why- I decided to continue with the random Divergent song parodies for each chapter.)**

**HOT AND DAUNTLESS, IF YOU'RE ONE OF US THEN ROLL WITH US, 'CAUSE WE MAKE FOUR 'N TRIS FALL IN LOVE, WHEN WE TRY TO HOOK 'EM UP, AND YES OF COURSE BECAUSE WE'RE RUNNING THE PIT JUST LIKE A CLUB AND NO YOU DON'T WANNA MESS WITH US, GOT THE GANG ALL UP IN THE CLUB!**

**Song- We R Who We R **

**Gang: Tobias, Tris, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah.**

* * *

**Chapter III. The Traitor and Unnamed**

**BEATRICE**

Today's the day.

The day I leave my living hell.

The day I become Dauntless.

I get up from my own bed; which hasn't happened for weeks, as I have been spending my torturous nights in the closet.

Marcus and I take the personal car—which the higher Abnegation government positions are allowed to have—to the Choosing Ceremony. We walk inside the hall, and I sit down with the other Abnegation kids, in surname alphabetical order.

In the middle of the stage, Marcus is standing alongside with Max, a Dauntless leader, and Jeanine, the Erudite leader. Things have been tense between our factions. He looks at me in the eye. He wants me to choose Abnegation. I look at the five bowls onstage.

The first has the Abnegation symbol; one hand helping another, and gray plain stones, just like us.

The second has the Amity symbol; a tree, and soil.

The third, Candor symbol; an uneven scale, and glass.

The fourth has the Dauntless symbol; flames, and lit crackling coal.

The fifth and final has the Erudite symbol; an eye, and water.

Jeanine comes up and silences all factions. She begins reciting each faction's manifesto. Each faction hollers at their own, with the exception of us quiet Abnegation. My heart pumps at the Dauntless Manifesto.

"We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices.

We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace but more

Than that: we believe that justice is more important than peace.

We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions.

We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for

another.

We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us.

We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even

our sanity.

We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend

themselves.

We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them.

We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in

action.

We do not believe in living comfortable lives.

We do not believe that silence is useful.

We do not believe in good manners.

We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.

We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.

We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other

virtue is more important than bravery."

"WOOT WOOT!" a Dauntless hollers, making the rest of them laugh.

I believe in everything in that manifesto, but am I transferring for good?

Or to get away from Marcus?

Marcus quiets everyone down. Max begins calling names. I zone out, hardly hearing the faint voice of Max yelling out, "Dauntless!" or, "Erudite!"

-o0o-

"Beatrice Eaton."

I sigh, and stand up.

I make my way over to the bowls.

I look Marcus dead in the eye.

His are telling me to thrust my hands over the Abnegation stones. Well, for once, I'm telling him no. I take the knife from his palm; his hands are rough and calloused from beating me.

I cut my palm, which compared to Marcus's beatings, is more like a butterfly landing on my finger.

I drop my blood onto the Dauntless bowl. I hear the sizzle of the blood sizzling on the lit coals. I look up.

Marcus looks furious. "My only daughter!" He screams. He gives me a look that says, 'You're dead'.

However I know his wish would only be fulfilled if we were alone; which we aren't.

I smile, knowing that I am finally gone from my living hell, finally safe.

I smirk, and head over to my new faction. They cheer for me, and clap me on the back. The pain is unbearable. I try not to wince when their hands put pressure on my scars and wounds.

"My only daughter is a traitor!" Marcus growls. The other Abnegation council members frown.

I can hear their rushed, disgusted whispers. "Traitor!" or, "Poor Marcus!" Before the Dauntless leave, I see Marcus glaring at me. The other Dauntless around us start sprinting up the stairs, so I do the same.

-o0o-

I follow the hooting and hollering Dauntless. Once we stop running, we are by the escalated train tracks. The Dauntless climb the side of them. _Great._ I groan inwardly.

I follow, and slowly climb the beams. _Don't look down, _I tell myself continuously. _Don't look down._

"Hurry up Stiff!" I look up to see a Candor girl pulling her arm out to help me. I gratefully accept it.

Once I'm on the tracks, I take a few needed breaths. I hear a loud siren, and the Dauntless around me start running. I follow them, and jump inside the train.

I accidentally overestimate my jump and my nose smashes into the train car door.

"Smooth," an Erudite boy says. I expect him to laugh at me, but his emerald-green eyes say that he was just joking, and his easy smile proves it.

I help up that Candor girl from earlier. We exchange smiles as we take short, shallow breaths. I look at her. She has dark, tanned skin, she's tall, and has short black hair. Pretty.

I doubt I will ever be.

"My name's Christina." She offers me her hand, and I shake it, not being much of a fan of the Dauntless gesture, but I still do not to be rude.

"What's your name Stiff?" She asks.

As much as I'm used to saying 'Beatrice', I don't think I'll be sharing my past here.

I scoff. "You can call me Stiff for all I care."

She laughs. "Okay Stiff," she seems pretty nice.

-o0o-

After one long train ride, I hear, "They're jumping off!" Christina, who sits next to me, nudges me gently. I wince, as she hit my wrist Marcus nearly broke last week.

"Sorry. Come on, let's get up." We stand up together, and the other initiates decide to do so as well.

I lean outside of the train, and I look down to see that we are eight stories up. The Dauntless in the cars in front of us are jumping onto a rooftop meters in front of us. I back up into the back of the car.

"I can't do this Christina." She shakes her head, and holds my hand. "Yes, you can. We'll jump together."

An Amity boy stays behind. "On three. One, THREE!" Christina and I sprint, and leap off the roof, successfully landing on our feet.

"What happened to two?" I ask her. She shrugs. I watch as one of the Dauntless born tries to comfort another. I look over the ledge. A girl in black has her limbs twisted in odd limbs. I back away, trying to get rid of the urge to vomit.

I wonder how we are supposed to get off of this roof.

"Initiates!" I turn around to the voice. A man who doesn't look any older than us, with short blonde hair, and a face made of more metal than skin stands on a ledge by a hole in the middle of the roof.

And there's my answer.

"My name is Eric. I am one of the leaders of Dauntless. Here you will jump into Dauntless compound. The transfers have the right of going first." At first, no one moves.

Eric shrugs. "Alright then. Dauntless born, be my guest."

A Dauntless-born with tan skin and a snake tattoo curling his ear, steps up and beckons cheers from his friends with his hands.

"Go Uriah!" one of the girls shouts.

Uriah hops onto the ledge but misjudges the jump and tips forward right away, losing his balance. He yells something unintelligible and disappears down the hole. His friends burst into laughter. "I guess it runs in the family!" One of them shouts, and some of the older Dauntless members laugh.

Moments later, Eric gestures to the ledge again. The Dauntless-borns line up behind it, and so do the rest of the transfers. I know I have to join them, I have to jump no matter what.

I can't be Factionless.

I can't.

I move toward the line, stiff like my joints are rusted bolts.

The line is slowly shrinking, dissolving.

Suddenly, after a small Erudite girl, it's gone, and I am all that's left.

I stand on the side of the ledge, looking down at the seemingly bottomless pit. I gulp. "Any day now initiate." Eric sneers. I close my eyes, and I'm frozen; I can't even push myself off of the roof.

All I can do is tilt and fall.

The whole trip down I remain silent.

I let out a grunt when I hit my bruised back against something.

A net.

I laugh in relief. I grab a hand and I nearly fall on my back when I jump off the net. I look at the arm, then at the person who it is attached too. He's tall, muscular, with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that could be black.

"Name?" He asks.

I bite my lip and look at my feet.

"Is it that hard?" A girl with pixie-cut blond hair with purple tips asks. I nod. I look up. The two exchange thoughtful glances.

"There's a reason why Lauren." The boy says.

Lauren, I think, says, "Six, address the crowd."

Six turns and yells, "No name! Last jumper!" A swarm of Dauntless emerge from behind him. They look skeptical at first, of course, probably because I don't have a name, but they start cheering.

I run to Christina. "So, no name, how was the trip?" She smirks.

I just scowl.

-o0o-

Christina talks to me about tattoos. I just nod my head occasionally, pretending to listen. I feel pain on my wrist. I hold it back with my other hand, and wince.

"Are you okay?" she asks. I nod.

"Initiates!" We turn to the voice. "Transfers go with Six! Dauntless born come with me! I assume you don't need a tour of the place." The Dauntless born clear out, and Lauren leaves. I notice we only have nine.

We also seemed to have separated into our own little groups.

A group of three Candor—Peter, Drew, and Molly—all have a familiar cruelty in their eyes. They look ready to kill.

A couple, Edward and Myra, both Erudite. Edward looks very Dauntless-material. However, Myra looks like Amity, kind.

Two boys, one Candor tall and stocky who also seems like Myra, and the Erudite one who seems to be sneaking not-so hidden glances at Christina—who is returning the favor—Will, I recognize him from the train earlier.

And finally, Christina, Candor, and me.

We have a total of three people coated with various shades of blue, five people baring black and white, and one wearing grey—me.

There seems to be no sight of yellow and red.

I am the only transfer from Abnegation, which isn't strange.

Most of us transfer to Amity, or stay in Abnegation.

But I would never decide to stay.

* * *

**Well there we have it, chapter three of Switched! I hope you guys enjoy my stories, please check out my other one. Please review, favorite, and follow! I am expecting 5 to ten reviews for this chapter! Come on! I know you guys can do it! **

**~TrissyPoo**


	4. Chapter IV The Tour and Dormitory

**Hey guys! I am really appreciating the amount of favs, follows, and reviews! Let's try to get at least 5 or so reviews each chapter!**

**And yes, I am continuing the song thing.**

**I do not own anything by LMFAO.**

**YEAH, YEAH, WHEN I WALK ON BY, TRIS BE LOOKIN LIKE DAMN HE FLY, I PIMP TO THE BEAT, TRYING NOT TO FALL OR TRIP ON MY FEET, THIS IS HOW I ROLL, DAUNTLESS PRODIGY NUMBER FOUR, ITS THAT GUY WITH FOUR FEARS, THEY LIKE HOW SEXY I AM EVEN MY EARS... (I have no idea I'm bored.)**

**IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! **

* * *

**Chapter IV. The Tour and Dormitory**

**BEATRICE**

Six turns to us. His hair is quite short for a Dauntless, it is a cut I see on Abnegation men. He doesn't seem to have as many tattoos and piercings as other Dauntless. He has a tattoo of three ravens near his collarbone, the Dauntless flames on his shoulder, and the Abnegation insignia on his left shoulder. His tank top revealing them, and his abs. I understand most of the tattoos, but-

Why would he have some Abnegation apparel?

"Most of the time I work as a Faction Ambassador to the Abnegation, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Six." _Explains his style._

"Six? Like the number?" Christina from my side asks_. Just control your inner Candor Christina…_

"Yes," Six states blankly. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Christina starts to get nervous, because her pitch drops slightly.

"Good." He continues.

"We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-" Christina cuts him off again.

"The Pit? Clever name."

I fear for Christina.

Six leans into Christina, entering Christina's personal bubble. I can see her slowly shrinking in fear.

"What's your name?" Six asks, slowly and quietly. I gulp.

"Christina." She whimpers with a squeak.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would've joined their faction." I nod. True. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" Christina nods so quickly, it looks like her head is going to pop off.

Six turns around and continues walking. We follow him.

"What a jerk." Christina mumbles.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at."

She frowns. "Well neither do I, shut up!" I roll my eyes with a small smile.

Six pushes open a set of double stone doors, and we walk into the pit. It's amazing. It seems to be the heart of the Dauntless compound. There are people running around everywhere, countless shops, at which Christina lets out a small squeal. She seems to be the girly-girl shopaholic type. _Great._ I am snapped out of my trance by Six's next words.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." He waves us forward. We walk to a large hole, with churning water pouring down. I look over the edge-I see the bottomless hole that seems to be a dark abyss- and yelp and step back. I blush as I notice that I embarrassed myself. Luckily, everyone, including Christina, is too busy being fascinated with the chasm to notice. I sigh.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" The water is so loud, Six has to yell for us to hear. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

I am astonished. I look around to see the other initiate's reactions. Most of them look wary, as they scoot closer to the wall and farther from the ledge. Christina and I both exchange a look of wonder.

Six leads us away from the chasm.

"This is incredible." Christina says, breathless.

"Incredible is the word." I agree.

We are lead through an archway and are greeted with the Dauntless, cheering and banging their fists against the table, cheering for us. Christina and I exchange a smile. We search for empty seats, and I find myself between Christina and Six. I stare at the platter in front of me. It contains a circular piece of meat wedged between two pieces of bread.

Six nudges me with his elbow. I wince. He looks like he noticed it, but doesn't seem to let it show. "It's beef. Put this on it." He passes me a bowl of red sauce.

"You've never had a hamburger before?!" Christina asks incredulous. I resist the urge to laugh, because she looks like it's a miracle that I am alive.

"No. Is that what it's called?" I ask, holding it in my hand.

"Stiffs eat plain food." Six tells Christina, who seems to understand.

"Why?" She asks.

I shrug. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." I smirk.

"No wonder you left." She rolls her eyes.

Her question makes me feel sad. I left to get away from Marcus. I'm a coward. I don't let my sadness show, even though I want to break down crying. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, it was just because of the food." I see Six in the corner of my eye failing to hide a smile.

Suddenly, all conversations in the dining hall cease. I look at the door. I see Eric walk in. His cold, lifeless eyes scare me. They remind me of the black pits Marcus has for eyes.

"I forgot to ask, how old is Eric? He seems like he's just our age." Christina asks.

"He's eighteen." Six replies.

I am shocked, but I do not let it show. Christina, however, it show-jaw dropped- loud and proud. "Seriously? But he's so young!"

Six glares at her. "Age doesn't matter here." Eric comes up to us and sits by Six, who tenses. I take in a gulp of fear.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks, nodding toward Christina and I.

"This is Christina and um… she doesn't have a name." I tense, I forgot I do not have a name, beside my real one, which I do not think I'll be sharing with anybody. _It connects me with my past._

Eric smirks. "Ooh, a Stiff. Last jumper right?" I nod, flushing of embarrassment. I feel uncomfortable. "We'll see how long you last." I open my mouth to tell him off, but I don't; in my instinct, I've been used to obey intimidating people for six years.

Eric taps his fingers on the table. The fighting wounds on them look like they are going to burst any moment.

"What've you been doing lately, Six?" Six shrugs, his muscles tensed.

"Nothing, really." I furrow my eyebrows. _Are they friends? I highly doubt it. The tension is so thick, it could be cut with a knife._

"Max tell me that he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you." Eric bares an accusing look towards Six.

"Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." _Position?_

"So he wants to give you a job." Eric states. Six looks at him with a look that says, _'Just Shut up.'_

"So it would seem," Six replies evasively.

"And you aren't interested." _It seems like Eric is afraid of Six threatening his leadership position._

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well, let's hope he gets the point then." He claps Six on the shoulder a little _too_ hard to be friendly_. More like stating his dominance_. I slouch. I can't hold in my curiosity.

"Are you two… friends?"

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" Christina asks.

He sighs. "Yes. My name is Tobias, but don't call me that during initiation." We nod in approval.

I am shocked. "Wait, you're Tobias Prior? First transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless?"

He nods. "Yes. Looks like you're the second." We smile.

-o0o-

By the time lunch is over, I've eaten five hamburgers. In Abnegation, I hadn't eaten anything for awhile. I take a sip of water.

"Damn! How do you eat that much but don't get fat?!" Christina exclaims.

"I haven't eaten anything for a while." And by a while, around a few days or so. I haven't really counted.

"Oh."

"Initiates!" We turn to Tobias, who stands beside Eric.

"Come on, let's go Christina."

"We should get tattoos." Christina and I are in a heated conversation about tattoos. We are following Six and Eric once again. We stop. Tobias and Eric turn to face us.

"This is where you will be sleeping for initiation. Follow us."

They disappear down the staircases. We follow them. The room is large, with five beds on each side of the room. It isn't much, really. Tobias explains to us about the schedule and about a box filled with training necessities under our beds.

"If you love this, you'll love the bathrooms." Eric says, sarcastically. We follow him down another door. The bathroom is just ten faucets, ten toilet stalls with no doors, and several showers with no doors. Great. "I'll leave you to it." Tobias and Eric leave.

We turn to each other. "Anyone up for a shower?" Peter jokes, making us all laugh.

I take a shower once everyone is sleeping in the dormitory. The hot water burns against my bruises and cuts that reopened after jumping into the net. I crawl out of the bathroom, change back into my Abnegation dress, and go to sleep.

-o0o-

I wake up and find myself in pitch black. I look around and I am stuffed into the closet. But how? I was in the Dauntless compound. The door squeaks open. I come face to face with Marcus. "You shouldn't have disobeyed me Beatrice." He pulls me out of the closet. He throws me on the floor, which reopens my cuts. I brace myself, ready for the belt. But I do not hear anything. Marcus puts me up against the wall. He retracts something sharp and holds it against my throat; a knife. "This is for your own good." He starts cutting at my arms and legs, and I try not to scream in pain. I lock my teeth together. He puts his hand up under my shirt. I start to scream, I do not want to be violated. He holds the bloody knife against my throat.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He cuts at my Abnegation grey clothing, which I just notice I am wearing. He cuts until I am a bloody mass in nothing but my undergarments. I never wanted to be seen this much by Marcus. He pours salt into my cuts and I start to scream at the burning sensation digging into my body. Marcus grabs a gun and holds it against my temple. "This is for your own good." BANG!

I rapidly sit up, panting and tears rolling down my face. It's just a dream, it's just a dream…I hug my knees and cry myself to sleep. I notice more cries coming from across me; Al. He sobs into his pillow. I want to comfort him, but I'm not Abnegation anymore. I close my eyes and cry myself to sleep.

-o0o-

"How are we supposed to know what time it is?!" A girl voice exclaims.

"I don't know! Turn on the light!" A boy voice. I hear a thump.

"OW!"

I narrow my eyes and prepare for the blinding light.

"GOD THAT'S BRIGHT! TURN IT OFF!" Peter yells throughout the room.

"Wait, there's a watch in my box. We have thirty minutes. Should we wake the others?" I look up from my bed to see its Myra.

"No, leave them." Edward. They run out of the dormitory. I get up and shake Christina awake.

"GET UP!" I scream.

Christina jumps out of her bed. I open the box underneath my bed, it contains a lot more than Tobias said it does; three pairs of black clothing, a watch, combat boots, bathroom necessities, and… um… _certain_, girl products. I blush. They probably only put them in the girl's boxes, or else that'd be awkward.

-o0o-

Right now, I am not comfortable with the room arrangements. It's going to be hard changing and showering with this low level of privacy without anyone seeing my scars and my purple bruised body. I grab the black long sleeve and pants. I don't know how to change without showing my scars. The other initiates, including Christina, are just changing out in the open. I crawl under my bed covers and change.

"Come on Christina!" We run to the Pit with the other initiates for training. There stands Tobias and Eric, who is impatiently tapping his foot. "Finally slowpokes!" He exclaims.

We follow Tobias and Eric, after about five or so minutes of walking, we arrive at a big room filled with targets, guns, knives, and punching bags. "Initiates! Line up!" Eric yells. We stand in a horizontal line. I stand near the middle between Christina and Peter.

Eric sits down while Tobias paces slowly in front of us, with his hands crossed behind his back. "The first thing you learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." Six picks up a gun, and hands it to me. He does the same to the other initiates. I stare at it in my hands. It feels dangerous in my hands.

_Capable of murdering anyone…I feel like Marcu- NO! I am NO WHERE at the low level of him. _

"Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

Tobias stops and continues. "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time. We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear."

"Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily mental;" _Mental?_ "The third, primarily emotional." _No. Emotional? If they find out about my past_… I shiver about the thought of it. I hear a voice beside me. I turn to look at him. "But what…" He cuts himself off with a yawn. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" Tobias sighs, and presses the barrel of his gun to Peter's forehead. The scene scares me. _It reminds me of what Marcus did to scare me._ Peter freezes mid-yawn. "Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." Tobias snaps and lowers his gun. He turns back to paces back and forth in front of us. I hear a snicker from my left. Christina is stifling a laugh. I wonder if Peter and her are rivals, they did transfer from Candor.

"And to answer your question, you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you need to defend yourself. This is also information you may need later on in stage one." _Mother._ I can't count how many times I cried and called out for Evelyn while being beaten. I later learned to keep quiet, sound only fueled Marcus more. _I put up my walls. No one will break them._ The sound of a bang snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Tobias shooting several bullets, hitting the same hole in the center of the target.

"Begin!" Tobias yells. I turn to my target. The image of Marcus wielding the gun up to my head keeps popping up in my head. I grow furious. I hold the gun up.

I copy Tobias's stance and brace for recoil, pulling the trigger. My bullet strays far to the left of the target.

I hold the stance a bit more firm this time, aligning my eyesight with the gun sight, and pull the trigger. The bullet hits a bit closer to the target, but not necessarily on it.

I try again, holding a firmer stance and preparing myself for the big kickback. My bullet hits the lower right of the target.

I look around to see everyone else shooting in the incorrect stances, and their bullets stray far from the target. I am the first to hit the target.

I aim at the center and pull the trigger.

Bang.

Bullseye.

"How did the Stiff get it on her fourth bullet?!" says Peter.

I flush slightly of embarrassment and turn back to the target, ignoring the stares of my fellow gaping initiates that are starting to make me uncomfortable.

-o0o-

When I run of rounds, I set my gun down and breathe heavily. The sound of shots being fired stop. I hear multiple gasps. I look around to see all the other initiates looking at me. Eric and Tobias look genuinely shocked. I look at my target. Besides my third shot, there is only one hole, in the center. I imagined it being Marcus's heart.

I look at the other's targets. "Good job, um…Stiff." Tobias says. He is covering a smile. I can see why. Peter is red from fury. "Lunch! You have an hour, come back after."

I walk out with Christina. We sit at the same table yesterday. "Oh my gosh! How did you shoot almost every single bullet in Bullseye?!" I shrug.

"Hey, can we sit with you guys?" I look up and see Will, that Erudite boy, and Al, another Candor. "Sure!" Christina says. I zone out while Christina and Al talk about math. I stare at Edward and Myra, the other two initiates from Erudite smacking lip, not even caring about being in public. "Do they have to be so _public_?" I say.

"She just kissed him. It's not like they're stripping naked." Will says.

"A kiss is not something you do in public." Why am I talking? I haven't been in public for two years. Only since I transferred.

"Your Abnegation is showing. The rest of us are all right with a little affection in public." Christina says. _Abnegation showing? No. I am not Abnegation. I am nowhere near Marcus._

"Eh." I shrug. I tune out of the conversation when Christina throws a roll at Will.

-o0o-

After lunch, we are led by Tobias to the training room once again. I see nine punching bags hung up, presumably one for each initiate. We line up once again, in front of the punching bags. "As I said this morning," Tobias continues. "Next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless." I think I needed it in Abnegation. I thought about fighting back in the many sleepless nights of the closet, but that'd only lead to much worse beatings. I shift my weight onto my other foot uncomfortably.

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other." Fight each other? "So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." Tobias stands in front of a punching bag and demonstrates different punches and kicks. "Begin!"

I turn to my bag. I clench my fists. I recall how many times I would've loved rebelling against Marcus. My fingernails dig into my purple fists. I punch and beat the bag like its Marcus, hearing the metallic sound of the bag's chain hitting the ceiling. The skin on my fists begin to burn at the rate I am throwing my fists at the bag. I start kicking like there's no tomorrow.

I hear a loud clang, and I no longer see a punching bag in front of me. I hear the collective gasps of my fellow initiates once again. I broke the chain. "What?" I snarl. Everyone turns back to their bag. Tobias hangs another one up and I continue beating it. Marcus used me for a punching bag. Now I will do the same.

-o0o-

I hit the bag. I do a 360 kick. The punching bag falls on the floor, completely demolished. I see Tobias come up to me over my shoulder.

"I want another one."

He shakes his head. "That's the fourth one today. You don't seem okay."

I shake my head. "Point? I want to practice." I snap.

He sighs, but hangs up another punching bag. He stands beside me, watching me hit the bag. I feel uncomfortable. I hit the bag with all my might, even if my fists look like Eric's; about to burst. I feel a hand on my stomach. I stop and look over my shoulder and come face to face with Tobias.

"Never forget to keep tension here."

He lifts his hand and walks away. Warmth escapes my body once he leaves. _Did he feel a spark like I did? _I shake my head. _No. I'm not letting my walls come down. _I beat the bag until Tobias excuses us for lunch.

I walk out with Christina, Will, and Al. "How'd you do that? Break FOUR punching bags?!" Will asks.

I shrug. I look at my fists. Now they match Eric's, red and roughly calloused. Nothing compared to my bruises.

"I'm surprised Six didn't break you in half. He seemed pretty annoyed with you breaking all the bags." Christina says, incredulous.

I am just about to open my mouth to remind her that Six's real name is Tobias, but I remember that he doesn't want us sharing his name with anyone else until after initiation.

"Yeah. He scares the hell out of me. It's that quiet voice he uses." Will says, nodding toward Christina.

_Yep, quiet is dangerous._

* * *

**Thank you all so much for supporting my story! Please review, follow, and favorite! Let's try to hit 5 to 10 reviews for this chapter!**

**Check out my other story, The Beauty of One**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	5. Chapter V The Chasm

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!**

**Sorry for the shortness, the last chapter made up for it I hoped?**

* * *

**Chapter VI. The Chasm**

**BEATRICE**

I wake up panting and with tears marked on my face. I had another nightmare about Marcus. Christina keeps asking me why, but I always ignore it. We run to the training room and burst in, and line up in our usual order. "About time initiates!" Eric sighs.

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." Tobias steps aside, letting us see the pairings written neatly on the chalkboard.

**Edward/Myra**

**Drew/Peter**

**Will/Al**

**Christina/Molly**

**Stiff/**

I scoff at the name they gave me. Stiff is slang for Abnegation. I am not fighting today, which means I'll have a tough opponent tomorrow. I sigh. I look at the other pairings. They seem evenly matched, except Edward and Myra, _ironic _as you ask me.

Boyfriend versus girlfriend, Myra doesn't have a chance.

Unless Edward decides to go easy on her.

"This isn't good." Christina nudges me, making me wince. "Sorry. But look. I'm up against the Tank."

"The Tank?" I search for Christina's name, which is next to Molly.

"Yeah, Peter's slightly more feminine-looking minion." I look at Molly. She really does look like Peter. But she and Christina have the same body type, probably why they are paired.

"Those three," Christina points at Drew, Molly, and Peter. "Have been inseparable since they crawled out of the womb, practically. I hate them." I stifle a laugh.

-o0o-

I look back to Will and Al fighting. Edward and Peter won their fights.

Four had to only drag out a purple and blue bruised Drew-Peter showed no mercy to one of his only friends- because Myra faked being unconscious. She "woke up" a minute later.

I see Al punch Will hard in the jaw. The scene makes me think of me being beaten like a ragdoll by Marcus.

I wince at the thought.

Peter and his trio catch us staring at them, and Christina waves and flashes an obvious fake smile.

"I like to think I'm helping them by hating them. I'm reminding them that they aren't God's gift to humankind." Christina loudly whispers. I laugh

I turn back to the fight. Will and Al just stay there circling each other. I can tell they do not want to fight their own friend. Eric sighs sarcastically and checks his watch. He begins circling them.

"Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!" His voice drips with sarcasm.

"But…" Al looks up nervously, meeting his eyes. "Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to fight." Eric looks very annoyed.

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede." Tobias interrupts.

"According to the _old _rules. In the _new_ rules, no one concedes." Tobias and Eric have a stare off.

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." I'm looking at two kinds of Dauntless; the honorable, and the ruthless.

"A brave man never surrenders."

Eric and Tobias glare at each other for a few seconds. Tobias looks away, smart, because Eric has a higher position than him.

Al shakes his head. "This is ridiculous. What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!"

_I wish Marcus thought of that before using me as his personal punching bag._

"Oh you think it's going to be that easy? Go on. Try to hit me, slowpoke." I look at Will. I admire him. It takes guts to stand up to someone bigger than you.

-o0o-

After a long and fair fight, Tobias helps Will to the infirmary. Eric announces for Molly and Christina to step up to the blood-stained mat. It was a fair pairing, but every time Christina was hit, I felt her pain. She is on the floor.

"Stop!" She wheezes.

Eric snarls. "Stop? Get up." Christina fails to get up. Eric sighs and pulls her up, dragging her away.

"Initiates! Follow!"

This isn't good. I run after him with Al by my side. We stop by the chasm. Eric drops Christina by the side, who grabs the bar. "Hang here. Five minutes, or become Factionless." I gasp.

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

The memory flashes back into my mind. I was eleven. Marcus come home majorly drunk. He blindfolded me. I felt myself being carried and driven. When they took my blindfold off, we were in the abandoned eighty story building in the abandoned part of the Factionless sector. I hung off the bar at the top floor. Marcus stood above me, forcing my fingers off, one by one. When I had only one hand keeping me from falling, he had pulled me up and beat me. He left me at the top of the tower. If I didn't go home in the next hour, he would've given me a triple beating.

_FLASHBACK END_

My vision starts to become foggy.

-o0o-

"Come on Christina! Ten more seconds!" I cheer.

The water is making her slip. She is hanging off by one hand.

"Time!" Al says, looking at his watch. Eric takes a few seconds to look at his watch, and nods. Al and I drag a sobbing Christina up. She hugs me and she cries. I comfort her.

"It's okay, you're here now." I whisper soothing things into her ear. Her sobs make me want to cry, but I soak in the tears.

I glare at Eric who smirks. "Training dismissed! Fights are again tomorrow! You have the rest of the day off!"

* * *

**THAT WAS INTENSE. POOR CHRISSY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER AWESIME STORY**

**-WhatifTris Writing **


	6. Chapter VI The Tattoo

**THANKS so much for the support! I'm loving the reviews, and yes, unread every single one.**

**Check out my other story!**

* * *

**Chapter VII. The Tattoo**

**BEATRICE**

"Want to go get Will from the infirmary?" I say, wiggling my eyebrows when I say 'Will'. I've noticed those two looking at one another regularly.

Christina blushes. "Sure. Coming Al?" He nods.

We walk to the infirmary, passing the tattoo parlor on the way there. I stop and look for a second. I see a woman who looks like Tori tattooing an eagle on someone's back.

"Hey! Come on!"

I turn to Christina and Al. Christina gasps, then squeals so loud that other people in the Pit look at her.

"We should so get tattoos!" I gulp, not wanting any of my bruised body to be seen-I wouldn't have an excuse because we haven't started fights yet.

"Sure! Let's get Will first." Al agrees.

We arrive at the infirmary, and there stands Will, with an icepack on his head.

"Hey Will! Want to get tattoos with us?" Christina says.

Will smiles. "Sure! Anything to get out of here!"

We walk towards the tattoo parlor. The walls are full of glass tablets with a different tattoo design on each one. Will, Christina, and Al look for tattoo designs that appeal to them.

I look around.

I see the door opening and a familiar dark-skinned woman and black long hair.

"Hello!" Tori comes out. "Hi! Could we get some tattoos?" Will says. Tori smiles.

"Sure!" I go up to her.

"Hi Tori!"

She must recognize me, because she smiles. "Hey B-" I cover her mouth before she says my name.

"Sorry. Hey, can I talk to you? And get a tattoo, somewhere…private?"

She nods, and beckons for me to follow her. "You guys can stay and pick something. Bud will do them for you." Tori tells Christina, Will, and Al, pointing at a tall man covered in tattoos and piercings. They nod.

"Where are you going?" Al asks.

"Getting a tattoo." They nod. I follow Tori and she closes the door.

Looks like we're in Tori's office. I sit down on the chair. She sits down next to me, and raises her eyebrow, as if mentally telling me to explain. I sigh.

"I don't have a name here. And I don't plan on sharing my real name."

She looks confused. "Why?" I sigh.

"I'll tell you while getting a tattoo. Can I have the Dauntless flames over my right side of my stomach and something else on my back?" She nods.

"Take off your shirt." I gulp in fear.

"Ok. But you cannot tell anyone else, okay? ANYONE." She looks skeptical, but nods.

I know I can trust her.

She knows I'm Divergent.

I turn around and take off my shirt. She gasps. She carefully runs her fingers down my back. I am only in my bra, but she's a girl, so I feel a bit more comfortable. As if I am not showing my scars to her. "Who did this?" She gasps. I sigh.

"Marcus. He abuses me. He has been for six years." Tears start to well up in my eyes. I turn to face her, she also has tears running down her face. I start to sob. I collapse into her arms.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

I nod. "Thank you."

"Can I have the Dauntless flames on my stomach?" She nods. I want the flames to show that I am no longer Abnegation.

I am selfish.

I am brave.

"Let's get started." I nod.

I lay on my back, which causes me excruciating pain, from my reopened cuts and bruises. She grabs the tattoo gun and starts to tattoo my ribs. It doesn't hurt as much as the belt. After a while, the tattoo needle doesn't feel like anything.

"All done." I look at my stomach in the mirror. The dauntless flames curve from a part of my scar-filled back, to the front of my stomach.

I also look at my reflection, which is the first time in nine years.

I see a small, but muscular pale, bruised girl, with large blue eyes, and what once was golden hair, is a mixture of various blondes and browns from all the dried blood. Tori smiles.

"What's with Stiffs and mirrors?"

I smile. "I haven't seen my reflection in years, Marcus never allowed me to." She smiles me a sad smile, but I don't want pity.

"Please don't pity me. I don't want people to treat me as some, hurt, caged, puppy." She smiles.

"You like your tattoo?"

"Yes! I love it! How many points?" She shakes her head.

"Free." I am shocked.

_She uses her personal time to do this, and she doesn't want anything?_

"Are you sure?" She nods. She bandages part of my side and stomach.

"Wait," She turns me around and I feel my back being cleaned with something and bandaged.

"Thank you."

"You can take it off tomorrow. It will be a bit sore."

"It's worth it. Thank you so much." I smile and hug her.

Hugging's for the Amity, but I don't care.

She hugs back. "Come on, your friends are waiting for you." I nod, and walk out the door.

Christina, Will, and Al stand up. They all have bandages somewhere on their body.

"There you are! That took forever! What'd you get?"

"Um… I don't want to show anyone yet."

Or ever.

She nods. "I got the Dauntless insignia on my shoulder. We should've gotten matching ones!" I smile.

"We sort of did, but I'm not showing my ink." She pouts. Will laughs.

"Why? Did you get it tattooed on your nipple?" I glare at him and Christina slaps him.

"PERV!" She yells. I laugh.

"Come on, let's go back to the dorms. We got fights tomorrow." I say.

They all groan. "Don't remind us!" I roll my eyes and crack a smile.

"Well we have to pass initiation!" Will sighs.

Christina suddenly smiles wickedly.

"LAST ONE THERE HAS TO SHOW US THEIR TATTOOS!" _Great._

We all start running and whooping through the Pit. I keep quiet though, but will my aching feet to speed away like I've never ran before.

Some people give us weird looks, but they should be used to it since we _are_ in Dauntless.

Sooner or later I am meters in front of them. I run around the corner and slam into a wall. I look up. It's_ not_ a wall, it's Tobias.

_Wow, he has rock hard abs… FOCUS!_ I notice I've been staring and blush.

"Uh…s-sorry Tobias." _Wow, this is embarrassing._

He laughs and smiles. "It's okay. Where are your initiate friends?"

I hear yelling from behind me. I turn around and Christina, Will, and Al are standing by the corner.

_This is awkward._

A nervous laugh hitches in my throat.

"There they are!" I say.

Tobias smiles. "All right, well I'll leave you guys to…whatever you were doing. Fights tomorrow." Tobias walks away.

I turn to Christina, Will, and Al. Christina and Will have a mischievous smile on their face while Al looks a little sad. Christina gently nudges me.

"So…what were you and number boy up to?" Christina wiggles her eyebrows and smiles.

I blush and shrug. "No-nothing."

_DAMNIT! WHY MUST I STUTTER!_

I forgot Christina's Candor; she can tell if I'm lying or not.

"Lie! You're biting your lip!" I stop biting my lip.

I sigh. "Fine. I ran into him thinking he was a wall but it was really Six." Christina and Will start laughing. Al joins in, but it sounds fake and forced. _His feelings for me are true. _I sigh. I don't want my walls coming down, unless I _trust that person_.

I turn red.

"Shut up! Who lost? We have a tattoo we need to see!"

Christina pouts and mumbles, "I did."

I smile.

"Come on! Show the ink!" Will lightly elbows her in the side, grinning.

She sighs, and pulls her shirt down. She takes the bandage off and it reveals the Dauntless flames on her shoulder. She looks nervous.

"And?" Al says. He can also tell if people are lying or not as a Candor-not as good as Christina-but he still can.

I raise my eyebrow. Christina pulls up her shirt and points to some small black blotch of ink near her belly button.

"Why a moth?" Will asks.

"I'm afraid of them…" She mumbles. We immediately start laughing.

Christina blushes. "SHUT UP!"

"Ok Chrissy," She interrupts me. "I hate that name."

"Too bad Chrissy." Will says. Christina smiles.

I raise my eyebrow at her. She shrugs and blushes.

"Let's go to bed."

We walk inside the dormitory and get ready for bed. I quickly take a shower. The hot water burns into my bandages. I step out and change into my black training clothes for tomorrow. Before I go under my covers to change, Christina taps me.

"I'll cover you." I smile. I change in the corner of the room while Christina covers me from everyone else in the dormitory using a blanket.

"Thanks Christina."

"No problem." I do the same for her, and crawl under my covers to sleep.

* * *

**That's chapter 6! I want to thank all the followers, reviewers, and favs!**

**-WhatifTris Writing **


	7. Chapter VII Fights and the Fence

**Hey guys, I just realized that in the last chapter I accidentally wrote that Beatrice wanted something on her back.**

**Ignore that.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Let's try to hit 70-80 for this one!**

* * *

**Chapter VII. Fights and the Fence**

BEATRICE

I wake up the next morning. I take off my bandages covering my tattoo in the bathroom. I come back into the dorms, it being awfully quiet. I yawn and stretch. I look around, noticing I am the only one awake. I look at my watch. We only have fifteen minutes until fights. I want to only wake Christina, Will, and Al up, but I feel bad.

I guess a part of me will always be Abnegation.

But then again, selflessness and bravery aren't all that different.

"WAKE UP!" I yell. I hear the groans of the other initiates.

"What Stiff?!" Peter snaps.

"We have," I look at my watch.

"Ten minutes until training!" At this comment, everyone gets up. I look to my right. Christina is asleep.

"Christina," I shake her. No answer. "

Wake up!" I yell. Still nothing. "There's a moth on your face Christina!" I scream.

She instantly gets up, screams, and rapidly bats her face. I laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I shrug, still laughing. She joins in this time.

"Come on, we got to go!" Al says. Luckily we all slept in our training outfits. Christina and I run to catch up with the other initiates.

-o0o-

We run into the training room, where all the other initiates are looking at today's pairs. I search for my name, or Stiff.

**Christina/Al**

**Edward/Will**

**Drew/Molly**

**Stiff/Peter**

**Myra/**

I'm fighting Peter. I actually am happy, he seems like a worthy opponent. I look at Tobias, he seems worried but glad someone could show up Peter. I look to Christina, Will, and Al. They all look happy with the pairings. Except Al. He comes up to me.

"Maybe you can just take a few hits and pretend to go unconscious." I feel my heart drop and my anger rise.

_Does he really think I am weak? Did he not see me break FOUR punching bags?!_

I shake my head.

"I am not weak. I can do this." I snap.

He seems hurt, but I don't care, I don't return his feelings.

o0o-

Fight by fight goes by, with Christina, Will, and Molly winning. Tobias drags Al, Edward, and Drew to the infirmary.

"Stiff and Peter."

I walk to the blood-stained mat, with my head held high, showing that I have no fear. Peter also slowly walks up, his smirk faltered. He looks genuinely scared for a second, but masks it with a cold sneer. We circle each other with our hands held up to protect our face_. _

_"__A brave man acknowledges the strengths of others." _

Tobias's words pop up in my head. I note Peter's weaknesses; he is too arrogant for his own good.

He is easily distracted. I decide to play weak. I pretend to look like I'm crying. Peter smirks.

"You okay there, Stiff? You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry." _It's working._ I try not to smirk and continue acting vulnerable_. _Eric's foot tapping is getting so annoying, I want to throttle him.

"Come on Stiff. Just one little tear. Maybe some begging."

He lowers his defense_. It's nearly time to strike. _I weakly kick him, and he pulls me to the ground. _Just a little more…_ I get up.

"Stop playing with her. I don't have all day." Eric sighs sarcastically. Peter smirks arrogantly. _NOW. _

I kick Peter in the gut and I sidekick him, pushing him onto his side on the floor. I kick his stomach, earning me a punch in the nose. Black dots start to stain my vision, and I shake my head. I punch his nose, and he kicks my gut.

_Pretend he is Marcus. Pretend he is the person who abused you for nine years. Pretend he ruined your life._

I try not to double over, but he kicks my feet and I fall over on my side. Currently we are both rolling around on the floor, punching each other. We are stuck on the floor, because if one of us try to stand up, the other pulls them down. I try to escape his grip and I stand up, before he pulls us both down. He is on top of me, and he pins my wrists above my head.

"YOU BITCH!" He pulls his head back, and before he can head-butt me, I punch his throat, and flip us over.

I am straddling his stomach, and I repeatedly punch his face.

Eric wolf whistles. "SHUT UP ERIC!" I growl, and Peter and I continue to punch each other. I start to see his eyes roll back. I stop straddling him and I quickly stand up. Before he can stand up, I kick his temple, hard. His eyes roll back and he stops moving.

"The Stiff wins!" I step back, and start panting heavily. Christina and Will are cheering, and Tobias is failing to hide a smile. He circles my name, then places a limp Peter over his shoulder, and walks off in the direction of the infirmary.

"Fights over! You are dismissed!" Eric yells. "You did awesome!" Christina exclaims. I blush. "Thanks." I mumble.

"Come on, let's eat dinner." Will says.

The next day, we awake to Eric's loud voice piercing through the dormitory.

"Initiates! Meet me by the train tracks in five!" I groan, and wipe my red, puffy eyes.

I had a dream-nightmare-of Marcus shooting me, throwing knives at me, and I couldn't move. The usual Thursday "lesson", however I couldn't die.

I just suffered.

I get up and shake Christina awake.

She groans, and wakes up. I change while Christina covers me, and I do the same with her.

We run to the dining hall and grab a muffin. I look at my watch. "Christina! We got to go!" We sprint to the tracks, where Tobias and Eric stand with the other initiates. We stand by Will and Al.

"What took you so long?" Will asks.

"Stumpy legs over here turned into an old lady overnight." I say, nodding to Christina.

"Shut up." She says. I snicker.

I hear a horn. The train is nearing. I break into a sprint, and Al pulls me up into a train car. I help Christina up, who helps Will up. We ride in the car with all the other initiates, and Tobias. When I see Peter limping, I can't help but laugh.

He glares at me. "What Stiff?"

I smirk. "Oh nothing. I'm just proud of my handiwork."

He and his trio glare at me. "

BURN!" Christina whole car erupts in laughter.

"Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" Tobias cuts in. T

he car is engulfed with silence.

"What do you think is out there? I mean, beyond the fence?" I ask.

Christina shrugs. "A bunch of farms, I guess."

"Yeah, but I mean…past the farms. What are we guarding the city from?" I roll my eyes.

"Monsters!" Christina teases and makes hand motions. I smile and roll my eyes.

-o0o-

I zone out until the train wheels squeak and stop moving. I hop off the train car.

"Follow me." Tobias beckons for us. We follow him, and he stops at the gate.

"If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here. Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but-" He is cut off by Will.

"Patrols for what purpose?" His voice is dripping with curiosity.

"I suppose you'll discover that it you find yourself among them." He continues. "_As_ I was saying. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"What rank were you?" Peter asks.

Tobias looks at him levelly in the eye. "I was first."

First? _That explains how good he is at everything…_

"And you chose to be a faction ambassador? Why didn't you get leadership?"

"I didn't want to." Tobias's voice goes flat.

We are led to the next gate, and I see something familiar. I see the personal gray car I drove in to the Choosing Ceremony.

I look at the car and _Marcus_ comes out. My eyes widen in fear and my muscles lock.

No, no, no. The vivid painful memories of him cut deep into my mind.

I immediately hide and try to blend in with the other initiates, between Myra and Christina. He goes up to Tobias and they talk for a bit. I wonder why?

_Right, Tobias is the Ambassador to Abnegation._

I overhear snippets of their conversation; "Erudite…Articles…Lies." _Erudite Articles? _

_They wrote some fake ones about Tobias transferring…What'd they write about me? _

ach faction normally gets copies, I guess we'll just have to wait.

_I hope Marcus doesn't tell Tobias anything about me, or even mention me._

Tobias finishes his conversation with Marcus, who drives back to Abnegation in the car. We follow Tobias to the train. He helps me up, while all the other initiates are in the car in front of us. He places a hand on my cheek, I flinch.

He sighs. "I know something's wrong. No one just demolishes four punching bags in an hour and is okay."

_He knows? About Marcus? I hope not…_

He pulls his hand away. "Good fight by the way."

I smile. I walk through the door and into the other train car with the other initiates.

Christina smiles. "So…what were you and Tobias up to?" She says, but whispers 'Tobias'.

I blush. "He told me I had a good fight." She smiles even wider.

"It's nothing Christina."

"Sureeeeeeeeee."

"Hey, how's Will?" I smirk. This time, it's her time to redden.

"Touché."

* * *

**Please review! I will update at 70 or 80.**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	8. Chapter VIII The Ferris Wheel

**Guys, thank you so much for the plentiful amount of reviewers!**

**Let's try to hit 100 reviews and 3 follows/favorites for this one!**

**P.S I want to change my Pen name to something else, what do you guys think?**

* * *

**Chapter VIII. The Ferris Wheel**

**BEATRICE**

I seem to keep having frequent nightmares of Marcus, and it didn't seem to help with seeing him yesterday. Last night, I didn't dream of him killing me, or tormenting me, but him as me. I was out of control and couldn't contain my capacity to kill. _I turned into Marcus._ I shake my head.

"Initiates! Meet us by the train tracks!" I look up and see Eric, Tobias, the Dauntless born, and other Dauntless members. The groans of my fellow initiates are caused by the Dauntless born flashing their flashlights everywhere and causing havoc. I meet Tobias's gaze, and we stare at each other for a few seconds. "Are you deaf, Stiff?" Eric's voice snaps me out of my trance. I look up to see the others changing. Tobias and the others leave. I exit my bed and grab a pair of training clothes. I change with the help with Christina, who is and I quote, 'Too lazy to get up off my ass and change', so she changes out in the open like the other initiates.

-o0o-

We run to meet up with the Dauntless born, Tobias, and Eric. They stand alongside the train tracks with some Dauntless members that I see hanging out with Tobias from time to time. "Grab a gun." I grab the nearest gun, still haunted by my nightmare. I hold it cautiously. The other initiates follow. Tobias, Eric, the Dauntless born, and the other members seem to already have their equipment.

"Time estimate?" Eric asks Tobias, their backs turned against us.

"Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?" Tobias seems pretty annoyed.

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" Eric playfully shoves Tobias in the shoulder with his last comment.

We wait in silence until the train pulls up behind Tobias. He pulls his hand out for me to grab. He pulls me up, and I feel a jolt of electricity. Once I am on the train, I instantly let go and don't look at him. I hear him sigh faintly. I stand next to Christina and Will, Al across from us. The train doors close, and once everyone's inside, Tobias opens his mouth to talk, facing us with Eric.

"These guns are not real, but if shot, you will be paralyzed and feel the pain of a real bullet, however it will only last a minute." A bullet? I'm used to being shot. _Marcus did it for fun._

"We'll be divided into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second will get off and do the same." The car curves into a turn, and I grab the door for balance; Tobias doing the same.

"This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" Drew shouts.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone from not Dauntless would ask." Tobias raises an eyebrow and glances at Eric to his right. "You get to win, of course."

Eric cuts in. "Six and I will be your team captains. Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?" Tobias nods. I am pretty happy; beating Peter I am _bound_ to be in the first few picked. I just want to be with Christina, and not Eric.

"You go first." Tobias says quietly.

Eric shrugs. "Edward."

Tobias leans against the door frame and sighs, eyes scanning us. "I want the Stiff."

I blush.

"Peter." Eric says.

"Christina."

"Molly."

"Will." Tobias bites his thumbnail. I realize his strategy; _he's picking the faster initiates. Leaving the bulkier, stronger ones to Eric. However I am stronger and bulkier than Christina, why did he pick me?_

"Al."

"Drew."

"Last one left is Myra, so she's with me." Eric sounds annoyed at this, but Edward looks pleased. I can't help but smile.

After Eric and Tobias choose the remaining Dauntless-born and members, we have our teams picked out.

"Your team can get off second." Eric says.

"Don't do me any favors," Tobias replies with a smile. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off."

He bites down on his lip piercings. I resist the urge to shiver. "Take your scrawny team and get off first then."

We stand and go to Tobias, and follow him out of the train. I feel large hands on my back, and Molly shoves me. I luckily catch my balance and barrel roll out of the train, landing on my feet. I stand and turn around.

She looks pissed, and I glare at her. We begin walking in some kind of formation.

"When your team won, where did you put the flag?" I see a Dauntless born talking to Tobias.

She bats her eyebrows at a terrible flirtatious act, and the way Tobias is reacting, makes me laugh. I look at Christina who seems to also notice this, and we stifle a laugh together.

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise." We seem to be walking in the direction of a…Ferris wheel? I shiver.

I hate heights.

"Come on, Six," The girl whines and throws him a flirtatious smile. She rubs her hand on Tobias's biceps—I can't be jealous because of how pathetic this is, wait did I just say I was jealous—I start to snicker with Christina, who walks next to me, at her pathetic flirting act. Tobias brushes her hand off and I can't help but feel happy. I smile.

"Navy Pier." We turn to the voice; the first jumper who failed, Uriah. "My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag at the carousel."

"Let's go there, then." We follow Tobias who breaks out into a sprint, making us run as well. We walk across a bridge and arrive at an old rusty carousel next to a Ferris wheel.

I gulp when I notice how tall it is. Tobias sits on one of the horses and looks up. I zone out while Will grabs the flag from him and everyone starts arguing. This is getting annoying. I look at Tobias, and he shares the same look. He whistles, getting everyone's attention.

"Here's the plan, you will stay here while I climb the Ferris wheel,"

_Ferris wheel?_

My heart drops to my feet and I gulp.

"I will search for their flag, and when I come down, four will charge forward, while three will flank around and get the flag." We nod.

Tobias runs off toward the Ferris wheel, and I can't help but follow him.

He starts climbing the ladder and I say, "Tobias."

He looks over his shoulder. "Yes?" His voice sounds strained from hanging onto the rungs. I secure my gun strap over my shoulder to keep it from falling; I see Tobias has done the same.

"I came to find out what you are doing." I say, keeping my voice calm.

"I'm seeking higher ground, but I thought you already knew that when I was explaining." He says playfully. I smile.

"I'm coming."

"I'll be fine, I've done this before."

"Undoubtedly." The word escapes my lips without a trace of sarcasm.

He smiles, dropping his 'tough Six' act.

I climb after him. I start to slow down and my breath picks up when we descend higher and higher. "So tell me, what do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing." He asks.

"Teamwork." I reply. The panic in me is growing by the second. I hope he doesn't hear the fear in my voice.

_Heights give me too many bad memories._

He laughs. "Maybe not." I say quietly, as my breath hitching in my throat lowers my voice.

"Teamwork doesn't seem to be a Dauntless priority." I struggle to hold on as the wind sways my bruised, thinner, yet muscular built body around.

"It's supposed to be a priority. It used to be." I suddenly realize how close I am to Tobias. I feel safer, calmer with him here, as if we _aren't _climbing a hundred foot Ferris wheel.

I notice him almost miss the next rung and I realize I'm distracting him too.

"Now tell me, what do you think learning strategy has to do with…bravery?"

I take in another nervous breath. "It prepares you to act. You learn strategy so you can use it," I start to breath heavily as I look down, seeing that the other initiates look like ants.

Big mistake.

I start to breath even heavier.

"Are you all right?" I look up and see that Tobias is looking down at me with a concerned look.

I gulp. "Are you human, Tobias? Being up this high…It doesn't scare you at all?"

He looks over his shoulder, but he looks confident.

A huge gust of wind pushes my body down, and I grab Tobias's arm before I fall. My heartbeat is picking up, knowing I just nearly _died_. I feel the electricity I feel whenever he touches me, and he carefully places me back securely onto the ladder.

"You okay?" He asks me. I am short of breath.

"Yes." I say, my voice sounds strained.

"You're afraid of heights. How will you survive in the Dauntless compound?" I sigh. I knew he'd figure it out eventually.

"I'll try to ignore it, pretend it doesn't exist."

_Good excuse, Beatrice! I'm not Beatrice anymore though, I don't know what I am. _

_Abnegation, Dauntless, or Divergent_. He stares at me. And I stare back.

"What?" I notice my voice has gone eerily quiet, because of the lack of oxygen.

"Nothing. We're not high enough."

I gape at him.

"For God's sake, Tobias."

"You don't have to follow me."

"Yes I do." Crap.

I just _had _to say that. I hear him sigh and smile. I look down again and gasp in fear. He puts his hand out for me to grab and pulls me onto the ledge he's sitting at. I back away as far as I can from the ledge crouching, while he sits with his legs hanging off the ledge.

IS HE _CRAZY?!_

"See that?" Tobias is pointing at a faint, distinctive green light on a balcony.

I notice how close we are. My face is so close to his, that if I'd lean any further, my nose would be in his hair. I calmly breathe.

"Yeah." I smile. Without Tobias, I would have never climbed this contraption, or even go NEAR it.

"It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. At the top of that building, on the balcony. There's bound to be several people guarding inside." He says and looks at me for a second, then remembers what we're doing.

"Okay. Um," He clears his throat. "Start climbing down. I'll follow you." We climb down slowly in silence.

I hear a bar cling and I look up to see Tobias hanging by one hand. "Help!" He gasps.

I start to panic. "Hold on! Just hold on! I have an idea." I try to keep my voice steady and calm for his sake, but I know he can hear the panic rising in my throat.

I climb down the ladder as quickly but as carefully as I can. I run towards the control panel at the bottom of the Ferris wheel and I try to open the hatchet; locked. I kick and kick the lock, still locked. I pretend its Marcus, and I slam into the lock, breaking it. I open the panel and find loose wires everywhere. "Uh…" School would've been in handy by now. I pick up a red and blue wire and connect them.

Lights overhead turn on, and I hear gears rotating. I run back to see Tobias rolling out of the way before being nearly crushed by a car. He stands up and whoops.

"That was AWESOME!" I mentally face palm. I take his hands in mine.

"Are you okay?!" He nods. I immediately blush when I notice that we're holding hands. I let go and he blushes.

"You could have told me that the Ferris wheel still worked. We wouldn't have had to climb it in the first place." I say. He shrugs.

"Well I couldn't just let you hang there. Come on, we got a game to win." I point out.

He wraps his arm around mine and we walk towards Christina and three others. I notice the absence of Will and two other teammates. "Where'd the others go?" I ask.

A Dauntless member looks behind us, in the direction of the Ferris wheel, and her eyes widen.

"Did you guys turn on the wheel? What the hell are you thinking?! You might as well have just shouted 'Here we are! Come and get us!'" She shakes her head. "If I lose again this year, the shame will be unbearable. Three years in a row?!" I smile.

"The wheel doesn't matter. We know where they are." I say. My breathing has gone back to normal.

"We? I thought only Six was going to climb the wheel." Christina looks from me to Tobias.

I shrug.

"What do we do now?" Another Dauntless member asks.

"Follow my original strategy." Tobias says. Will and the others come back in time for Tobias to explain his plan again. They nod.

"Sounds good," the Dauntless born girl says, clapping her hands. "Let's get this night over with, shall we?"

Christina, the first jumper, and I flank around while Tobias charges the front with the other Dauntless born and Will.

Christina and I run behind Eric and his team, who seem unaware of us. I look up and the flag is at the top of another building. I run inside with Christina watching my back. We run up the stairs and I shoot Peter while Christina shoots Molly.

We run out to the balcony, and I raise the bright green, illuminating flag. Christina and I hold it together. We look at each other and smile. We reach over the balcony, showing our team that we are victorious. Eric and his team are scowling.

We run down the stairs and are greeted with our team cheering and clapping me on the back. I try not to wince. Christina and I hold the flag high, earning louder whoops. Tobias comes up to me.

"Well done." I smile. He smiles back.

* * *

**Guys, please review, follow, and favorite!  
I'm thinking of following my pen name.**

**Goal for this chapter is 100 reviews, and 3 more follows and/or favorites!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	9. Chapter IX The Knife That Pierces

**Guys, I'm thinking of changing my pen name to my nickname in real life.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Also check out The Beauty of One .**

* * *

**Chapter IX. The Knife That Pierces**

**BEATRICE**

We jump into the train. And unlike the train ride on the way here, the whole car is filled with chatter. Eric's team is scowling, while we are chatty and talking.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Al says.

"Well, you weren't on our team." I state.

"Life isn't fair Albert." Christina says.

"Yeah, true." He mumbles.

Peter and his trio keep throwing dirty looks at us. I'm worried if he tries something, he seems to hate me. I mean, I already showed him up during guns and fight practice, then I whooped his ass at fights, then I beat him in Capture the Flag.

-o0o-

We continue talking about random things, including Dauntless cake, which is amazing, until the train stops. "Initiates, training tomorrow morning again in the training room. Don't be late." We nod and hop off the train. "We should celebrate!" Will says.

"Yeah! How?" Christina asks.

I shrug. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's eat Dauntless cake for dinner in celebration!" They smile.

"Al, you coming?" He nods.

"Sure."

We walk to the dining hall and eat Dauntless cake while chatting. "THIS. IS. HEAVENLY." Christina exclaims. I laugh.

After our celebration, Will, Christina, and Al head back to the dormitory. "You coming?" I shake my head. "Going to walk around the Pit."

They nod. Christina is about to open her mouth but I interrupt her. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." She closes her mouth and pouts. "Fine." She harrumphs, and they walk into the dorms.

I walk to the tattoo parlor back at the Pit. "Hey Tori!" She looks up from sketching something. "Hey! Back for more?" I nod.

We walk into her private office and she locks the door. "What you want?"

"Can I get something on my back? To cover the scars?" She nods.

"What'd you like?" I think about it. What would I like permanently on my back?

"The five faction symbols engulfed in flames." She looks shocked.

"Are you sure? People will know you're…" I can finish off her sentence in my brain- Divergent.

I nod. "I really doubt I'm going to let anyone see my back." I say laughing to brighten the mood. It does, because Tori smiles. I lay on my stomach. And the tattoo needle hits my skin.

-o0o-

After about thirty minutes, she finishes. I look at my back in the mirror. My whole back is inked with the five faction symbols vertically; Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, and Amity, with flames and designs swirling to the back of my shoulders and part of my neck. The small white scars are barely visible, but can still be seen if you look closely.

"You like your tat?" I nod and smile.

"How much?" And just when she is about to open her mouth to decline, I cut her off.

"And don't say no because I already feel bad."

"If you pay me, you won't be able to come back. It's fine, I don't want any points. I enjoy tattooing people." Tori says.

"Bu-" I am cut off by Tori.

"No charge!" I sigh.

"Fine! Thank you!" We hug. She bandages the tattoo and I leave.

I walk back into the initiate dorms to find everyone asleep. I tip-toe into the shower and let it wash away my stress. I change into my training outfit for tomorrow and sleep.

-o0o-

I wake up. I didn't have a dream or a nightmare last night, probably because I was so tired from Capture the Flag.

"Christina! Will! Al! Get up off your ass!" At this, the whole dorm stirs.

"What?" Will mumbles. I look at my watch. I am the only one ready for training, while the others have just woken up.

"Training's in fifteen minutes!" I feel like an alarm clock. I wait for Christina, Will, and Al, who get ready in ten minutes, so we stop by the dining hall and grab a chocolate chip muffin. In Abnegation, I never had eaten chocolate, heck, I barely _ate anything at all!_ We run to the training room after finishing our muffins. I look at my watch, two minutes early. I sigh.

We line up. I notice new targets have been posted and each station has three knives. Knife throwing. I gulp. Eric straightens his posture. "Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one. You will resume fighting then. Today, you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives and pay attention while Six demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." We all stand there, and look at him. I am afraid of making a mistake, so I don't move. "Now!" He shouts, and I scramble to pick up the weapons. I look at Tobias. The knife feels dangerous in my palm, just like with the gun.

I watch as he takes stance and throws two knives, hitting the center of the target, ending up millimeters from each other.

"Line up." Eric yells. I stand in front of a target. I look around see the other initiates throwing and missing the target. I tune out Eric's pacing and yelling from behind me. I tune out the sound of knives clattering to the floor.

I take stance and hold my arm up in the air, preparing to release the knife, when I see it.

I see not a plain old target. I see a frail, small blonde crying girl standing against a wall. A man comes in with knives in hand.

_Marcus told me one day to stand at the wall. He held twelve knives, which was also how old I was. He threw them at me. I was stabbed in the ear, the side of my stomach, and nearly my heart. It was millimeters from it. I cried the whole time. Marcus was laughing sadistically the whole time. _

Anger fumes in me, and the target reappears. But this time, it changes again. Not to my scarring childhood.

Not to any of my punishments.

But to my so called "Father."

My blood burns in my veins and I instantly release the knife.

It hits the right side of the target, and I am the first to hit the target.

I repeat the stance, aiming at the center.

The knife hits closer, an inch or two off of Bullseye.

I try again.

It strikes bead center.

Where I imagined Marcus' heart to be.

By now, I no longer hear the sound of knives falling onto the floor. I look up to see the other initiates are staring at me. By now, I have tears held up in my eyes. I refrain from crying. Eric and Tobias are surprised.

I glare daggers at them.

At this, the other initiates turn back to their targets. I look at my feet.

_Why am I crying? Is it because I was scared? No. it was because he did that to me._

My grip on the knife grows so tight, my knuckles turn purple.

_This is revenge. Marcus._

I throw the knives, and they end up millimeters from one another, next to my third knife. I go retrieve the knives, not caring if I get hit with an airborne knife.

I seem to intimidate the other initiates, because they stop throwing for me. I look at Christina, and we smile and hold back a laugh. I grab my knives and continue throwing.

-o0o-

An hour later, Al is the only one who hasn't hit the target. Edward, Peter, Christina, Will, and I can make continuous Bullseyes. Eric is getting into Al. "How slow are you initiate?!" I watch as Eric yells at him to go get his knife, which is on the floor. Al retorts.

"Everyone stop!" Eric shouts. "Clear out of the ring…all except you." Eric hisses at Al.

"Stand in front of the target. Hey Six, give me a hand here, huh?" He calls out. Tobias sighs and scratches his eyebrow with the knife he's holding, and walks over there.

"You're going to stand there as he throws these knives until you learn not to flinch," Eric says, stepping back. Oh no. I've been in this situation before. I can't let Al stand there, but I can't take his place. I feel tears on the brims of my eyes. Christina holds me while we hold back tears together.

Tobias holds the knife back, prepared to throw it. That's it. I can't take it.

"Stop it." I stop forward out of Christina's grip. "Anyone can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice." I glare at Eric.

He smirks and picks at his nails. "Then it should be easy for you…if you're willing to take his place?" He says casually. My heart drops to my feet.

I am scarred after what Marcus did to me.

I can't do it again.

I look at Tobias.

He won't hit me, I know it, and I can't back down. I step through the crowd of initiates and I move in front of the target.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place. Understand?" Tobias says quietly. I nod. He sighs and throws the knife. I don't flinch. Even this brings back so many bad memories, I learned nor to flinch. Marcus did this daily for a month once, and he stopped and got bored when I didn't flinch or show fear.

"You about done Stiff?" He asks me.

"No." I reply coldly. I glare at him.

He throws the next knife. It lands inches above my head. I do not flinch.

"Come on, Stiff, let someone else stand there and take it," He replies in the same cold, slow, voice.

"Shut up, Six!" I yell. I cross my arms.

He throws the knife. I feel blood trickling down the side of my neck. I feel my ear. He nicked it. It doesn't seem hurt at all. I smile.

Eric smirks. "Having some déjà vu, Six?"

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is, but I think that's enough for the day." Eric says. I file out with Christina, Will, and Al.

I tense as Eric squeezes my shoulder, making me cringe.

"I should keep my eye on you." He whispers in my ear, I shudder, I don't want him near me, or even looking at me. He is cruel, like Marcus.

Tobias and I are left alone in the room. "Is your ear okay?" He comes up to me and looks majorly concerned.

"Yeah. Doesn't feel like anything." He nods.

"How? When that happened to me, it hurt for a while."

That's what Eric meant by 'having some déjà vu, Six'.

I shrug. "I'm used to pain." When those words leave my mouth, I instantly regret them. He looks at me strange.

"Since I transferred to Dauntless, I mean." I make an excuse. He doesn't push the topic.

"You should get to lunch. Your friends should be waiting for you." I nod, and leave the room.

* * *

**Please review! Goal is 3 more follows and/or favorites, and 5 more reviews!  
~WhatifTris Writing/TrissyPoo**


	10. Chapter X Ranking and Butter Knives

**Everyone, I just want to thank you all so much for the HUGE amount of reviews, follows, favorites, and support for all of my stories!  
Please check out The Beauty of One **

**Please review! Should I do Candor or Dauntless? I don't know, what about you?**

**Nice long chapter with 3500 words for you awesome Divergenters! (Like Directioners but more badass im not a fan of One Direction, they r too boyish)**

* * *

**Chapter X. Ranking and Butter Knives**

**BEATRICE**

I run into the dining hall, with the normal Dauntless volume.

Screaming.

I find Christina, Will, and Al sitting at a table in the corner of the room. I grab a piece of Dauntless cake and sit down next across Will, next to Christina.

"What took you so long? And is your ear okay?" She asks.

I laugh. "I'm fine, I had to get it bandaged. It didn't hurt at all."

Al seems to avoiding my gaze and he looks down. I realize that I probably made him look weak, but I couldn't just stand there watching!

Christina looks at my plate. "Again? Dude, you've had Dauntless cake every meal for the past two days." I shrug.

"I'm Dauntless."

"True." Will nods.

I look at my watch. "We still got an hour until fights. Want to rest back at the dormitory?" I offer.

"Sure." We walk to the dormitory.

Al and Will fall asleep, so I decide to take a shower. I remove the soaked bandage on my stomach and look at my tattoo, running my fingers admiringly across the five faction symbols.

I wrap my towel around myself and I realize that I have no clothing. "Christina!" I hear no answer. I peek around the corner and see Christina, Will, and Al asleep, and Peter and his trio walk in. Great.

I walk over to my bed and pull out a black long sleeve and pants. I look up to see Peter smirking. "Well Stiff, you certainly have a nice body." I stand up, and tighten the towel around my body.

"I don't know Peter, how about we take a look?" Molly says.

Drew, Molly, and Peter surround me. They pull my towel and I run into the girl's bathroom in the hallway across from the dormitory. I can hear their cackling. I hope they didn't see my scars.

I crouch down to the floor against the wall with tears flowing out of my eyes.

Peter's evil sneer with his matching deadly eyes scared me.

It wasn't the first time I've been violated.

Sometimes, all the time, in Abnegation I wish I was a boy.

Because one night when Marcus came home drunk, he raped me.

Without protection.

It's happened three or four times, the rest of his attempts failed because I knocked him out before he could touch me.

It's hard to believe I'm not pregnant. I think I had a miscarriage from his beatings. He always fainted of being drunk before he was…done.

The painful memories that always seem and will forever haunt me stabs through my mind like a knife. I start sobbing.

I change and walk to the dormitory, where Christina is awake, and Al, Will, and Peter and his trio are gone. She smiles at me, but that smile drops instantly as she sees my tear-stained face.

"OMG! What happened?!" She frantically ask.

"Peter…" Is all I say, before my fists clench in anger. Christina fumes with me.

-o0o-

As we walk into the training room, I see Peter and his trio glare at us. I look at the pairings.

**Peter/Edward**

**Christina/Al**

**Drew/Myra**

**Molly/Stiff**

**Will/**

I smile. I'm fighting Molly. I watch as the fights go one by one.

I smirk when Edward gives Peter a nice, black eye in addition to my damage I did to him yesterday. Christina knocks out Al, and Drew easily beats Myra. Then it's my fight.

"Stiff and Molly."

I step up to the mat, and get into fighting stance. "Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek, Stiff?" I growl at her comment.

"By the way, nice tattoo! I love the Dauntless flames!" I cringe. Luckily, I was too far away, and the tattoo covered my scars from their sight. Also, they couldn't have been able to see the five faction symbols with my speed. I feel anger rise in my throat. _No one will violate me like that again. No one._

Molly throws a punch at me, but I dodge and kick her back. She falls down. I punch her in the throat. I kick her side, kick her stomach; anywhere. _That's what you get BITCH! _

I see nothing but red.

I continue kicking her, and I feel arms restrain me from kicking her again.

"You won. Stop." Tobias mutters in my ear. I look at Molly, who's a mass of blood on the mat_. _

_I_ _could've killed her_. I'm a _monster_.

I look at Christina, Will, and Al. They look horrified. I look at Eric, who is smirking. I look at Tobias with a crazed look in my eyes.

I breathe deeply and wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"I think you should leave. Take a walk." I nod.

"I'm fine." I mumble, and walk out of the room escaping the shocked gaze of my friends, and the proud sneer on Eric's cruel face.

_I'm turning into Marcu- No. _

_I am not him, I will never be. _

_I was just mad at what Molly did._

That night, I have another nightmare of Marcus.

-o0o-

"Attention!" I turn to Eric's loud voice ringing through the dormitory of sleepy initiates. "I want to give you some advice about today." What's so special about today? Right, its visiting day. A.K.A., hide-where-Marcus-can't-find-me day. Christina wouldn't stop blabbing about it during dinner last night.

"If by some miracle your families do come to visit you," I scoff.

Miracle, my ass.

"Which I doubt, it is best not to seem too attached. That will make it easier for you and easier for them. We also take the phrase 'faction before blood' very seriously here."

I like that phrase.

But I don't have any blood that I wouldn't kill, or they are already dead.

"Attachment to your family suggests that you aren't entirely pleased with your faction, which would be_ shameful_. Understand?" We nod. I, like most of the other initiates, head back to sleep. I black out once my head touches the pillow.

-o0o-

"Hey! Wake up!" I groan, and move the hand off of my shoulder. "Five more minutes…" I mumble. A pillow hits me in the face. "IM UP!" I look up to see Christina with a pillow in her hand. I look around to see that we are the only ones in here.

"What?" I sigh.

"It's visiting day!" If Marcus came…no. He wouldn't come to save his life.

I get up and yawn. "Point?"

"We have to dress up!" _NO._

I must have a look of terror on my face because Christina falls back onto the floor, laughing.

"Yo-Your! Face!" She gasps and goes back to laughing.

"Well, I am NOT dressing up." I cross my arms.

She stops laughing. She pouts. "Please?" I shake my head.

"Fine." She harrumphs. I smile in victory.

I sit on my bed as I watch her come out of the bathroom in a beautiful black dress that reaches her mid-thigh. "When did you get that?"

She blushes. "When you took a walk around the Pit, I sort of dragged Will shopping."

I immediately crack up. "So you two were on a DATE?" She turns redder than a tomato.

"NO!" She says. The dormitory door opens and I turn to see Will and Al walk in. Will's jaw is dropped and he stares at Christina.

"Will!" I snap my fingers next to his ear, breaking him out of his trance. I laugh when he blushes.

"Let's go eat breakfast. I'm starving." We walk out of the dormitory.

-o0o-

"I hope my dad comes! I want to show him the cool hawk tattoo I got!" Al shouts, running through the Pit with Christina on his back.

"Yeah. Well, my parents don't exactly care how I am now. Only that I pass initiation. Guess that's what I get when I have competitive Candor parents." Christina says, jumping off Al's back.

"Hey!" Al says.

"We were all thinking it!" Christina reasons. We nod.

"True." Will says.

I walk next to them with my hands in my pockets.

"What about your parents? Think they'll come?" Christina asks me. I sigh. I know that I'm not just going to tell them that my mom's dead, and Marcus would never come to see his disgrace of a daughter.

"I don't think so." I mumble.

They all exchange thoughtful glances, but I do not want to be pitied. "Let's go eat."

We walk to the dining room and eat some Dauntless cake for breakfast.

Hey, cake is cake!

After eating, we walk to the Pit and find it full of people with different color clothing, including black.

No gray so far, I sigh in relief. I watch as Christina, and Will go off to their parents, who happily hug each other.

I feel tears well up in my eyes watching them.

Where'd Al go? A pair of Candor parents that are very tall and bulky and look like him come up to me.

"Have you seen Albert?" I shake my head, and look back to Christina and Will with their families. I don't follow them; I wouldn't want to be a third wheel, as I already am with Will and Christina. I decide to hang out by the chasm.

I lean against the railing and watch the rushing water crash against the concrete wall, feeling the spray on my face. I tune out the happy chatter of the other families. I let the tears silently roll down my face. I am happy Marcus isn't here, but that's not why I'm crying.

I'm crying because when I see other happy families, I think of Marcus and Evelyn. I think of how I never deserved to be abused; it was never for my own good unlike Marcus said.

I hear footsteps nearing me and I look to my side to see a blushing Tobias and a familiar woman in gray who somewhat looks like him walking towards me.

"Hello, my name is Natalie." Tobias comes and joins this awkward conversation_. _

_Natalie. _

_Natalie Prior. _

_Wife to Andrew Prior._ I gulp_, I hope she doesn't recognize me._ I don't see Andrew around.

"Um, I don't really have a name, but it's nice to meet you." She shakes my hand.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

_Great. She remembers me._ I try not to let my panic show.

"No, I don't think so. I am one of Tobias's initiates though."

I can feel my whole body go cold.

"Well, I'll leave you to your reunion." I say, and walk away. I watch as Tobias visually relaxes, and Natalie playfully shoves him and says something, making him blush a deeper red. I feel a slight blush coming up my face when he looks at me.

I hang out by the chasm, desperately waiting for ranks.

"This is one of my friends, um, who doesn't have a name." I turn around to see Will and an older version of him as a girl dressed in blue. She scoffs. Erudites.

"No name? How dumb." I frown.

"Cara! Be nice!" Will nudges Cara.

"I'll leave you to your little reunion." I sound like a broken record. I begin to walk away, but I see him. My heart rate picks up and I immediately run and hide somewhere; anywhere. I find a decent place between some rocks under the waterfall bridge.

"Has anyone seen my daughter, Beatrice?" Marcus's voice rings through the Pit at its standard low, quiet and soft volume.

"Who the hell is Beatrice?" I sigh in relief at Tobias' comment, yet I take in a breath as I hear Marcus's next words.

"Tobias, anyone, take me to my daughter or I swear I'll have you killed."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Eaton. I don't know where she is."

"Can someone tell me where my goddamn daughter is?" I quiver with fear underneath the waterfall bridge, praying to God; any deity out there, that he won't find me.

"Who the hell is Beatrice?" I hear Eric yell, probably joining into the scene to calm the pissed Abnegation leader. Eric_._

_PLEASE do not tell. I could die._

The memory of the first nightmare I had here flashes back in my head.

"My daughter! The Abnegation kid. Yay tall, blonde hair, shaky little thing." I guess he's making hand movements, but I don't care. I want him to leave.

"You mean no name?"

"What?"

"I don't know any Beatrice, but that sounds a hell of a lot like no name, or Stiff, except without the shakiness."

"Okay then, where is no name or Stiff?" I sigh, putting my head in my hands.

Come on, Eric, no matter how much I don't like you, _please_ don't tell him.

"I don't know, man. Sorry." I sigh in relief as I hear Marcus storm out of the Dauntless compound, quietly whispering profanities.

I climb up from my hiding place and look around, seeing no Marcus. I sigh.

I look around. Luckily, everyone who isn't visiting the compound is too drunk to notice Marcus's scene. I meet Tobias's gaze, who raises an eyebrow. I look down, avoiding his gaze.

I look at my watch. We have ten minutes until dinner. I look around and find Will and Cara, who scowls at me. "Will! Get Christina and Al! We have dinner than ranks!" Will nods. He hugs Cara, and runs off to get the others.

I walk into the dining hall, and save four seats. I wait for Will, Al, and Christina to come. I haven't seen Al since we walked to the Pit after Eric's speech. I look up to see Will and Christina sitting down.

"There you are. Where's Al?" I ask. They shrug.

"I was going to ask you." Will states.

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Christina adds in.

We eat our hamburgers, which are my favorite-besides rich and creamy Dauntless cake-and talk.

I finish my burger and decide to go back to the dormitory to rest before rankings; we still have an hour. "I'm heading back to the dorms to rest, if you wander around, try to find Al." I say, and leave.

I walk inside the dormitory, expecting it to be empty, but I find Al on his bed. His eyes are red and puffy; he looks like he's been crying. "There you are!" I exclaim.

"Your parents were looking for you. Did they find you?" He shakes his head and I sit down next to him on the bed.

This isn't the happy, cheery Al I know. Something's wrong. "You didn't want to see them?" I ask.

"Didn't want them to ask how I was doing," He starts nervously. "I'd have to tell them, and they would know if I was lying." _Candors._

"What's wrong with how you're doing?"

He sighs. "I've lost every fight since the one with Will. I'm not doing well."

"By choice, though. Couldn't you tell them that too?" My voice is shrouded in worry.

"Dad always wanted me to come here. I mean, they say they wanted me to stay in Candor, but that's only because that's what they're supposed to say. They've always admired the Dauntless; both of them. They wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to them."

I tap my fingers against my knee. "Oh. Is that why you chose Dauntless? Because of your parents?" I understand Al, but I would never do anything for my parents. _Parent. He isn't a parent; he's practically the devil. And I transferred to get away from that hell._

Al shakes his head. "No. I guess it was because…I think it's important to protect people. To stand up for people. Like you did for me. That's what the Dauntless are supposed to do, right? That's what courage is. Not…hurting people for no reason." My lips slightly part in surprise_. _

_Al sounds so wise; he'd be an Erudite!_

"Maybe it will be better once initiation is over." I suggest.

"Too bad I might come in last," He says. "I guess we'll see tonight.

We sit in silence for a bit. I look at my feet.

"I feel braver when I'm around you, you know." My stomach lurches. "Like I could actually fit in here, the same way you do." I resist the urge to laugh or smile.

The same way I do? I am bound to be in the top ranked, but I still feel for him as a friend.

I feel an arm pressing on my shoulder; Al's. I tense and wince at the pressure it holds on my wounds. I lean forward so that his arm falls off my shoulder.

"Um…I…" He says. "Um…sorry. I wasn't trying to…um. Sorry." I feel Al stiffen beside me.

"I should go," I am completely embarrassed. Al nods at me sheepishly. "You going to be okay? I mean, because of your parents. Not because…" I trail off as Al nods. _This is so awkward._

"Oh. Yeah. I'll see you later." I nod and walk out the door and join Christina and Will back at the dining hall.

"You all right?" Will asks.

"Yeah. I found Al. Apparently he likes me." Christina smiles.

I sigh. "No I do not like him back, I do not like anyone." Her smile drops.

"We should go…rankings." They nod.

"It was really awkward, cause' Al sounded like some old wise, Erudite!" I say, trying to brighten the mood.

"Hey!" Will says.

"What? It's true!" I defend. We all laugh together, and walk to the dorms. I look at my watch. "CRAP! Guys! We have three minutes!" They look shocked, and we all start running.

-o0o-

We all run in with a minute to spare. I sigh. Tobias sits on my bed with a chalkboard faced away from us on his lap_. Why is he on my bed? He probably just sat on a random one_.

"For those of you just coming in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined. After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to skill level."

"The number of points you earned depends on your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat." I smile. I haven't lost a single fight, but I wasn't fighting one day. Still; I beat Peter and Molly easily. My stomach churns when I remember Molly's beaten body, all thanks to me being fueled by anger.

She deserved it.

"You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone with a higher skill rank, I don't reward on praying the weak; that's cowardice." His eyes drift in Molly's direction. I resist the urge to laugh. "Stage two is weighed more heavily than stage one, because it's more closely tied to overcoming cowardice. That said, it's extremely hard to rank high in initiation if you ranked low in stage one. We will announce cuts tomorrow," Tobias continues. "The fact that you are a transfer or a Dauntless born will not be taken into consideration. Any combination of initiates could be possible for the four cuts tomorrow. That said, here are the first ranks." He flips over the board and I search my for my name on the list, which doesn't take a while.

**Stiff**

**Edward**

**Peter**

**Will**

**Christina**

**Molly**

**Drew**

**Al**

**Myra**

I got first! I look at Christina and Will, and they smile back. At least Al didn't get dead last. The look Peter and his trio are throwing me says, 'You're dead'. I shiver.

Tobias leaves. "Congrats! You got first!" Will claps me on the back. I wince. They look at me for an explanation. "Sore from the fights." They nod. I look back to the chalkboard.

First.

I belong here.

I take a shower with Christina covering me, and we switch places. I change into my black usual training outfit and I head to sleep. "Night!" I say.

"Night!" Christina says.

-o0o-

I hear a thump and immediately tense in alert. Knowing Peter, he'd try something on me.

I look up to see Drew with a butter knife over my eye. "Don't move Stiff, make it easier for yourself." I scream and kick his place where the sun doesn't shine-well with Drew, or anyone one of his friends, the sun doesn't shine anywhere, just evil and darkness-I hear footsteps and someone bumping into the wall.

I hear a pair of screams and I hear multiple footsteps running out of the dormitory. "Turn on the lights!" I scream. The light turns on, and I see Edward bleeding on the floor with a butter knife in his eye, and Myra sobbing next to him_. _

_They should stop giving out butter knives for free in the dining hall._ I run to help. "Hey, calm down, don't pull the knife." I say.

"Pull it out! It burns!" Edward sobs.

"I know, just wait for the doctor." I turn to the door to see an alarmed Tobias and Eric. They bring Edward to the infirmary, who is followed by Myra. I notice two certain figures are gone; Peter and Drew.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for supporting me!**

**Goal for this is 5 more reviews, and 3 more follows/favorites!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	11. Chapter XI Blown Away

**Guys, Thank you SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME REACH 15000 VIEWS! U GUYS R AMAZING!**

**Some Candor or Dauntless here!**

**PLEASE REVIEW,FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!\**

**P.S. This chapter has more cuss words than my normal chapters (duh its Candor or Dauntless) But NO F-BOMBS!**

**THERE IS A REASON THIS IS RATED T FOR SOME CUSS WORDS.**

**Anyway...**

* * *

**Chapter XII. Blown Away**

**BEATRICE**

I don't know why, but after Edward got stabbed with that butter knife, I just wanted to be alone. I walk out of bed and sooner or later, I find myself in a secluded hallway. I hear footsteps and loud voices.

"Hey!"

I look up to see a Dauntless born; the first jumper who was on my team for Capture the Flag, also the one with the snake tattoo on his ear.

"You're the girl who ranked first right? And the one who climbed the Ferris wheel with Tobias? And the one who broke FOUR punching bags?" I nod yes to all of them, smiling.

"Want to hang with us?"

"Where are you going?"

"Zip-lining. It's a Dauntless born tradition, but I don't think they'll mind if the first ranked initiate tags along." As soon as he says the word, 'zip-lining', I think no.

I shake my head. "No thanks. What's your name?"

"Uriah. Yours?"

"Um…I don't really have one so they call me 'Stiff'." I smile.

"That makes sense," He smiles. "Would you like to come to the Candor or Dauntless party in the Dauntless-born's dormitory? You could invite some of your transfer friends."

I nod. "Sure. When?" He smiles.

"An hour or so."

"Okay. Thanks! By the way, what's Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"You've never played it before?"

"Abnegation." He nods in understanding. Also, because Marcus never let me be seen by society.

"Candor is truth, which means you'll have to answer that truth. Dauntless; dare of course. The penalty is taking off one piece of clothing. Whoever's naked first loses!" He says with a smirk.

_We have to strip? I either have to wear a crap-load of layers or do every dare and truth in order not to show my scars, or tattoos._

I nod. "See you there! Thanks by the way!" He nods and we exchange smiles.

I run back to the dormitory to find Christina, Will, and Al. I look around and see Christina and Will the only ones in here, talking. I haven't seen Al since the rankings yesterday. "Christina! Will! Guess what!" I yell.

"What?" Christina asks.

"You should thank me, because I got us invited to a Candor or Dauntless party in the Dauntless born dormitory. Uriah invited me, you know, the first jumper?" I smirk.

Christina squeals and Will looks excited. Christina runs up to me and shakes me.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! EEEEEE!" She squeals. I explain the rules to them and they nod.

"How do you know what Candor or Dauntless is? I thought Stiffs don't play those type of games." Will asks. I glare at him when he says 'Stiffs'. I hate that name, but I'll have it for now.

"Uriah explained it to me." He nods.

I notice Myra and Edwards' beds neatly fixed and their box is empty. "Where's Edward and Myra?" I ask Christina.

"Edward decided to be Factionless. Myra, followed, so they both dropped out. Two other Dauntless born were cut, so Al stays in. Where is he, anyway?" I shrug.

I put on two more shirts, adding to my first and bra. I wear my training pants with combat boots, and I put my hair up in a pony. "MAKEUP!" Christina squeals. Oh no. She pulls me down into a chair and starts adding makeup to my face. I decide to stop struggling, because that'd only ruin it, and make a mess on my face.

"You know, you can't make me look pretty." I say, with my eyes closed.

"I'm not going for pretty, I'm going for striking!" She exclaims.

"Done!" I open my eyes. They stick out against my face with eyeliner and mascara. It's not much, like I hoped it wouldn't be, but it makes me look…striking.

"Thank you Christina!" We hug.

I look at my watch. "Let's go!"

-o0o-

Christina, Will, and I walk into the Dauntless born dormitory, and it reeks of alcohol. I am quite used to the smell; Marcus became drunk every day at least. "Welcome Stiff and friends!" Uriah comes up to me. "Hey!" I smile.

"Hang on."

Uriah stands up on a table and yells. "IF I DON'T CALL OUT YOUR NAME GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE! STIFF, MARLENE, ZEKE, TOBIAS, LYNN, SHAUNA," He pauses and looks down at me.

"Christina and Will." I whisper. He continues to yell.

"CHRISTINA, AND WILL!" Everyone grumbles but the crowd clears out. We sit in a space between the beds that have been moved for this occasion.

We sit in some deformed circle, me between Will and Christina. I look around and see some familiar faces that were on our team for Capture the flag. One of them look like a carbon copy of Uriah, except older. Another looks like a Dauntless born initiate, whose head is shaved.

"Let's get started. Say your name so we all know each other. Dauntless born, Transfers. Transfers, Dauntless born." Uriah says, pointing at me and the Dauntless born while introducing us.

"I'm Uriah." Uriah smiles. A girl on his right goes next. She looks like the girl who flirted with Tobias.

"Marlene."

"Lynn." The intimidating Dauntless born with the shaved head says.

"Shauna." The girl who looks like Lynn.

"Tobias." Will looks to Christina and I, as if silently asking us if we knew. We nod.

"Zeke." The older Uriah says.

"Christina."

"Um, Stiff." I say.

"Stiff? What's your real name?" Zeke asks.

"I don't have one." They look at me weird.

"Yeah, so we just called her Stiff. But being ranked first, she isn't much of one anymore." Tobias says. The circle nods in understanding.

"Will."

"Okay, now that we all know each other, let's play. Who's first?" Zeke asks.

"ME!" Uriah yells.

"Hmm…" Uriah puts on a mock fake thinking face that makes us laugh.

"Tobias! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake." Uriah mutters.

What's a_ Pansycake_? I look to Lynn. She shakes her head with Marlene, Zeke, and Tobias.

"Don't ask. It's supposedly some old Dauntless slang which was so insulting." Marlene explains. I nod with Christina and Will in understanding.

"What's your fears?"

Tobias shakes his head and pulls his shirt over his head. I stop staring after a second.

"Zeke,"

"Dauntless." He instantly replies.

"Dare you to egg the first five people you see out in the Pit."

"Let's do this shit." Uriah hands him five eggs and we go follow him.

The first five people he sees are Eric, Max, and three other people; a boy and two girls, who all bare the pin showing leadership for Dauntless. This is going to be _good._

Zeke throws the eggs quickly at them and sprints back to the dorms. We leave the leaders covered in egg yolk and follow Zeke back, laughing our asses off. We sit back down. "What the hell was that?!" Eric storms in with egg shells on his hair and egg yolk dripping down his face.

Which just makes us all laugh harder.

I fall back, laughing so hard tears form in my eyes.

As un-Abnegation as this is; it's so much fun!

"A dare." Zeke says.

Eric groans and walks away.

"Christina. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless! I left Candor!" Zeke smirks. Bad idea.

"Dare you to go out into the halls and run around screaming, 'ERIC IS SO HOT!'" He says this in a girly voice that makes us laugh. Christina blushes, but she is only wearing a dress, undergarments, and tights.

_Big_ mistake not to wear layers. "Fine." She mumbles.

When Christina comes back from screaming about Eric and his 'hotness', we resume the game. "Stiff! Candor or Dauntless!"

"Dauntless." I reply hesitantly.

"Dare you to show us your tattoos!" I panic. I stand up and take off my shirt, revealing my second layer.

"Aww!" Christina whines.

"Marlene."

"Candor."

"Who do you like?" I ask.

She blushes. "Uriah."

Uriah grins, and they kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" We scream at the same time.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" We throw a pillow at Uriah.

"What's your biggest fear?" Will shrinks back and turns red.

"Imafraidofunicorns." He says at rapid speed. I look at Christina and we all start cracking up.

"But aren't you Erudite?! You should know they don't exist!" I say.

"Not like a cute little unicorn, like one with a deadly sharp horn," Will goes on explaining his 'deadly unicorn' fear while we just laugh.

"Shauna,"

"Dare."

"Go out into the Pit and rob us a piece of Dauntless cake, and aim a gun at everyone who looks at you." We laugh. Who knew Will had it in him for a good dare?

"Fine."

-o0o-

We all come back laughing so hard, that we're crying. Shauna had a plate of Dauntless cake and held a gun at everyone who looked at her; who was everyone in the Pit, she looked like a psycho cake maniac!

"Who wants the cake?" She asks.

"ME!" Zeke and Uriah say. They end up fighting, in the end, Uriah eats the cake. Zeke frowns.

"Lynn, dear ol' sister of mine." Shauna says.

"Candor. And don't say it Uriah if you want to be able to see straight." Uriah closes his cake-filled mouth.

"Why did you shave your head?" Good question.

She shrugs. "To show that girls are just as equal as boys." I nod.

"Zeke, C or D?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to run into Erudite headquarters and yell something."

Zeke laughs. "Leggo."

-o0o-

We run back into the room, laughing so much and we fall on the floor.

That was probably the best dare so far.

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

We hop off of the train.

Zeke reaches the doors of the central Erudite building and pushes through them. We just watch from outside, snickering.

We look through the windows.

Zeke runs into the lobby, ignoring the protests of the Erudite at the front desk, and yells, "Hey, Noses! Check this out!"

All the Erudite in the lobby look up from their books or screens, and we burst into laughter as Zeke turns, mooning them. "AMAR STYLE!"

The Erudite behind the desk run around it to catch him, but Zeke pulls up his pants and runs toward us. We all start running, too, sprinting away from the doors.

I can't help it—I'm laughing too; in fact, I've never laughed more in my life than this whole game of Candor or Dauntless.

_FLASHBACK END_

Amar is apparently Tobias's initiation instructor, who died. We also learned more things about the older people in the group, like when Uriah tripped and fell into the net, Zeke had also done that in his initiation days; that's why the older Dauntless members laughed when Lynn shouted, 'I guess it runs in the family!'.

"Uriah."

"Dauntless."

"Dare you to set off fireworks in Eric's office."

"HELL YEAH!" Uriah gets up and runs toward Eric's office. He comes back and we go to the control room, where Tobias works part-time. He pulls up the video footage of Eric's office. Uriah, next to us, pushes the button on his remote and Eric's desk explodes in an array of colors. I've never seen fireworks before; they're beautiful.

But right now, we're laughing at Eric's reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He hides behind his chair and pulls out a gun, randomly firing at everything, which makes us laugh even more. We run back to the Dauntless born dormitory before Eric catches us.

"Stiff, Candor or Dauntless?"

I think about it. "Dauntless."

"I dare you to go out into the dining hall, where all the Dauntless members are eating now, and sing a song of our choice…and have us broadcast it over all of Dauntless." I cringe. I've never sang before, as it was considered selfish, and the most I did during showers was try not to scream of the burning water digging into my cut skin. "Fine." I walk out into the dining hall and stand up on an empty table. People start to look at me, questioning what I'm doing.

Uriah places a stereo system on my right and hands me a microphone. Tobias, and the others are videotaping live with a camera they got from the control room, and are streaming me to every screen of Dauntless.

I look at some of the screens in the dining hall and see myself. The music starts to play, and Uriah hands me a piece of paper with the lyrics on it.

I begin.

"Dry lightning cracks across the skies," By now, everyone in the room is silent and staring at me.

"Those storm clouds gather in her eyes,"

"Her daddy was a mean ol' mister,"

"Momma was an angel in the ground," I start to cry. _These lyrics sound like Marcus and Evelyn._

"The weatherman called for a twister, she prayed, blow it down,"

"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of that house," I fend off tears. _This song feels like Marcus abusing me._

"There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past," _My past has past. I can't change it._ I gulp nervously. The whole room is watching quietly and I am being viewed throughout the entirety of Dauntless.

"Shatter every window till it's all blown away!" My voice grows powerful. "Damn, that girl is good!" Someone exclaims from the crowd.

"Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away!"

"Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday, every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away!" I should forget about my abuse-filled past. But I can't.

"Blown away."

"She heard the sirens screaming out,"

"Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch," _Marcus, drunk, beating._

"She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind," I could've run away. I thought about leaving and becoming Factionless, _but he'd find me. _

"Some people call it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge," _Revenge. Leaving Marcus by transferring to Dauntless._

"Shatter every window till it's all blown away!"

"Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away!"

"Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday,"

"Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away!"

"Blown away!"

"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of that house, there's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past,"

"Shatter every window till it's all blown away!"

"Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away!"

"Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday, every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away!"  
"Blown away, Blown away, Blown away, Blown away,"

"Blown away…" I finish. I open my eyes, and I didn't even know I was crying. Everyone's jaws are dropped and their eyes are wide. They all start cheering and screaming. I look to my friends; they have the same reaction.

"DAMN! If I didn't know you could've sing that good I wouldn't have dared you it!" Uriah says.

"Thanks guys." I blush.

"Dude! THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW ARE YOU NOT FAMOUS YET?!" Christina shakes me. I shrug. I look at my watch.

"I'm going to go to sleep. We got stage two tomorrow, right Tobias?" I ask. He nods.

"Great singing, by the way." I blush.

"Thanks. Coming, Christina, Will?" They nod.

On the way back to the transfer's dorms, they do nothing but talk about how good I am at singing. I blushed the whole time.

I yawn and take a shower, letting Christina cover me and while I change too. We switch, and I crawl under my covers and cry. That song was so emotional for me, it meant my life story and me coming to Dauntless. My abusive father, Marcus. That song touched me. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**P.S The song was Blown Away by Carrie Underwood.**

**I like her, but I was just looking for an abuser song that wasn't 'concrete angel' because I cry everytime I hear it and the abuser is the mom, not the dad.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	12. Chapter XII Free Four

**Guys, you'll love this chapter. P.S. BEATRICE IS NOW FOUR.**

**Please review, favorite, follow, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter XII. Free Four**

**BEATRICE**

I wake up refreshed. I didn't dream of Marcus, I dreamt of Shauna, Lynn, Marlene; the whole group yesterday, just hanging out and having fun, the way it's supposed to be.

I shiver when I remember we have stage two today, whatever that is. Tobias said it was primarily mental. I wake up Christina and Will and we walk to the cafeteria and eat breakfast. Al seems to be avoiding us.

After a quick meal, we run and line up next to the room Tobias told us to meet at yesterday. Tobias stands up and addresses us.

"Welcome to stage two. While the first step many of you have prepared for, nothing could prepare you for this. In this stage, your mental courage will be tested. Your worst fears will come to life."

My worst fears. Marcus. "This is not a joke." He glares at Drew and Peter, and I hold back a laugh.

"As I was saying, each of you will be called back. Today you will get a taste of this stage mixed with stage three; where you will go through each of your fears in a row, called a fear landscape. Today, each of you will go through your own and we will record your time and how many fears you have. You may as well get comfortable; you're going to be here for a while. We will not be able to see all your fears until at once stage three, but we will be able to see your individual fears in the stage two stimulations. This is just a taste of it. For the rest of stage two, you'll be facing one of your fears each simulation, which will be recorded."

"What's the lowest amount of fears someone has gotten so far?" Peter calls out.

Lauren and the other Dauntless born initiates arrive. They line up in the opposite wall. "In recent years, six."

We all look at Tobias, or Six. _That's _why he has that nick-name.

Tobias goes back into the room and calls the name of the first initiate. I gulp.

_What if I see Marcus? Is he still one of my fears? _I cringe.

Lynn goes in first. After about twenty minutes, she comes out traumatized. I gulp.

"Lynn, sixteen fears."

I wonder how many I'll have. I know heights, claustrophobia from the closet, _him_, and my capacity to kill; A.K.A., me turning into Marcus.

There's more.

I'm _positive._

"Uriah."

-o0o-

This continues until I am the last one to go. Everyone else who went before me came out traumatized and looked like they just took a beating.

I would know.

They sit against the wall, holding their knees, or curling up in a ball. The whole room is silent. So far, everyone who's went has around fifteen to twenty fears. The door opens. I gulp.

Peter comes out, with a look on his face that makes me want to burst out laughing, but I am too nervous.

"Peter, twenty fears. Stiff," I get up and walk inside. Tobias places an arm on my shoulder encouragingly, lightly guiding me toward the chair. I sit down as he explains to me about the simulation, but I zone out and don't pay attention. I am shaking of fear. He brushes my hair off my neck, I tense, and he injects me with the serum. It doesn't feel like anything.

"Be brave. The first time is always the hardest." I close my eyes.

I open my eyes to find myself up high in the air, winds gusting at top speed. I steady my feet, so I don't fall off. I notice how high up I am. I start to breath heavily. It's just a simulation. Cowards would just jump off. Real Dauntless would walk to the other building.

I know what I have to do. I slowly walk on the high-wire, my feet nearly tripping over another. I keep my eyes up and stare at the building that resembles the one from Capture the Flag, but at least fifty stories up higher in the air.

My breath hitches when the heavy winds nearly blow me off, but my feet stay glued to the rope, slowly inching myself forward.

I climb over the balcony wall and land in the building.

The room fades black and I find myself in a small room.

Heights, check. Looks like the closet.

I stand as straight as a stick as the walls push me in, coming closer and closer. I close my eyes and calm my heartbeat. I breathe slowly and calmly as I can, and I crouch. I feel the surrounding walls pop out, and open my eyes to find myself in a dark room with a gun on a table and an Abnegation woman in front of me.

She doesn't seem to be trying to kill me…

Oh. I gulp.

This is my capacity to kill.

I hesitantly grab the gun, the distinctive metal feeling unsafe in my grasp, and hold it up against the innocent woman's forehead. In her eyes, I see myself, being held at gunpoint by Marcus. I shake my head. It's just a simulation, I tell myself. I pull the trigger.

The dead body slumping on the ground makes me shiver.

I gulp. I find myself in a room painted Abnegation grey.

No. I turn around to see Marcus, with black pits for eyes that look vicious and murderous. He pulls out his belt. "This is for your own good." _No. _I feel the tears clogging my eyesight, and the painful memories pound in my head_. No, no, no_. A dozen more Marcus's appear, and they all chant, "This is for your own good."

"No! No! NO!" I scream. I curl in a ball while they whip and lash at me.

And.

I.

Just.

Can't.

Think.

I sit there in my fetal position, crying and crying until my eyes run dry while the pain of continuous belts lash at me. I close my eyes and steady my breathing.

_IT ISN'T REAL, IT ISNT REAL,_ I tell myself.

I open my eyes to find myself back in the room with Tobias. I still feel the lashes being struck against me. He looks shocked. My eyes are red and puffy from crying.

I curl up in a ball, hugging my legs, still feeling the lashes come at me deep within my burning skin, the same sensation I felt when Marcus would give me a lesson.

That's when I realize.

I only had _four fears_.

"Four fears?" He says, clearly shocked.

"Sorry for beating your record." I say. He smiles. "It doesn't matter. How long do you think you were in there?"

"A few hours?" I shrug.

"An hour and twenty-five minutes. With four fears. Great job, _Four_." I notice he didn't call me 'Stiff'. I smile.

"Is that my name now? I'd like it to be."

He smiles. "Sure." I wipe my eyes and we walk out of the room to find more than half the initiates asleep. They awake with the banging of the door.

"_FINALLY_ Stiff!" Peter scowls.

"How many fears, Six?" Lauren asks, nodding towards me. I look at Tobias and nod.

"Four."

At this, all the initiates'-including Peter and his trios'-and Lauren's, jaws drop in shock.

"F-Four fears?" Lauren says quietly, like she just had seen a ghost. I nod and look at my feet.

"She has a name now; Four." Tobias says.

"Four broke the records for least fears in all of Dauntless!" Lauren exclaims. Everyone starts cheering, and Christina, Uriah, and Will hug me.

"That's amazing, _Four_! Only four fears?! That's awesome!" Uriah says.

I blush. "Thanks." Peter, Drew, and Molly glare at me in fury. I am still not stable after my landscape. Especially with my Marcus fear, or even any of them. Lynn, Marlene, and I exchange a smile.

Tobias takes us, and by us; the transfers, back to the dormitory. I step out into the hallway to talk to Tobias.

Via Visiting Day.

"Follow me," He says. I follow him until we are in a secluded hallway.

"There are no cameras here." He says, and raises an eyebrow.

I sigh. "I was sick that day," I say. I could never be Candor. He looks at me with a skeptical look in his eyes, but dismisses my poor excuse.

"You didn't see my fears, right?" I ask.

"No. I only counted how many and how long it takes. We will though, in stage three." I gulp.

I lean against the wall, just noticing that we are inches apart, _just like on top of the Ferris wheel_. I shiver at the thought of heights.

"I didn't know becoming Dauntless would be this hard," I say.

"It wasn't always like this, I'm told." He shifts his weight so that he is inches closer to me. I blush. "Being Dauntless, I mean."

"What changed?" I am suddenly curious.

"The leadership. The person who controls training sets the standard of Dauntless behavior. Six years ago, Max and the other leaders changed the training methods to make them more competitive and more brutal. They say it was supposed to test people's strength. That changed the priorities of Dauntless as a whole. Bet you can't guess who the leader's new protégé is."

_Eric._

"So if you were ranked first in your initiate class, what was Eric's rank?"

"Second." That makes _much _more sense.

"So he was their second choice for leadership, and you were their first, but you choose being a Faction Ambassador?"

"Yes. What makes you say that I was their first choice?" He asks.

"The way Eric was acting at dinner the first night. Jealous, even though he has what he wants."

"True, I guess. I didn't want leadership because it'd be too much work, and I don't want them to change me." _Change him?_

"What do you mean?"

"Dauntless seems to be corrupted. All the factions." He whispers.

I sniffle. "Do I look like I've been crying?"

He jokingly leans close and pretends to inspect my puffy, tear-streaked face.

"No, Four," He leans away. "You look tough as nails." Tobias and I exchange a smile and he leaves.

I walk inside the dormitory, where the other initiates are either sitting on their beds, still scarred from fear landscapes, or changing. I notice Peter stand up on his bed and starts to read something out. Everyone sits up and pays attention. As I get closer, I notice the paper he holds has the Erudite symbol on it. This isn't good.

I recall what Marcus told Tobias about at our trip to the fence. _"Erudite...Articles...Lies."_

I walk up to Peter who is boastfully reading. "And therefore, we question the teachings on Abnegation, who should not be in charge of the government. We believe _Marcus_ is _abusive_-" As soon as I hear those two words in the same sentence, I find myself holding Peter in a choke-hold against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whisper in a calm, quiet intimidating voice.

He whimpers.

"Those essays are a load of crap anyways." Tobias emerges from the dormitory entry door. Tobias grabs the paper from Peter's palm and rips it up. I grin and release Peter from his choke-hold and he gasps for air, glaring at me.

I turn to Christina and Will who are holding back laughs. "Let's go eat some dinner." I say.

-o0o-

We sit with Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and a few other Dauntless born initiates-two boys; one tall dark skinned with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes and one short one with tan skin, black hair, and warm, kind eyes that have the same spark of amusement all the time that he shares with Uriah-that Uriah introduced me to named Gabe and Joey.

Apparently, I am starting to intimidate everyone, because they were sweaty and nervous meeting, and I quote, 'The Dauntless prodigy with four fears that's also ranked first'.

Me having four fears apparently spread through the compound like wildfire, because people would congratulate me where ever I go. We are eating fried chicken and all conversations in the dining hall stop. I look up and see Max, Eric, and the other Dauntless leader I saw Zeke egg during Candor or Dauntless. I smirk at the thought. Max stands up on a table and pulls me up, so I stand beside him.

"Attention! We have heard news from Tobias, or Six, that one of the initiates broke the record of lowest fears of all time. Four here, who used to be named Stiff, is the first-placed initiate in the rankings for stage one, and she has four fears. She also demolished four punching bags during stage one, hit Bullseyes every time during guns and knives, and was brave enough to stand in front of a target while having knives thrown at her! I think that we can all agree, that Four is no longer a Stiff; but a Dauntless prodigy!"

The whole room is filled with loud whoops and cheers. I blush at the attention. I step down from the table and someone screams, "Hey, isn't that the chick who's the awesome singer?!" Max, Eric, and the other Dauntless leader look at me weird, and I blush and look at my feet.

"Candor or Dauntless, which was also the reason why you guys were egged…" They nod in understanding. I go back to my table who surround me with claps on the back that make me try not to wince, and cheers.

Uriah brings out Dauntless cake, and gives us all a piece. "I think we can all agree when we say that Four is truly Dauntless! To Four!"

"To Four!" My table shouts. I raise my cake up. "To all of us; to DAUNTLESS!" I say, trying to get the spotlight off me.

"TO DAUNTLESS!"

I am no longer Abnegation.

I am no longer Beatrice.

I am no longer Marcus's punching bag.

I am no longer 'Stiff.'

I am Four.

I am finally free.

I am Dauntless.

* * *

**OMG I WAS LIKE SO EMOTIONAL DURING THIS CHAPTER! OUR STIFF IS NOW FOUR! YAY!**

**OC'S NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ENTERED IN OCS! I AM HAVING A TOTAL OF 3! YOU'LL HAVE SEE THE THIRD TOMORROW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!  
IM THINKING OF WRITING TWO NEW STORIES! I MIGHT PUBLISH THEM TODAY IF I GET 5 REVIEWS!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	13. Chapter XIII Drunk, Discovered, Death

**Hello fellow Divergenters! Happy Mother's Day! I just wrote a new story called Over the Years, check it out! and Truths and Lies!**

**Please follow, review, and favorite!**

* * *

**Chapter XIV. Drunk, Discovered, Death**

**FOUR**

After the whole 'being-embarrassed-by-the-Dauntless-leaders-in-front-of-all-of-Dauntless' thing, Christina, Will, and I decided to walk around the Pit.

More like; being dragged around while Christina shops.

"Oh my _gawd_, Four! You need a makeover!" She sings.

She could see my scars…

"No."

"Please? Just clothing? I won't try to look at your tattoos!" I sigh.

I _have_ been needing new clothes after I lost one of my pairs after the Edward incident.

"Fine. Only clothing." She squeals. Will groans.

"I'll come…" He grumbles.

-o0o-

Five stores later, I find myself in a black long sleeve that shows off part of my tattoos that go up my neck, black shorts, and black combat boots.

"I actually like it!" I say. Christina squeals. Luckily, each store we've been to had changing rooms; so my scars stayed private.

I end up getting three more pairs of clothing, black, of course.

I wear the new outfit I got that shows my neck tattoo.

Christina forced some eyeliner and mascara on me.

Christina bought Will some new training clothes, and herself a black dress, shoes, and a matching training outfit to mine, so we are, and I quote; 'Twinsies!'

Will, Christina, and I walk around the Pit.

I see Tobias, Zeke, and Lauren and some other Dauntless members by the chasm; they all look drunk and intoxicated.

Tobias laughs and grabs onto the railing of the chasm; his face flushed.

_Yep, they're drunk._

Ironic, he said, 'The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy,' and here he is.

_Drunk by the chasm_.

I laugh the thought. He looks over at us and lets go of the railing.

"Four!" I exchange a glance with Will and Christina, saying, 'What the hell?'

Tobias walks up to me with a bottle of beer in his hand, completely ignoring Will and Christina.

Judging by his breath; it isn't his first.

"You look different," He says.

I do look different; much older, like I am sixteen.

"So do you," And he does. He looks more laid-backed and relaxed like during Candor or Dauntless, unlike his instructor demeanor.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He laughs. "Flirting with death, drinking near the chasm. Probably not a good idea."

_No shit_, Tobias.

"No, it isn't." I feel unsettled.

"Didn't know you had a tattoo," He strokes the back of my neck where my tattoo is visible and I tense. He sips his bottle of beer.

"I'd ask you to hang out with his, but you're not supposed to see me this way. Or drink, with simulations coming up."

"What way? Drunk?" I ask, looking at the bottle in his hand.

"Yeah…well, no," His voice softens. "Real, I guess, even if you saw me during Candor or Dauntless. I can't show favoritism."

"I'll pretend I didn't." I feel a tinge of sadness.

"Nice of you," he leans into my ear and whispers, "You look good, Four," His warm breath tickles my neck. I blush, and my heart is doing somersaults.

He leans away and blushes, or it's just him being drunk.

I let out a laugh. "Of course,"

He walks back to Zeke and Lauren who are grinning from ear to ear and watching us.

He throws me a wink, and I wave back.

"What was that?" Christina asks slyly, grinning like Zeke and Lauren. Will is too.

I try not to show my blush. "Tobias being drunk." They were right next to me the whole time, and they could've probably heard Tobias whispering in my ear.

"Let's go, I'm tired."

That night, I fall asleep grinning from ear to ear.

-o0o-

I wake up in the morning by Christina screaming in my ear.

"IM UP!" I yell, and stand up in my bed.

I slept in my training attire, so I do not have to change.

Will, Christina, and I eat lunch in the dining hall and I nearly choke when I realize something.

Tobias.

Told.

Me.

I.

Looked.

Good.

But he was drunk.

He couldn't have meant it. I look up to see Tobias's eyes meeting my gaze. I turn away.

"So…fear hallucinations today?" Christina blankly states. I nod.

"Well, today we are only facing one of our fears, which will be recorded." I say.

"Well it will be easy for you Four!" Christina nudges me.

I shake my head. "Have you heard of _Ne altius quam ferro secat_? Fear cuts deeper than swords. It doesn't depend on the amount of fears I have. It's still a fear; my fear." I protest.

I've seen that saying many times while reading the Dauntless manifesto and a few of their beliefs in the few days of school I had in Abnegation.

I look up and they looked shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"You sound like a freaking Erudite!" Christina exclaims.

_At least I don't have aptitude for that._

"Hey!" Will says.

"It's true!"

"Let's go, we have a fear to face."

We walk to the simulation room and sit down with the Dauntless born and our group. It seems like the fears are affecting everyone. Everyone seems to be quieter and distant; even Uriah is!

I wait for my name to be called. Person after person comes out and are so traumatized, Lauren has to bring them back to dormitory or they walk themselves without a word.

"Four." I look up. Again, I am the last one to go. I stand up confidently, even if I am facing one of my deadliest fears again.

Tobias leads me into the room and closes the door. My breath hitches and I breathe heavily as I sit down in the chair.

"It's just a simulation, Four," He whispers quickly. He inserts the needle in my neck and I do not even flinch. I close my eyes.

I open my eyes to find myself in a room with grey walls. I gulp.

Marcus.

Tobias can see Marcus. Him abusing me. All the Dauntless leaders will see my fears. They will know. I shiver.

"This is for your own good." The figure draws his belt, and multiplies. He seems to be hard to be recognized, but only I can see the resemblance.

They all chant the six words that only I know of that leads to a beating. I grow red with fury. I am NOT going to waste an hour. I will calm down. They approach me and I curl up in a ball. They start lashing at me, and I scream.

The main one starts to touch me and I scream even louder, tears running down my face when he forces his lips onto mine.

"NO!" I stand up and punch one of the Marcus's in the face. I open my puffy eyes to find myself back in the simulation room with an alarmed Tobias.

He has the same look on his face that Tori had when she told me I was Divergent.

I gulp, and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.

He stares at me, eyes wide.

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Punch him. Escape the simulation." His voice is ghastly low. I gulp in fear.

"I don't know," I whisper.

He offers me his hand, and he pulls me up. He grabs my elbow and drags me out of the room. He walks quickly down the hallway, to the place where we talked yesterday, after the simulations. I pull my arm back, and stop.

"What?" I demand.

He takes a breath. "You're Divergent." His voice is fast and low. Fear radiates off me, and my heart rate picks up. I lean back against the wall, trying to act casual, and take in a gulp of air.

"What's Divergent?"

"Don't play stupid, I didn't suspect it when it took you a while to calm down yesterday, but this time it's obvious. You manipulated the simulation; you're Divergent. I'll delete the footage, but unless you want to wind up dead at the bottom of the chasm, you'll figure out how to hide it during the simulations! Now, if you'll excuse me." He says this quickly and storms back to the simulation room, leaving me shocked in the hallway.

He knows I'm Divergent. What if he tells Eric? I'll be killed.

I shake my head.

He wouldn't do that.

I decide to skip dinner that night. I take a shower and change out in the open; since I am the only in here. I fall asleep as soon as my head touches my pillow.

-o0o-

_I feel my arms and legs being restrained. I snap open my eyes to see the face I never want to see again in my life._

_Marcus._

_I look down and see that my arms and legs are cuffed by metal chains against the wall, and I struggle to escape._

_"There's no use," he says quietly. "Now tell me."_

_He walks up to me and crouches in front of me. "Are you Divergent?"_

_With those words, I freeze._

_"No."_

_He scoffs. "No, my ass. Tell me again, Beatrice Eaton. Are. You. Divergent."_

_I shake my head. "No. I told you, I got Abnegation and only Abnegation." I lie._

_His fists clench and he smashes his forearm against my throat, cutting off my breathing. _

_"LIAR! I NEVER TAUGHT YOU TO LIE BEATRICE," He's yelling now. Tears stream down my face._

_"I'M NOT LYING!" I scream._

_"Well. If you aren't, then I still need to teach you a lesson." I gulp._

_"You are sick. You've raped me, what else do you need?" I snap._

_"Well at least I know what my own daughter looks like,"_

_"You are sick." I emphasize each syllable._

_He clicks his tongue against his teeth, making a 'tut' sound. "Someone really needs a lesson now, now do they?" I gulp._

_He forces his rough lips on mine, the alcoholic taste streaming into my throat. He forces his tongue into my own mouth, and the tears rush down my face, turning from a gentle stream to a rushing waterfall._

_I try to wiggle out from his grip, but he tightens it. He grips at my shirt and I struggle more. _

_I can't be touched by him._

_Not again._

_He begins to strip me and the tears flow down my face._

_He stops forcing his tongue down my throat and he kisses my neck. "Now tell me. Are you Divergent."_

_I gulp and the tears rush down faster. I can't tell him but I can't be touched by him._

_"Very well then." He takes off his clothes and is about to rape me but I yell out, "YES! I'M DIVERGENT!" I couldn't stop my mouth, but I can't take it anymore._

_"Good job Beatrice."_

_And with that, he grabs the belt._

I shoot up in bed so fast and tears soak my bed sheets. I wipe my swollen eyes with the back of my palm. I sob quietly and hug my knees.

I don't get much sleep that night.

-o0o-

I am still partially scarred of my nightmare.

It was the worst one I've had here, in Dauntless.

And when he started to touch me _again_, I just couldn't take it.

He is sick.

I walk with Christina and Will for lunch. We sit with Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Joey, and Gabe. I've barely touched my burger. "Hey now, why so quiet Four?" I look up to see Uriah. Always trying to cheer others up. I smile.

"Just…the fears." I say.

Joey scoffs. "You only have _four_! That should be a piece of Dauntless cake!"

I glare at him, and say the same words I said to Christina. "Even if I have a low amount of fears, they're still my deadliest fears."

"You sound like a Nose." Gabe smirks.

"UGH!" I groan, getting laughs from the whole table.

"Hey now, it's better than sounding like some over-joyed Amity." Joey says.

"True. Don't eat their bread." A dark-skinned girl around my height with curly auburn hair and hazel eyes says, sitting down.

"Why?" Lynn asks.

"They bake it with peace serum." This makes everyone laugh.

"So they drug their members?!" Marlene says.

"Apparently." Will says.

"Who are you?" Christina asks.

"I'm Zalia."

"She's ranked after Marlene." Uriah adds in.

"Oh, well hey Zalia! I'm Christina, this is Will, and this is F-" Zalia cuts her off.

"Of course I know Four! The whole entirety of Dauntless knows the chick with four fears! She's basically a Dauntless prodigy!" I blush at her words, still not used to the attention.

"Thanks Zalia!"

Will looks at his watch. "We should go guys; simulations in ten minutes." Marlene groans.

"Why do we have to face our freaking fears anyway?!" I shrug.

"At least we don't have to face unicorns in ours, unlike SOMEONE." Uriah says, nodding towards Will, who blushes.

"Shut up." He grumbles.

"Lay off him Uriah! At least I'M not afraid of the AMITY!" Christina defends Will. Yup, those two like each other.

We all start cracking up. "You, you're afraid of the, AMITY?" I ask, and laugh harder.

Uriah blushes. "WHAT?! They're always so happy, and cheery...It's freaky!" He says.

"Thanks to the bread." Joey remarks.

We laugh even harder and walk to the simulation room. We sit down in our assigned spots; me being the last to face my fear.

"Four." I look up and walk to him. I sit in the chair, and he inserts the serum.

I open my eyes to find myself in a small box. I pant and breathe heavily as the walls come closer.

_It's just a simulation_. I crouch and open my eyes to find myself back in the simulation room.

"Good job. Your time was four minutes."

I smile.

I look at his collarbone exposed by his black tank top, revealing his tattoo of three ravens in flight toward his heart.

"Why three ravens?" I ask.

He sighs, and sits down. "One for each of my family," I tense when he says 'family'.

I've never had one.

"My mother, my father, and my older brother Caleb, who is in Erudite, by ten months."

"Oh."

He sighs. "Do you ever miss your family?" I gulp.

"No." I say coldly and look down. "I don't. But that's unusual."

He nods. I notice that in the simulation, Marcus is unrecognizable.

That's why he didn't ask me questions about it.

I stand up, and I look at Tobias in the eyes. I am about to say something, but I open the door and sprint out of the room.

I walk back to the dormitory and find the initiates crowding Eric, who holds a chalkboard facing away from them. I walk up next to Will and Christina. "What's going on?" I whisper.

"Rankings for stage two," Will whispers.

_Rankings?_

"I thought there weren't any cuts after stage two," I hiss.

"There aren't. It's just a progress report, sort of."

Eric flips the board.

**Four**

**Peter**

**Will**

**Christina**

**Molly**

**Drew**

**Al**

The silence in the room is mesmerizing. I am first. FIRST.

"Nice job, Four," Will says the first words, breaking the silence. Christina squeals and they hug me. I smile, they are genuinely happy of me.

Peter is steaming. "I will not be outranked by a Stiff, AGAIN!" He hisses. "How did you do it, huh? How the hell did you do it?" He pushes me roughly against the wall, his forearm closing off my steady breathing on my neck.

Will pulls Peter off of me.

"Leave her alone. Only a coward bullies a girl."

Peter scoffs. "A girl? Are you blind, or just stupid? She already got first in stage one, she is not weak. She's going to edge you out of the rankings and out of _Dauntless_ and you're going to get nothing, all because she knows how to manipulate people and you don't. So when you realize you befriended someone that's going to _ruin us all_, you let me know."

I scowl. "One. I would never do that to a friend. Two. You're just jealous that I ranked higher than you. It's called 'doing my best.' Three, my name is Four," At this, the room erupts in laughter. "So stop calling me Stiff."

Peter storms angrily out of the room. Molly and Drew follow him, looking disgusted.

"Thanks." I say to Will, who looks skeptical.

"Is he right?" He asks quietly. "Are you trying to manipulate us?"

"Why and how on earth would I do that?" I scowl. "I'm just doing the best I can, like anyone else. I would NEVER do that to a friend."

"I don't know. By acting like our best friend, then stabbing us in the back by edging us out of Dauntless? Acting tough to psyche us out?" He shrugs, and I feel my heart shattering.

_My own _friend doesn't believe me.

"Will, she is our friend. She'd never do that." Christina chastises. Will relaxes.

"Okay. Sorry about that Four." Will looks genuinely apologetic, so I smile. They walk out the dorm, leaving Al and I alone.

The first, and the last.

I hadn't seen him in the past few days.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Sure," He says nonchalantly.

""It's not over," I say, trying to give him hope, although even _I _know he has none.

"You can improve your rank if you…" I trail off, forgetting to make a suggestion.

"See? It's not that simple." He replies.

"I know it's not," I say. I know how it feels like being scarred by my fears. I had to live with own for my whole life.

"I don't think you do. For you it's easy. All of this is easy. You have only four fears, Four! And you are basically a Dauntless prodigy! This is all easy for you!" He snaps. I am hurt.

_What happened to the cheery, Amity-like Al I know?_

"That's not true," I say quietly.

"Yeah, it is." His voice drips with closes his eyes.

"You aren't helping me by pretending it isn't. I don't-I'm not sure you can help me at all."

He looks at me with tears in his eyes. I sigh.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit," I stand up and exit the dormitory.

I decide that I want time alone to think, so I don't go find Will and Christina. I sit against the wall in my hidden hallway_. _

_Divergent. _

_Tobias knows. _

_Four fears. _

_Marcus. _

_The leaders will know._

I look up when I hear multiple footsteps and familiar voices. I look up to see Marlene, who's holding a muffin, Uriah, and Lynn. "Hey Four! What you doing here alone?" Marlene asks. I shrug.

"Nothing to do, I guess."

"Want to come with us to the training room? Marlene bet me that I couldn't shoot a muffin off her head." Uriah says. I laugh at the stupidity of it.

"Sure." I stand up and we walk to the training room.

Uriah turns on the lights and Marlene stands by the target, her curly brown hair reaching the center.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" I ask.

"Relax, as long as we don't get caught by Eric, we'll be fine." Uriah says. He pulls up the waistband of his shorts and pulls out a gun. I see a tattoo peaking from underneath his shirt, but he lets it fall before I could see what it is.

"Are you really going to shoot at her?" I ask.

"No. It's a B.B gun. Worst it'll do is give her a welt." I nod.

Uriah faces Marlene, who puts the muffin on top of her head.

Uriah shoots the muffin dead center, and it falls on the floor.

"We both win!" He shouts.

"What was Marlene's bet?" I ask.

"That she wouldn't chicken out, standing while he shoots at her." Lynn casually replies.

Marlene happily picks up the muffin and eats it. "EW!" Uriah yells.

"So you enjoying Dauntless, Four?" Lynn asks.

I shrug. "If I get in."

"Oh please Four! You're first ranked in stage one AND stage two. You're practically a Dauntless prodigy!" Marlene says with her mouth full of floor muffin.

I blush. "What'd you guys rank?" I ask, trying to get the topic off of me.

"I got first. Lynn's second, and Marlene's fourth." Uriah says.

"You're only first by a _hair._" Lynn says.

Uriah continues to shoot at some targets while Marlene, Lynn, and I talk about random topics.

The door bursts open and I tense in fear of it being Eric, but I turn around to find Shauna, Zeke, and Tobias.

"I thought I heard something in here," Tobias jokes.

"Turns out it's my idiot brother," Zeke carries on. "You're not supposed to be in here after hours. Careful, or Tobias will tell Eric, and then you'll be as good as scalped."

Uriah wrinkles his nose, and Lynn eyes Tobias suspiciously.

"You wouldn't tell Eric," She states it unlike a question.

"No, I wouldn't," We walk out the door, and Tobias rests his hand on my back, making me wince in the process. I shiver and he looks concerned for a second, but replaces his hand between my shoulder blades. I feel the electricity coursing through me.

"Wait a second." I turn to him. I eye him curiously.

"You belong here, you know that? You belong with us. It'll be over soon, so just hold on, okay?" He looks embarrassed, as he scratches the back of his neck.

My heart rate picks up and I blush. I stare up at him, and we exchange smiles.

I slide my hand in his.

I blush in embarrassment in what I just did.

_Am I falling for Tobias Prior?_

The touch of his skin sends a flow of blood burning like acid through my veins, straight to my fragile heart. We stay like this for a minute, then I smile at him and run after Uriah.

_Did I really just do that? _

_Will I let my walls come down? _

_Will I tell him the truth?_

These questions flow through my brain. I walk back to the dormitory with a large smile.

"What you so happy about, Four?" Christina smiles slyly.

I smile. "Nothing. Ranks I guess. Probably that I beat Peter." I whisper the last part because he is present in the room.

"Sorry how I was acting earlier. I was a jerk. Forgive me?" I nod, and we all hug.

"By the way, hilarious joke earlier Four! 'Three, my name is Four.' Priceless!" Christina says.

"Thanks. I'm heading to bed." I say. They nod and head off to their beds. Someone turns off the light.

"Night Chrissy." I whisper.

"Night Foury." She replies.

"That's a terrible nickname." I laugh.

"Well, your name's Four! What do I have to work with?" She hisses. I laugh.

"SHUT UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" A voice yells from across the room. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

-o0o-

I wake up in the middle of the night, panting from another nightmare with Marcus. I sigh. I creep out of the dormitory and drink water from the drinking fountain.

"I'm positive she's Divergent." I hear Eric's voice. I hide in the shadows of the corner, where I had run into Tobias that night I first got a tattoo.

"No Stiff gets first in each stage so far. She has four fears," I'm certain they're talking about me. I gulp quietly.

"Even if she took an hour, she took only four minutes to pass a single fear." Eric.

"Quiet. I am not certain yet. But for now, keep an eye on her." A woman voice, sounding clear and stern.

Just when I am about to look around the corner to see who it is, but a large hand covers my mouth before I can scream.

I squirm and try to free from my attacker's grasps, but their hold on me is too tight. I feel someone tie a blindfold over my eyes, while my mouth is being covered and a pair of hands carry my body somewhere; three people. Judging by the way Peter was looking at me earlier, I think I know who this is. I try to breathe through the hand covering my mouth. My heart drops to my feet. It has a scent of sage and lemongrass.

"Come on, pull her up."

Yep, it's Peter.

I thrash around while the hands pull me up onto a railing.

In fact, it is the metal railing.

The one that surrounds the chasm.

They're trying to kill me.

"Well Stiff, let's have a little fun, shall we?" Drew laughs.

I feel a hand up my shirt and I immediately elbow Peter in the face. He steps back in pain. I rip the blindfold off of my eyes, and kick Drew in his place. He doubles over in pain as I pull the mask off of my third attacker.

My suspicions were correct.

Sage and lemongrass.

The smell that surrounds Al's bunk.

Al and I stare at each other, before Peter tackles me. We fight for a while until he holds me by the throat over the chasm.

"This is for your own good Stiff." I freeze.

Those six words.

Marcus.

I scream and I feel my airway closing.

I hear screams.

I am close to blacking out.

I see a figure punch Peter in the nose, and he lets go of his grip.

Gravity overtakes me.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFIE! Shoutout to** **my good friend ZataraGrace, who sent in the OC Zalia!**

**No more OC'S will be accepted since only three Dauntlessborn OCS make it past initiation. Joey are made up in my mind. Gabe is Uriah's friend in the book, so I decided to include him.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES! ****_Over the Years_**** and ****_Truths and Lies_**

**~TrissyPoo**


	14. Chapter XIV Revenge

**Thank you all so much for supporting my stories!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter XIV. Revenge Is a Dish Best Served With the Help of Tobias**

**FOUR**

I open my eyes, waiting for the piercing rocks to puncture me. But I don't see it. I look up and see those haunting dark blue eyes, which looked panicked. Tobias grabs onto my arms desperately. "Tobias," I croak.

He pulls me up and gathers me into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder. I see Drew moaning in pain on the floor. Peter and Al are nowhere to be found.

"Thank you…" I black out.

-o0o-

I open my eyes to find myself in a room. I hear running water; not from the chasm, but from a sink. I wince as I turn my head slightly to see Tobias washing off his bloody knuckles, turning the sink water pink.

"Your hands,"

"My hands are none of your concern," He rests his knee on the mattress and slips an ice pack underneath my pounding head, leaning over me. I look at him. His lip is crooked.

I reach out to touch his lip lightly, feeling the electricity flow through me, even in this condition.

"Four, I'm all right." He whispers against my fingers. I let them drop.

"Why were you there?"

"I was coming back from the control room and I heard a scream."

"What'd you do to them?"

"I deposited Drew at the infirmary a half hour ago. Peter and Al ran. Drew claimed they were just trying to scare you. At least, I think that's what he was trying to say."

"He's in bad shape?"

"He'll live." His voice suddenly goes bitter cold. "In what condition, I can't say."

"Good." I fend off tears.

"I could report this,"

"No. I don't want them to think I'm weak."

He carefully moves his hand to my cheek. "I figured you would say that."

"You think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?"

"I'll help you." He helps me up, which causes me pain. _I am used to pain. This is equivalent to a normal beating._

"I suggest you rely on Christina, Will, and the other Dauntless born you've befriended to protect you from now on."

"I can do it myself. But Al…" I try not to break down crying.

"He wanted you to be the small, quiet girl from Abnegation, not the strong, brave Four. He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak," Tobias is right. I didn't notice it, but Al drifted away from us after I ranked first, and rejected him.

"No other reason. The others won't be as jealous if you show some vulnerability. Even if it isn't real." I have to show _weakness?_

He stands up and I can't help but stare at the hem of his shirt. "You think I have to pretend to be vulnerable?" I doubt myself. I am nothing but a damaged sixteen-year old girl. But others say that I am the greatest Dauntless prodigy in all of Dauntless.

"Yes, I do. You're going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers that they had no effect on you, but you should let the bruise on your cheek show, and keep your head down." _Pretending to be weak makes me feel sick._

"I can manage that, but…" I trail off. I look down to see my shirt ripped in many places. _What if they saw my scars? _

Tobias looks at me, then my ripped shirt. He grows furious. "That BITCH!" He yells.

"They didn't touch me…In the way you're thinking. But almost." I say. The way he's thinking is probably the way Marcus did...

A single tear runs down my right cheek.

He sighs. "Here." He hands me a large black sweater-probably his-and I gratefully put it on, taking in the smell of manly musk and metal, Tobias. He looks outside the window, and I can tell he's thinking of many violent ways to get revenge at Peter, Drew, and Al.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I don't want to say this, but I feel like I have to. It is more important for you to be safe than right, for the time being. Understand?" I nod.

I smirk. "But please, when I see an opportunity…" I press a hand to his cheek and pull his head down, so he looks straight at me. "Can I ruin them?" I ask with a violent look in my eyes.

He laughs. "You're a little scary, Four." I sigh.

"Do me a favor, and don't call me that."

_I just want to hear my real name. Not from just anyone, but I feel like I can trust Tobias. I feel like…I like him._

"What should I call you, then?" He asks.

"Nothing," I remove my hand from his face. "Yet."

-o0o-

I awake to see Tobias walking out from the bathroom fully dressed with his hair slightly wet. He dries it with a towel, and I see a part of his skin above the waistband of his jeans when his shirt lifts up.

I decide to get up. I enter the bathroom slowly, limping in the process. I stand in front of the mirror. My face is bruised and cut, along with my body. But what sticks out to me most is the giant purple and blue bruise on my chin. I tie my hair up in a pony. Tobias walks next to me.

"Hi," I say, my voice strained from screaming.

He lightly touches my bruised cheek gently. "Not bad. How's your head?"

"Fine." I lie. My head is pounding, but I am used to pain.

He drops his hand gently to my side. The electricity jolts in my body.

"And your side?" He says, his voice low and strained.

"Only hurts when I breathe,"

He smiles. "Not much you can do about that."

"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing," I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I would only go if there was cake." He jokes. I laugh, and wince. He gently removes his fingertips from my side, the spark disappearing.

"Let's go to the dining hall. Remember, keep your head down." I groan.

"Fine." I mumble.

We walk to the dining hall for breakfast.

"I'll go in first. See you soon, no name."

No name?

"No name?" I smile.

"Well, you don't want to be called Stiff or Four, so I don't know what to call you." He jokes.

He walks into the hall. I follow shortly. I walk in, keeping my head down like Tobias told me to. I walk to my normal table with Christina, Will, Uriah, and the other Dauntless born. Uriah puts his hand up to wave to me.

Then puts it down.

I sit in the seat between Uriah and Christina. For a moment, everyone at the table just stares at me.

"What happened?!" Marlene says, worriedness clear in her voice.

"Yeah. How'd you get that massive bruise?!" Joey asks.

"And where were you? I didn't see you in the dormitory this morning." Christina adds in.

I sigh.

"I got jumped. Almost tossed into the chasm." At this, Lynn, Marlene, Zalia, Joey, Uriah, Christina, Will, and Gabe allow their jaws to drop and their eyes to widen.

"Who did this?!" Will steams. I smile. It's nice to know you have friends that care.

I do not respond. I just eat my bacon and look down. The door opens to reveal Peter, Drew, and Al.

They are more bruised and bloody than me.

Peter has a black eye, bruises everywhere, and is has a cast on his wrist. Al has two black eyes, a split lip, and his ankle is bandaged. But that's nothing compared to Drew.

He just looks like he went to hell and back; and believe me, I know.

I basically have the devil as a father.

Drew is more purple and blue then flesh-toned, and he wears multiple casts. I look at Tobias, who I wearing a large, satisfied grin. I mouth to him a table away from us; 'I thought they ran away.' They, referring to Peter and Al. He shrugs.

Peter, Al, and Drew wince as they sit with Molly, who is as surprised as my table.

"Did you do that?!" Zalia hisses.

"No. I was saved by someone; I don't know who though." I lie. I try not to bite my lip because according to our Candor lie-detector Christina, it's my 'tell.'

"God. Nice to know those bitches got revenge." Lynn says. We all smile.

"Transfers. We're doing something different today. Follow me." Tobias addresses us.

Uriah creases his eyebrows. "Be careful, Four." Zalia, Marlene, Lynn, Joey, and Gabe nod.

"Don't worry," Will says. "We'll protect her." I smile.

"Thanks for caring guys."

"No problem. You're our friend now!" Marlene smiles. I smile back.

We follow Tobias along the paths that surround the Pit.

Tobias turns around, and walks backward, on a narrow path, with no railing.

Is he crazy?

Nope.

Dauntless.

"Pick up the pace, Drew!" He says. It's a cruel joke, but I can't help but smile at him trudging behind.

We start to get higher and higher, and I feel my blood coursing and my stomach churning. I grab onto Will's arm for support. Tobias eyes his arm around mine, and he scowls.

Is he…jealous?

We begin to get closer and closer to the high glass ceiling, and I gulp. I welcome the sun to my back. Since us Dauntless mainly live underground-parts of the sun still comes down onto the Pit-we haven't seen the entire sky since our Capture the Flag war.

We walk up the metal stairs, revealing the blue sky. We walk across the glass, which is rather now a floor than a ceiling, through a cylindrical room with glass walls. I look around, tightening my grip on Will's arm when I see how high we are. The surrounding buildings are collapsed and probably abandoned. I see the abandoned hundred-foot tall building that Uriah told me they zip-line from.

Thank GOD I didn't go.

We are lead through another door, and I release Will's arm.

"This is a different kind of stimulation known as the fear landscape. On the first day of Stage two, all of you have gone through your own for practice, once. It has been disabled for our purposes, so this isn't what it will be like the next time you see it." Tobias says. I blink my eyes to adjust to the pale blue lighting.

"Through your simulations, we have stored data about your worst fears," I gulp. They might be able to recognize the man with black pits for eyes in my last fear; Marcus.

"The fear landscape accesses that data and presents you with a series of virtual obstacles, as you already know. Some of the obstacles will be fears you previously faced in simulations. Some will be the same as the first time you've done this. Some may be new fears. The difference is that you are aware, in the fear landscape, that it is a simulation, so you will have all your wits about you as you go through it."

_So basically, the Divergent can go undetected_. I smile.

"The number of fears you have in your landscape varies according to how many you have. In the first time you've done this, we counted how many you had. There may be more, or less. I told you before that the third stage of initiation focuses on mental preparation. That is because it requires you to control both your emotions and your body-to combine the physical abilities you learned in stage one with the emotional misery you learned in stage two. To keep a level head." I gulp.

What if I can't calm down again?

What if I spend hours in there again?

If I get kicked out of Dauntless…I shake my head.

I've gotten first in each stage.

I will not be Factionless.

"Next week you will go through your fear landscape as quickly as possible in front of a panel of Dauntless leaders," _I am NOT comfortable with having them see my fears. Marcus, heights, any of them._

"That will be your final test, which determines your ranking for stage three. Just as stage two of initiation is weighed more heavily than stage one, stage three is weighed heaviest of all. Understood?" Tobias scans the crowd, and meets my gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

"You can get past each obstacle in one of two ways. Either you find a way to calm down enough that the simulation registers a normal, steady heartbeat, or you find a way to face your fear, which can force the simulation to continue on. One way to face a fear of drowning is to swim deeper, for example. So I suggest that you take the next week to consider your fears and develop strategies to face them."

Hmm. I think I'll be safer with option one; to calm down. Like when Tobias found out I was Divergent, it was because I fought Marcus back and manipulated the simulation.

"That doesn't sound fair," I am brought out of my strategic thoughts by Peter. I suppress a snicker. "What if one person only has four fears,"

_Way_ to be secretive Peter. "And someone else has twenty? That's not their fault." I scoff.

Pansycake.

_Oh no_, I'm turning into _Uriah._

Tobias stares at him, almost incredulous for a few seconds, then laughs.

"Do you really want to talk to me about what's fair?" He says quietly, dangerously. He walks toward Peter slowly, and we clear a path for him.

"I understand you're worried, Peter. The events of last night certainly proved that you are a miserable, jealous, coward." I recall last night. I smile thinking of how Tobias is serving Peter some vengeance.

Peter stares back at him, expressionless.

"So know we all know," Tobias continues on quietly, "That you are afraid of a short, skinny girl from Abnegation, who is more Dauntless than you will ever be, you coward." Tobias smiles. My heart flutters at the comment he gave me.

Will puts his arm around me, and Christina smiles.

I find a smile in myself too.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	15. Chapter XV Holding Grudges and Parties

**I just want to thank you all so much for 25000 visits and views!  
This will be updated at least once a week **

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter XV. Holding a Grudge and Crashing Parties**

**FOUR**

After the long lecture from Tobias about fear landscapes, we decided, and by we; Christina, Will, and I, to walk back to the dormitory before lunch. Looks like Peter and his trio and Al thought the same thing. We change, or do whatever we're doing in silence. Peter throws continuous dirty looks at us. Al is silently sobbing. Will, Christina, and I are just talking.

Peter and his trio leave. All of a sudden, Al comes up to me, red-eyed and puffy faced. "Four, can I um, talk to you?"

Will growls and steps protectively in front of me with Christina. "You don't ever get to go near her again. Not after what you did."

"Please, just, listen. I didn't know what came over me and-" He begins to cry more and choke on his words. But I will not comfort one who almost killed me.

I push aside Will.

"Listen here, you will never step near me again. I don't even want you looking at me. You _coward_." I spit out the words as if they were poison.

Al looks up at me, tears and all, and runs out of the dormitory.

I can't say I feel bad about him. That'd be too selfless. I gulp.

But selflessness and bravery are similar. I basically drove away Al, my friend, my attacker.

Christina hugs me. I blink the tears away that I didn't even know formed in my eyes. "You had all rights to say that. Come on, let's go eat lunch." I nod.

-o0o-

"Nice! You told him off!" Lynn claps my back. Christina just told them what happened.

"Zeke, why are you sitting with us?" Uriah asks.

"Because I can."

"So, since we got nothing to do the rest of the day, how about some Candor or Dauntless at my place?" Zeke says. A wave of 'sure' and 'why not' go around, but Zalia yells, "HELL YEAH!" At the same time Uriah does. _._

"NO! I'm turning into Uriah! I even used his word earlier! I need to stop hanging out with you." says Zalia. Laughs go around. Uriah holds his hand to his heart in fake sadness.

"And Zalia! After_ all_ we've been through!" He fake faints and falls on the floor. We laugh harder, when Uriah earns a bitch-slap, courtesy of Lynn.

"Get up!" She pulls him up.

"To my apartment!" Zeke yells. We follow him to his apartment, which is quite large, but not as big as Tobias's. "What'd you rank, Zeke?" I ask.

"Third. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. Because you have a big apartment."

"Ahh."

"Okay. Since we all know each other, we can skip the introducing crap, so let's get started." Zeke says.

"I'LL GO FIRST!" Joey yells.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Dare you to rate everyone here, including the girls, from one to ten, ten being hottest and one being ugliest."

"Fine. Umm…" Marlene looks at all of us.

"Okay, Uriah's a ten, Joey's a nine, Zeke's a nine, Gabe's an eight, Will's a eight, and for girls, Four's a ten, Christina is a ten, Zalia's a nine, and Lynn is a nine." Am I really a ten? I'm not pretty.

"Ooooo why'd you rate the girls so high, Mar?" Joey wiggles his eyebrows.

Marlene blushes. "Because they're my friends. And I am NOT gay Uriah, so shut your mouth."

Uriah shuts his mouth.

"_Lesbihonest_ though," Zeke says, making us laugh.

"Shut up."

"Okay, moving on, Uriah,"

"Do I even need to answer that question?."

"I dare you...to run into the Pit and ask out the first girl you see. If they decline, you have to sing this song in the Pit." says Marlene, handing him the paper.

He smirks.

I laugh. Uriah says, "Let's do this." We get up and follow Uriah to the Pit. The first woman he sees is a girl I've seen in pictures with Tobias, Uriah, and Zeke, who facepalms while slightly reddening.

Uriah walks up to her and says, "Shauna, will you go out with me?"

Shauna slaps him.

Hard.

"N-O. NO!" She screams and walks away.

We all grin, knowing what's next. Uriah scowls and starts running around the Pit, singing.

_All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart_

_Yeah..._

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one_  
_Tear me apart and then some_  
_How do we call this love_  
_I try to run away but your eyes_  
_Tell me to stay oh why-y_  
_Why do we call this love_

_It seems like we've been losing control_  
_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_  
_When I say_

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
_All I need's a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_

_Maybe some part of you just hates me_  
_You pick me up and play me_  
_How do we call this love?_  
_One time tell me you need me tonight_  
_To make it easy, you lie_  
_And say it's all for love_

_It seems like we've been losing control_  
_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_  
_When I say_

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
_All I need's a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start __Me and my broken heart_

_Me and my broken_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Me and my broken_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_How do we call this_

_It's just me_  
_It's just me_  
_It's just me_  
_Me and my broken heart_

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
_All I need's a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart._

**(AN: ONE OF MY FAV SONGS; Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton)**

Uriah comes back to us. We are all jaw-dropped at how amazing he is at singing.

"You're an awesome singer Uri!" says a blushing Marlene, who Uriah's complexion matches with an even redder blush.

We walk back to Zeke's apartment and Uriah turns to Gabe. "Dare."

"Dare you to tell us who you like, bring her here, and kiss her." Gabe blushes.

"Um...What if she's already here?" Our jaws drop.

"Same. Kiss her." Gabe gulps and stands up, walking in my direction.

I gulp. But then he turns to my right and kisses...

Zalia.

At first she stands tense, then she melts into the kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" We all scream, and they break apart.

"Do you want to go out with me?" asks Gabe nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Zalia grins and kisses him once more. "YES!" We don't need to yell at them because their kiss cuts short and they sit down next to each other.

"Joey, you can take my turn." Joey grins at Gabe's words. "Thanks bro!" he turns to Christina.

"So, Christina, would you like to _do_ a Candor or _do_ a Dauntless?" Joey grins mischievously. His choice of words sounded so dirty, we all start cracking up.

"Dauntless."

We laugh harder. "What's my dare?" She asks, clearly not getting the joke.

"I gave it to you already." Joey says.

It takes her a few seconds to run the joke through her brain before understanding it.

She blushes.

"I guess we know who's not Erudite!" Uriah sing-songs.

Christina glares daggers at him and throws a pillow at his face.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor, no one has done one yet."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells, getting a slap from Marlene.

"Who do you like?" I roll my eyes. Those two obviously are together already.

Will blushes and says, "You." Christina squeals and they kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" They break apart.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Dare you to go to the Pit, find a couple and say to the girl, 'I had fun last night, let's do it again sometime,' and wink. If you don't want to ruin their relationship, say it's a dare first."

"Okay."

We follow Zeke to the Pit and we see two members, the girl with red hair and several black piercings, and the boy with brown hair and many tattoos holding hands. Zeke goes to up the girl and says his lines seductively, while winking at the girl-who doesn't seem much older-suggestively. The boy screams at the girl and him.

"This is a dare by the way." Zeke quickly says and runs back to his apartment. We laugh at the couple's reaction. We follow Zeke.

"Okay, Lynn,"

"Dauntless."

"Dare you to run up to Lauren, tell her that you want her, and kiss her."

"No way. I ain't gay." She takes off her shirt. **(AN: YES I DO KNOW THAT LYNN IS LESBIAN IN THE BOOKS BUT SHE WILL HAVE A LOVE INTEREST SOON)**

"PANSYCAKE!"

"SHUT UP URIAH!"

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Dare you to run around the Pit singing a song that I will write, and if you don't then you have to take off your shirt," Ugh. I'm stuck doing this.

Lynn ponders her song for a few moments before Uriah leans in and whispers something, making Lynn's smirk grow even wider. I gulp.

A few minutes later I run through the halls of Dauntless singing Uriah and Lynn's song.

"I am Dauntless hear me roar! I'm not a Pansycake anymore! Dauntless cake is the best! No one could put me to the test! Uriah is super cool and he's hot! I really really like him a lot! GO DAUNTLESS!"

I return to the room and they are all sitting there laughing.

"That was great!" Uriah yells. "Oh and uh Four, the whole liking me thing was just because it sort of rhymed."

I laugh and sit back down.

"Zeke."

"Candor, and don't call me a Pansycake if you want to eat cake for the rest of your life Uriah,"

"Who do you like?"

Zeke blushes hard. "Shauna."

Lynn gapes. "If my sister marries you that means...shit. I'd have to be brothers with you and Uriah!"

We laugh.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless."

"Again? Dauntless."

"Dare you to crash the party going on for the Dauntless members in the other side of the compound."

"UGH. Fine. But all of you are coming along." I stand up with them and we follow Zeke to the party.

We open the door and walk in, like we own the place, which reeks of drunk teens and alcohol.

The appearance of three transfer initiates, six Dauntless born initiates, and a Dauntless member seems to be noticed; as everyone's eyes, that aren't either drunk or making out, are on us.

-o0o-

"KARAOKE TIME! VOLUNTEERS?!" A drunk Dauntless member yells.

Great.

I turn around to see Uriah running towards me, obviously drunk, and picking me up, placing me over his shoulder.

Curse my height.

"URIAH! PUT ME DOWN!" I pound my fists on his back while he carries me through the parting, laughing crowd. I meet Tobias's eyes; he looks jealous. I blush.

"Nope Foury."

Uriah walks onto the stage and roughly sets me down. "URI!" I yell at him. I sigh. Might as well. I stand in front of the microphone and ask for song requests. I am immediately greeted with yells and a sheet of paper. I grab it, and look over the lyrics.

I sigh. "Fine." I mumble.

I stand in the front of the microphone, and after I study the lyrics tears prick at the brims of my eyes.

Why _this_ song?

I shake off the tears, none luckily escaping, and the music starts playing.

_Once upon a time there was a girl_  
_In her early years she had to learn_  
_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_  
_Never knew just, where to turn for shelter from the storm _

All eyes are on me, listening intently.

_Hurt me to see the pain, across my mother's face_  
_Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place_  
_Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room_  
_Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade, Father, but the pain remains the same_  
_I still remember how you kept me so afraid_  
_Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave_  
_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday_  
_And I'm okay_

_I often wonder why I've carried all this guilt_  
_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_  
_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_  
_The echo of a broken child screaming please no more_  
_Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done?_  
_For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade, Father, but the pain remains the same_  
_I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_  
_Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave_  
_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday_

_It's not so easy to forget_  
_All the marks you left along her neck_  
_When I was thrown against old stairs_  
_And everyday afraid to come home_  
_In fear of what I might see next_

_Bruises fade, Father, but the pain remains the same_  
_I still remember how you kept me so afraid_  
_Strength is my mother, for all the love you gave_  
_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday_  
_And I'm okay_  
_Mmm, I'm okay._

**(AN: Another very sad favorite, I'm OK by Christina Aguilera, a sad child abuse song that deeply explains Tris and her mother being abused by Marcus)**

I open my slightly wet eyes. I didn't even know I was crying.

Evelyn and I being abused by Marcus is very similar to this song.

It's like their trying to make it obvious that I am-_was_ abused.

I'm safe here.

In Dauntless.

Away from him.

Some people in the crowd have tears streaming from their face.

I didn't even know Dauntless weren't this tough.

But knowing that Dauntless parents are known to use physical teachings against their children like the Abnegation, it isn't abnormal for child abuse in Dauntless.

But very unusual in Abnegation.

Everyone starts cheering, clapping, and whistling. I look at Tobias who is smiling and applauding, surprisingly, same with the leaders.

I look to my friends. They all scream and embrace me in a bone-crushing hug. I wince slightly knowing that some of my wounds will probably be reopened.

"I didn't know you could sing that good!" Gabe exclaims.

I blush. "Yeah, last time she was dared to sing something, and she was kick-ass!" Uriah says.

"Oh yeah! I saw that on the T.V. monitor near the Pit! Were you broadcasted all over Dauntless?" Joey asks.

"HELL YEAH SHE WAS!" Uriah screams.

We decide that we have nothing else to do, so we stay at the crashed party. I get a drink, not alcohol of course, because I don't want a hangover during fears. Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Gabe, Joey, and Zalia think otherwise. Will and I are the only smart, sober ones.

"Hey." I look up to be face to face with Tobias. "You did an awesome job singing," He scratches the back of his neck.

I blush. "Thanks."

I walk around the crowd of sweaty, intoxicated teens, trying to find Christina and Will.

I am slammed into several people. My friends, of course.

"GET…OFF…ME!" I mumble. They all step out from their embrace.

"Yeah, speaking of which, we have to go. It's already twelve pm." Will says.

"Aww!" Uriah and the others complain, slurred.

"Party pooper," Zeke mumbles.

I roll my eyes. "I'm tired, and we got to take care of a partly drunk Christina. Bye guys! See you for breakfast!"

"Bye!" We scream.

"BYE!" They scream even louder back. I roll my eyes and smile.

_Dauntless borns._

Will and I drag a passed-out Christina to the dormitory. We drop her onto her bed and she immediately falls asleep. Will and I exchange a glance.

"_Your_ crush, _not_ mine," I put my hands up in defense.

"_Your_ best friend," Will counters.

I sigh. Will goes off to his bed and sleeps. All the other initiates are asleep, so I take a shower and change to a black short-sleeve shirt and shorts.

I crawl into my bed and sleep.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I find that song absolutely perfect for describing Four,(Tris) Evelyn, and Marcus.**

**Something bad will occur next chapter...Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	16. Chapter XVI No Fun in this Funeral

**OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**No update until 3 more follows/favs, and 5 more reviews, from now on.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHAT ALL OF YOU BEEN WAITING FOR.**

* * *

**CHAPTER XVI. There's no Fun in this Funeral**

**FOUR**

"Four! Four!" I open my eyes to see Christina over me. Her eyes are red and puffy; she's been crying. I groan.

"If this is just you complaining about your hangover, I don't want to hear about it,"

"I wasn't drunk. I didn't even drink anything," She says.

I raise my eyebrows. "Then why'd Will and I have to carry you here?"

She blushes. "I like being carried by Will. I like him! You should know. But that's not important. Four, Al jumped."

My teasing attitude disappears. I am in shock. "W-What?" I whisper.

"He jumped in the chasm." I run out the door with Christina at my heels and I run, run to the chasm.

There I see Peter and his trio, so I know he didn't do it.

He wasn't Divergent either, according to his rank, so it wasn't murder.

Three men use a rope to haul up his body out of the chasm. They pull out a body bag that is way too small, and I laugh in hysterics.

Al is a good friend. No, _was_._ Is_ to _was_ is shifting from_ life_ to _death._ He _was_ my attacker, but also my friend.

Eric, Max, and the other leader arrive on the scene. They announce that because of his death, there will be no training for his funeral.

I run.

I run with tears forming on my eyes to the dining hall. In there, I find Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Joey, Gabe, and Zalia sitting and laughing. They see me on the verge of tears and run to me.

"What happened?!" Uriah says. I shake my head, and restrain from crying. He hugs me.

I love him. Not in the way that I love, or like, well, maybe love, Tobias; but as a brotherly figure.

"Al suicided- jumped into the chasm." Christina says.

"Oh." Everyone says.

"Training's cancelled for the funeral today." I say.

-o0o-

I walk with Christina and Will to the Pit; where Al's funeral is being held. Everyone in Dauntless crowd around, holding beers or drinks. Eric stands up on a table and the room falls silent.

"Al may have not been one of our best, but he was Dauntless," He goes on and says more things about him. When the funeral is turned into an occasion where people get drunk again, I lose it. I storm out into a hallway, and I bump into a wall. I look up.

Nope. It's Tobias.

I blush at the memory of the first time it happened.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be paying your respects?" I spit out the words as if they are poison in my mouth.

"Shouldn't you?" He counters.

"Can't pay respect when you don't have any," I immediately take back my words. "I didn't mean it like that,"

"Ah," He doesn't sound like he believes me.

"This is ridiculous," I clench my fists. "He throws himself off a ledge and Eric's calling it _brave_? Eric, who tried to have you throws knives at Al's head?" I shake my head. "He wasn't brave! He was depressed and a coward and he almost killed me! Is that the kind of thing we _respect_ here?"

Tobias takes in a deep breath. "What do you want them to do? _Condemn_ him? Al's already dead. He can't hear about it, and it's too late." He says.

"It's _not _about Al," I snap, and I notice he flinches. I feel bad, but I am too mad at Eric and Al. "it's about everyone watching! Everyone who now sees hurling themselves into the chasm as a viable option. I mean, why not do it if everyone calls you a hero afterward? Why not do it if everyone will remember your name? It's…I can't…"

I shake my head. My heartbeat picks up.

"It's not fair." I say.

"Careful, Four," Tobias looks at something behind me. I just notice that we are in the hallway where the drinking fountain is, the same hallway Al helped capture me from. I feel the tears prickling my eyes again.

"Is that all you say? That I should be careful? That's it?" I exclaim. He rolls his eyes and grabs my arm, dragging me away from the hallway. The spark shoots through my veins, but not now.

"You're as bad as the Candor, you know that?" He sighs.

I try to resist his drag, but I give up after I get bored. He puts his hands on my shoulder, and squeezes them tight. He sticks his face so close to mine that if he'd lean down any further, our noses would touch. I blush.

"I'm not going to say this again, so listen carefully. They are watching you. You in particular." He says quickly and quietly. I gulp. They? The Dauntless leaders and Erudite are watching me for my Divergence? It seemed like it when Eric was talking to that mysterious woman. I hope they don't know about Marcus.

"Are they watching you too?" I say deathly quiet.

"I keep trying to help you, but you refuse to be helped." he says, ignoring my question.

I scoff. "But why were you taunting me and always yell at me more than anyone else?!"

He sighs softly. "Taunting you? You mean when I threw the knives. I wasn't taunting you. I was reminding you that if you failed, someone else would have to take your place."

"Why?"

"Because you're from Abnegation," I wish I wasn't anywhere near Marcus. "And it's when you're acting selfless that you are at your bravest." I understand him now.

Selflessness and bravery aren't all that different.

"If I were you, I would do a better job of making that impulse go away, because if the wrong people discover it…well it won't be good for you."

I nod.

"But why? Why do they care about my intentions?" I ask.

"Intentions are the _only _thing they care about. They try to make you think they care about what you do, they don't. They don't want you to act a certain way. They want you to think a certain way. So you're easy to understand. So you won't pose a threat to them." I gulp.

My Divergence.

Erudite.

_Jeanine._

"I don't understand why they care what I think, as long as I'm acting how they want me to." I mumble.

"You're acting how they want you to know, but what happens when you're selfless impulse tells you to do something else, something they don't want." He says softly.

"I might not need you to help me. Ever think about that? I'm not weak, you know. I ca do this on my own." I defiantly say. He smiles.

"You think my first instinct is to protect you. Because you're a girl, or a Stiff. But you're wrong."

He leans in close to my face, and gently wraps his fingers around my chin.

"My _first_ instinct is to push you until you break, just to see how hard I have to press," His breath falls short. "But I resist it." What does _that_ mean?

"Why…" I swallow. "Why is that your first instinct?"

"Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up. I've seen it. Even if it affected you badly on the first day of fears, it's fascinating." His hand loses his grip on my chin and strokes the back of my neck, where the tattoos show. I tense and my heart rate explodes.

"Sometimes I just…" His voice sounds wistful. "Want to see it again. Want to see you awake." His voice grows quiet. I gulp, and I have a mental war in my head. Should I do it?

Yes.

I'm Dauntless.

I do something daring. I set my hands on his waist, stringing my thumbs in his belt loops of his jeans, the tips of my fingers touching his muscles on his back. The electricity explodes in my body, and I feel blood creeping onto my face.

He places his hand on the small of my scar-filled back gently, and pulls me against him. He runs the other hand through my hair.

I bury my head into his shoulder. He rests his chin softly on my head.

"I should've forgiven him, do you think he would be alive now if I had?" I lift my head, only pressing my forehead to his shirt. I look down at our feet, nearly intertwined.

"I don't know." He puts strokes my cheek.

"I feel like it's my fault," I quietly say, holding back tears.

"It isn't your fault," He bends down and our foreheads press. Every inch of my body is electric.

"But I should have. I should have forgiven him. Al, my friend, my attacker…" I mumble.

"Maybe," Tobias says. "Maybe there's more we all could have done, but we just have to let the guilt remind us to do better next time." An Abnegation saying.

"Do you ever miss Abnegation?" I ask. I sincerely don't. But knowing Tobias, he has Caleb, who I think transferred to Erudite, and his mother and father, Natalie and Andrew.

"It doesn't matter. This is where I am now. Something you would do well to remember for yourself." He's right.

I hug him tighter and he places his soft lips on my forehead.

There is only one way to describe how I feel.

I feel on fire.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**I will not update until there are 3 more favs and/or follows, and 5 more reviews. This will happen from now on.**

**~TrissyPoo**


	17. Chapter XVII Articles and the Landscapes

**Guys, I will be updating this WHENEVER I can because I have to update 4 stories at a time AND have school.**

**IM GETTING STRAIGHT A'S! :D YES**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**GOAL: 3 FOLLOWS/FAVS, 5 REVIEWS**

**P.S. For those confused about the repost, I edited this and clicked the wrong button so I accidently deleted the first chapter 17, so yeah..**

* * *

**CHAPTER XVII. Articles and the Landscapes**

**FOUR**

After the whole, 'talk' with Tobias, I met up with Christina and Will. The Erudite just delivered more lies about Abnegation, however this article isn't a lie.

_From the Journal of Jeanine Matthews, head of Erudite_

_We still believe Abnegation should give the Erudite the control of the government. There's been too much tyranny of the leaders and their children. The teachings of Abnegation is questioned if they cannot even contain their own child. We believe Marcus is abusive to his daughter, Beatrice Eaton._

I shiver at the sight of my real name, and I don't even continue reading the rest of the article. I dump all the papers into the chasm. Christina and Will do the same.

"These articles are a load of crap." Christina says. I nod.

"Why's the tension so high between Erudite and Abnegation?" I ask, even if I already know the answer.

Will sighs. "Governmental issues."

I look up to see a figure walking through the hallways in the level above us. The way it walks, head held high, posture straight, it could only be one person.

"Hey, I'm just going to ask Tobias something first."

"Okay. Be safe." Will says.

"I will. I'll be with Tobias."

"Sure you are." Christina wiggles her eyebrows.

"Shut up." I walk away and follow Tobias. Over my shoulder, in my peripheral vision, I see Christina and Will laughing about something. They are such a cute couple. I smile at the thought.

I follow Tobias and we arrive at the fear landscape room, which looks completely different than the first time we saw it, like Tobias said it would.

"Since you're here," He says over his shoulder while holding a syringe, "You might as well go in with me."

"Into your fear landscape?" I am surprised he trusts me. I think I might tell him the truth…

"Yes." He says quietly.

"You can do that?" I walk towards him.

"The serum connects you to the program, but the program decides whose landscape you go through. And right now," He hesitates at first, "It's set to put us through mine."

"You would let me see that?" I smile.

"Yes. There are some things I would like to show you." He mumbles something under his breath.

He injects my neck, I don't flinch, and hands me the other syringe.

"I've never done this before." I don't want to hurt him. Not him, not anyone.

"Right here," He taps his neck. I inject it and he slightly flinches.

He takes his hand in mine. "See if you can figure out why they call me Six,"

I inch closer to him.

"Okay Tobias."

We close our eyes and open them to find each other in a dry, grassy field. It seems more like a marsh when I look at it. "What's this fear?"

"Crows." I look up and hundreds of crows swoop down at us, and peck and scratch at us.

"It's just a simulation Tobias," I comfort him. He takes deep breaths, and holds something up in his hand.

A gun.

How'd he get that?

He shoots at the crows and the scene before us disappears.

We are in a glass box. I gulp. My claustrophobia isn't going to help at all. I look out the box and see all my friends, Eric, and other Dauntless members. Eric smirks and points at Tobias's feet. I breathe heavily and look down to see water rising up.

"We have to go down." I say. He nods.

"One, two three!" We hold hands and go under the water. We stay like this for seconds and we resurface to find ourselves in a large body of water, churning and twisting us around.

"Tobias!" I can't find him.

"Four!" He says.

"We have to go down again!"

"Okay!"

I go down under the surface of the water, and I suppose he does too because we disappear from the water. I look up to find us tied to one another, back to back, and Eric.

"This is for ruining my life, ruining my glory." Eric sets us on fire.

"No, you know what I smell? Rain." Tobias spits out.

The dry desert sky turns into a stormy one; and rain drops spill everywhere.

"Six. The second to last one." Tobias says.

Seven?

"I thought you only had six fears?" I ask.

He blushes. "I don't…share this one."

The setting changes into an apartment, which looks a lot like Tobias's.

I look around to see a four-poster bed behind Tobias. He blushes red and looks embarrassed. I try to move towards him, but the simulation freezes me. I look up to see a simulation…

Me.

Simulation me moves towards Tobias, pushes him down onto the bed, and starts kissing his neck.

This is embarrassing.

I blush red.

Just before simulation me unbuckles Tobias's pants, he says, "Four, I'm not going to have sex with you in a simulation."

He then kisses simulation me hard and the scene disappears.

We find ourselves in a black room. "Uh…" Tobias blushes.

"Intimacy." He says.

"It's okay…" I say. My heart flutters at my presence in his fear. He's not scared of me.

He's scared of intimacy.

But I was in that fear, which means he likes me.

I see Tobias holding a gun, Caleb, Natalie, Andrew, and Jeanine Matthews.

"You have ten seconds to kill your family. If not, you will die." Jeanine says.

This is his fear of losing his family.

"Ten,"

"Nine,"

"It's okay Tobias. We will always love you." Natalie says.

My heart breaks. I want a family like that.

"Eight,"

"Seven,"

"We understand," says Andrew with a sad smile.

"NO!" Tobias yells.

"Six,"

"Five,"

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One,"

"I won't do it!" Tobias holds the gun up to his head and pulls the trigger.

I open my eyes to be back in the fear landscape room with Tobias. He is standing still. I interlock our hands.

"It's just a simulation."

He nods.

"Um…about my sixth fear…" He blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

I blush. "Let's not think about that. Can we um… go through my landscape?"

I'm going to do it.

I'm going to tell him about Marcus.

"You sure?" Tobias asks.

I nod. He types some words into the computer and we inject each other with the serum.

We hold hands.

"You already know I have four fears."

"What's your real name?" He asks.

"See if you can find that out."

We close our eyes.

The simulation takes us.

We stand on the roof, and the heavy wind starts blowing. I lean against Tobias for support, and he wraps his hand around my shoulder. I have to begin to force breaths in and out of my lips. Not just because the electricity from his body is trying to stop my lungs from functioning.

It's the heights.

"We have to jump off, right?" He shouts over the blaring wind. I stiffly nod. He looks at me sympathetically.

How does this not scare him?

"On three, okay?" I nod again.

"One…two…three!" He pulls me with him into a run, and we fall. I try to steady my breathing. The scene disappears.

I see him smile, as we sit in the room that's only small enough for me alone.

"What's next?" He asks.

"It's-" I am cut off when the walls hit him, and he slams into me, my body jolting.

"Confinement." He finishes for me.

My breaths start to grow heavier by the millisecond.

"Hey," He whispers. "Hey it's okay. Here,"

He pulls my arms around his body, so that I can move. It honestly takes away what little breath I have.

"This is the first time I'm happy I'm used to closed spaces when Zeke accidently trapped me in the elevator." He says with a laugh, trying to distract me.

"Mmhmm," I say, my voice strained with my breathing.

"We can't get out of here," He says, "It's easier to face the fear head on, right?"

_Yeah, my heartbeat's never coming back to normal. Not with you AND the walls. _He responds for me.

"So what we need is to make the space smaller. Make it worse so it gets better. Right?"

I normally just calm down, but I can't with Tobias here, so close to me. I guess I'll have to face it, my Divergence is already known by him.

"Yes." I say, tersely.

"Okay. We'll have to crouch, then. Ready?" He squeezes my waist, making me blush. We crouch, as the ceiling inches down. I feel his breath against my ear.

"Ah," My voice is raspy. "This is worse. This is definitely…"

"Shh." He orders. "Arms around me."

I obediently slip my arms around him. I am stuck partly straddling his hips, as I sit on his ankle. I can see a shadow of a smile forming on his lips. I'd smile too, if I wasn't scared as hell right now. God, what was I thinking bringing him in here? Now he probably just going to think I'm weak. Well, it's too late now.

"The simulation measures your fear response, so if you ca calm your heartbeat down, it will move on to the next fear. Remember? So try to forget that we're here."

"Yeah?" I whisper. "That easy, huh?"

He smiles, rolling his eyes. "You know, most girls would enjoy being trapped in close quarters with a hot guy."

"Not claustrophobic people, Tobias!" My voice shrills more than I had intended it to be.

"Okay, okay." He pulls my hand to his heart, and jolts of electricity run through my veins, but I'm too scared to notice.

"Feel my heartbeat. Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Feel how steady it is?"

"It's fast." I quickly say, trying not to waste my breath.

"Yes, well, that has nothing to do with the box." I see him slightly wince, and I let out a laugh.

"Every time I breathe, you breathe. Focus on that."

I nod. "Okay." I let my breath synchronize with his.

"Why don't you tell me where this fear comes from. Maybe talking about it will help us…somehow." I was afraid he'd ask. Let me think.

Closed spaces…

Closet.

"Um…okay. This one is from my fantastic childhood," My voice drips with sarcasm. "Childhood punishments. The tiny closet upstairs."

He ponders about it for a moment. "My mother kept our winter coats in our closet."

I don't understand how he doesn't realize that we are talking about the same closet. How he doesn't realize that the closet upstairs is only in Abnegation designed houses.

"I don't…" I gasp, "I don't really want to talk about it anymore." _Painful memories._

"Okay. Then…I can talk. Ask me something." He says.

"Okay," I laugh shakily. "Why is your heart racing, Tobias?" _Like I need an answer._

He slightly cringes, and I smile softly. "Well," He starts.

"I barely know you. I barely know you and I'm crammed up against you in a box, Four, what do you think?"

I steady my breathing, then the walls vanish. I sigh and lift my arms from Tobias's body, feeling his body warmth disappear.

I look to see the Abnegation woman in the chair and a gun next to her. It looks a lot like Evelyn. My heart lurches when I see the sight of my deceased mother.

"You have to kill her," He says softly.

I never want to hurt any innocent soul.

Not like Marcus.

"Every single time," I whisper.

"She isn't real," He reassures me.

"She looks real," I bite my lip. "It feels real." It feels real, real that I am murdering someone so innocent.

Especially Evelyn.

"If she was real, she would have killed you already."

No. My mother would _never_ kill me.

"It's okay," I nod.

"I'll just do it. This one's not…not so bad. Not as much panic involved." I exhale, push the barrel of the gun to her head. I picture Marcus and I, Tobias and Peter. I wish he pulled the trigger the first day we did guns. I pull the trigger, and she crumples to the floor.

"Here we go," I whisper as he grabs my arm, pulling me away. I follow him to my last fear. I stop cold. I see a figure in the distance of the surrounding grey walls, but I know who it is already. When Tobias was watching the fears, it'd be hard to recognize the figure. But up close…

I start to breathe hard. Tobias looks at me curiously. Then Marcus emerges from the dark, with his black, lifeless pits for his cruel, vain eyes.

"Marcus," He whispers.

"Here's the part," I say, my voice shaking with fear, "Where you figure out my name."

"Is he…" He points at Marcus. Then stops. "You're Beatrice."

Then Marcus shows us his hands and I see the belt that whipped me for years, scarred me for a lifetime. My terror only worsens as he multiply, the figures circling us. I let out a choked sob, almost unaware of Tobias in the background.

"This is for your own good," He says. And then they all come.

I freeze still.

All I can do is stop the tears from falling. I shrink back, accustomed to old habit, to hide from my father's whip. Just when he swings, Tobias steps in front of me.

My worst nightmare just escalated.

My father is beating the boy I love.

Did I just admit that?

It doesn't matter. I see him jolt in pain, but I still can't move. I still can't help him.

Then I jolt out of it.

I stand, all fear replaced with pure anger.

My vision goes red and I miss whatever happens next. I stand and shove Tobias behind me. All fear is gone.

"NO!" I punch Marcus, then they vanish. The lights in the simulation room come on. I'm free.

He looks at me. If I look as vulnerable as I feel, then that explains his reaction.

He wraps his hand around my elbow and pulls me toward him. My lips move against his cheek, but I pull him into a hug and bury my face into his neck, trying to stifle the tears. The electricity is pounding, but I don't notice it. I'm too scared.

All I can do is stare at him, my lips parted slightly. I am completely amazed that he stood up to Marcus, that he was willing to take the force of the blow for me, that he is trying to comfort me.

He cares about me.

He wraps his arms around my waist.

I hold my lips on his cheek, every kiss trying to thank him. I bury my face in his chest, wanting him to comfort me.

"Hey," He whispers softly. "We got through it." I lift my head, his fingers stroking my hair.

"You got me through it," I whisper.

"Well. It's easy to be brave when they're not my fears."

I lace my fingers with his.

"Come on," I say. "I have something to show you.

-o0o-

I lead him to my secret spot; the one where I hid when Marcus came on visiting day. We carefully walk across the slippery rocks, and sit down on the large boulder I hid behind.

"So… seven fears?" I ask, trying to break the silence.

"Seven fears then…seven fears now."

There is a slightly awkward silence creeping in.

"You were going to tell me about your aptitude test results," I say.

"Ah," He says, scratching his neck. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, I want to know," I press on.

"How demanding are you?" He smiles. I lightly hit his arm playfully, our hands still together.

"My result was as expected, Abnegation." Oh.

"What was yours?" He asks me. I gulp.

"Same."

He knows I'm Divergent, and how he knows about it, only God knows.

But knowing that there could be a camera anywhere, we don't share our results.

"Oh," He says, sounding disappointed. "But you chose Dauntless anyway?"

"Out of necessity." I reply.

"Why did you have to leave?"

I bit my lip and look over the chasm. He doesn't press the matter further, I guess he can infer my reason after my fears.

"You had to get away from your dad," He states. I inwardly cringe when he says 'dad'.

He will never be my father.

"Why didn't you choose Dauntless leader?" I ask, suddenly curious.

I mean, he was first.

He sighs and shrugs. "I was the first transfer to ever transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless. I wanted to be able to see my family. I see my father, Andrew, at Ambassador meetings. I wouldn't want all the pressure of being a leader put on me."

"You probably aren't going to choose Dauntless leader as your job. Because if you did, you might have to see him again." He says. I shrug.

"That, and I already feel like I don't quite belong among the Dauntless. Not the way they are now, anyway."

It's true. The Dauntless seem more cruel.

"But you're incredible," He says, shock clearly portrayed. I blush. He clears his throat. "I mean, by Dauntless standards. Four fears is unheard of. How could you not belong here?"

I don't really have an explanation for him.

Yes, I am top in initiation, and basically a prodigy among the Dauntless, but I'm not sure why.

I could tell him how I felt that even though I am away from Marcus, I still need to be able to defend myself and that makes me work harder, but that would lead to more questions and lies than I would like.

Abnegation was safer. But Marcus, made it hell.

But is Dauntless all that different?

"I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different. All your life you learn to forget yourself. So in danger, it becomes your first instinct. I could be an Abnegation just as easily." I say. His eyes light up, probably thinking about his own instincts.

"Yeah, well, I left Abnegation because I wasn't selfless enough, no matter how hard I try to be." He says nonchalantly.

"That's not entirely true," I tell him and smile. "That boy who let someone throw knives at him to spare a friend," I recall Zeke's story.

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

"Hey! That's not fair!" Tobias had spoken up. Amar glared at him to shut up. Jason, the other cruel Dauntless leader, smirked.

"Well, why don't you take his place then?" Tobias nodded and walked up to the target. Eric and his trio; consisting of two others-now Factionless-Alyssa and Miguel, snickered.

Tobias shared a glance with Nate, who failed at hitting the target at all. Amar threw knives at Tobias, who did not flinch at all. The last knife nicked his ear.

_FLASHBACK END_

His Nate was my Al. Zeke told me that Nate committed suicide because he couldn't take the fears anymore, like Al.

But Al did not suicide of stress.

He killed himself of guilt.

Of cowardice.

I feel a bit guilty of the possibility of him still being alive if I had forgiven him.

"Who took a hit from my dad to protect me, that selfless boy, that's not you?" I say.

He frowns. "You've been paying close attention, haven't you?"

"I like to observe people," I say, my heart thumping.

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Four, because you're a terrible liar."

"Fine," I lean my face closer to his. "I watched you because I like you." I say it like it's no big deal, but inside my head is buzzing at what I just admitted.

'I like you.'

It just came out. I look him in the eyes.

"And don't call me Four, okay? It's nice to hear my name again, only if we're alone. No one else knows."

"Okay, Beatrice. Um…" His cheeks tint red for a second and he scratches the back of his neck.

"Can….I see your tattoos?"

I smirk.

"Are you asking me to undress, Tobias?"

He blushes a deeper red.

"Only…partially?"

I smile, but it disappears.

I turn around and take off my shirt, revealing the flames and Faction symbols.

Also, my scars.

I feel his warm gaze being set on the thousands of small, white lashed scars that invade my bruised back.

His hand gently touches each symbol that runs down my back. My bra is in between the Abnegation and Dauntless symbol. I blush.

"Why do you have all of them?" He asks.

I sigh. "I don't want to be just one thing." I pause, grasping for the right words.

"I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and honest, and kind." I turn back toward him.

"I continually struggle with kindness." He laughs.

"I think you are all of those things. We can work on kindness." I laugh. I put my shirt back on.

He looks down and seems like he is working something through his head.

"Beatrice…I'm just going to say it. I like you. Ever since you came down that net."

I blush, my skin matching the red color of his.

"But you're older than I am, Tobias."

"Yes, that whopping two-year gap is _really_ insurmountable, isn't it Beatrice?" He jokes. I smile at the sound of my name coming off his lips. Beatrice.

"I'm not trying to be self-deprecating," I quickly say. "I just don't get it. I'm younger, I'm not pretty, I-" Just before I could say the true words, 'I am damaged enough as it is,' he cuts me off with a laugh.

He kisses my temple.

"Don't pretend," I scowl. "You know I'm not. I'm not ugly, but I am certainly not pretty."

"Fine. You're not pretty. So?" He seems to not really care less, and he kisses my blushing cheek. "I like how you look. You're deadly smart." He kisses my other cheek.

"I like how that even though you found out about Marcus, you aren't giving me that look. Like I'm a kicked puppy or something." I say. I don't know why, but this is the thing about him that stands out to me the most. I don't want anyone's pity. I only want to move on.

"Well, you're not." He says.

I look at him, and the next thing I know, he cups my face in his gentle hands and leans in. Our lips brush gently. I look up at him and grin, mentally thanking him for all that he has been through with me, and he is still here. He kisses me again, more firm this time.

After a few minutes of talking, he walks me back to my dorm again.

He looks around to make sure no one is watching, and he gives me another kiss goodnight.

My heart is beating. I know that we have to keep our relationship a secret, or else things would be bad. I shower, and change out in the open. I am careful not to wake up the other initiates. I crawl under the covers, and sleep with a smile on my face.

-o0o-

I wake up covered in sweat and salty tears. Another nightmare.

But this one was different.

I wasn't bashed into a small closet, or being beaten by Marcus.

I was forced to watch Marcus beat Tobias.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

I groan and dismissively wipe the tears away. I look around and squint; seeing that I am the only one up. I look at my watch, which glows bright in the dark.

4:30.

In the morning.

I sigh, and push the covers away. I walk towards the bathroom, and open the drawer, pulling out a pair of scissors. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Bloodshot, puffy, tear-stained eyes. Bruises and cuts from him and initiation. Messy dirty blonde hair. I raise the scissors to the tips of my hair, and cut.

I cut and trim my hair until it is at the Abnegation length for women, an inch or two below my shoulders. I sweep the remainder of the hair on the floor, into the trash can. I tip-toe back into the dormitory, still hearing the orchestra of snoring. I climb into my covers and drift off into sleep.

-o0o-

I wake up once again, having the same nightmare as earlier.

"Hey, Four, you all right?" I turn to the caring, yet opinionative voice of Christina.

I sniff. "Yeah, just a nightmare."

Christina walks over to me and sits by me on my bed. "Me too. It'll help if we talk about it. You want to?"

I never really got to talk about my nightmares with Christina, I never really had a friend to talk to about anything. I smile, and nod.

I take in a sigh. "Um… just, fears, I guess."

"Me too. Well, let's go eat breakfast, shall we?" She smiles.

"Sure." I look around to see we are the only initiates in the dorm.

Christina must see my puzzled look because she says, "They left for breakfast early. We still got an hour until training though."

"Four, can you be a girl for a second?"

I frown. "I'm always a girl."

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "No, like… a girly-girl."

I twirl a loose strand of my blond hair through my finger. "Kay," I bat my eyelashes.

She smiles. "Well… WILL ASKED ME OUT!" She squeals.

"I thought he already did," I question.

She shakes her head, still widely grinning.

"WHEN? WHERE? WHY? HOW? TELL ME!" I practically scream.

"Never knew you could be such a girl!" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Yesterday, when you left, we decided to walk around the train tracks. We aren't allowed to be outside the compound, since you know, we need a Dauntless member with us, right? But we didn't really care. He asked me, I said yes, and we kissed!" I smile and hug her.

"That's awesome Christina!"

We walk to the dining hall, and sit with Will. I look up to see Tobias, Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna walking in. Our gaze meets, and he clearly notices my hair cut, but doesn't let it show. His shadow of a smile tugs at his lips upward slightly. I about to raise my hand to wave at him, but he ignores me and sits down.

I start to feel hurt.

I turn back to Christina and Will, who sit across from me. I chew my eggs and look up to see Christina staring at me, inspecting me.

"What?" I mumble, mouth full of egg.

Her eyes widen and she snaps her fingers.

"That's where I've seen it! You got a haircut! I've seen it on other Abnegation at school!" I blush.

"Feeling homesick, are we Four?" Will says. I almost gag.

Homesick, my ass. I'd never miss that bastard.

He throws a grape at me, and I easily catch it, throwing it back at his face, which hits him in the forehead.

"Oh yeah, congrats by the way you two." I say, smirking. Christina and Will blush.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Tobias and Lauren stand up and beckon us (the transfers and Dauntless born) to them. We follow them to the Fear Landscape room. There, we all sit down in our assigned spots. I wave at Zalia, Gabe, Joey, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn, who smile, except Lynn, which is normal, and wave back.

"Initiates." All our heads turn towards Lauren and Tobias, who looks down at his feet as if they are the most interesting thing ever. Lauren begins to speak.

"Today we're doing something different. You will be going through my fears, each of you will be assigned one. This is practice for calming down in fears. They are not your fears, but if any of them relate, you'd either have an easy time or hard time in the stimulation. I will assign your fears. Some of you will have the same fear as another."

She goes by the line, giving each one of us one of her fears.

I am assigned kidnapping. I gulp.

Time goes by as each of the other initiates face Lauren's fears. Marlene has to face walls closing in, and I am glad I didn't get that fear.

I was only able to get through it with Tobias last night.

The door opens and Peter comes out, slightly traumatized and bright red.

"Four," Tobias beckons to me. I stand up, my knees wobbly. I walk into the room and sit in the chair.

"Be brave Four," He injects my neck with the serum and everything goes black.

* * *

**More next chapter!**

**WHAT ALL OF U HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. THE FOURTRIS!**

**Well, Fourbias...that sounds weird. Let's make it BeaSix.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!  
~TrissyPoo**


	18. Chapter XVII Im Sorry

**Most of you have heard about Truths and Lies and Over the Years being deleted, but being reposted when this story and the Beauty of One are finished, right?  
Okay. I'm still really upset about that.  
Anyway.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**Next chapter is where the action starts!**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII. I'm Sorry**

**BEATRICE**

I open my eyes to find myself in the Pit. The rocky walls are illuminated by the dark, hanging blue ceiling lamps. Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around me and a blindfold covers my vision. They punch and hit me, and I can't think.

Even if I was nearly killed days ago, I am still not healed. The pain is unbearable, like Marcus' 'teachings'.

I start screaming, thrashing and punching out everywhere at my faceless attackers. Tears stain my blindfold, and run down my face.

Suddenly the fear freezes. I can't move anything, or feel anything. "Stop!" I hear a manly, stern voice yell.

Tobias.

A pain strikes my temple, beating so fast I forcibly squeeze my eyes shut. I open them to be back in the Fear Landscape room with Lauren and Tobias. He walks over to me.

"What the hell was that, Four?" He sternly says, and pulls me up to my feet.

"I," I hiccup. "I didn't-"

"Get yourself together!" He shouts. "This is pathetic."

I feel more tears prickling at my eyelids. I look at him, then my blood boils. I pull my arm back, and make a hard imprint on his cheek with my palm.

"Shut up!" I scream, yanking my arm from his grasp, storming out of the room.

I exit out the back door so the other initiates wouldn't ask questions. I don't know why I just exploded like that. I start feeling guilty.

I.

Just.

Hit.

Tobias.

More tears stream down my face.

_I'm a monster… NO! _

I shake my head.

I will _never_ be Marcus. I breathe deeply, evening out my breaths. I run to the spot at the chasm.

Good and bad memories haunt this place.

The chasm that took Al's life, but the same chasm that held my first kiss. Those forced ones by Marcus didn't count. My true first kiss with the only man I love.

With who?

Tobias.

-o0o-

I stay by the chasm for a while.

I hear voices. "Why'd you go see Caleb?! You know you have to stay in Dauntless for initiation training Tobias!" Eric.

I hear a groan, and a slamming of a door. I look up to see Tobias storming out of Eric's office. I climb out of my hiding place and follow him, seeing that he is walking to the unsupervised hallway where he had noticed that I was Divergent.

"Tobias?" I say.

He turns around and he breaks out into a scowl.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Well, first I had to chat with the woman who's trying to ruin our old faction, then Eric almost kicked me out of Dauntless, with my friends. So yeah, it's shaping up to be a pretty great day, _Four_," His voice drips with sarcasm.

I frown when he calls me Four instead of Beatrice.

"I'm sorry for exploding at you earlier. But why did you yell at me? You can either be a cruel instructor or a concerned boyfriend. You can't play both parts at the same time," I say.

"I'm not cruel," He says, scowling. "I was protecting you this morning. How do you think Peter and his asshat friends would have reacted if they discovered that you and I were…" He drifts off, but I can finish the sentence in my head.

He sighs. "You would never win. They would always call your high ranking a result of my favoritism rather than your skill."

I open my mouth to object, but I realize.

He's right.

"You didn't have to insult me to prove something to them," I weakly say, staring at the floor. "And you didn't have to run off to your brother just because I hurt you," Caleb's his brother, in Erudite. He looks embarrassed, and rubs the back of his neck.

"Besides, it worked, didn't it?" I ask calmly.

"At my expense." He reasons.

"I didn't think it would affect you this way," I admit. "Sometimes I forget that I can hurt you, that anyone is capable of being hurt," I genuinely apologize. Sometimes I can't control my anger.

I must've said something good, because he holds my face in his arms and kisses me.

"You're brilliant, you know?" I say, shaking my head. "You always know what to do."

"Only because I've been thinking about this for a long time," He says, kissing me again.

"How would I handle it if you and I were…" I can feel his lips smiling on mine. He pulls away and smirks.

"Did I hear you call me your boyfriend, Beatrice?" He asks slyly.

I shrug. "Not exactly." I blush. "Why? Do you want me to?"

He tips my chin up gently, our eyes meeting.

"Yes,"

He kisses me again, gently and loving.

He abruptly pulls away and I think I did something wrong.

"There's something I have to tell you," He says grimly.

"What is it?"

"Not now. Meet me back here at 11:30. Don't tell anyone where you're going."

I nod, and peck him once again on the lips, and walk back to the dormitory with a smile on my face.

"Hey Four. Why so happy? And where were you?" Christina asks.

"I was walking around the Pit." I make up an excuse.

"Goodnight Christina, Will." I say, after taking a shower and changing.

"Night," They respond in unison. The lights turn off and I wait until I hear the steady breathing of my fellow initiates. I tip-toe from my bed and slowly open the door, careful of it creaking. I walk swiftly to our hidden hallway, careful of running into any Dauntless members. Its past curfew, and I'd be in trouble.

I sneak to our hidden hallway, where Tobias stands. I run up to him and kiss him. He smiles into the kiss. I pull back after a few seconds.

"What did you need to tell me?" I ask.

His face turns grim.

"Follow me."

I follow him to the train tracks, and we jump onto an incoming train.

We sit by the train wall on the floor, side-by-side.

I hear the screech of the rails as the train slows, which means we must be nearing the middle of the city. The air is cold, but his lips are warm and so are his hands. He tilts his head and kisses the skin just beneath my jaw.

I'm glad the air is so loud that he can't hear my sigh.

I shift, swinging a leg over him so I straddle him, and kiss him. I can feel the nervousness in his heartbeat so I calm down.

He does have a fear of intimacy.

He deepens the kiss. I press my hands to my legs to stop them from shaking.

I should not be nervous.

This is Tobias.

Not a drunk Marcus.

Tobias.

I zip his jacket down slowly, and feel him shiver slightly. I pull away and look carefully at the tattoos just above his collarbone. I brush my fingers over them, and I smile.

"Birds." I say. "Are they crows? I keep forgetting to ask."

He smiles. "Ravens. One for each member of my family. You like them?"

My heart drops to my stomach when he says family.

I don't answer. I just tug him closer, and kiss each raven in turn. He closes his eyes.

We talk and kiss for awhile, until Tobias touches my cheek.

"I hate to say this," he says, "but we have to get up now."

I nod and open my eyes. We both stand, and walk to the open door of the train car.

The wind has died down since the train has slowed.

I look at my watch. Midnight.

The street lights are all dark. I see a bright star standing out from all the patches of dark towering buildings.

Tobias points at it. "Apparently the city ordinances don't mean anything to them," he says, "because their lights will be on all night."

"No one else has noticed?" I ask, frowning.

"I'm sure they have, but they haven't done anything to stop it. It may be because they don't want to cause a problem over something so small." He replies with a shrug, but the tension in his features worries me.

"Wonder what the Erudite are doing that requires night light." I wonder aloud.

I turn toward him, leaning against the wall.

"Two things you should know about me. The first is that I am deeply suspicious of people in general. It is my nature to expect the worst of them." He says, "And the second is that I am unexpectedly good with computers."

I nod. He mentioned earlier on that aside from being a Faction Ambassador, he works with computers in the control room, but I still have trouble picturing him sitting in front of a screen all day.

"A few weeks ago, before training started, I was at work and I found a way into the Dauntless secure files. Apparently we are not as skilled as the Erudite are at security," he says, "and what I discovered was what looked like war plans. Thinly veiled commands, supply lists, maps. Things like that. And those files were sent by Erudite."

"War?" I ask hesitantly, brushing my hair away from my face.

Listening to my father insult Erudite all of my life, then beating me have made a permanent mark-scars and all-in my brain that I should quite be wary of them.

After all, what if people start believing those articles?

But all my life experiences have added up to me being suspicious of authority and human beings in general anyway, so I am actually not that surprised that a faction could be planning a war.

Which is ironic, really, the factions were first established to _keep_ the peace between society.

"Something big is happening Beatrice." He says.

Beatrice. Even If I love the sound of my real name rolling off of his tongue...it feels, foreign.

Abnegation.

I need to forget the grey and become the black.

"Beatrice sounds too...Abnegation," I say.

"Well, how about...Tris?" he offers. I smile.

"Tris, that is what you will call me when we're alone." I confirm, kissing him on the cheek.

"The big thing though...War on Abnegation?" I ask.

He laces his fingers with mine and says, "The faction that controls the government. Yes."

My stomach sinks.

"All those reports are supposed to stir up dissension against Abnegation," he says, eyes focused on the city moving in front of us.

"Evidently the Erudite now want to speed up the process. I have no idea what to do about it...or what could even be done."

I meet his gaze. "But...why would Erudite team up with Dauntless?" I say.

Then it hits me.

Erudite doesn't have any weapons, and have no experience in fighting-

but the Dauntless do.

"They're going to use us." I say, staring wide-eyed at Tobias.

"I wonder," he says, "how they plan to get us to fight. I told Caleb that the Erudite know how to manipulate people. They could coerce some of us into fighting with misinformation, or by appealing to greed-any number of ways. But the Erudite are as meticulous as they are manipulative, so they wouldn't leave it up to chance. They would need to make sure that all their weaknesses are shored up."

Then he looks at me, curiously and says, "But how?"

The wind blows my hair across my face, cutting my vision into strips, and I leave it there.

"I don't know," I say. "But what will happen then?"

He looks down for a moment, then looks back at me. "I don't know, but if the war will occur anytime soon, we have to stay together Tris,"

I nod. "When it does, just remember; that's what you and I do...protect each other."

The rest of the trip, we hold hands and stare out into the retreating view of the city.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**Q: the last sentence Tris says in this chapter, the part after the ;, is from a different book.**

**NAME WHO SAYS IT AND WHAT BOOK! HINT: MY OTHER FANDOM!**

**P.S. Beatrice was nicknamed Tris by Tobias, so yes, she IS TRIS now.**

**P.P.S Sorry to confuse you, but if the chapter says Four, Tris, or Beatrice, it's in Tris' perspective, not Tobias', and from now on it WILL SAY TRIS INSTEAD OF FOUR, but only Tobias knows its Beatrice/tris, and to others, Four.**

**Ughhhh sorry, I know, confusing.**

**LE SHIPNAME IS BACK TO TRIBIAS!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	19. Chapter XIX Fear Factor

**Hello Divergenters! So it's official, Over the Years and Truths and Lies have been deleted. :(**

**R.I.P OTY AND TAL, 5/28/14.**

**So this is the moment you've all been waiting for, before the Tribias!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**Shoutout to all those who answered my question last chapter! (Doesn't have to be correct, just actually read my AN)**

**lialuvs2read**

**CataD'Mellark (Check out their stories if you speak Spanish)**

**Purplemockingjay20**

**CrimeGirlMariah2000 (Check out her AMAZING story, 'Going Through Initiation With My Baby')**

**Mockingjay28**

**ChicagoFire51**

**TrUtHoRdAr3 (Check out their story)**

**Aubreylovesthegames**

**And some shoutouts to the most amazing authors on the site!**

**My friend, The-Bawss5, check out her amazing stories!**

**ccouurtneey, check out her fantastic stories!**

**HelloI'mOz, check out her awesome stories, she loves Tobuscus! I DO TOOOO!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**P.S. READ THE VERY IMPORTANT AN BELOW! IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**Chapter XIX. Fear Factor**

**TRIS **

In Abnegation, I had experienced the initiation process before, being the leader's daughter.

More like punching bag.

It is a quiet affair. The initiates, who spend thirty days performing community service before they can become full members, sit side by side on a bench. One of the older members reads the Abnegation manifesto, which is a short paragraph about forgetting the self and the dangers of self-involvement, and it's a very small manifesto in comparison to the other factions'. Then all the older members wash the initiates' feet. Then they all share a meal, each person serving food to the person on his left.

The Dauntless don't do that.

If anything, the entire compound of Dauntless is nothing but insanity and chaos on the day of the final test, then the initiation ceremony.

After managing to grab a plate of food from the dining hall at lunch through the thick crowd of celebratory Dauntless, and escaping an encounter from Uriah, Zalia, Marlene, Lynn, Gabe, and Joey being normal Dauntless borns-on a Dauntless cake and Amity bread sugar high-I walk back to the dormitory to eat.

Dauntless members give me smiles and nods of hello, some to which I return. Unlike every other Dauntless member, I am nervous for final testing. All the initiates are.

Well, probably everyone except my Dauntless born friends.

And Peter and his trio.

I still don't like him, even when he tried to get me to join his group.

_FLASHBACK (FIRST STAGE RANKINGS)_

_"__Stiff," Peter says. I scowl._

_"__What do you want?" I ask._

_I turn to face him, and standing by his sides are his followers, Drew and Molly, who are frowning._

_Peter smirks. I have to look up slightly to make eye contact._

_"__How about you join the cool Dauntless? Instead of hanging out with those people," he says, gesturing to Will and Christina._

_I frown. I'm not going to hang out with him, not now, not ever._

_He's cruel. Like him. And I might turn into him._

_Which I fear already might happen._

_"__No thank you." The Abnegation's kicking back in._

_But I guess respecting intimidating people in just in my nature._

_"__You'll regret this Stiff." Peter snarls, and storms out of the room, leaving me with Drew and Molly, who harrumph snottily and follow behind quickly._

_FLASHBACK END_

On the way I see someone fall off the path on the Pit wall and, judging by his screams and the way he grabs at his leg, he broke something. At least the dormitory is quiet. I stare at my plate of food.

I just realize what I grabbed, which looked good to me at the time, I chose a plain chicken breast, a scoop of peas, and a piece of brown bread.

Abnegation food.

I sigh. Abnegation is what I am.

Am I in the wrong faction?

I shake my head.

No. I don't want to be just one thing, just like I told Tobias.

Selflessness is like bravery. It takes guts to die for another.

For now, I'll stick to Dauntless.

I had thought of running away from my hellhole that I once called home, but Marcus could find me easily in the Factionless sector, and if I even escaped the fence, to whatever's out there, there's a one in a hundred chance I would've survived.

The thought of my former faction sends a tremor through my hands.

The war.

Does Abnegation, or any other faction besides the Dauntless really, even expect the Erudite to strike?

I will find a way to help stop it-if it even follows through.

But not today. Today I have to focus on what awaits me.

One thing at a time.

I eat like a robot, rotating from chicken to peas to bread and back again. It doesn't really matter what faction I really belong in.

In a way, all of the five factions are the same.

I mean, is jumping in front of a person to take a bullet in their place bravery or selflessness? Dauntless or Abnegation? Is telling a friend who is wearing an outfit that is unflattering, honesty or kindness because you don't want them to look bad, Candor or Amity? And is going to do a science experiment with the risk of death bravery, smart, or is it selfless because you're giving up your personal time to increase the knowledge of others?

The factions don't really have many differences.

That's why I don't see why we can't just all be equal.

Divergent.

When I finish, I plant my face into my pillow. I find myself drifting asleep. I don't mean to, but after a while, I do, and I wake up to Christina lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Time to go," she says, sounding melancholy. I rub my eyes with the back of my palm to release the sleepiness from them. My feet feel heavy and I realize that I wore my shoes to sleep.

The other initiates are in the dormitory, tying shoelaces and buttoning jackets and flashing smiles around like they don't mean it.

Peter smirks, like he knows that he's _bound _to make the final ten.

I pull my hair into a messy bun, which is quite easier to handle now since that I have cut my hair to a shorter length. I zip up my black jacket, zipping it up to my throat.

The torture will be over soon-unlike Abnegation for years-but can we forget the simulations?

Will we ever sleep soundly again, with the memories of our fears haunting out minds? Or will we finally forget our fears today, like we're supposed to?

I don't know. But of what I know, I don't think I will ever be able to forget my fears.

These thoughts about today wander in my head, as if they were on an endless trek to tail my curiosity.

We walk up to the Pit and up the path that leads to the glass building, a darkness engulfing the room. I look up at the glass ceiling and see that every black sole of Dauntless members above trap the daylight from reaching the Pit floor.

The amount of people on the glass ceiling is incredulous. I think I hear the glass creak for a second, but it may as well just be my imagination.

I walk up the stairs with Christina, and the crowd chokes us.

The members are smiling and saying reassuring things to us.

"Don't worry initiates, you'll make it!"

"Good luck!"

"Be brave!"

"Four, you are so going to be first!"

"WOOO! GO FOUR! GO CHRISTINA! WOOOO!" I look at the person who let those words flow out of their mouth and see Zeke. I just roll my eyes with a shadow of a smile.

I'm still too nervous to smile.

What if Jason, Eric, and Max recognize Marcus? What if I slip up and show a piece of my Divergence? At least the landscapes give your mind a hint that it's just a simulation, and you are fully aware, unlike individual fears.

I am too short to look at the path because of many taller heads blocking the way, but I can still see over some, so I stare at the back of Will's head and follow in is footsteps.

I burn up in the heat of so many bodies around, and I realize that's it's just my nervousness.

Most eyes are on me, and I gulp. "Make way for the Dauntless prodigy!" Someone shouts, and the crowd does so, clearing out and a few pairs of eyes are still focused on me, most now on the wall.

I look at what everyone is clustered around: a series of screens on the wall to my left.

I hear a cheer and look at the screens. The screen furthest left shows a familiar black-clothed girl in the fear landscape room-Marlene.

I watch her move, her body motionless on the chair, yet her eyes are wide and alarmed, awake.

I can't tell what fear she's facing. Thank God no one out here will see my fears, just my reactions to them.

That means during my final fear…I have to calm down quickly, because I might start screaming out in pain that will probably make the spectators deaf.

Even just thinking about it makes my heart pound rapidly, so fast that I feel like I'm going to faint.

I should've eaten more Dauntless cake, I think as my heartbeat increases and my blood sugar lowers.

The middle screen shows Marlene's heart rate, which picks up for a second, and then decreases. When it reaches a normal pace, the screen flashes green and the surrounding Dauntless cheer. The screen to the right shows her time.

I rip my eyes away from the screen and jog to catch up with Christina and Will. Tobias stands just inside a door on the left side of the room that was never here the last time I was here, next to the fear landscape room.

I walk straight past him without even sharing the tiniest bit of a glance.

The room is large and contains another screen, nearly a carbon copy of the one outside. A line of people sit in chairs in front of it.

Eric on the left, Max in the middle, and who I presume is Jason, on the right. Also, a woman who I've never seen before sits on his right, probably the other Dauntless leader.

But why have I never seen her before?

Judging by the wires connected to their heads, and their blank eyes that stare out into space, they are observing the simulation.

Behind the leaders, there is another line of chairs, all occupied now. I am the last to enter, so I am stuck standing.

"Hey Four! There's our little prodigy!" Uriah calls out from across the room. I flush red slightly because of the compliment. He sits with the other Dauntless-born initiates; Zalia, Gabe, and Joey. Only the four of them are remaining, the rest have gone through their fear landscapes.

I wave at Zalia, Gabe, and Joey, who all look nervous yet confident, and wave back. Zalia throws me a reassuring smile.

Uriah pats his leg. "You can sit on my lap, if you want."

"Tempting," I call out, grinning. "It's fine, I like to stand."

I also don't want Tobias to see me sitting on someone's lap, especially a boy.

The lights flick on in the fear landscape room, revealing Marlene hugging her legs tight on the chair, her face streaked with tears. Max, Eric, and Jason shake off the simulation daze and walk out. A few seconds later I see them congratulating her for finishing.

"Transfers, the order in which you go through the final test was taken from your rankings as they now stand," says Tobias. "So Drew will go first, and Four will go last." I can hear the 'T' as he nearly slips up on my name.

That means that five people will go before I do.

I stand in the back of the room, a few feet away from Tobias. He and I exchange glances when Eric sticks Drew with the needle and sends him to face his worst nightmares.

Being last, I have to deal with anxiety issues. But there's also a perk to going last; By the time it's my turn, I will know how well the others did, and how well I will have to do to beat them.

The fear landscapes aren't interesting to watch from the outside, but the leaders seem to be having a blast.

I wonder how they were with Tobias's sixth fear…

The thought coaxes a slight smile from me.

I can see that Drew is moving, but not what he is reacting to.

After a few minutes, I close my eyes instead of watching and try to think of nothing to calm me down.

Speculating about which fears I will face, if I lost any, which I extremely doubt, and the amount, probably the same, is useless at this point. I just have to remember that I will have the power to manipulate the simulations, and that I have practiced it before.

Molly goes next. It takes her half as long as it takes Drew, but even Molly has trouble, spending too much time breathing heavily, trying to control her panic, than trying to calm down. At one point she even screams at the top of her lungs.

It amazes me how easy it is to tune out everything, and how I still have my touch.

The same technique I used during my lessons.

Christina is next. Then Will. Then Peter. I don't watch them. I only know how much time it takes them, that is all I paid the slightest bit of attention to: twelve minutes, ten minutes, and fifteen minutes. And then the moment I have been dreading the whole day.

"Four."

I open my eyes and walk to the Front of the observation room, where Eric stands with a syringe full of orange liquid. I barely feel the needle as it plunges into my neck, barely see Eric's pierced face as he presses the plunger down.

I use my brain to turn the dizzying effect of the serum into liquid adrenaline rushing through my veins, making me strong.

"Ready?" he asks.

_I am ready._

-o0o-

My eyes force themselves open and I squint my eyes as the wind beats down on my body, flailing around pieces of blond hair all over my face. I look at the ledge, and back down at the bottom.

Big mistake.

My breath starts to increase, but then I snap out of it.

A brave man would cross.

A coward would jump.

I know exactly what to do.

I carefully tip-toe my way across the skinny edge, slowly sliding myself in the direction of the balcony.

I start to breathe heavily, then it backs down, which repeats for a while.

When I grab onto the balcony bar and hoist myself up, my breath is controlled and the room morphs into a dark room.

The room squeezes me in. I stand straight as a stick and feel my warm breaths rebounding back onto my face, and my breath starts to rush.

My temple is hit with mental knives of pain, and I feel like I'm about to faint because of how fast I begin to breathe.

I have two options: Either calming down, or facing the fear head-on by making the room even smaller.

I could only do that when Tobias was with me.

But he's not.

Instead, I decide to take deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling.

I breathe through my nose and the pain that was striking my forehead disappears, and my tensed muscles are relaxed.

I find myself in a grey rom.

I look at the table with the same old gun, same old smell of blood, but when my sight travels right, my heart drops.

It's not a woman anymore.

It's not Evelyn anymore.

It's a man.

The man has dark brown shaggy hair, a balanced nose, and dark blue eyes that are enchanting-but staring blankly out into space in front of him.

When I think about it, he resembles someone familiar.

Tears begin to swell in my eyes. I grab the gun, and hold it up to his head hesitantly.

In my own stormy grey-blue eyes, I see Marcus and I again.

I force my eyes shut, turn away, and pull the trigger.

The recoil moves my arm a bit and the loud boom coming from the bullet, which impacts him in the head. He drops to the ground in a bloody mass, and all I'm thinking is, that I did this.

_I _did this.

I shake it off.

_It's just a simulation._

_It's not real._

Then the room turns into my old bedroom. I gulp.

This is it.

A figure emerges from the shadows of hell I called my home.

Marcus stands there with a wicked smile, one I've so often seen on him, Eric, and Peter.

He slowly walks up to me, each step he takes roars into my heart and I feel like I'm going to just drop to the ground.

He grabs the collar of my shirt and slams me into the wall.

Just like what he used to do to Evelyn.

Tears well up in my eyes.

He forces his tongue down my throat and the sobs come out harder.

I can taste the salty tears running down my face, some flowing past my mouth.

He starts to rip off my shirt and unbuckle my pants, and I sob even harder.

I pull down my shirt.

Not again.

Please, just never again.

I sob even harder. "P-Ple-Please…N-No…" I choke out.

Under my breath. I say, "Daddy," because if I said it out loud, the leaders could hear it.

I can even see Eric trying not to laugh, being his normal sadistic self.

Marcus grows wide-eyed and pulls back from forcibly kissing me after I say that word. I remember when we were all one happy family, I always called him that.

There is a slight pause, just my heartbeat racing by the second and him holding my arms above my head, pinning me to the wall with his body.

"Remember…This is for your own good," he whispers as he pulls out the belt and multiplies.

They all surround me, start touching me, whipping at me, and I scream, louder and louder by the second. The excruciating pain of endless belts being whipped at my back.

It's not real.

But it just feels so real.

I lay on the floor as the thousands of lashes coming at me by the second start to whip harder, stronger, faster.

It's not real.

It's not real.

I can't face the fear-which just feels so real, like it was less than a year ago-because my Divergence might trigger and the simulation will end, so I decide with calming down.

Which was nearly impossible every time I heard those six words.

I tune out everything, I plug my ears, shut my mouth, and pretend that I'm safe.

That I'm safe in Tobias's arms, and away from the belts.

The pain.

The endless torture, the drunk nights, the scars;

Everything.

I lay motionless on the floor as a bloody mess.

Just like that week before I transferred.

All the Marcus' disappear, and just when my heartbeat and breaths slow the tiniest bit, the real one comes back.

"This is for your own good," He repeats. I hear slight metal clinking against his Abnegation watch.

The metal however, sounds slightly heavier than the belt.

I gulp, slightly sobbing.

The last thing I hear is a click, and a bang, before everything turns red and black.

* * *

**Mini cliffie! I'm still not good at them.**

**Goal: 10 reviews, 3 follows and/or favs.**

**QOTD: When does your school end?**

**AOTD: June 6! I'm gonna be so sad because all my friends that are boys are moving to a different school! :(**

**The War Will Begin...6...3...14...**


	20. Chapter XX Unexpected Confessions

**Happy BDAY TO MOI**

**Please answer your opinion on this-I was thinking of NOT reposting Over the Years because I have this amazing new idea that NO ONE has done before, and if anyone will steal it, I will find you, and I will kill you.**

**Haha, jk about the killing part, but rest is true.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story(ies)!**

**P.S. SORRY THIS IS SHORT AND I WILL UPDATE A SUPER LONG 6000 WORD ONE IF I GET 10-30 REVIEWS, I WILL STILL WRITE ONE THOUGH, JUST PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME GET TO 380-400!**

* * *

**Chapter XX. Unexpected Confessions**

**TRIS**

The lights come on. I stand alone in the empty room, shaking. I sink to my knees, wrapping my arms around my chest. It wasn't cold when I walked in, but it feels cold now. I rub my arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

I have never felt this much relief in my life before.

Ever.

Not even from my beatings, but this was much worse; facing my deadliest fears that just…

Feel so real.

I can still feel the heavy winds blowing in my face, the walls cramping my body together, the thunderous vibration sensation in my arm when I pulled the trigger, and the whip lashing at me.

I'm just so happy that the fear my mind produces has Marcus as unrecognizable.

But then every muscle in my body relaxes at once and I breathe freely again.

Maybe later on, I might go through my fear landscape in my spare time, just to see if my final fear will disappear, if I can even handle revisiting that hell.

The door opens, and I stand. Max, Eric, Tobias, Jason, and that woman I don't know walk into the room in a line, standing in a small crowd in front of me. Under the leader's expressionless façade, I can still see the shock of my quantity of fears hidden in their faces. Tobias smiles at me.

"Congratulations, Four," says Eric. "You have successfully completed your final evaluation."

I try to smile.

It doesn't work.

I can't shake the memory of the forceful lips on my own screaming ones.- Manage Stories

I can still feel the lashes being whipped at my back.

"Thanks," I say.

"There is one more thing before you can go and get ready for the welcoming banquet," Eric adds.

He beckons to the unidentified blue-haired woman, who hands him a small black case. He opens it and takes out a syringe and a long needle.

I tense up at the sight of it. The orange-brown liquid in the syringe reminds me of what they inject us with before simulations.

And I am supposed to be finished with those.

"At least you aren't afraid of needles," he says. "This will inject you with a tracking device that will be activated only if you are reported missing. Just a precaution."

I gulp. What if Marcus ordered for this to happen?

For me?

"How often do people go missing?" I ask, frowning.

"Not often." Eric smirks. "This is a new development, courtesy of the Erudite,"

At least it's not Marcus.

But it could be one thing.

The war.

"We have been injecting every Dauntless throughout the day, and I assume all other factions will comply as soon as possible."

My stomach twists.

I can't let him inject me with anything, especially not anything developed by Erudite; maybe even Jeanine.

But I also can't refuse.

I _can't_ refuse, or he will doubt my loyalty to Dauntless and make me Factionless.

"All right," I concede, my throat tight.

Eric approaches me in that stalking way of his, and I swear that underneath the dim light, there is a flash of Marcus walking toward me in the same way, holding a belt instead of a syringe.

I shake my head slightly.

_It's just simulation daze_, I tell myself.

I pull my hair away from my neck and tilt my head to the side.

I stand motionless and look at my feet as Eric wipes my neck with an antiseptic wipe and ease the needle into my skin. The deep ache spreads through my neck.

A brief type of pain that feels so thrilling, and makes your blood rush.

He puts the needle back in its case and sticks an adhesive bandage on the injection site.

"The banquet is in two hours," he says. "Your ranking among the other initiates, Dauntless born included, will be announced then. Good luck."

The small crowd files out of the room-I can hear their rushed whispers-but Tobias lingers by the door, and beckons for me to follow him, so I do.

The glass room above the Pit is full of Dauntless, some walking the ropes above our heads, some talking and laughing rowdily in groups. He smiles at me. He must not have been watching.

Even if he has seen my landscape.

And the reason that I actually passed the fears without much difficulty; successfully passing a living hell in itself, where you must face your deepest fears.

"So…how was your four obstacles?" he asks. "Practically unheard of, my little prodigy."

I blush. "You've seen it before, did you see it this time?"

"Only on the screens. The Dauntless leaders are the only ones who see the whole thing," he says. "They seemed very impressed and shocked, but the thing that shocked me was that _Eric_ suddenly froze during your final fear."

I raise an eyebrow.

I thought he would be _laughing_, but according to Tobias, it was like it was a memory for him, a painful one.

Did he recognize Marcus?

I hope not.

But then again, the Marcus that my brain created for my fear looks equivalent to an old, tan-skinned Factionless man; but only I could spot out my 'father'.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you ranked first," he says.

We walk into the glad room. The crowd is still there, but it is thinner now that the last person-me-has gone.

People notice me after a few seconds. I stay close to Tobias's side as they point, but I can't walk fast enough to avoid many cheers, some claps on the shoulder which I slightly wince to, and some congratulations.

As I look at the people around me that I call my family, I realize how strange they would look to a normal Abnegation, or any other faction. I realize how normal they seem to me, despite the fact that more than half of the compound is made of more than 60% metal and ink, but it's my new family.

As a Stiff, I was an underestimated abused girl.

As Four, I am a strong, fearless Dauntless prodigy.

And that's how my new family-if I even rank the top ten, which I think I have a chance-welcomed me into Dauntless.

I smile back at them.

We descend the steps into the Pit and Tobias says, "Do you have to go back to the dormitory?"

I shrug.

"Because if you want peace and quiet, you can stay with me until the banquet."

My stomach twists.

It must be hard for him, being afraid of intimacy, but I had to _shoot_ him for God's sake.

"What is it?" he asks.

I don't want to go back to the dormitory, but I don't want to break down crying like Beatrice, I need to be Four.

"Let's go," I finally say.

-o0o-

He closes the door behind us and slips off his shoes.

"Want some water?" he asks.

"No thanks." I hold my hands in front of me, staring at the bruises and muscles I have developed.

Not really, I had _much_ more bruises in Abnegation, but the muscles were grown in Dauntless.

"You okay?" he says, touching my cheek gently. His hand cradles the side of my head, his long fingers slipping through my hair. He smiles and holds my head in place. We sit there for a few seconds, before my temptations overtake me and I kiss him.

Heat spreads through me slowly. His lips still on mine, I push his unzipped jacket from his shoulders, and seems to flinch as it drops to the floor, and pushes me back, eyes burning.

He presses his palms to his face, covering his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, already knowing that I went too far and that his fear kicked in instinctively. I feel immediate guilt.

He shakes his head.

"Don't tell me it's nothing." I say, my voice suddenly quite cold. I grab his arm. "Hey, look at me."

He meets my gaze, and I see a look pleading for forgiveness in his eyes, when I realize that his dark blue eyes are just mirroring my blue-grey ones; the look really in my eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder," He says calmly, "what's in it for you. This…whatever it is."

My heart drops to my feet. "What's in it for me," I repeat. I step back, shaking my head. "You're an idiot, Tobias."

"I am _not_ an idiot," he defends. "Which is why I know that it's a little weird that, of all the boys you could have chosen, you chose me. So if you're just looking for…um, you know…that…"

I scowl.

That's the last thing I'd want right now.

I may not be a virgin, thanks to _him_, but I have a slight fear of intimacy as well, but only with Marcus.

"What? Sex?" I say. "You know, if that was all I wanted, I wouldn't have done it with you," Once I say those words I immediately want to take them done.

I meant that I just wasn't ready, and the thing is, he just knows that I'm a Divergent virgin, but that's what he _thinks_; my innocence was lost a while ago.

But he looks like I just punched him in the stomach, and he looks away, fending off tears.

My vision becomes blurry with tears. "I'm going to leave now," he says, and turns toward the door.

"No, Tobias," I grab his wrist and wrench him back. He pushes me away, hard, but I grab his other wrist, holding our crossed arms between us.

"I'm sorry I said it like that," I apologize. "What I meant was that you aren't like that, which I knew when I met you, I know about your fear of intimacy, it's just that…" I pause, looking away.

"I know that I am an obstacle in your fear landscape, but you are too, in mine." My lower lip wobbles. "Did you know that?" I say, voice cracking.

"What?" His wrists break free from my hands. The hurt look is in his eyes now. "You're _afraid_ of me?"

"Not you," I say. The tears come again. "I-I had t-to kill you, instead of Evelyn, it's you."

He wraps his arms around me. "B-Tris…"

"But just a question," I say, suddenly curious. "Why are you afraid of me? You know that I would never do that to you," I say, recalling his fear landscape.

"Not you," He says and bites his lip. "Being with you…with anyone. I've never been involved with someone before, and…I don't know what your expectations are."

"Tobias," I say sternly, "I don't know what delusion you're operating under, but this is all new to me too."

"Delusions?" He repeats, then blushes beet red. "You mean you haven't…" He raises his eyebrows. "Oh. _Oh_. I just assumed… Um. You know."

My heart breaks in two and the memories stab my brain once again.

I break down crying, and crash into his arms sobbing.

"Tris! Beatrice! What's wrong? Tris! Talk to me!"

I stop my sobs long enough to make out, "I-I'm not a v-virgin."

* * *

**Mini cliffie for you there!**

**Please review follow, favorite, and check out my other story(ies)!**

**Goal: 380-400 reviews**

**I know you can do it Divergenters!**

**6000 word chapter next if the goal is reached!**

**The war will happen in two chapters, so it has been suspended because Caleb broke one of the serum computers, so he has to repair that in Erudite for a week or so.**

**Have any of you seen that chick casted for Marlene?! AND WHO THE F- IS EDGAR?! MARLENE IS A BRUNETTE, NOT A FREAKIN BLOND SUKI WATERHOUSE! AND URIAH HASNT BEEN CASTED YET BUT FREAKING LAUREN HAS, LAUREN, WHOS NAME POPS UP LESS THAN FIVE TIMES IN THE WHOLE F-ING TRILOGY! I HOPE URIAH GETS PLAYED BY THAT GUY.**

**~TrissyPoo**


	21. Chapter XXI Secrets Revealed and Ranking

**Oh my Dauntless guys, I am SO SOrry for not updating for so long! The thing is I'm in vacation and I barely have Time to even sleep!**

**On the 27th, you will get a super long chapter!**

**And also, I am so sorry this chapter is short!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories! **

**GO ARGENTINA GO LIONEL MESSI GO CRISTIANO RONALDO GO MARCO REUS (Shoutout to mah bestie you should check her out! The-Bawss5 who also loves him!)**

**#worldcuptho**

**LOVE TRISSYPOO**

**WHOEVER CAN GUESS THE LAST SONG WINS A SHOUTOUT AND ONLY THE FIRST PERSON!**

* * *

**Chapter XXI. Secrets Revealed and the Final Rankings**

**TRIS**

And with those four stuttered words, he immediately tenses.

"Tris. You've had sex?!" He looks as if a knife was just thrown straight through his heart and he looks at me with an unbelievable accusing look. His innocent mysterious dark-blue eyes transform hard and cold, glaring at me with tears swimming in them. His mouth is wide open.

"I can't believe you, Four. I never pinned you as that type of girl." His voice, quiet and controlled, yet sounds as if it is about to explode.

My mouth repeatedly opens and closes for a while until I fall to the floor on my knees.

He stands frozen, fists clenched and veins popping. "Tobias…" I look up through my tears.

"M-Marcus h-he r-rap-raped m-me," I stutter out, then the loud sobs control me.

"Oh my God," he says, wrapping his arms around me securely. "Fo-Beatrice, Tris, I am so so sorry, Oh my God, Tris, I'm so sorry," He repeats, running a hand through my hair while the other wipes my continuous tears.

"Tris. What happened?!"

I choke on my sobs. "In Ab-Abnegation he r-raped m-me."

He holds his lips to my forehead. "Was it the first time?" He asks hesitantly.

I shake my head.

I try to say more, but it doesn't work.

We stay like that for a while, me clinging onto his arms, desperate for someone to save me from the dark memories, and his arms snaked around my body. His hands rest on my back, and the way he strokes my tattoos makes my spine shiver.

"I am so going to kill him when I see him." He says after a moment of silence.

When I meet his gaze, his face is painted in anger, hatred, and hints of vengeance.

No words escape my mouth.

I kiss him between the eyebrows, and on the tip of his nose, and then carefully fitting my mouth to his. I am on edge. Electricity courses through my veins where blood is supposed to be. I want him to kiss me, I want him to; I am afraid of where it might go for his sake.

My hands shift to his shoulders, and my fingers brush over the edge of something, a bandage.

I pull back with my brows puckered.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. It's another tattoo. It's healed, I just…wanted to keep it covered up."

"Can I see?"

He nods, and pulls his sleeve down and slips his shoulder out of it. I stare at his shoulder for a second, and then run my fingers over the tan bandage. They rise and fall with the muscles in his arms.

I peel away the corner of the bandage away.

I smile slightly when my eyes set on the black ink of the hand helping another up.

"Now we match," he says.

I nod. "Except my Abnegation symbol is on my back,"

"Can…I see it?"

"Again?" I say with a slight smirk.

I press the bandage back over the tattoo and he fixes his sleeve.

"Are you asking me to undress, Tobias?" I say, reusing the same line from where we first kissed.

The memory coaxes a smile out of both of us.

"Only partially," He plays along.

I nod, and unzip my jacket. I take off my shirt in one swift motion.

I stare down at the Dauntless flames engulfing the side of my ribs.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I don't invite many people to look at me," I say. "Any people, actually. You are the only one to see me once, now twice."

"I can't imagine why," He says softly. "I mean, look at you."

He walks around me slowly, analyzing the fiery flames, both of them, the helping hands, the eye thirsty for knowledge, the scales seeking the truth, and the blossoming tree.

"I think we've made a mistake," I say softly. "We've all started to put down the virtues of the other factions in the process of bolstering our own. I don't want to do that." I clear my throat.

"No one's perfect," he whispers. "It doesn't work that way. One bad thing goes away, and another bad thing replaces it."

I traded cowardice for cruelty; I traded weakness for ferocity.

His fingertips brushing over the Abnegation symbol sends shivers through me. "We have to warn them, you know. Soon."

"I know," I say. "We will."

He turns toward me.

He seems uncomfortable.

"Is this scaring you, Tobias?"

"No," he croaks. He clears his throat. "Not really. I'm just afraid of what I want."

"What do you want?" My face tightens slightly. "…Me?"

He nods slowly.

I nod too, and he takes my hands in his own gently. He guides my palms up to his stomach. His eyes lowered, he pushes my hands up, over his abdomen and over his chest, and holds them against his neck. My palms tingle with the feel of his smooth, warm, skin, my face is hot, but I shiver anyway. I look up at him.

"Someday," I say, "If you still want me, we can…" I clear my throat. "We can…" I lose my words.

He smiles a little and wraps his arms around me, holding me so that I can feel his heartbeat against my cheek, as fast as my own.

"Are you afraid of me, Tris?" He asks.

"Terrified," I reply with a smile.

I turn my head and kiss the hollow beneath his throat.

"Maybe you won't be in my fear landscape anymore," He murmurs.

He bends his head and kisses me slowly.

"Then everyone can call you Six officially."

"Four and Six," he says.

We kiss again, and this time, it feels familiar.

Not the forceful ways of Marcus.

But the way I know how we exactly fit together; Tobias and I.

His arm around my waist, my hands on his chest, the pressure of his lips on mine.

We have each other memorized.

-o0o-

After a long two hours of lying on Tobias's bed, talking and kissing and eventually dozing off until we heard shouts in the hallway, rowdy Dauntless on their way on the way to the banquet.

I watch Tobias's face carefully as we walk to the dining hall, searching for any sign of disappointment.

If anything, he seems lighter now than he was before.

He smiles more, anyway, like me.

When we reach the entrance, we go our separate ways. I go in first, and run to Will and Christina. He comes in a minute later and sits with Zeke, who hands him a dark bottle. He waves it away.

Zalia, Gabe, Joey, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn join us.

"Where did you go?" asks Christina. "Everyone else just went back to the dormitory, Four."

"I just wandered around," I say. "I was too nervous to talk to everyone else about it."

"You have no reason to be nervous," says Zalia.

"Yeah, I turned around to talk to Will for one second, and you were already done." adds in Christina.

I can tell by the different octave of her voice that she is jealous.

I just shrug instead of trying to reason out.

"What job are you guys going to pick?" asks Gabe.

"I'm thinking of becoming an initiate trainer," Christina says. "Scaring the living daylights out of them seems fun. What about you?"

"I don't know yet."

"DAUNTLESS CAKE TESTER!" Oh Uriah...

"I guess...I could be an ambassador to the other factions," I put in. "Being a transfer would help me," but having Marcus, the Abnegation leader, as part of your kin, wouldn't. I just made that up quickly. I may want to have a control room job like Tobias.

Will sighs. "I was so hoping you would say Dauntless-leader-in-training. Because that's what Peter wants. He couldn't shut up about it in the dorm earlier," He clears his throat. "And it's what I want. Hopefully I ranked higher than him...oh and all the Dauntless-born initiates. Forgot about them."

"HEY! How can you forget about me?" Uriah says, faking hurt and putting a hand up to his heart. Marlene just punches him, and he groans in pain. "Girl packs a punch," He mumbles.

"Oh God. This is going to be impossible." Will groans.

"No, it isn't," Christina says, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together, like it's the most natural thing in the world. Will squeezes her hand.

"How was everyone's time facing their deepest fears in hell?" Joey says.

'Okay', 'Great', 'Terrifying', and other synonyms are spoken.

We converse for a while, until a microphone squeals somewhere, so loud I clap my hands over my ears. I look across the room at Eric, who stands on one of the tables with the microphone in hand, tapping it with his fingertips. After the entirety of Dauntless is quiet-or at least, nearly-Eric clears his throat and begins.

"We aren't big on speeches here. Eloquence is for the Erudite," he says, making the crowd laugh. I wonder if they even know that Eric's a former Erudite; under all the pretense of Dauntless recklessness and even brutality, he is more like an Erudite than any other faction. If they did, I doubt they would laugh at him. "So I'm going to keep it short. It's a new year, and we have a new pack of initiates. And a slightly smaller pack of new members. We offer them our congratulations."

After the final word escapes from his tongue the room erupts, not into applause, but into the pounding of fists and aluminum mugs on tabletops.

The noise vibrates in my chest, and I grin.

"We believe in bravery. We believe in taking action. We believe in freedom from fear and in acquiring the skills to force the bad out of our world so that the good can prosper and thrive," Then Marcus needs to be kicked out of the world. "If you also believe in those things, we welcome you."

Though I know that Eric probably doesn't even believe his own rehearsed words, I find myself smiling, because I believe.

Like Tobias said; One bad thing goes away, and another bad thing replaces it.

The brave Dauntless removed fear of doubt, but it is replaced by cruelty.

The intelligent Erudite removed uncertainty, but replaced by cockiness and vain.

Peaceful Amity removed aggressiveness, but replaced by passiveness.

Honest Candor lost their habit of lying, but has a knack of being inconsiderate when being too honest.

And selfless Abnegation removed personal indulgence, only to be replaced by too much modesty, and basically acting like a doormat; being pushed around by everyone else and doing everyone else's bidding.

No matter how badly the leaders have warped the Dauntless ideals, those ideals can still belong to me.

More pounding fists, this time accompanied by whoops and cheers.

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions, in the order of how they are ranked." Eric says. "The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for," More cheers. My heart beat faster and faster by each word and second.

What if I don't rank in the top ten?

I gulp.

"They are determined by a combination of three scores-the first, from the combat stage of training; the second, from the simulation stage, and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."

As soon as the word 'me' leaves his mouth, the names appear on the screen, which is almost as large as the wall itself. Next to number one is my picture, and the name "Four."

The heavy weight in my chest lifts.

First.

Divergent or not, this is where I belong. I forget about the war; I forget about death. Will wraps his arms around me and gives me a bear hug. I hear cheering around me and laughing and shouting.

"FOUR! FOUR! FOUR! FOUR!" The Dauntless members cheer. I see some exchanging money. Christina points at the screen, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

**1\. Four**

**2\. Uriah**

**3\. Lynn**

**4\. Marlene**

**5\. Peter**

I groan inwardly. Peter stays. I read the rest of the names.

**6\. Will**

**7\. Christina**

**8\. Gabe**

**9\. Joey**

**10\. Zalia**

Christina reaches across the table to hug me. She laughs in my ear.

Uriah grabs me from behind and lifts me off the ground with a bear hug. "Congratulations!" I shout.

"You beat them Four!" He shouts back and releases.

Zalia and Gabe kiss, Zalia's bronze tanned arms around his neck and his hands resting on her hips. I smile slightly; those two are perfect for each other. I crane my neck to look at the screen again. I follow the list down.

**11\. Molly**

**12\. Drew**

Molly and Drew are cut.

I smile inwardly knowing that victory has been reached; even if it isn't quite the victory I wanted, but it's a victory nonetheless.

Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste.

The most surprising thing is that Lynn and Joey are kissing!

I exchange a shocked glance with Shauna a few tables far; her tom-boyish sister is kissing a Dauntless-born they've known for many years. Next to Shauna is Zeke and Tobias, who are grinning wide and around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Tobias walks over to me and I turn to face him, beaming.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says.

"You know," I say, "I really don't care. "I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

This is the best moment of my life.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE F-" A voice yells, another cutting in.

"WOOOOOOOOOO! GET SOME TOBIAS!"

This is now the most embarrassing moment of my life, even surpassing the leaders' speech about me. The pounding of fists stop in the room for a second, and then cheers erupt.

"TEN! TEN! TEN! TEN!" A moment later, my thumb brushes over the injection site in his neck. He seems to be deep in a split second, he breaks away from the kiss and stare wide-eyed at me.

"Tobias?" I say, shakes his head. "Not now." Then he slightly flinches. I nod; not with every single Dauntless standing all around us-staring with open mouths, probably because I just kissed Tobias-and the cheering and excited clamor of it seems so important that he has to tell me stare at each other in the eyes for a moment then someone tackles from behind him, making him fall to the floor.

"ZEKE! GET. OFF. ME!" Zeke stands up grinning. "Finally, Tobias got a girlfriend! Its been like eighteen freakin' years!"

We blush. Zeke drags Tobias away somewhere, and before I could follow I hear a voice.

"FOUR!"

I turn to see Christina sprinting up to me with Will, Zalia, Joey, Gabe, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn at her shakes my shoulders. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TOLD ME?!"

"Because I didn't want people to think that I got my ranking because of him."

They all laugh. I tilt my head with a raised brow. "What's so funny?"

"That you actually think that other people would think that you only have your ranking because of him, it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a Dauntless prodigy with four fears Four," says Zalia sarcastically, making me chuckle.

Well, she was a bit wrong because my good friend comes marching up to us, he yells and points at me.

"SEE?! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY SHE GOT FIRST! SHE WAS USING THE INSTRUCTOR!"

We all just stare at him, with an expression on our faces that reads, 'Really? Just really?'

Lynn marches up to him and points-more like jabbing-her finger into his chest.

"Listen here, Peter," she says, spitting his name out like venom. Joey crosses his arms and stands next to Lynn protectively, glaring at him. Christina walks so she stands beside Lynn. "You really just think that, huh?" A humorless laugh escapes her. Will stands aside Christina, putting a defensive hand on her shoulder and pushing her behind him. "Really? Just really? Look Peter, but we don't accept Candor smartasses here." He looks behind at his slightly offended girlfriend and whispers, "Sorry."

Peter scoffs. "Oh, really? Look at the ugly slut you call your girlfriend behind you."

That was just over.

My fists clench, like everyone else's.

While Christina looks absolutely offended and on the verge of tears, Marlene shoves aside Lynn, Will, Joey, and storms up to Peter. We all stare at Marlene wide-eyed.

Marlene.

Marlene, who is never mad and is basically an Amity, is crushing Peter's throat by holding him to the wall with her forearm and yelling at him.

"IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY FRIENDS, YOU DON'T TELL THEM STRAIGHT FORWARD YOU DAMN CANDOR ASSHOLE!" We flinch at her words. "SO YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, AND MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Uriah steps up and places a hand on Marlene's shoulder, who calms down. By now, all of Dauntless is watching the little exchange occurring between the newest Dauntless members.

"Listen here, you little sadistic Pansycake," says Uriah.

"Don't mess with us." angrily warns Lynn.

Peter laughs. "Us? Please, Lynn. I bet all of you only made it into Dauntless is because of your boyfriends, girlfriends, and siblings." He has a hint of fear slowly growing in his cruel green eyes, knowing that he is outnumbered; one to nine.

Zalia starts at him and Gabe has to hold her back from punching him.

Peter cackles with a slight hint of nervousness.

"Pansycakes."

I've had enough of this.

I will not be pushed around.

Not like before, and I will not be again.

I storm up to Peter before my friends can stop me. Instead, they all watch intently, like every other Dauntless around us.

I have to look up to shoot daggers into his eyes.

"Peter, if you got a problem, don't go around assuming that the only reason we all ranked higher than you is because we were using people. That's an act of cowardice." I spit out.

He grins sadistically.

"You know what else is an act of cowardice?"

"YOUR MOM?" Uriah, I presume, shouts.

"No, an act of cowardice is you being afraid to admit that you were abused."

That did it.

I see nothing but red, and my teeth grind together, my jaw set.

He fakes surprise. "Oh, little Foury admitting that the Erudite articles are true? Is that why she left Abnegation?" he says in a little baby voice.

His mouth makes out more words, but I hear nothing.

My fingernails dig into my palms hard enough to make blood flow, and before I know it, my fist is hurdling at his jaw.

I do what Marlene did, except with much more force and he coughs up blood with the force my arm pushes his throat against the wall.

"Those articles are not true. They are just a piece of crap. Got. That." I phrase the question unlike one, my voice controlled and deadly quiet.

He nods, or at least tries to, face showing fear and extreme terror that matches after the first time I fought him.

When I glare at him, I notice that he doesn't have a bandage on his neck, where everyone else does. And there isn't a marking where the needle would've plunged.

Why wouldn't he have it?

That's when I realize.

The leaders took him off of it.

I should've known that he would be working for them after he became Eric's favorite.

My brain tells me to end him, but I release my arm and shove him to the floor.

I walk back to my friends who are shocked and somewhat terrified.

I instantly widen my eyes.

They are terrified of me, I'm a monster.

"HAHA! UP YOUR ASS PANSYCAKE!" shouts Uriah, making us all laugh except for me.

They walk forward and leave Peter on the floor.

I look down at the floor.

"Hey now," I look up to glance at comical brown eyes.

"That was badass Four, I would have done the same if Gabe over there," she gestures to her boyfriend, "didn't hold me back."

I smile a little; Like Uriah, Zalia can always cheer anyone up.

"Thanks Zalia…"

"HEY DIPSHITS! PARTY IN THE PIT!" shouts Uriah.

Everyone cheers and hollers.

How are they _not_ offended by 'Dipshits'?

Then again, it's Uriah.

"Let's go Four!" Christina shouts.

"But I have to…" tell Tobias about Peter.

As I crane my neck to look around for him, Christina drags me to the Pit with the others and everyone in Dauntless, and half of them are already drunk.

Loud music blasts throughout the Pit and the smell of intoxicated teens fill the air.

Now it's impossible to find Tobias.

The Erudite could strike any time.

"Christina, I have to go!" I yell above the music.

She shakes her head. "This party is practically being thrown for you! You are staying missy!"

I groan.

I have to find Tobias.

And fast.

-o0o-

"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" Everyone screams along with the music to Marlene, Uriah, Zalia, and Gabe's dare.

Everyone drunkenly cheers as Gabe starts to breakdance with Uriah and Zalia and Marlene start to do that 'twerking' thing Uriah did last Candor or Dauntless game and the cheers grow louder.

Marlene normally would never do that, being the sweet girl she is, but she's drunk.

Almost every single Dauntless is drunk, which includes my friends and Will.

I stay sober because I am worried about the Erudite. I tried to find Tobias but the crowds congratulating me swept him away from me. And Christina is making sure I don't leave the party.

When Zalia, Uriah, Marlene, and Gabe finish-Marlene and Zalia ending with their hands on their hips and stepping on Uriah and Gabe, who lay on the floor in a seductive position that makes me slightly chuckle-everyone cheers.

Christina and my other friends are distracted so I decide to creep my way to the dormitory.

I look back every once in a while to make sure Christina won't stop me when I ram into someone's chest.

I look up from the floor and my eyes widen.

"Four? Why are you leaving?" He asks slightly drunk.

He helps me up and I release his hand.

"Because Will, I am tired." I say.

He looks at me skeptically. "You're lying. You always bite your lip when you lie."

I stop biting my lip. "No, I really am tired."

"Four, even drunk you know that I don't believe you."

I groan. "Fine," I look around and step forward. "Something big is happening Will."

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is it the banquet party?" He chuckles.

I shake my head. "No...the Erudite might attack." I whisper rushed.

His celery-green eyes widen. "W-What? W-When? Wh-Why?" He stutters quietly.

I shake my head. "I don't know. We'll have to be ready. I got to go Will," I say, walking past him with the last word through the door.

I open the door to the dormitory after walking a few empty hallways and take a quick shower, the hot water nearly making me fall asleep. I force my groggy eyes to stay open and change into a tank top and jeans and crash to my bed.

Should I go find Tobias?

Should I?

These unsure thoughts wander my brain as I fall into a deep slumber.

"HOLY SHIT! SLOW DOWN, GRAB THE WALL, WIGGLE LIKE YOU TRYNA MAKE YO ASS FALL OFF, HELLA THICK I WANNA SMASH 'EM ALL, NOW SPEED UP, GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL!"

I groan and smash my pillow over my head, still hearing the slightly muffled noise of my new faction.

Which sometime soon, will be used as Erudite killing machines.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT WRITE THE PROMISED SIX THOUSAND WORDS! I AM SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMER BECAUSE I AM CURRENTLY TYPING THIS ON MY PHONE WHICH makes the fonT WEIRD SO ON THE 27 I will be revising this. Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**P.S. THIS IS REVISED NOW -TrissyPoo on 7/2/14**

**if this gets 20+ reviews, I will not split up the war into five chapters, I will write 2 chapters of the book each chapter of this story. (around 3000-4000 words a chapter.)**

**~TrissyPoo**


	22. Chapter XXII The Beginning of the End

**Alright Divergenters...I got 20+ reviews and I'm really happy. Guys, please please PLEASE review. I'm not saying that I won't update, but it will make me really happy!**

**By the way, I am slowly revising both of my stories so you should reread both of them when I put the words, "Reread the whole story because it has been revised" within the next chapters.**

**Sorry for not updating for awhile by the way, I have a triathlon that I have to be all Dauntless on!**

**IMPORTANT: The sequels WILL be written under Switched, so it will be under this story.**

**Happy Independence day for those US! #Murica!**

****So I present to you...The Beginning of the End.****

* * *

**Chapter XXII. The Beginning of the End**

**TRIS**

I wake to squeaking mattresses and shuffling feet. I can barely see in the dark, but as my eyes adjust, I see Christina tying her shoelaces. I open my mouth to ask her what she's doing, but then I look around, and across from me is Will putting on a shirt. Everyone is awake, yet seem to be in a silent trance.

"Christina," I hiss. She keeps her head down and avoids eye contact. I shake her shoulders. "Chris!"

But she does nothing but tie her combat boot laces. My stomach squeezes when I see her face.

Eyes blank, facial muscles slack. Her movements almost seem…unreal. Her expression is not awake but seeming awake.

And everyone else looks just like her.

I cross the room. "Will?" All the initiates fall into a line once finished dressing. They start to file out of the dormitory in a march. I grab Will's arm to keep him from leaving, but he moves forward with irrepressible force. I hold him back but he elbows me in the throat and continues walking.

I hold my throat when I realize something.

The war.

They are sleepwalkers.

I fumble for my black leather combat boots.

I can't stay here alone.

I tie my shoes quickly, pull on a jacket, and run out of the room, catching up behind my fellow initiates and quickly acting in a trance like them. I mimic them best as I can, but the rhythm feels weird to me; how perfectly they walk in unison is almost creepy.

And it is.

We march toward the Pit, but when we reach the entrance, the line turns left. I look over the shoulder in front of me and instantly look away.

Max stands in the hallway, watching us carefully, inspecting each and every one of our blank faces. There is a hammering sensation ringing throughout my body and I stare as vacantly as possible ahead of me.

I tense slightly as I pass him. He'll notice that I'm not brain-dead.

I'm not brain-dead like the rest of them and something bad will happen to me, I just know it.

Max's dark brown eyes pass right over me.

We climb a flight of stairs and down four corridors. The hallway opens up and it reveals a cavern filled with black; brain-dead Dauntless.

Several rows of tables have mounds of glinting silver chrome. I can't identify what the piles are until I am a foot away from them.

Guns.

Of course.

Eric said every Dauntless was injected yesterday. So now the entire faction of Dauntless are perfect soldiers; brain-dead, obedient, and trained to kill.

I pick up a gun, holster, and belt, copying Will in front of me.

I pray that no one will pay extra close attention to me; how much I am fumbling by trying to copy Will's unpredictable moves is not helped and quite nerving.

Once I'm armed, I follow the other initiates toward the exit.

I can't wage war against Abnegation.

As much as I would like to kill the one who abused me for my life and still haunts me.

But I can't help Erudite murder innocent people.

We pass through a dark hallway, and I can't see anything except silver guns shining.

My steps falter and I pray that it is too dark for anyone to notice.

When the staircase turns, light brings my vision back.

I regain rhythm to Will's as we reach the top of the stairs, passing Jason.

Now I know that the Dauntless leaders are the only people awake.

Not the only people really. I'm awake because I'm Divergent.

That means Tobias must be too, unless I am wrong about him.

I have to find him.

I stand next to the train tracks in a group of Dauntless that stretches as far as I can see with my vision. One by one, my fellow initiates climb into the open train car in front of us.

I can't turn my head to look for Tobias, but my eyes move to the side.

The faces on my left are unfamiliar, but I see a tall boy with shirt hair a few yards on my right.

It might be him, and I can't be sure, but it might just be.

The only problem is that I can't get to him without attracting attention to myself.

Once the car in front of us fills up, Will turns toward the next one.

I follow him, but instead of stopping where he stops, I slip a few feet to the right. Luckily the people surrounding me are taller than me; the will shield me.

I slowly make my way over to the boy who I thought was Tobias.

I clench my teeth as I take another step to the right.

A blank-faced Dauntless in the next car offers a hand to the boy in front of me, and he takes it, his movements robotic. I take the next hand without looking at it, and try to climb into the car as gracefully as I can.

I stand in the car facing the person who helped me.

I look up slightly to see his face.

Tobias, as blank-faced as the rest of the Dauntless.

Was I wrong?

Is he not Divergent?

The tears that sparked behind my eyes disappear and I refrain a smile when he looks down slightly and winks. But that could've just been an illusion made up in my head. I frown slightly.

More people crowd into the car around me, so we stand in four rows, shoulder-to-shoulder.

Then fingers lace with mine, and a palm presses to my palm, Tobias, holding my hand.

My body is alive with energy. I squeeze his hand, and he squeezes back.

He is awake.

I was right.

I force myself to stand still and keep my eyes trained forward as the train starts moving.

His thumb moves in a small circle over the back of my hand. It's supposed to comfort me, but it frustrates me instead.

I want to talk to him.

I need to look at him.

I want all of this just to stop.

But it can't.

I stare at the girl's head in front of me, when I realize that the brown hair is very familiar.

Zalia.

My heart drops.

I don't know how long I've been standing there, but it must've been a long time.

The train screeches to a stop, and my heart pounds so hard it's difficult to breathe; I have to revisit the faction where I was abused, where my childhood was ruined, where I might have to face my abuser again.

Right before we jump down from the train car, I turn my head and Tobias glances back at me. "Run." I whisper.

"My family." He replies silently, and in his eyes I see pain.

If I thought I would have a hard time with this, I'd have to think twice. Tobias has to destroy the faction he loves, or the family he loves for that matter.

I get back into my blank-faced character and jump down from the car when it's my turn.

I walk in front of Tobias. I focus mainly on Zalia's head in front of me because of the familiar streets, the familiar landscape, the familiar memories.

I gulp, forcing down those memories and focusing on the task at hand.

I pass by the place where my mother and I used to get new clothes every six months.

But that was way before my father hated the two of us.

Focus!

We all march in the same rhythm except the officers, who stand every few hundred yards, watching us walk by, or in groups discussing things.

No one seems to be doing anything.

Are we really here for war?

A part of me hopes so to destroy Marcus.

But the other part makes me hope not to harm innocent people.

I walk a half mile before I find out the answer to that question.

I hear familiar popping sounds.

The farther I walk the louder and sharper they get, until I recognize them as gunshots.

A memory with my drunk father with a pistol resurfaces.

I clench my jaw to shake the memory off.

Far ahead of us, I see a Dauntless soldier push a gray-clothed man to his knees. I recognize the man, he is a council member who worked with Marcus.

The soldier takes her gun out of her holster and fires a bullet into the back of the man's skull, with sightless eyes.

The soldier turns their head, her gray streak in her midnight black hair over her shoulders.

Tori.

My steps almost falter.

_Keep walking, keep walking._

We keep marching forward, then the soldiers in front of me stop walking, and so do I.

I stand as still as I can, but all I want to do is find Jeanine and Eric and Max and shoot them all.

As much as I'd want to put a bullet in Marcus's skull, the rest of Abnegation would hunt me down for shooting their leader.

If Abnegation even survives after this whole thing.

Another gunshot.

From the corner of my left eye, another gray blur collapses to the pavement.

All of Abnegation will die if this continues.

The Dauntless soldiers perform unspoken orders without hesitation and with no question.

Some adult Abnegation members are herded toward one of the nearby buildings, and my heart drops when the Abnegation children are crying and being held at gunpoint.

The only people I do not see are the Abnegation leaders.

Maybe they are already dead.

Maybe he's already dead.

And just a little part of me is hoping that he is.

One by one, the soldiers in front of me step away to perform tasks.

Zalia steps aside and joins a group of blank-faced soldiers herding some Abnegation.

I notice a boy with a snake tattoo acting not as robotic as the others.

I gulp, praying that Uriah has caught on.

And thankfully, Uriah begins to copy the movements of Zalia.

Soon the leaders will notice that the signals everyone else is getting, I'm not getting them.

And I don't know what to do when that happens.

"This is insane," coos a male voice on my right. I see buzz-cut blonde hair and a silver earring in my peripheral vision.

_Eric._

He pokes my cheek with his index finger, and I struggle against the impulse to slap his hand away.

I bite my inner left cheek to help.

"They really can't see us? Or hear us?" a female voice asks. I see the woman who watched the final fear landscapes.

"Oh, they can see and hear. They just aren't processing what they see and hear in the same way," Eric replies matter-of-factly. "They receive commands from our computers in the transmitters we injected them with…" he presses his fingers to the back of my neck; the injection site to show the woman where it is.

I will myself to freeze my entire body. _Stay still_, I tell myself. _Stay still._

"…and carry them out seamlessly." He ends.

Eric shifts a step backwards and leans close to Tobias's, grinning.

"Now, this is a happy sight," he says. "The not as legendary Six, isn't that right, Tobias? No one's going to ask me, 'What was it like to train with the guy who _only_ has _sixfears_?'" He draws his gun from his holster and points it at Tobias's right temple. My heart pounds so hard I can feel it in my skull.

He can't pull the trigger; he wouldn't.

Eric tilts his head. "Think anyone would notice if he accidentally…got shot?"

"Go ahead," The woman tells him. "He's nothing now." She must have a higher governmental rank than Eric to be able to say that as blank-faced as the entirety of Dauntless _and_ watch the fear landscapes.

"Too bad you didn't just take Max up on his offer, Tobias. Well, too bad for you anyway," Eric says quietly. I hear the bullet click in to place, and I swallow the bulge in my throat.

"Say goodbye, asshole."

My fists clench.

In one quick motion, I take my gun from my holster, put a bullet into place, and press it against the back of Eric's head.

"Goodbye, asshole."

"You won't shoot me," Eric says with a smirk, as if knowing that I won't.

"Interesting theory," I reply.

I aim downwards slightly and pull the trigger, and Eric screams. He grabs his foot, dropping his gun. Tobias acts quickly and draws his gun and shoots the woman in the leg. She falls down and I grab his arm. We run through the streets, looking for shelter. I take his hand and start to lead him to an old shed that I used to hide from Marcus in.

Suddenly, a shot is fired from behind us, and Tobias falls down. I instantly am down beside him, making sure he is still alive. Tears prick at my eyes.

"Run!" he yells. "Go on without me!"

"No," I tell him firmly. I help him up, but by the time I do, we are surrounded by Dauntless.

"Divergent rebels," Eric says with a smirk, trying to balance on one foot. "Surrender your weapons."

We are lead to Abnegation headquarters. I support Tobias and he winces at each step he takes. I can tell the bullet wound is really hurting him; I know what real pain feels like.

A guard opens a door to an office, and we are pushed inside. Jeanine spins around in a chair behind a desk. She hangs up the phone and faces us. I growl.

"Divergent rebels," our guard explains. My heart sinks when I finally take a good look at his face.

Joey.

But I have to remember that the simulation is making my friend do this. He's not doing it willingly.

He's not.

"Yes, I can see that," she says, and takes off her hideous glasses.

"You," she says, pointing at Tobias, "I expected. All the trouble with your aptitude test results made me suspicious from the beginning, years ago. But you," she says, facing me. She shakes her head, almost like she is disappointed. "You, Beatrice, or should I call you Four?" I frown. "Managed to elude me. Everything about you checked out: test results, initiation simulations, everything. But here you are, nonetheless. Perhaps you can explain to me how that is?"

"You're the genius," I say with a straight face, even if my heart is pounding. "Why don't you tell me?"

Her mouths curls into a smile. It makes me sick. "My theory is that you really do belong in Abnegation, that your Divergence is weaker." Ha. She has no idea. She smiles even bigger.

"Your powers of deductive reasoning are stunning," I hiss. "Consider me awed." I know that she is only prolonging our sentence.

"Now that your intelligence has been verified, you might want to get on with killing us," I tell her, and close my eyes. As much as I'm not ready to die, I can accept it; I would rather die than watch my friends, and Tobias, be tortured. There has been countless moments where I have wished I was dead anyway.

"You have a lot of Abnegation leaders left to murder, after all," I spit. Maybe even Marcus.

Jeanine doesn't react. She just stands there, smiling. I feel Tobias lean a little more on me, so I wrap my arm around him for support.

"Don't be silly," Jeanine finally says. "There is no rush. You are both here for an extremely important purpose. You see, it perplexed me that the Divergent were immune to the serum that I developed, so I have been working to remedy that. I thought I might have, with the last batch, but as you know, I was wrong. Luckily I have another batch to test."

"Why bother?" Tobias spits at her. Jeanine smirks back.

"I have had a question since I began the Dauntless project, and it was this," Jeanine says, running her finger over the desk. "Why are most of the Divergent weak-willed, God-fearing nobodies from Abnegation, of all factions?" As much as I hated my life in Abnegation, it is still my home faction.

And I must defend it.

"Weak-willed," I laugh. "It requires strong will to manipulate a simulation, last time I checked. Weak-willed is mind-controlling an army because it's too hard for you to train one yourself."

"I am not a fool," she says. "A faction of intellectuals is no army. We are tired of being dominated by a bunch of self-righteous idiots who reject wealth and advancement, but we couldn't do this on our own. And your Dauntless leaders were all too happy to oblige me if I guaranteed them a place in our new, improved government."

"Improved all right," My voice drips with sarcasm. For geniuses, these guys sure are stupid. Tobias groans quietly in pain and I frown slightly.

"Yes, improved," Jeanine snaps. "Improved, and working toward a world in which people will live in wealth, comfort, and prosperity."

"At whose expense?" Tobias mumbles. I can tell the blood loss is starting to affect him. "All that wealth…has to come from somewhere."

"Currently, the Factionless are a drain on our resources," Jeanine tells us. "As is Abnegation. I am sure that once the remains of your old faction are absorbed into the Dauntless army, Candor will cooperate and we will finally be able to get on with things."

Her plan…it's horrid. All those people, just forced into killing innocent people. She has no right to decide who is valuable or not. "Get on with things," I repeat bitterly. "Make no mistake," I say, my voice raised. "You will be dead before the day is out, you-"

"Perhaps if you could control your temper," Jeanine cuts me off, "You would not be in this situation to begin with, Beatrice."

"I'm in this situation because you put me here!" I yell at her. "The second you orchestrated an attack against innocent people."

"Innocent people," she says, laughing. "I find that a little funny, coming from you. I would expect Marcus's only child to understand that not all those people are innocent. Can you tell me honestly that you wouldn't be happy to discover that your father was killed in the attack?" I glare daggers at her.

"No," I admit. As much as it hurts me to agree with her on this point, I really wouldn't mind it. "But at least his evil didn't involve the widespread manipulation of an entire faction and the systematic murder of every political leader we have."

This point is hard to Jeanine to reply to. We stare at each other for a few seconds before she clears her throat.

"What I was going to say is that soon, dozens of the Abnegation and their young children will be my responsibility to keep in order, and it does not bode well for me that a large number of them may be Divergent like yourselves, incapable of being controlled by the simulations," she says, pacing in front of us, her blue Erudite heels clicking on the floor. "Therefore, it was necessary that I develop a new form of the simulation to which they are not immune. I have been forced to reassess my own assumptions. That is where you come in. You are correct to say that you are strong-willed. I cannot control your will. But there are a few things I can control." She stops walking and faces Tobias, whose head is now leaning against my shoulder, and me.

"I can control what you see and hear," Jeanine says calmly, "so I created a new serum that will adjust your surroundings to manipulate your will. Those who refuse to accept our leadership must be closely monitored." Even if she may or may not have killed Marcus, I almost forgot how cold and calculating she is.

"You will the first subject, Beatrice," she says, and my stomach churns at the thought of her controlling my mind. "Tobias, however…" she turns and smiles up at Tobias. "You are too injured to be of much use to me, so your execution will occur at the conclusion of this meeting."

And that's when all the anger stored in me explodes.

* * *

**CLIFFIEEEEE! That was 3,713 words! Goal: 480-500 reviews! I know you guys can do it! I don't care if you only review 480, I will update no matter what!**

**The whole book of Divergent will end in two chapters.**

**If Allegiant made you cry, clap your hands *clap clap***

**If TFIOS ruined your life, clap your hands *clap clap***

**If these books made you sob, then the authors are doing their job,**

**If these books made you cry, clap your hands *clap clap***

**Me: *Hands blistering from clapping too violently***

**How do you guys like the songs? xD**

**~TrissyPoo**


	23. Chapter XXIII Unpredictable Futures

**Okay Divergenters...the divergent part of Switched has officially ended! IMPORTANT! There will be two sequels, which is Insurgent and Allegiant. But due to the stupidity of only being able to have 10 stories per fandom, both sequels will still be under this story! **

**So Chapter 24, which is Insurgent chp 1, should be posted in at least two weeks because I am posting a brand new story soon.**

**I just want to thank all of you so much! I joined this site thinking that no one would actually even read my stories, and now I'm here with so many readers! Please help me get to 500 reviews and 300 followers! You are all amazing!**

**This story will continue Tris's POV until Swapped, or Allegiant, because that has both Tobias and Tris's POV.**

**UGH POOR NEYMAR WITH HIS BACK INJURY! :( WorldCup. But he's not giving up his dream! Well, I hope.**

**Introducing, The End of Divergent!**

**And for Unpredictable Futures.**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII. Unpredictable Futures**

**TRIS**

"No," I say firmly and coldly. My voice is trembling, but I still sound deadly. "I would rather die."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in the matter," Jeanine says lightly.

Something snaps inside of me.

She can hold me hostage, but she will never take away my will, let alone Tobias's.

Never.

I swore I would keep Tobias safe and happy, no matter what the cost, and I'm not about to break that promise.

I kiss Tobias roughly, letting it say all the words I can't, and jump across the desk and grab Jeanine's throat.

The guards by the door grab me and shove me against the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tobias lunging at me, but he gets slammed against the wall.

He lets out a wail; one of Jeanine's guards is putting pressure on his bullet wound, and a little piece of me dies inside, knowing I'm the reason he's in pain.

I see Jeanine coming toward me with a large needle, and in a last escape attempt, I elbow the guard to my right in the face.

He takes the blow, but just as quickly hits me in the head with his gun. I feel a needle in my neck; Tobias screams bloody murder, and I fall unconscious.

-o0o-

When I come back, everything is so vivid. The lights are too bright, and I have mixed emotions about everyone in the room. I look for a familiar face, and when I think I find one, a blurry memory runs through my brain of him hitting me.

I am very confused by this. There's no way he would do that to me.

"TRIS! BEATRICE!" the boy screams.

Every inch of my body is screaming at me to kill him.

"She doesn't know you," Jeanine says.

Suddenly, and I can't stop it, my body lunges forward, and my hands are wrapped around the boy's throat.

"The simulation manipulates him by altering what he sees; making him confuse enemy with friend."

_What?_

The boy looks at me, his dark blue eyes filling with unspeakable pain. Those eyes…I swear I have seen them before. They fill me with an unexplainable comforting sensation, and part of me wants to comfort his pain.

But why? Why is he so sad that I tried to hurt him? He tried to _kill _me.

Right?

One of the familiar-looking guards pulls me off of him, and drags me out of the room. Once we are in the hallway, I feel an elbow hit the back of my head, and I pass out.

-o0o-

When I wake up, I am in a room filled with blinking computers with lines of mixed numbers and letters that mean nothing to me.

I close my eyes, trying to remember something, _anything _of what happened to me.

_Don't let anyone touch the computers. Kill anyone who comes in here, _a feminine voice commands in my head. I don't know whom or what it is, but I feel my muscles tense, obeying the intimidating voice. My legs move me towards a chair facing the door, and I sit down. My whole body is tensed, ready to attack any living thing. I'm not sure why I am doing this.

My twitchy eyes force me to stare at the large screen, which displays multiple ones with different things happening in them.

Cameras.

As much as I will my body to get up, it ends up obeying that strange voice ringing in my head.

So I stare at the screen instead, waiting.

-o0o-

After a couple of hours, the boy wakes up. Why they just don't kill him in his sleep, I don't know.

I'm fine with watching, as long as he dies. I almost died from him, I want to see him suffer.

Right?

It's hard to tell where he is in the building complex, since the security camera labels have been removed, but I look closer and see that he is in a thick glass tank in a concrete room.

As soon as he realized he's in a tank, he begins to panic.

And by panic, full on panic. His entire body trembles, his dark blue eyes dart around rapidly; it's almost like this is one of his worst nightmares.

The memory pierces through my brain so hard I nearly fall out of the chair.

_He breathes heavily and stares at his friends and enemies, the two groups joining together and laughing at him. The water level begins to rise as he breathes in quick, short pants; desperate for air. A girl is next to him. She looks just like me. She breathes as heavily as him and comforts him. She, I mean, I, say, "We have to go down." He nods. We hold hands and go under the water._

_The simulation is all in your head._

All in your head.

Why was I so scared for him? Was I…was I his friend?

That would explain why I was with him in his fear landscape.

He slams his heel at the wall, over and over until he is screaming in pain. It kills me inside. I don't even know why. It _shouldn't _hurt.

But it just _does._

He sighs heavily and stops ramming at the walls, surrendering his attempts of breaking out.

Or just accepting that he has no chance.

I'm not sure which one it is.

The water level begins to reach his thighs.

He looks sad and stares right at the camera. Right at me.

And then he closes his eyes, looks away, and then breathes one last breath, and submerges under the water.

Then in the corner of the camera screen, is a woman, who stands cloaked in Abnegation grey with bits of red everywhere; blood.

I look closer and recognize her.

Natalie Prior.

She takes a gun out from her holster and shoots at the glass with a bang, and water squirts out from everywhere.

He steps out, taking in every possible breath of fresh air.

"Tobias. Tobias, we have to run," she says. How does she know this Tobias?

Heck, how does my brain kept registering that _I_ know this mystery Tobias?

They run out of the room labeled 'B13', and I avert my eyes at the hallway camera screen.

She shoots at two guards who stand by the hallway door.

"Mom," Tobias says. So that's how they know each other, this Tobias folk was Abnegation. "You were Dauntless."

"Yes. And it has served me well today. Your father and Caleb and a few others are hiding in a basement at the intersection of North and Fairfield. We have to go get them." Natalie's voice is soft and caring; a motherly voice. "There will be time for questions, but for now, we must go."

Tobias takes a gun from her and they take off towards the said basement.

I click on a different screen and I see the two figures, paused in the basement of the Abnegation government building.

"How did you know where to find me?" Tobias asks.

"I've been watching the trains since the attacks started. I didn't know what I would do when I found you, but it was always my intention to save you." Natalie's voice sounds completely candid. I smile inwardly.

I wonder what it's like to have a motherly figure in your life.

"B-But I betrayed you," Tobias stammers. "I left you."

"You're my son. I don't care about factions, and that stupid 'Faction before Blood' rule. Look where they got us. Human beings as a whole cannot be good for long before the bad creeps in and just poisons us again."

Natalie is definitely correct. I mean, her son, who seems like a decent and kind enough person, tried to _kill_ me.

"Mom, how do you know about Divergence? What is it? Why…" Tobias's voice trails off.

Looking down at his gun in sadness, Natalie says, "I know about them because I am one. I was only safe because my mother was a Dauntless leader. On Choosing Day, she told me to leave my own faction and find a safer one. I chose Abnegation, but I wanted you to be able to make your own choice.

A part of me believes it, but the rest of me says, _Lies_, my inner voice says, _it's nothing but a lie._

"I don't understand why we're such a threat to the leaders," Tobias says, lost in thought.

I tune out their conversation as various words echo throughout my mind.

_"__Becoming fearless isn't the point. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it."_

_"__I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different; Abnegation and Dauntless aren't that much different."_

_"__I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and honest, and kind."_

_"__I might be in love with you."_

The final line repeats itself in my brain over and over again. Who said that?

Did _I _say that?

Who was I speaking to?

_"__Four and Six…"_

Four and Six.

The bang of a gunshot snaps me out of my thoughts. I look at a different screen and see Natalie Prior go stiff, and then falls, painted in red. Tobias holds her and cries, then kisses her forehead and blends in with the shadows when Dauntless guards run past.

-o0o-

I've been watching Tobias Prior run down corridors and escape Dauntless guards, and I get bored sooner or later trying to figure out the mysterious boy. I switch the computer screen displaying different camera feeds into a strange coded mechanism, and attempt to begin decoding.

Every half hour, I check my gun in my holster. Loaded. Then continue figuring out the mechanism.

My eyes start to hurt after several hours. I give in and close my bleary eyes, and try to drift into a deep slumber.

Suddenly, the door opens. I hear one voice, and one voice alone. "Tris," it says.

Is that my _name_?

I stand up.

_Kill him!_ The voice screams, and I feel my arms raise a gun.

"Drop your weapon." The monotone words come out of my mouth, but I don't remember thinking them.

"Tris," he says, "You're in a simulation."

"Drop your weapon," I repeat. "Or I'll fire."

He slowly lowers his gun to his feet.

"Drop your weapon!" I hear myself scream again. But he already had. Why do I want to hurt him?

_He is the enemy, _the commanding voice tells me.

"I did," he says calmly, but he is shaking.

Suddenly he runs forward and grabs my wrists.

My finger pulls the trigger, but it misses his head by a few inches.

He kicks me in the side and twists my wrists, forcing the gun from my hands.

He reaches out for it, the voice controlling screams, _hurt him! _It forces my body to grab him and throw him against the wall. I stare at him.

Why is he so familiar? I don't want to hurt him.

_Kill him_, the voice hisses again. I feel my arm go back and make contact with his throat. His arm blocks some of the force, and he returns my punch with a hard kick to my stomach. I catch his foot and throw him against the wall again. This time he falls, and my arm reaches out and grabs him by the throat, forcing him up against the wall, and he grabs my wrist.

"Tris," he croaks.

When he says that name, an image of me kissing him by the chasm pops into my head. My grip on his throat loosens, and a look of hope flashes into his dark blue eyes.

"Tris, I know you're in there somewhere," he says.

_Kill him now,_ the voice orders again, _kill him. _I start to move towards him.

"Tris, please. Please see me," he says; tears begin forming in his eyes. "Please see me, Tris, please!" he begs. He holds the gun up to my head.

He looks at me with pleading eyes, and places something in my hands.

My gun.

Without thinking, I place it to his head and click the bullet into its chamber.

My heart stops for some reason.

_No, this is second nature to you_, the voice commands, and my muscles relax a little, but not all the way.

Standing here, with the bullet in place, absolutely terrifies me.

A part of my mind knows that the serum will never be able to beat this out, because it is a deep-rooted fear that cannot be fixed.

A memory of the boy seeing this fear, along with my others, enters my mind. I trust him completely. But do I really?

_No you do not; kill her!_ The voice screeches, pulsing in my head.

The muscles in my arms don't move.

I _can't _shoot him.

The shot doesn't come.

"Tris, it's me," he says quietly, and steps forward, wrapping his arms around me.

My body tenses, instinct telling me to rip his throat out, but my head telling me to hug him back.

The two sides are at war in my head.

But then one of the sides has declared victory.

I will _always_ choose this boy; I will always choose Tobias.

Suddenly, the voice controlling my body is gone.

My body starts to shake.

"Tobias," I confirm. Before he can reply, I press my mouth against his. He wraps his arms around me and lifts me up. I feel him smile into the kiss. Words cannot describe how thankful I am right now. He places me down and I trace every crevice on his face just to be sure he's real. I start to cry, something I rarely do.

He saved me…again.

I lean against his chest and he tears up as well.

We stand there for I don't know how long, just holding each other.

"How did you do it?" he finally asks, my face still in his shirt.

"I don't know," I reply, my face never leaving his shirt and his lips placed on my head. "I just…heard your voice."

He pulls back and stares at me. I look at his bruised face, and want to hurt myself for doing that to him.

"Was I running the simulation?" I ask.

"I don't know if you were running it so much as monitoring it," he tells me. "It's already complete. I have no idea how but Jeanine made it so it could work on its own.

I shake my head. The power that was so wrong; that could have done so much good but was used with cruel intentions.

"It's incredible," I mumble. "Terrible, evil…but incredible."

Tobias moves his eyes to the side, and his eyes widen. "Tris, now!" he says.

I don't have to ask what he means; I walk and sit down, working on the computer, typing away the code Jeanine has set up.

I struggle slightly. "Tobias, can you help? You're the one who works at the control room, I decoded this but I can't hack into it."

He nods and sits down. I stand next to him. "Damn she's good…but not as good as me." He types away when a gunshot goes off somewhere.

"Tobias," I say, a tone of urgency in my voice.

"One last line…" he responds, presses the last button, and the program is down.

"I have to get the data, or they'll just start the program again," He explains as he types away again. "I'll delete what I can find, and it's easily enough to break up the program." He burns it and takes out the hard drive. "Got it," he says, and hold up the drive triumphantly.

"We have to leave," I say, pointing at a screen.

"Yes, we do," he says, and places an arm around me protectively. "Come on."

As we near the elevator, Tobias's eyes flicker to a pile of black-clothed bodies. They all surround a corpse dressed in grey.

Tobias tears up, and crouches next to him, brushing his hair back.

I recognize the man as Andrew Prior.

Few seconds later, we run.

Then we find a boy who looks like a carbon copy of Tobias except with less muscles and emerald green eyes surrounded by dimples; like Will.

Tobias man-hugs the boy, who I recognize as Caleb.

"Dad?" he asks. I frown even more.

Tobias shakes his head sadly, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Well," Caleb says, choking on the word, "he would have wanted it that way."

I see a face that also made initiation quite miserable, but without him, Tobias would have never taken me to his room.

Peter.

Then I feel a déjà vu moment; one of my fourth and final fear.

I freeze when I see him.

"My daughter," my father, who's never been one, sighs. He places a hand on my shoulder.

I feel a shudder go through my body, but I don't move.

Painful memories pierce my brain life a knife, and I stare into those lifeless eyes that haunt me every second.

I breathe heavily and tears prick at the edges of my eyes.

"Hey!" Tobias shouts protectively, stepping away from his brother. He shakes his wrist subconsciously, and I feel a huge wave of guilt crash over me. He steps between us, pushing Marcus away. "Hey. Get away from her." He growls.

A single tear escapes my eye.

"Stay away," he hisses.

"Tobias, what are you doing?" Caleb's brow furrows in confusion.

"Tobias," I whisper. I want to just say, _don't get in the way, I don't want you to get hurt by him,_ but I just can't.

In all those times that I have just wanted to stand up to Marcus; I just can't now.

"Not all those Erudite articles were full of lies," he says bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus says quietly, and I flinch at his intimidating tone. "I don't know what you've been told, Tobias, but-"

"The only reason I haven't shot you yet is because she's the one who should get to do it," he says angrily. I can't help but admire him for standing up to him.

He is the bravest and most handsome person I have ever seen.

"Stay away from her or I'll decide that I no longer care." He threatens.

I squeeze his arm and avoid eye contact with Marcus. "We have to go," I say unsteadily. "The train should be here any second."

We run towards the train. I see guilt flashing in his enchanting dark blue eyes that I always seem to get lost in as we wait for the next train car.

"Sorry," he whispers, looking down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I tell her, and intertwine our fingers. I am amazed by how willing she was to stand up to Marcus like that, to protect me. My fingers still shake from the encounter.

"If we take the train in the opposite direction, out of the city instead of in, we can get to Amity headquarters," he says. "That's where the others went."

"What about Candor? What do you think they'll do?" Caleb's voice is as ever-curious as the Erudite. It's hard to believe that he was ever an Abnegation.

Tobias picks me up, bridal style, and holds me in his comforting arms. I close my eyes just to rest them.

I hear a train screech and Tobias nudges me gently and sets me down on the pavement. I smile gratefully at him, and hurl myself onto the train.

Marcus goes next, and I freeze when he sits next to me.

Tobias comes to the rescue and sits between us, and pulls me closely against him and we move over and lean against the train car wall.

Caleb is sitting across from us, studying me. I don't really care about him; what I care about is protecting myself from Marcus and Peter, who are a mere ten feet away, which is too close for comfort. Tobias pulls me in so our foreheads are touching.

Ever since I woke up from the simulation, I _had _to be in contact with him in some physical way.

I need this closeness.

"My parents," he says quietly, "They died today. They died for _me_."

"They loved you," I whisper into his ear, leaning my head softly against his chest. "To them, there was no better way to show you." He nods in response.

His eyes skim my face.

"You nearly died today," I point out. "I almost shot you. Why didn't you shoot me, Tobias?" Guilt pricks at my skin.

"I couldn't do that," he replies quickly. "It would have been like shooting myself."

I feel tears begin to well up, but I blink them away before anyone notices.

Any doubts about what I have to say next all fade away with his last sentence. I lean in close, close enough so only we can hear my next words.

"I have something to tell you," I whisper into his ear. He runs his fingers over my arm and looks down at me, waiting for whatever it is I have to say.

"I might be in love with you," I say lightly, and smile a little, earning three severely quizzical looks. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

I feel the eyes of Marcus, Peter, and Caleb trained on me, but I don't care.

"That's sensible of you," he says, and laughs softly. "We should find you some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something." I laugh a little.

I slide my nose softly along his jaw, pressing my lips behind his ear. I feel his warm breath slightly falter.

"Maybe I'm already sure and I just don't want to frighten you," I mutter against his neck.

"Then you should know better," he says, laughing. I draw back and look at him in the eyes.

"Fine," I whisper. "Then I love you."

"I love you too." He replies.

I can almost feel the sarcastic remarks forming on Peter's lips, the scoff ready to escape Marcus's jaw, but I can tell he's angry about that, and the gasp about to leave Caleb's mouth. But they don't.

He kisses me full on the lips, and I embrace every last second of this moment. I can feel the thick tension that could be cut with a knife from our three viewers, but I don't care.

For just one moment, Tobias Prior is all mine, and I don't care what anyone has to say.

He breaks apart and wraps his arms around me as the train carries us into our unknown and unpredictable future.

Through all that we've been through, I am only certain of two things: that we can trust no one now, and that Tobias is my world; if he dies, I will shortly follow him. Everything I do, everything I choose is because of him. I will do anything and everything to make sure he stays safe. I'm not sure what life we will have, but I know it will be together.

Together as Four and Six.

* * *

***SOBS* OMG GUYS YOU R ALL SO AMAZING AND I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU, BUT THAT WOULD TAKE UP MORE THAN THIS 4200 WORD CHAPTER. SO THANKS SO MUCH ALL OF YOU! THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME, AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO BY HELPING ME GET 500 REVIEWS AND 300 FOLLOWERS! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**

**ILYASFM!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	24. Chapter XXIV A New Start

**Hey Divergenters! I felt very generous today, so here's chapter 24! next chapter around next week.**

**Please don't unfollow or unfavorite, I just don't want to lose readers because of a misunderstanding.**

**I just want to thank all of those loyal readers who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story! I joined FF thinking that no one would even read my stories and now I have so many readers that I am so grateful FOUR!**

**IMPORTANT: I decided not to write sequels, just continue on with the story.**

**So each book in the trilogy will be about 20-30 Switched chapters. So the whole trilogy of this story will just be called Switched, forget about the Twisted and Swapped, JUST SWITCHED.****Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**P.S. I got the Four books! :D and guys, I've been getting PMs that are saying how this story is not good and its irrational and how Four didn't do that.**

**Well, keep in mind that I wrote this BEFORE I even read the Four books. So don't expect this to be perfect!**

**1\. I'm not Veronica Roth.**

**2\. I'm not perfect.**

**3\. THIS IS A FAN FIC. FANNNNNN FICCCCC. HENCE THE NAME FANNNNNN. FICTIONNNN.**

**Those confused about the repost, I just wanted to have a AN, AN alone is not allowed for chapters.**

**I GOT THE FOUR BOOK A DAY BEFORE IT CAME OUT :D**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV. A New Start **

**TRIS**

"Tris, come on," a voice says anxiously. "We have to jump."

My eyes open and they adjust to the light of the train.

In front of me crouches Tobias.

I nod softly, and he helps me up and off of the train.

When we hit the ground, I hear him moan softly, and he bites down on his lip in pain; we ended up rolling and he hit his bandaged shoulder where he was shot.

He walks over to where Caleb flung himself off of the train and landed unsuccessfully.

"You okay?" he asks him, helping him up. He nods in response.

"There are supposed to be Dauntless guards here," says Marcus angrily. Damn it. I dreamed that his presence was gone. "Where could they be?"

"They were probably under the simulation," I respond angrily, "and are now…" I pause in confusion. "Who knows where, doing who knows what."

Tobias's hand flies to his back pocket and he touches the flash drive; making sure that it is still in his grasp.

"Let's hope the Erudite didn't think to change the combination," he says jokingly, typing in the code in a keypad next to the gate, which clicks open.  
Caleb gapes. "How did you do that?" His voice wavers as if he had just seen a ghost.

I roll my eyes.

"Other than being an ambassador, I worked in the Dauntless control, monitoring the security system. We only changed the codes twice a year," he says matter-of-factly.

"How lucky," Caleb responds warily.

Tobias scoffs quietly. "Luck has nothing to do with it. I only worked there as a side job because I wanted to make sure I could get out," his voice is quiet, and it makes me shiver at the memory of the Dauntless guards locking the fence on the outside on the initiate trip to the fence.

Tobias wraps his arm around me.

Marcus holds Peter steady as Peter holds his bloody arm-that Tobias shot as he had told me-Caleb wipes his cheek every few seconds, probably crying. I see Tobias urging to comfort him continuously, but every time he pulls his hand back.

Gee, what a cheery group we are.

Up ahead, the shadows grow brighter and we have better eyesight as we approach Amity headquarters.

When we walk through the apple orchards, Marcus suddenly takes the lead.

"I know where to go," he says. I don't know how comfortable I feel about him leading us; because when I followed him years ago he pulled out the belt for the first time, but I doubt that will happen and no one objects; Peter is too injured to make a snide Candor remark.

He leads us to a building and pushes the door open.

Marcus stops us by an open room, and a woman stands by the window; short dark brown hair, pale skin.

A name comes to my mind immediately.

Johanna Reyes, Amity Representative.

I remember seeing her when all the faction leaders met together and Marcus made me go in fear of me running away.

Her face is hard to forget though. Especially the large scar that disfigures the left side of it.

"Oh, thank God," she says when her dark brown eyes lay on Marcus.

Oh no, _not_ my dad. Not _Marcus._

She walks toward him like she was going to embrace him. I nearly gag. Instead of using the traditional Amity greeting, she touches his shoulder, which is one of the fondest Abnegation gestures.

"The other members of your party got here a few hours ago, but they weren't sure if you had made it," she says quietly.

Oh, how I _wish_ he hadn't.

Finally she takes her eyes off of Marcus and looks at the rest of us.

"Oh my," she whispers, eyes on Peter's blood-soaked shirt. "I'll send for a doctor. I can grant you all permission to stay the night, but tomorrow, our community must decide together. And the will likely not be enthusiastic about a Dauntless, _two_, in our compound." She says, eyeing Tobias and I suspiciously. I almost roll my eyes. "I of course have to ask you to turn over your weapons.

I hand over my gun suspiciously, but before Tobias gets his out of his waistband, I grab his hand to stop him. I cover up my actions by lacing my fingers with his.

After all of that terrible war, it feels comforting to hold his hand.

And sadly, I think that it was just the beginning.

"My name is Johanna Reyes," Johanna says softly, extending her hand to Tobias, and then to me; a more Dauntless gesture.

"This is B-" Marcus begins to introduce me, but I cut him off. He isn't my father anymore; he doesn't get the right to introduce me.

"My name is Four," I say quietly, hiding a smirk at Marcus's apparent anger. "This is Tobias, Caleb, and Peter."

Johanna gives me an approving look.

"Welcome to the Amity compound. Let us take care of you."

And they definitely keep their word.

They treat Peter's arm and Tobias's shoulder. Then we are lead to the cafeteria.

Abnegation members line up to greet my father with smiles on their faces. He smiles back and shakes every last person's hand.

There aren't that many survivors from Abnegation, sadly.

Caleb immediately goes to the side of a blond girl who I have never seen.

The whole time, I don't let go of Tobias's arm nor leave his side.

-o0o-

They gave us all a room to sleep in. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, disgusted with having to wear Amity apparel.

I hear soft knocking on my door and I already know who it is.

"Come in, it's unlocked," I say, my voice slightly hoarse.

I tug my deep red Amity shirt down, trying to ignore the brightness of it.

Tobias opens the door, still wearing the same clothing as yesterday, and leans against the doorframe.

"The Amity are meeting in half an hour," he says, his voice taking on a hint of melodrama. "To _decide ourfate_." He finishes dramatically, eyebrows quirking.

I shake my head in shame. "Never thought my fate would be in the hands of a bunch of Amity."

"Me either." He says, humor still residing on his face.

"Oh, I bought you something," I say, opening a bottle, and pulling out a dropper filled with a water-like liquid. "Pain medicine. Take a dropperful every six hours."

"Thanks," he says quietly. He squeezes the dropper into his throat and his face puckers up; probably because it's lemon flavored.

_This is kind of awkward_, I think, and hook my finger in my belt loop, teetering on my heels.

Tobias breaks the silence. "How are you, Beatrice?"

"Did you just call me_Beatrice_?" I say, my voice sounds incredulous.

Tobias smiles softly. Thought I would give it a try. Not good?"

I smile, disrupting my mock disgust. "Maybe on special occasions only," Tobias smiles wider. "Initiation days, Choosing days…" I trail off, remembering that there will be no more Initiation days, no more Choosing days.

Not anymore.

They are gone, and the factions are; _will_ be at this state of corruption.

"It's a deal," he says, smile fading.

"How are you, Tobias?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer.

I see his muscles tense, and I'm not sure why, but guilt floods through my veins.

"I'm…" his voice trails off. He keeps shaking his head. His hair had grown a lot since initiation first started, and his dark brown curls move around as he shakes his head. "I don't know, Four." His use of my nickname frightens me a little. He knows that he has to call me that around the Amity since that's what they know me by, but we're currently alone. "I'm awake. I…"

He still shakes his head. Nervously, I slide my hand across his cheek, pressing my lips softly to his.

His eyes fill with guilt as I pull away.

"I know," I whisper. The fear in his eyes tells me that he did something horrible. And that scares me. There's no way I can pry it out of him without hurting him. I should've kept watching the camera screen instead of decoding that puzzle when Jeanine was controlling my mind. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He closes his eyes, savoring something only she can see.

"I'll let you get ready," I whisper.

He nods, and leaves for the shower. I think it might do me good to take a shower.

-o0o-

After I get out of the shower, I find Caleb waiting outside my door for me. To make the Amity happy-when are they never-I still wear the clothes they had provided me.

We walk quietly down the hallway to Tobias's room.

When we arrive, I see a different person than the Dauntless boy with Abnegation accents I met a month ago.

"You cut your hair," Caleb says in shock.

"Yeah," he says softly. "It's…too hot for long hair."

"Fair enough," Caleb says.

His hair is back to the way when I first met him; the Abnegation cut.

Just like me, he cut his hair from Dauntless style to Abnegation.

I smile.

We walk down the hallway together, the only sound filling my ears is the squeaky creaking of the old wooden floorboards.

"Does everyone know that you're Marcus's daughter?" It takes me a minute or so to realize that Caleb is speaking to me. "The Abnegation, I mean?"

"I'm not sure. I mean they should know me since I just transferred, but I look completely different." I say softly. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it."

"Beatrice, I don't need to mention it." He says snottily. "Anyone with eyes can see it for themselves," he says, giving me a classic Erudite frown. "How old are you anyway?"

I glare at him. "My name is _Fou_r, and sixteen," I say, knowing exactly what's coming next.

"And you don't you're a little too young to be with my little brother?" he says jokingly, turning and facing me.

I let out a short laugh. "He isn't _your_ little anything."

"Stop it," Tobias says sternly. "Both of you."

A crowd of Amity dressed in bright yellows and dull reds stand cautiously before us, staring in disapproval as we bicker.

We step through the wide open doors to the trial room, looking at the once-cheerful faces that have turned serious, that stare back at us warily.

I take in a gulp of air, a little nervous underneath their stares, and Tobias touches the small of back to comfort me.

Never knew that I would be intimidated by a bunch of Amity.

Uriah would be crying in this position with his fear. I frown, hoping that he's still alive.

Every waiting second burns into my skin, and by the time the trial starts, it feels like my entire body is on fire, fueled by anticipation.

"We have before us today an urgent question," Johanna announces, loud and clear, "which is: How will we conduct ourselves in this time of conflict as people who pursue peace?"

Then the room explodes into a roar of chatter; filled with the voices of every single Amity present.

Every Amity in the room sits in small circles, discussing together. I only catch a few words from each group within my hearing, but _Dauntless_ and _Erudite_ seems to be repeated often throughout them.

"How do they even get anything done?" Tobias asks me, as minutes of chatter wear on.

I shrug. "They don't care about efficiency," I respond softly, so that only he can hear me. "They care about agreement. Just watch."

All around the room, the smaller crowds grow and expand, and less and less voices fill the room, until there are only three or four. I can only hear pieces of what they say: "Peace—Dauntless—Erudite—safe house—involvement—"

"This is bizarre," says Tobias.

"I think it's beautiful," I respond with integrity.

That's the one good thing about the Amity, they are kind and caring; I don't have to keep up the act of being a tough, intimidating Dauntless with only four fears anymore.

He gives me a look.

"What?" I ask, with a small laugh. "They each have an equal role in government; they feel equally responsible. And it makes them care; it makes them kind. I think that's beautiful."

Tobias scoffs. "I think it's unsustainable, he says grumpily. "Sure, it works for the Amity. But what happens when not everyone wants to strum banjos and grow crops? What happens when someone does something terrible and talking about it doesn't solve the problem?"

A little, tiny piece of me dies in his words. Tobias Prior is many things, smart, deadly, cunning, handsome, but he isn't kind. I may not be the kindest person either, but at least I try. At least I value peace; I touch the tattoo of the tree with a circle around it on my lower back.

But all I can do is just shrug. "I guess we'll find out."

We keep our eyes trained on the Amity, and eventually someone from the large groups stand and approaches Johanna, carefully making their way over the roots of the big tree.

I expect them to address the rest of us, but instead they stand in a circle with Johanna and the other spokespeople and talk quietly.

I start get the feeling that we'll never know what they're saying.

"They're not going to let us argue with them, are they," Tobias says, speaking my mind.

"I doubt it," I whisper back.

The same thought that flashes across his dark blue eyes is in my mind.

_We arescrewed._

After a long time of waiting, everyone has spoken his or her piece. They sit down again, leaving Johanna alone in the center of the room. She angles her body toward us and folds her hands in front of her.

I worry about where we might end up if Amity won't allow us to stay.

We can't go back into the city, where nothing is safe.

We have no more Dauntless.

We have no more Abnegation.

Erudite; why would we even think of that as a suggestion?

There's Candor, but I highly doubt that they'll let us stay in fear of being attacked by Erudite and Dauntless traitors.

"Our faction has had a close relationship with Erudite for as long as we can remember. We need each other to survive, and we have always cooperated with each other." I frown.

"But, we have also had a strong relationship with Abnegation in the past, and we do not think it is right to revoke the hand of friendship when it has for so long been extended," she says, voice honey-sweet, also in the movement of honey; slow and careful. I wipe the sweat from my forehead in nervousness with the back of my hand.

"We feel that the only way to preserve our relationships with both factions is to remain impartial and uninvolved. Your presence here, though welcome, complicates that."

I brace myself for her final words; the words deciding about _our fate._

"We have arrived at the conclusion that we will establish our faction headquarters as a safe house for members of all factions," she says, "under a set of conditions. The first if that no weaponry of any kind is allowed in the compound. The second, is that if any serious conflict arises, whether verbal or physical, all involved parties will be asked to leave."

"The third is that the conflict may not be discussed, even privately, within the confines of this entire compound. And the fourth is that everyone who stays here must contribute to the welfare of this environment by working. We will report this to Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless as soon as we can."

Her stare drifts to Tobias and I, and stays there.

"You are welcome to stay here if, and _only_ if, you abide by our rules." She says. "This is our decision."

The memory of Tobias's gun hidden underneath his mattress, the tension between me and Marcus, and me and Peter, and that Tobias might get involved with that tension, pops into my head.

I am not that good at avoiding conflict with the two.

My mouth feels dry.

"We won't be able to stay long," Tobias says to me under his breath. I can tell that he was thinking the same.

A moment ago, I was still faintly smiling.

Now the corners of my mouth have disappeared into a frown.

"No," I respond, frowning. "We won't."

* * *

**So again, forget about Twisted and Swapped, it's JUST SWITCHED!**

**Good 3000 word starter chapter of Insurgent, right?**

**Goal: 530-550 reviews, 300 followers, 217 favs!**

**You all know that I will always update, but I would love if you made the goal!**

**BTW, Every two or three chapters in the book is one chapter in this story, depending on how much of an appearance Four (Tobias) makes in that book chapter.**

**~TrissyPoo**


	25. Chapter XXV A Mysterious Encounter

**Hey Divergenters! I just want to say, OH MY DAUNTLESS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 300 FOLLOWERS AND 70,000 READS! THANK YOUUU ILYASFM! AND MY GOAL WAS NOT JUST REACHED, BUT IT WAS ACHIEVED, A LOT! IT WAS SURPASSED! AND I WAS SO SHOCKED WHEN I SAW THAT IT WAS PASSED, I THOUGHT THAT TIM HOWARD COULDN'T MAKE A SAVE, BUT HE DIDDDD!**

**Also, a shoutout to the people who find out the quote in this chapter of my other fandom! Hint Hint, look carefully and look at my bio!**

**My newest story should be up soon, I hope that you will all love it!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**GOAL: 307 Follows, 220 favs, and 570 reviews! I know you can all do it!**

* * *

**Chapter XXV. A Mysterious Encounter**

**TRIS**

After spending a couple of hours alone in my room, thoughts running through my mind, I hear a knock at the door.

"Tobias?" I call out, opening the door.

"Nope. Just his brother." The boy standing in front of me says wittily.

I roll my eyes, stepping aside to let him in.

He looks more interested in the world than earlier—his eyes aren't as red anymore and the old spark of curiosity is in them. His brown hair is tousled, and his shirt buttons are in the wrong buttonholes. He's handsome in a careless way, but I prefer his brother _way _more.

"What do you want, Caleb?" I say slightly annoyed, with my arms crossed over my small figure.

"Whoa, easy!" He says, putting his hands up in defense. "I just want to talk!" he exclaims.

"Okay," I respond harshly, still keeping up the 'Four' act. "So talk."

Caleb stutters awkwardly, sitting down on the floor. I take an uncomfortable seat next to him.

I almost laugh at how frightened he looks; almost like he's afraid of me.

"Is something on your mind, Caleb?" I ask delicately, humor laced in my voice.

"Well… It's about you and Tobias," he says, starting strong, and then his voice dies out.

"What about me and Tobias?" I ask, laughing.

"Just...if he hurts you, I swear to God I will side with you…but if it's the other way around, got it, _Beatrice_?" he says, trying to be threatening. I notice he enunciates my real name, like a threat.

I have to try not to roll my eyes.

"I really doubt that your brother will hurt me. And I promise I won't," I say. Then my voice grows somber. "_I_, unlike _some_ people I know," I glare at Caleb, "don't like to hurt the people I love."

He smiles slyly. "You love my brother?" he teases.

I smile, looking down at my toes. I feel my cheeks turning pink. "Of course I do," I whisper.

We sit for a moment in silence.

"When did you realize you loved him?" he asks me.

I groan. "God with the questions, Nose! Would've thought you were Candor!" I say mockingly, Caleb rolling his emerald green eyes.

"It was during initiation," I say more seriously. "It just kind of started to build up from when we were learning about knife throwing." I speak honest words.

"And?" Caleb prompts.

"And…one of the Dauntless training exercises we did involved throwing knives at initiates as they stood in front of targets," I say. "Well…not all the initiates. Just me."

"And let me guess," Caleb says sarcastically. "It was my brother who got to throw knives at you."

I nod softly.

"Oh my God, he could've hit you. That idiot, Tobias…" He trails off.

"He wouldn't have hit me." I say, smiling. "Would you care if I had to throw knives at him?"

He tilts his head. "Maybe. Depending on your skills."

"Oh, don't worry, Erudite. I wouldn't have hit your brother even if I tried." My lips turn upward into a small smile.

"Oh really," he challenges me. "Just how good of a shot are you?"

I roll my eyes. "Are you asking me to throw knives at you? Because, Erudite, I can't guarantee that I won't hit you."

His eyes widen and my smile grows into a chuckle.

Then he works it through his logical Erudite brain that I'm joking and he glares at me.

He pulls a roll of cheese and a butter knife out of his Erudite blue bad. He stands up and puts the cheese on the dresser across the room, and sits back down and hands me the knife.

I roll my eyes, taking the knife. I stretch out one leg to try to reduce the sleepy feeling buzzing throughout my body.

I raise my arm and hurl the knife at the cheese and it sticks directly in the center.A small smirk makes its way on my face.

Caleb's eyes widen.

"Can I try?" he asks, still shocked and I laugh at the surprise still painted on his face.

"Go right ahead." He pulls the knife out from the cheese.

He sits down on my right and hurls the knife, trying to do what I did, but utterly failing.

Laughter overcomes me.

Caleb blushes and looks in dismay at the knife clattered on the dresser. He stands up and grabs it in defiance.

He resumes his place next to me, and holds his arm up, ready to throw in a very terrible throwing position.

"No, not like that," I say, still laughing.

"What do you mean, 'not like that'? I imitated you perfectly." Caleb says angrily.

"You did not." I respond indignantly.

"Well, do it again, then." responds the clearly upset Erudite.

He hands me the knife and just as it leaves my hand, I hear the door open and turn to see the other Prior leaning against the doorframe.

"Tell me she's some kind of Dauntless prodigy," Caleb says inquisitively. "Can you do this too?"

Tobias snorts. "Yes, I taught her." He says. "But yes, _Four_ is some kind of Dauntless prodigy."

I catch his eye at my nickname, still smiling.

Then he frowns, and I only notice then that jealousy is painted on his face.

"I hope that you two were _only_ throwing knives," I almost choke. Caleb's eyes widen.

We look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Nothing happened, and I'm not that low, my brother," says Caleb.

Tobias visually relaxes.

"Caleb just came by to discuss something," I say casually. "And knife-throwing just came up somehow."

"As it so often does," Tobias says, beginning to smile.

I lean my head back, my arm slung over my knee. We stare at each other for a few more seconds than is socially acceptable. Caleb clears his throat, just noticing the fact that we both want him to leave.

"Anyway, I should be getting back to my room," he says, looking at me then at his brother. "I'm reading this book about the water-filtration systems. The kid who gave it to me looked at me like I was crazy for wanting to read it. I think it's supposed to be a repair manual, but it's fascinating." He pauses. "Sorry. You probably think I'm crazy too."

"Not at all," I say mockingly, trying my best to keep a straight face. "Maybe you should read the repair manual too, Tobias. It sounds like something you might like." I say with a small smile.

Caleb doesn't get the joke. "I can loan it to you," he says sincerely.

"Maybe later," Tobias says, trying not to groan. When Caleb closes my door on his way out, he gives me a dirty look.

"Thanks for that. Now he's going to talk my ear off about water filtration and how it works. Though I guess I might prefer that to what he wants to talk to me about." He says.

"Oh? And what's that?" I ask, quirking my eyebrows. "Aquaponics?"

"Aqua-what?"

"It's one of the ways they grow food here. You don't want to know," I say, trying not to laugh. We learned about it in Upper levels class in school.

"You're right, I don't," Tobias says. "What did he come here to talk to you about?"

"You," I say quietly. "I think it was just a concerning talk about you. Worried that I'll get hurt and all that."

I stand up.

"And what did you tell him?" he asks anxiously.

"That you'll never hurt me. I'm positive. And I told him how we got together—that's how knife-throwing came up."

My cheeks turn red. Tobias wraps his hands around my hips, pressing me gently against the door, and places his lips to mine.

I snake my arms carefully around his neck, trying to avoid his injured shoulder and pulling him closer to me. I feel sparks flying through my chest.

His other arm wraps around my waist, finding it's way under the hem of my shirt. I feel him running his fingers over the small of my back and it causes waves of electricity through my skin. My hand squeezes his waist as I tilt my head up, pressing my lips more insistently into his.

I pull back softly.

"This isn't what you came here for," I say sternly, stating the question unlike one.

"No." he says sheepishly, looking into my eyes.

"What did you come for?"

He lifts a shoulder. "Who cares?"

He shoves his fingers into my hair, pulling me back to him. My lips slide down his jaw. "Tobias," I whisper against his neck.

"Okay, okay."

He sits down next to me on my bed and begins to tell me what he saw this morning. I listen as he recounts an encounter she saw happen between Marcus and Johanna. By the time he ends with, "and then she kissed his cheek, leaving him stunned," I am already a little angry and shocked.

I sit for a moment, letting the surprise set in.

"Well, what do you think?" he asks me.

"I think," I say carefully, grinding my teeth, "that it's Marcus trying to feel more important than he is."

By the look on his face, he was probably not expecting me to say that.

"So…what? You think he's just talking nonsense?" he asks, astounded.

My mouth opens for a second, then the words fall out. "I think there probably is some information the Abnegation knew that Jeanine wanted to know, but I think he's exaggerating its importance. Trying to build up his own ego by making Johanna think he's got something she wants and he won't give it to her," I say smoothly.

"I don't…" Tobias frowns. "I don't think you're right. He didn't sound like he was lying.

I almost scoff. "You don't know him like I do," I say, trying not to let anger seep into my voice. "He is an excellent liar." That's why he hasn't been punished yet for child abuse. Because of that mask he puts on; and only took off for me.

And I pray that I won't see his mask taken off again. I shiver at the thought.

"Maybe you're right, but shouldn't we find out what's going on? Just to be sure?" he says. I wish we had just stayed kissing.

"I think it's more important that we deal with the situation at hand," I say quietly. "Go back to the city. Find out what's going on there. Find a way to take Erudite down. Then maybe we can find out what Marcus was talking about, after this is all resolved. Okay?"

Tobias nods at me, smiling. "Okay."

I look into his dark blue eyes.

And I can tell, just by looking at them, that he hasn't changed his mind.

-o0o-

I walk stiffly through the doors of the Amity cafeteria, directly making eye contact with Tobias. I can immediately tell that he knows something is wrong, and he's right.

"What happened?" he asks as soon as I sit down.

"In their enthusiasm for conflict resolution," I say stiffly, "the Amity have apparently forgotten that meddling creates _more_ conflict," my voice feels so tight that I fear my vocal cords may burst. "If we stay here much longer, I am going to punch someone, and it's not going to be pretty."

Caleb and that blonde Abnegation girl from earlier sitting next to Tobias look at him, eyebrows raised. A few Amity stop talking and stare at me.

"You heard me," I say harshly, almost growling the words, and they all turn away and resume their conversations with one another, that have suddenly turned awkward.

"As I said," Tobias says, covering his smile with his hand, "what happened?"

I sigh, mirth escaping my body. "I'll tell you later."

We sit for a moment in peace until Marcus comes up behind Tobias. He lays his hand on his right shoulder, and I see pain shoot in his eyes. I give Marcus a glare.

"He got shot in that shoulder," I say through clenched teeth, sitting still as a stone.

"My apologies," he says in his kind Abnegation voice; his mask on. "Hello."

"What do you want?" Tobias asks angrily. I can't help but smile.

"Tobias," the blonde girl says calmly. "There's no need to—"

"Susan, please," Caleb says quietly. I shoot him a look of gratitude.

"I asked you a question," Tobias says angrily. He's amazing, talking to him like that. He used kind words during ambassador meetings with him and his father, but now he's talking rudely to him, _protecting_ me.

"I would like to discuss something," he says calmly. I almost flinch at that voice.

It's the voice he uses before he takes off his belt for the night. "The other Abnegation and myself have discussed it and decided that we should not stay here. We believe that, given the inevitability of further conflict in our city, it would be selfish of us t stay here while what remains of our faction is inside that fence. We would like to request that you escort us."

Tobias shoots me a quizzical look, and I raise a questioning eyebrow, but I don't take my eyes off the table. My eyes stay put to a small carving on the end of the table; the letters "D" and "T" linked together by a heart.

"What do you think?" he asks me.

I lift my eyes up to his, finding the dark blue color comforting. "I think that we should leave the day after tomorrow," I whisper.

"Okay. Thank you," Marcus says. He gets up and sits at the other end of the table with the rest of the Abnegation.

Tobias slides closer to me, sliding his hand into mine, and it feels so relaxing and comforting; as if I am not less than three yards away from the devil who made my childhood hell himself. I have to bite my lip not to cry.

He is so amazing, and I am so lucky to have found him.

* * *

**Once again, shoutout to the people who find out the hidden quote from one of my other fandoms!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**GOAL: 307 FOLLOWS, 220 FAVS, 570 REVIEWS, I KNOW YOU CAN ALL DO IT!**

**My newest story should be up within the week!**

**ILYASFM!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	26. Chapter XXVI Nightmares and the Bread

**Hey Divergenters, I just wanted to say a few things.**

**I absolutely love the crazy amount of reviews, follows, and favorites, but so many people have been unfollowing and stuff! Like I had 320 follows when I last updated, I lost 17! And I had 220 favs, I lost 3! Please don't do that, I will always update, but it'll take a bit of time because I HAVE A LIFE.**

**Also, my new story coming out soon.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI. Nightmares and the Bread**

**TRIS**

_I find myself in a familiar-looking room, Tobias's apartment._

_"__This is for your own good, Tris. You know that, right?" Tobias slips a belt off of his waist._

_"__Tobias, wait!" I shout. "This isn't real! This isn't you!"_

_"__This is for your own good," he repeats. He whacked me in the hand with the buckle and I feel my knees give out. My limbs sprawl on the floor, and I feel the tears come on._

_"__Don't be a coward, Tris! Get up!" he scolds, hitting me again. But I don't get up. I stay glued to the floor in my salty tears._

_"__This isn't you," I whisper, the few tears streaming down my face straying into my mouth. He smiles evilly, in a way that I would have never imagined my Tobias to, and he morphs into Marcus._

_"__This is for your own good," he says, and he takes the belt across my entire back, causing me to cry out in pain._

_When I that I don't hear yells from neighbors to keep it down in here, I realize that this was all a dream._

_He takes the belt, whipping harder and harder, over and over again, his black eyes staring into mine._

_"__This is for your own good."_

Suddenly, I find my eyes staring up at the Amity ceiling.

I wonder what kind soul woke me up from the terrible dream and I sit up, turning to see Tobias standing at the door.

Part of me wants to curl up in a ball, afraid that he'll come at me with a belt, but then I really look at him. He looks kind and caring, and in his dark blue eyes that shine in the dark is fear.

"C'mere," I say quietly, scooting down, pain visible in my voice.

In the dim light I can see him flush and I suddenly remember that I'm not wearing any pants, and I blush.

"Bad dream?" he asks softly.

I nod, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You?"

He looks down for a second, then meets my eyes. "Yeah."

"What happened?" he asks me.

I shake my head vigorously, tears streaming down my cheeks like a stream; smooth and gentle.

He takes one of my cheeks gently in his hand, and rubs his thumbs idly in small circles; I can still feel the spark, even after all we've been through.

"We're all right you know," he says quietly, reassuring me. "You and me. Okay?"

I take a shaky deep breath and nod.

"Nothing else is alright," he whispers against my cheek. "But we are."

"Tobias," I whisper. I am about to say something, but lust takes over my mind, and I press my lips firmly to his. His warm hands brush down to my sides, working their way down my legs. Chills spark throughout my body, but I wrap my leg around him, pulling myself closer to him. I feel nervousness creeping up into my throat, but I try not to let it show.

He slips his hand carefully under the hem of my shirt, and a faint sigh that I can't contain escapes my mouth. I see him blush lightly, making me blush.

His lips move down my neck, his hands running up and down my back, which erupts with a chilling sensation. I clutch my fists in his shirt; I just as afraid of this as he is.

I bring my hand up, accidentally brushing the bandage on his shoulder, and I feel him flinch in pain, and I instantly feel guilty. We both stop for a moment, lying tangled in each other's arms.

"Sorry," I whisper; somehow tears are beginning to make their way down my cheeks.

"Don't apologize," he whispers back, wiping my cheeks gently with his fingertips.

"I don't mean to be such I mess," I say at normal volume, my voice cracking. "I just feel so…" _vulnerable_, I finish off in my head. I shake my head.

"Hey now," he says comfortingly, "Don't worry, you're not the only one Tris. My…" he shakes his head and I frown, already knowing what he's thinking about.

"It's wrong," I say, louder. "It doesn't matter if your parents are in a better place—they aren't here with you, and that's_wrong_, Tobias." He meets my eyes. "It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have happened to you. And anyone who tells you it's okay is a liar."

I honestly have no idea where that came from, and what made me say it. It's not like I am trying to be a parental figure or anything. I mean, my parents weren't exactly the best examples. My dad is a major asshole, and my mom is just a coward who left me with the devil.

But somehow, someday, in a twisted future that is long gone, maybe Andrew and Natalie Prior would be my in-laws, sadly I would have Caleb as one too, if we even survive that long. They seem decent, way more compared to my broken family.

Tobias notices that I've been having many thoughts swirling through my head and he whispers, "Sleep." He wraps his arm around me so tight that I almost have trouble breathing, but I don't care. I need the comfort just as much as he does. I wrap my arm around his waist with no hesitation.

"I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you," he says.

"With what?" I ask curiously.

He thinks for a moment then responds with only, "My bare hands, obviously."

I smile softly, and bury my face in his shoulder, and I allow one single tear to fall for Marcus, because he is worth no more than that, maybe even less. I nuzzle my face into his shoulder deeper, and before I drift into a deep sleep, I hear him whisper.

"I love you, Tris,"

I open my mouth to respond, but then I close my eyelids and fall asleep.

_I love you too, Tobias._

-o0o-

I slip my legs silently out from his, hopping in the shower. I take a quick shower, then I hop out, slipping on a shirt and jeans. I hold the hair brush in my hand and instantly think of Christina. I frown. I hope my best friend is alive, wherever she is.

I brush through my short hair, trying to remove knots and tame the split ends.

I hear Tobias stir, and I see his head pop up.

"Good morning," I say, as calm as I can. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay," he whispers, standing up. He wraps his arms around my waist, putting his head on top of mine. I set the brush down and hold his hands in mine. I stroke his fingers softly, needing the comfort just as much as she does.

"I should go get ready," he says after a while.

"Okay," I say. He releases from the embrace and steps out of the room.

I pick up the brush and continue brushing, only hearing the sound of brush against knotted hair, barely able to hear his footsteps.

When I stop brushing and my hair looks presentable enough, I can hear him as clear as day.

"Don't call me Stiff you little jerk," he says angrily.

"I can call you whatever I want," a boy's voice says snottily, almost Candor.

Peter.

Then I hear a fist collide with a jaw. Inside, I feel pride for him, but I know that the Amity will definitely not feel the same way.

I run out of the room to find people of every faction surrounding the two grappling figures. A large man dressed in red grabs Tobias's right arm and pulls him off of Peter.

As Tobias flies by me, I see guilt piercing in his eyes, and I feel inevitable guilt for my dream, yet again, I had no right to be dreaming such a thing about him.

"Tobias, calm down!" I say, grabbing his shoulders.

"He has the hard drive," Tobias says, and I suddenly realize why he's so angry. "He stole it from me! He has it!"

I walk over to Peter, red lining my vision, ignoring the woman speaking softly to him, and I press my foot into his ribcage, hard. But I don't care about the whimpers of pain coming from him.

He doesn't have the right to pain.

"We won't be in a safe house forever," I whisper, "and this wasn't very smart of you."

I lean down and pull the flash drive out of his pocket and his fear-filled eyes stare back at me, immobilized by fear.

I turn back to Tobias and add, "Not very smart of you either. Do you want us to get kicked out?"

He scowls at me. The bulky Amity man who restrained him earlier begins to pull him toward the Conflict Room with the help of another man.

"What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" he exclaims.

"You violated the terms of our peace agreement," he says gently. "We must follow protocol."

"Just go," I whisper softly to him. "You need to cool down."

No one argues with me.

The two Amity men lead Tobias down a hallway and I follow cautiously. "Watch your step," one of them says. "The floorboards are uneven here."

Finally, after numerous hallways, we arrive at the Conflict Room.

"Are you putting me in time-out of something?" he asks, scowling.

I feel my claustrophobia exploding in the tiny room, and I walk out to the orchard for some fresh air.

I sit on a small wooden bench until I hear a voice calling my name.

"Four!" It calls. It sounds confused. "Four! Where are you?"

I recognize the voice as Tobias's, but he sounds too happy…he sounds so…_Amity._

"Tobias?" I ask, ducking under the branch of an apple tree. He runs toward me, a silly smile on his face until he falls. I catch him, my fingers burning with electricity. His dark blue eyes are missing the hints of black, shining brighter.

He smiles goofily.

"What did they—"

He cuts me off with a kiss. I kiss back, desire filling in me, but then I pull back, curious why he's acting like this.

"That was lame," he says, his voice sounding like a child's. "Okay, no it wasn't, but…"

He leans down to kiss me, but I press a finger to his lips.

"Tobias," I say sternly, holding back a laugh. "What did they do to you? You're acting like a lunatic."

"That's not very nice of you to say," he says, his voice sounding like a schoolteacher's. I feel a tingle in my spine. "They put me in a good mood, that's all. And now I really want to kiss you, so if you could just _relax_—"

"I'm not going to kiss you. I'm going to figure out what's going on." I say softly.

He pouts, then his face lights up. "_That's_ why you like me!" he exclaims. "Because you're not very nice either! It makes so much more sense now!"

"Come on," I say. "We're going to see Johanna."

"I like you too."

"That's encouraging," I say flatly, trying not to laugh again. "Come on. Oh, for God's sake. I'll just drag you."

"No!" he says like a little child, not getting what he wants.

I sigh, then get an idea. "Want to kiss? Here, we can kiss somewhere. Follow me."

He smiles brightly, and obediently follows.

We walk for a bit, and when we reach her office, she is sitting behind her desk.

"Hey, are we kissing here?" I blush at his words.

"You really shouldn't cover up your scar," Tobias says, and despite how much I try to shut him up, he keeps talking. "You'd look prettier with your hair out of your face." I can't help but feel jealous for a moment, then I realize what the problem at hand is.

I make him sit down, and he laughs.

"What did you do to him?" I say angrily. "What in God's name did you do?"

"I…" Johanna frowns. "They must have given him too much. We had the stronger type in the Conflict Room when he was given it."

"They must have given him too much of _what_?" I ask angrily.

"You have a nice voice," Tobias says to me.

"Tobias," I say softly, "please be quiet."

"The peace serum," Johanna says calmly. "In small doses, it has a mild, calming effect and improves the mood. The only side effect is slight dizziness. We administer it to members of our community who have trouble keeping the peace."

I snort. Now everything makes sense.

"I'm not an idiot," I say haughtily. "Every member of your community has trouble keeping the peace, because they're all human. You probably dump it in the water supply."

Johanna doesn't respond immediately. Instead, she folds her hands calmly in front of her.

"Clearly you know that this is not the case, or this conflict would not have occurred," she says. "But whatever we agree to do here, we do together, as a faction. If I could give the serum to everyone in the city, I would. You would certainly not be in the situation you are in now if I had."

She makes me feel sick to my stomach. "Oh, definitely," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Drugging the entire population is the best solution to our problem. Great plan."

"Sarcasm is not kind, Four," she says gently, her voice making me want to puke. "Now, I am sorry about the mistake in giving too much to Tobias, I really am. But he violated the terms of our agreement, and I'm afraid that you might not be able to stay here much longer as a result. The conflict between him and the boy—Peter—is not something we can forget."

"Don't worry," I snarl. "We intend to leave as soon as humanly possible."

"Good," she says, smiling. "Peace between Amity and Dauntless can only happen when we maintain our distance from each other."

"That explains a lot." I blurt out.

"Excuse me?" she says, incredulous. I may have gone overboard. "What are you insinuating?"

_Well, there's no going back, _I think. "It explains," I say through gritted teeth, "why, under a pretense of _neutrality_—as if such a thing is possible!—you have left us to die at the hands of the Erudite."

Johanna sighs and looks out the window.

"The Amity wouldn't do something like that," Tobias says loudly. "That's mean."

I choose to ignore him.

"It is for the sake of peace that we remain uninvolved—"

"Peace," I spit, cutting her off. "Yes, I'm sure it will be very peaceful when we are all either dead or cowering in submission under the threat of mind control or stuck in an endless simulation."

Johanna makes a face, and I see Tobias trying to mimic it. I hold back a laugh.

"The decision was not mine to make," she says, suppressing her anger. "If it was, perhaps we would be having a different conversation right now."

_Uriah would be proud of me, I made an Amity mad_, I think.

"Are you saying you disagree with them?" I ask sharply.

"I am saying," she says, "that it isn't my place to disagree with my faction publicly, but I might, in the privacy of my own heart."

"Tobias and I will be gone in two days," I say angrily. "I hope your faction doesn't change their decision to make this compound a safe house."

"Our decisions are no easily unmade," she reassures. "What about Peter?"

I groan inwardly. "You'll have to deal with him separately," I say. "Because he won't be coming with us."

I take Tobias's hand in mine, and begin to lead him out of the room.

"Four," Johanna says. "If you and your friends wish to remain…untouched, by our serum, you may want to avoid the bread."

I snort. _Zalia was right after all_, the single thought makes memories of my friends zoom through my head, and I hope that they are all okay.

"Thanks," I mutter over my shoulder.

I knew it.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories! Also, please don't unfollow or unfavorite, I will always update, even if it takes time!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	27. Chapter XXVII Unwanted Reunion

**OH MY DIVERGENT I FEEL SO TERRIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!**

**My newest story, 'Grey to Blue to Black' is up! Please check it out, and leave a review, follow, and favorite! Summary: Grey. Blue. Black. Stones. Water. Coals. Abnegation. Erudite. Dauntless. That is what Beatrice Prior has to decide. At the last moment, what she didn't know, was that one choice can transform you. And by choosing differently, she definitely was transformed. Into Tris Collins: Dauntless initiate, and Erudite Spy. Includes a war, but very different compared to the Divergent trilogy.**

**Basically Tris is a spy for Erudite posing as a Dauntless initiate. :D**

**So please check that out!**

**And I want to thank you all so much! I didn't even post a goal last chapter, and SO many people reviewed, followed, and favorite!**

**So, due to at least 10+ favs, follows, and 20+ reviews, this chapter is a long one, 6600 words!**

**IMPORTANT: I made the way Tris met with Evelyn different, not like the way in Four the book because Tris hasn't her chance of living in Dauntless as a member yet.**

****The so-called typos? The different speech, actions, and etc? No, I did that on purpose. The whole story IS about Tris and Tobias being switched, but not just their personalities. I also switched some of their actions, and speech. They are not typos. I did them on purpose.****

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories.**

* * *

**Chapter XVII. Unwanted Reunion**

**TRIS**

I sigh.

There is already so many rumors going around about me, and it doesn't help at all that I have to take care of my boyfriend—special other, lover, or whatever the heck he's called—to act like he's high. He can't even walk straight! And his laugh is infectious, but I find it quite annoying. I can't even enjoy the delight of silence for five minutes without hearing a laugh, chuckle, or giggle.

I hope that the serum will run out of Tobias's system quick, and soon. Or else I might just lock him in a room and hope for the best.

It's not actually a bad idea, I think. "Come on, Tobias." I say, grabbing his hand and walking in the direction of his room.

"But I don't wannnnnaaaaa," he complains. I give him a glare, tired of Amity Tobias, and he pouts. Tears well up in his eyes. "Trissy, don't be so mean! Come on, let's kiss instead!"

"No," I say sternly, in a commanding voice that I never knew that I had. I guess Tobias annoyed me enough to bring that out. I thought Uriah would've done that.

He finally concedes and giggles as I drag him by his hand to his room. Never thought I'd live to see the day the tough Six would giggle, I think.

We arrive at our hallway and I twist his doorknob.

"Tobias, where's your room key?" I ask.

He smirks. "You have to find it Trissy!"

I groan. "I'm not in the mood for games, where is it?" I demand.

He frowns. "That was mean. Just for that, I'm not giving you it." He reaches into his shoe and pulls out a small, bronze key.

"Give me it!" I say, reaching up for it. He dangles it over my head.

"I'll give it to you…" he says.

"Great," he cuts me off. "But, you have to give me a kiss." I roll my eyes at his puckered lips.

Well, it's the only way. I tilt my head up and put my lips on his. It only lasts for a few seconds, and I pull away before he can deepen the kiss. "But Trissy!" he protests, giving me a look, complete with a pout and puppy-dog eyes.

He looks so cute. Focus, I say to myself.

He hands me the key and I stick it into the doorknob. The door clicks open and I push it open. I hand Tobias his key back. I walk in, dragging Tobias, and sit him down on the bed.

He giggles when his body makes an impact with the bed, making it bounce. "Will you at least kiss me before you leave me here?" Apparently he caught on to what I'm doing, or at least what I am attempting to do. "

I'm bored. Let's go back to the orchard! The trees talk there," His voice whisper-yells mischievously at the end. "We could smell the flowers! Their leaves smell really green. I bet they taste green too. What do you think green tastes like? I need to know."

I frown. "No. You need to stay here and sleep that…stuff, off. I'll be back to check on you, okay?" He pouts at me and I leave, closing his door on the way out.

Hopefully he'll obey me, I think.

-o0o-

It's been an hour since I deposited Tobias in his room.

Now I'm back, and I knock once on the unlocked door before slipping through. He grins brightly from his bed, and hops down from it, prancing toward me. "Hi!" he says brightly, kissing me. His cheeks flush when he pulls away, and his eyes flutter down lightly.

Well, that's adorable. I stand on the tips of my toes and kiss the top of his head, then his cheek, then his soft lips. His eyes are still closed when I pull away. Our faces are so close, that I can make out at least twelve different shades of black and blue in his enchanting eyes.

"Stay with me," he says happily. "I'm bored."

I shake my head. "I wish I could," I tell him, "but I have to work."

"With your dad?" he frowns. "But he's a jerk. You should stay with me instead. The…man said that I can be nicer if I try." His lips turn downward even more. "What if I'm nice and you don't like me anymore? I don't want to be nice. But he's still a jerk."

I can't argue with that. My father is a jerk. "Tobias, I'm not going to stop liking you if you're not difficult anymore,"

"But you wouldn't kiss me before," he whines.

"Not because I didn't want to," I tell him sincerely.

"Then shy? Kissing is so much fun. We should do it aaaaalllll the time."

"We'll work on that," I say, suppressing a laugh.

He grins down at me happily, his blue eyes glassy. I'm immediately irritated again. They shouldn't have drugged him like that. I'm going to kill the first thing I get my hands on, and Johanna better pray it isn't her, because if it is, I will go extra slow and make it much more painful.

I think I'm going crazy thanks to Tobias and his Amity high, I think.

"Did you even get some sleep?" I ask.

"No. I don't want to sleep. I like floating in water instead. Why don't we do that?"

I just sigh and shake my head. "No. Okay, if you don't want to sleep, then just…lie still. Okay?"

"Awww." He says. "Okay. Will you kiss me before you go?"

I soften and almost melt at his smile. I press a gentle kiss to his lips and tuck him into bed.

I close the door on the way out. I really hope that serum will go away.

-o0o-

It has been an hour since I last visited Tobias. When I'm back, he's still laying where I left him. His arms are up in the air, and I know he's awake. He giggles as he traces the patterns on the ceiling with his fingers, and I frown. As much as I love hearing him laugh, I just want the old him back. When will that stupid serum go away? Dammit.

I sit on the bed, by his feet.

He doesn't acknowledge me right away, as he still forms strange shapes with his fingers in the air and laughing.

"What are you doing?" I ask after watching him for a while, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Tracing on the ceiling! All of the shapes are so pretty. Don't you agree?"

I can't hold back my snort. "Yeah,"

He talks more and more about each shape and I get to my breaking point. I squeeze his leg gently. "I'll be back soon," I say.

"Will you kiss me before you go?" he asks in a pleading whisper.

"Of course," I tell him, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"Hey, you missed!" He looks down at me, his eyes glassy and full of mock-concern. "But…you never miss!" he whines.

I grin at him. "You're right, I don't." This time, I kiss his lips. He sighs in delight against my lips, his eyes slipping closed. I flush, then remember that he isn't in his normal state. I pull away, his eyes still closed, and leave his room before he opens them.

-o0o-

I hate this so much. It's been a total of three hours since I first left Tobias in his room for isolation.

On my way back to check on him, Johanna stops me in the hallway, her eyes concerned. "How is he?"

"Fine, no thanks to you people," I spit.

"Has the serum worn off yet?"

"No."

"Maybe I should—"

"You should do nothing," I snarl savagely, glaring at her. "You should just stay away from him."

She shrinks back, looking hurt for a moment at my harsh tone, but then she straightens and sighs. "Very well. Please let me know if either of you need something."

I don't answer her.

I walk towards Tobias's door, pushing it open.

My eyes immediately notice the empty bed with messy, tangled sheets. My eyes widen and I look around the room.

He is hanging out the window, his head and half his body balanced precariously over the ledge. He's laughing hysterically. "What the heck are you doing?!" I demand, hauling him back by his hips through the window and setting him on his feet.

He sways a little bit, in a drunken act. "Hi Trissy! I missed you! I saw something, which reminded me of you, and I missed you, so I wanted to chase after it."

"Tobias," I groan.

"Sorry. But now you're here!" He says with a smile. He walks up to me and wraps his arms around me. He tries to place his lips on mine, but I put a finger to his lips before he could.

I sigh. "I'm not going to let you kiss me. You need sleep."

"But sleep is boring! I wanna kiss you. You're not fun." He complains.

"That's me," I say with a shrug. "That's why you like me," I add with a wink.

He smiles widely, and I start toward the door. "Tris?" I pause with my hand on the door knob.

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me before you go?"

I almost laugh; I was expecting the question this time around. I smile at him, kissing the corner of his mouth and ducking out of the door.

"You missed again!" he yells.

I only laugh.

-o0o-

Four, whole, hours.

I don't think I can take any more of this.

I ended work half an hour ago, but all I want to do now is to hit something. But since the Amity don't believe in violence, they don't have anything to hit.

My boyfriend is crazy because of some stupid serum, and my father is a complete asshole.

I'm having a great day.

I walk to Tobias's room again. He's lying on the bed on his stomach, his head facing away from me. His back rises and falls steadily, slowly. He's finally asleep.

I sigh in relief. I stand by his chest, and smile. "I love you," I whisper. His soft exhale is the only response. I find myself smiling. I kiss him lightly on the cheek, and slip back towards the door, but his sleeping, muffled voice startles me and I freeze.

"Can I have a kiss before you go?"

I tilt my head, smiling a little. I walk back across his room and sit on the edge on his mattress. I brush his hair away from his face and press my lips to his temple, letting them linger for a moment. "I love you," I say in his ear.

"I love you too,"

I smile. "Go back to sleep."

He nods, and falls back asleep. I leave his room, feeling lighter.

-o0o-

Five hours.

It has been five, full hours since Tobias was poisoned with that dumb Amity serum.

I check in on Tobias, and the serum has worn off. Or at least, it appears to have, as he's glaring at a wall.

"Thank God," I whisper, pressing my forehead to the doorframe. "I was beginning to think it would never wear off and I would have to leave you here to…smell flowers, or whatever you wanted to even do while you were on that stuff."

"I'll kill them," he whispers, and I can't help but smile. Well, he's back, I think. "I will kill them."

"Don't bother," I say, stepping inside his room and closing the door behind me. "We're leaving soon anyway." I say, taking the hard drive from my back pocket. I twirl it around in my fingers. "I thought it through, and I think we should hide this behind your dresser."

"Well, that's where it was before." He says.

"Yeah, and that's why Peter won't look for it here again," I say, pulling the dresser out, sliding the hard drive behind it. "Reverse psychology."

Tobias seems deep in thought for a few seconds and asks, "Why couldn't I fight the peace serum? If my brain is weird enough to resist the simulation serum, why not this one?"

I sigh softly. "I don't actually know, really. But maybe in order to fight off a serum, you have to want to," I say quietly, sitting down next to him.

He scoffs. "Well obviously I wanted to that day," he says, frustration visible in his voice.

"Hmm, sometimes," I say, "people just want to be happy, even if it's not real." I don't know where that came from.

He looks down at his toes. "You might be right, he says quietly, putting an arm over my shoulder softly.

My jaw drops in mock surprise. "Is Tobias Prior conceding?" My eyes widen. "Seems like that serum did you some good after all…" I tease.

He shoves me playfully and glares at me. "Take it back. Take that back now."

I grin widely. "Okay, okay!" I say, putting my hands up in defense. "It's just…I'm not very nice either, you know. That's why I like you so—"

He cuts me off. "Out!" he shouts, pointing at the door. I can't keep the smile off of my face.

I laugh to myself as I kiss his cheek.

-o0o-

I sit down in the dining hall with Peter, Caleb, and Susan. Everyone settles down and begins to talk comfortably, until Tobias bursts dramatically through the door.

I approach Tobias, touching his shoulder.

"Erudite," he gasps, panting.

My eyes widen in shock. "Coming here?"

He nods.

I stammer. "D-Do we have t-time to run?"

The Abnegation at the other side of the table turn and face us. They begin to gather around us, asking questions, and annoying the crap out of me.

"Why do we need to run?" asks Susan. "The Amity established this place as a safe house. No conflict is allowed,"

"The Amity will have trouble enforcing that policy," says Marcus. "How do you stop a conflict without conflict?"

As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. Susan nods softly.

"But we can't leave." Peter says. "We don't have time anyway. No matter what, they'll see us."

I sigh. Now or never, I think. "Tobias has a gun," I admit. He gives me a look, and I twitch my eye. "We can try to fight our way out."

I get up, starting towards the Amity dormitory, when Tobias's voice stops me.

"T-Four, wait," he says. I turn to face him. "I have an idea. Disguises."

I smile and nod. "That's right! The Erudite don't know for sure that we're still here. We can pretend to be Amity." Not like Tobias wasn't earlier.

Marcus nods. "Those of us who aren't dressed like the Amity should go to the dormitories, then." Tobias nods. "The rest of you, put your hair down; try to mimic the behavior of the Amity."

We nod.

Soon we walk through the hallway with the Abnegation, sorting through clothes.

"Tobias," Caleb says next to me, frowning. "You're still wearing gray."

He starts to take off his shirt and I see a little bit of his abs, but then he hesitates. "It's Dad's," he says, biting his lip.

Caleb frowns and turns it back into a smile. "I know. I'll put it under mine. They'll never see it."

Tobias nods, changing in a nearby room.

"Do you think the Amity to lie for us?" I ask.

"To prevent conflict?" he nods. "Absolutely."

I tug at the red frayed shirt.

"Nice shirt," Tobias jokes.

I wrinkle my nose, rolling my eyes. "It was the only thing that covered up the neck tattoo, okay?" He smiles nervously, and my eyes skim his shirt. The shirt has a cut high enough to cover the ravens on his collarbone, but you can still see the top part of the wing on the raven closest to his neck. I point at it and he looks down, then pulls the shirt higher to cover it.

Suddenly, the doors pop open, revealing the traitor Dauntless and Erudite alike. Tobias takes my hand and leads me into the dormitory.

"I didn't think our faction would be that stupid," I whisper quietly. "You have the gun, right?"

"Yes." He whispers. "I'll be able to fire it with my left hand, but I'm still more dominant with my right."

"Same here," I admit. "We should work on that together."

"We will," he says, shaking. "If we even live." I frown.

"Yeah." I say glum.

He suddenly stops, running his hands down my bare arms; a chilling effect bursts everywhere on my body. "Just bounce a little when you walk," he says, kissing my forehead softly, "and pretend that you're afraid of their guns," he kisses me again between the eyebrows, "and act like the shrinking violet you could never be," he kisses my cheek. "and you'll be fine."

I look up at him. "So I act like an Amity pansycake?"

He gives a soft chuckle. "Yes."

"Okay," I whisper. I raise my trembling hands to his shirt collar, and pull his head down so his lips meet mine.

Then the bell rings. It rings again. And again. Three times.

We join the crowd of yellow and red, as they flood to the dining hall.

I sit next to Tobias and Susan.

I see Susan have trouble with pulling some pins out of her hair. Her hairstyle is too fancy and complex for laid-back Amity. I help pull them out one-by-one and she whispers, "Thanks." I nod. It must be hard on an Abnegation to accept help, I think.

While I pull the pins gently, my eyes drift to the glum, almost mournful-looking, Abnegation kids. Although dressed in various shades of red and yellow, they act as if back in gray.

"Tell the kids to play tag," I whisper to Susan.

She raises an eyebrow. "Tag?"

I nod. "They're acting respectful and so…Stiff. And real Amity kids would be causing a ruckus, wouldn't they?"

She just looks at me, blank-faced. I groan quietly. "Just do it, okay?"

She nods, standing up.

Susan spreads the message. The kids nod and obey orders. "Tag! You're it!" One screams to another. Soon all of them are playing, running around, dodging Amity's legs and laughing. For once, they don't act so Abnegation. Even a few Amity kids join in.

Suddenly, I see Caleb smile ridiculously, jabbing Susan in the ribs. She laughs out loud. I finally see the beauty of the lifestyle Amity have. It's so simple, carefree, so happy, and I am almost envious. I could have chosen to be here. But I was too broken. And I made my decision for Dauntless. But if I never chose Dauntless, Marcus could have seen me daily because Amity lets in Abnegation, and I would have never met Tobias.

I think I'm happy with my choice.

I see Tobias's eyes widen, filling with panic. I go to his side, while Susan laughs with Caleb.

I loop my arm around his. "I'm telling you a joke," I whisper, "that you find very funny."

He starts to laugh, the same laugh from earlier on his Amity serum high, but a bit more toned down, and less high-pitched.

"Thanks," he whispers.

"You're welcome."

I sit across from him, looking into his deep blue eyes, feeling the comfort that they bring me as the Amity talk.

Johanna and the Erudite woman behind me walk, inspecting everyone. I gulp silently. Luckily, they do not see us.

Suddenly, someone bangs on a table behind me.

Johanna clears her throat. "Our Erudite and Dauntless friends are looking for some people," she says with a bright smile. "Several members of Abnegation, three members of Dauntless, and a high status Erudite member." I look into Tobias's eyes, which share the same look of shock and panic.

Johanna continues with a smile. "In the full interest of cooperation, I told them that the people they were looking for were, in fact, here." I feel my fists clench, my throat tightening. My fingernails jab into my palms. "But have since moved on," she adds, and I calm down, taking a deep breath.

"They would like permission to search the premises, which means we have to vote." Her eyes move across every Amity's faces. "Does anyone object to a search?"

No one says a word.

Johanna nods, looking to the Erudite woman, who turns to the other Erudite and Dauntless. "Three of you, stick around in here. The rest of you, search every building and report back if you find anything immediately. Go."

Suddenly, the woman's eyes draw to my own. I gulp. I can see the muscles at the back of my neck twitch.

"Your hair is pretty short for an Amity," she says, examining me with her curious, sharp, Erudite eyes.

He swallows. "It's hot." He snaps. I grind my upper jaw against my lower. She buys it, and walks over to me.

She looks me and down, and then walks back to the other side of the table. I sigh inwardly in relief.

But then I feel her hand pull back my shirt collar, looking at my tattooed back.

I spring forward and grab her wrist, and yank her forward so she loses her balance. She hits her head against the table and falls.

Then I hear a gunshot, coming from across the room.

Everyone in the room ducks except for Tobias, who stays absolutely still.

I grab the woman by the back of her neck, wrenching her to her feet. I disarm her, holding her gun.

"Tobias!" I yell. "A little help here?"

I see something fill his eyes as he draws his gun. His eyes swim with ghosts. He sweats. What is he so scared of?

Caleb lunges forward grabbing Tobias's gun, and he shoots the Dauntless man who stands feet away from him.

I aim my gun at the Erudite woman. "Say another word, and I'll shoot." I threaten. Her mouth opens, but she doesn't speak. "Whoever's with us should start running."

Immediately the Abnegation stand up and bolt. Caleb grabs Tobias, pulling his brother with him.

"Put the gun down," I say to the woman. "I have very good aim, and I'm betting that you don't."

I see Peter and Tobias lying on the floor, where he just saved his life.

The woman drops her gun.

I follow Peter and Tobias out of the building, and I slam the door behind me, locking the Erudite woman in the room.

And we run.

Tobias finds a hole in the fence, and yanks it open, letting Susan, Caleb, and I.

"Where are the others?" Susan whispers.

"Gone," Caleb responds quietly.

Susan sobs. Tobias pulls me roughly to his side and we start to run again.

"I have to…stop…" says Susan quietly behind me, and I can feel the emotions rising inside me. I frown.

"What was that Tobias?!" I exclaim.

"What?" he asks, hurt.

"You froze! Someone was about to kill you and you just sat there!" My voice escalates to a yell. "I thought I could rely on you at least save your own life," I scream, and all of the emotion I have felt over the last few days comes spilling out, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. He looks hurt and frowns.

Immediately I stop yelling. I feel terrible.

"Hey!" says Caleb. "Give him a break, all right?"

"No," I say, turning over to Tobias slowly. "He doesn't need a break."

Suddenly, I stop. I feel my voice soften. "What happened?"

I believe he is strong enough. He doesn't need me, more importantly I need him.

He clears his throat. "I panicked," he says. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

I raise my eyebrow.

"It won't T-Four."

"Okay." I whisper. I feel terrible for yelling at him, but he can't die. I can't lose him.

"We have to get somewhere safe." I say. "They'll regroup and start looking for us."

"You think they care that much about us?" Tobias asks.

"Us, yes." I say. "We were probably the only ones they were really after, apart from Marcus, who is most likely dead."

I say it without hesitation. He's dead. It's a fact. Why do I care?

"Four…" Tobias says.

"Time to go," I say over my shoulder. Caleb coaxes a teary Susan to her feet, helping her walk.

As I turn back to the road ahead, where no one can see me, I let one tear fall.

Just a single one.

Then I keep going.

-o0o-

We follow the train tracks for a long time, balancing on the rails until they begin to growl.

There is another growl. I raise an eyebrow at the source. Caleb smiles. "Sorry." I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get food soon." Tobias says.

"It's coming," I say. "I think we should get on the next train."

"Even if it's run by the Erudite?" Caleb asks.

"If the Erudite were running the train, they would have taken it to get to the Amity compound," Tobias says. "I think it's worth the risk. We'll be able to hide in the city. Here we're just waiting for them to find us."

We all get off the tracks, Caleb showing Susan how to jump on a moving train.

We wait for the train to pass, and we jump into the middle car. I swing in after Tobias. I open my mouth to ask if everything is okay, but I catch my breath.

Eyes gleam at me in the distance. Hundreds of little eyes. There are shapes surrounding them as well, people. My fear flashes for a second, and then I look closer.

The factionless.

Immediately Caleb and I both point our guns at the men, and a man with an eye patch returns the gesture. An old woman points a bread knife at Tobias. A boy holds a plank with nails sticking out of it to Susan.

"They aren't Amity," gun boy says. "They're Dauntless."

Suddenly I recognize him. He's Edward, from initiation.

"Hello, Edward," I whisper.

He nods, a little bit shock visible on his face "No name."

"It's not no name, it became Four after stage one."

"Whatever you are," the woman says, "you'll have to get off this train if you want to stay alive."

"Please," Susan whispers, her lip wobbling, tears beginning to stream. "We've been running… and the rest of them are dead and I don't…I don't think I can keep going, I…"

I flinch at Susan's sobs.

"We're running from the Erudite," says an exasperated Caleb. "If we get off, it will be easier for them to find us. So we would appreciate it if you let us ride into the city with you," he says calmly.

"Yeah?" Edward asks incredulously. "What have you ever done for us?"

"I helped you when no one else would," I say. "Remember?"

"You, maybe. But the others? Not so much," Edward says.

He gives a look to the boy holding the nail-filled plank, and he presses it closer to Susan's neck, making her sob harder. Caleb frowns.

I step forward, Edward's gun pressing into my throat. I take a breath, not liking the words that will come out of my mouth next.

"My name is Beatrice Eaton." Everyone widens their eyes, and in the corner of my eye I can see Tobias drop his jaw. "I don't think you want to push me off this train."

Everyone looks around, dropping their weapons.

"Eaton? Really?" Edward says, eyebrows raised. "I have to admit, I did not see that coming." He clears his throat. "Fine, you can come. But when we get to the city, you've got to come with us." Then he smiles. "We know someone who's been looking for you, Beatrice Eaton."

I shiver lightly.

"Do you know who it is?" Tris whispers to me, once we've settled down.

I nod tersely, an image of my mother coming to mind.

Flashback Begin (Fourteen years old)

I walk through the abandoned part of the Factionless sector.

A factionless man who I gave food to asked me to deliver something to a location, and it was in public, so Marcus made me, like an Abnegation is supposed to do. I recall the place he told me to deliver the parcel to, and I sigh. I hold the bag of food in my right hand while I walk with my head down.

I hear footsteps and I perk my head up. "H-Hello?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Beatrice…"

My jaw drops and I step back.

"Who's there? Come out!"

A familiar figure steps out of the shadows of an alley and I am in more shock.

"M-Mom?"

She approaches me and touches my cheek. I pinch myself to make sure it's real.

"B-but, you're dead. You died. I saw you."

I'm positive that I have turned ghostly pale by now.

"No," she says, choking on her tears.

"I ran off. I live with the Factionless now."

I shake my head.

All I can say is, "Why?"

"I couldn't take it." I nod.

"But you left me!" I say. "You left me with that monster." I whisper.

"Beatrice," she says calmly. "I'm sorry."

"No, no." I growl. "You. Left. Me."

Tears well up in my eyes.

"Beatrice," she says.

"No! You left me!" I yell, shoving her hand off of my face.

"How could you?!"

"Beatrice." She whispers, tears streaming down her face.

"No! Stay away from me! Just go back to your new boyfriend who you had an affair with," I whisper the last part.

"But Beatrice,"

"No!" The water flowing down my cheeks turn from a stream to a waterfall. "Just stay. Away. From. Me."

"Can I at least have my food? It's for the factionless." She shouts.

Tears stream down my face as I throw the bag of canned food at her.

And then I run.

Flashback End

"Who, then?"

I sigh. "It's hard to explain. I have a lot to tell you."

Tobias holds my arm, making me lean against him, filling me with unspeakable comfort. "Yeah," he whispers against the wind. "So do I."

We ride the train in silence until it is time to jump.

"What if we get hurt?" Susan whimpers.

Caleb takes her hand. "We'll jump together. You and me. I've only done this a few times and never got hurt."

She nods, still looking unsure.

"On three," Caleb says. "One. Two. Three."

I watch Susan roll away from Caleb, who has already begun to run. I look at Tobias behind me. He runs next to me as we jump off.

"It's been a while since I checked your shoulder," I whisper. "How is it?" I rest a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Okay. I brought pain medicine, luckily," he says, smiling. "I don't think I let it heal very well. I keep using my arm or landing on it."

"There will be plenty of time for healing once this is all over," I say, smiling, but I can feel sadness creeping up my spine.

If we make it to the end.

"Yeah," Tobias says glumly, obviously thinking the same thought.

"Here," I say, handing Tobias a knife. "Just in case."

He slips it into her back pocket.

The factionless lead us down the street and into a grimy alleyway, filled with rats.

Edward stops next to a brick building and leads us into a dark room, filled with people. I am shocked at how they have grown together into one faction. But Tobias doesn't seem shocked, almost like he expected it.

"What's going on here?" Caleb asks, questions finally bubbling over. "Why are you all together like this?"

"You thought they—we—were all split up," Edward says over his shoulder. "Well, they were, for a while. Too hungry to do much of anything except look for food. But then the Stiffs started giving them food, clothes, tools, everything. And then they got stronger, and waited. They were like that when I found them, and they welcomed me." I frown.

We walk through a dark hallway.

"Wait, you said they were waiting?" Caleb asks. "What were they waiting for, exactly?"

With a chill, I hear Edward's next words. "For the world to fall apart. And now it has."

The door opens and a woman scans us. "Strays?" she asks.

"Not hardly, Therese," Edward says, pointing his thumb at me. "This one's Beatrice Eaton." I flinch the name.

Therese stares at me, wide-eyed. "She certainly is. Hold on."

She shuts the door again and I gulp in air, starting to become dizzy.

"You know who she's going to get, don't you," Caleb says.

Tobias glares at his brother.

"Caleb," I say, my voice shaking. "Please shut up."

Surprisingly, Caleb shuts up.

We walk into the room, in which Tobias almost immediately smacks into a machine. I almost laugh nervously, but I keep my mouth shut. I grab his hand, afraid of who will emerge from the darkness.

Suddenly, I see her. Mom, I think. No. Not mom. Evelyn.

"Mo-Evelyn," I say, trying to hide the shaking in my voice.

"Hello," she says, walking around the table. "You look older."

"Yes, well," I say sarcastically. "The passage of time tends to do that to a person."

She smiles at me. "So you've finally come—"

"Not for the reason you think," I interrupt. "We were running from the Erudite, and the only chance of escape we had required me to tell your poorly armed lackeys my name."

I can almost see the look of disgust in Tobias's eyes as she sees how I speak to my mother. If only he knew.

"I see," Evelyn says, still smiling. "Introduce me to your fellow refugees, then."

I look at my hand, intertwined with Tobias's. I pull my hand away. "This is…Six, Prior. His brother, Caleb. And their friend, Susan Black." I use his Dauntless name.

"Prior," she says. "I know of several Priors, but none of them are named Six. Tobias, however…"

"Well," Tobias snaps, and I bite back a smile. "I know of several living Eatons, but none of them are named Evelyn."

"Evelyn Johnson is the name I prefer. Particularly among a pack of Abnegation."

Tobias sighs dramatically. "Six is the name I prefer. And we're not Abnegation." I'm guessing we will be using our Dauntless names.

Evelyn glares at me. "Interesting friends you've made."

"Those are population counts?" Caleb asks, mouth open. "And… what? Factionless safe houses? I mean, these places on the map? They're safe houses, like this one, right?"

"That's a lot of questions," Evelyn responds. "For security purposes, I will not answer any of them. Anyway, it is time for dinner."

Evelyn stops in front of me. "I'm not stupid," she whispers, her voice low. "I know you want nothing to do with me—thought I still don't quite understand why—" I snort. "But," she continues, "I will extend my invitation again. We could use your help here, and I know you are like-minded about the faction system—"

"Evelyn," I cut her off. "I chose Dauntless."

"Choices can be made again," she says.

"What makes you think I'm interested in spending time anywhere near you?" I spit.

"Because I'm your mother," she says, her voice cracking. "Because you're my daughter."

She makes me want to vomit. "You really don't get it," I say. "You don't have the vaguest conception of what you've done to me. I don't want to join up with your little band of factionless. I want to get out of here as quickly as possible." I may seem harsh, but she deserves it.

"My little band of factionless is twice the size of Dauntless," she reminds me. "You would do well to take it seriously. Its actions may determine the future of the city."

With that, she walks ahead of me.

"How long have you known?" Tobias asks, stopping next to me.

"About three years," I say glumly, slumping against the wall. "She sent a message to a factionless man and I had to deliver food to a certain location. Marcus made me, as the man asked in public, and many people saw. So I went, and there she was. Alive. It wasn't a happy reunion, as you can probably guess."

"Why did she leave Abnegation?" Tris asks.

"She had an affair," I say, shaking my head. "And no wonder, since my father…" I shake my head again. "Well, let's just say Marcus wasn't any nicer to her than he was to me."

"Is…that why you're angry with her? Because she was unfaithful?"

I feel a steely laugh bubble. "No," I say sternly. "No, that's not why I'm angry." Hell, I can't blame her for leaving. I did it too. I just wanted her to take me.

"Then why?" Tobias asks. His eyes don't give me pity, but are sympathetic.

"She had to leave my father, I get that," I say, bitterness freezing my throat. "But did she think of taking me with her?"

"Oh. She left you with him," He says, and I can see guilt in his eyes.

"Yeah," I say, kicking the floor. "She did." We sit for a moment in silence. "It seems to me," I say, "that the factionless are better friends than enemies."

"Maybe. But what would the cost of that friendship be?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. But we may not have any other option."

"Yeah." He says, looking down.

"We don't."

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 325 follows, 230 favs, and 635 reviews, I know you can do it!**

**Baiiiiii!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	28. Chapter XXVIII Arrest

**Hey Divergenters! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but you must know, that I am human and I have to update three stories weekly.**

**Please check out my newest story, 'Grey to Blue to Black' if you want to read a story about Tris joining Erudite and spying on Dauntless!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 230 favs, 329 followers, and 650 reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII. Arrest**

**TRIS**

I still can't believe that my own mother assumed that I came to join her and her band of factionless, after leaving me with Marcus. She doesn't even realize what she did was so wrong on so many levels. She basically left her only daughter with the devil. Unless Evelyn Johnson remarried and had a new kid to replace me.

It's not like I'm annoyed by it, I'm just upset at her not bringing me with her.

But I guess that's how life is.

We sit around a fire eating food out of a large metal can. I wonder if that's why so many Factionless get sick easily; this is a way of spreading disease.

I sit next to Tobias, and I feel the intense dark brown eyes of Edward watching us.

"So…" says Edward, trying to break the somewhat uncomfortable silence. "You were all Abnegation, huh?"

"We were," Tobias answers. He looks down at me. "But obviously Tris and I transferred and…" he trails off. "Caleb and Susan are still Abnegation." I frown. _Isn't Caleb Erudite?_

But then I realize what he's doing, and I feel my lips turn upward the slightest bit.

"Tris? I thought that Four's real name is Beatrice?" Edward asks.

"Oh, it's just another nickname. Short for my real one," I mutter.

"Oh." He replies. His eyes drift in the direction of Caleb. "And he's your brother. Caleb," He says, then looks back at Tobias. "Tobias, You ditched your family to become Dauntless?" His dark blue eyes turn darker and I frown.

"You sound like the Candor," I spit the words out like venom. _Tobias doesn't need to be reminded of his loss, he deserves better,_ I think. _We all do._ "And he prefers Six. Mind keeping your judgments to yourself?" I say to my former fellow initiate.

Therese leans over. "He was Erudite first, actually. Not Candor."

"Yeah, I know," I start. "I—" I am about to mention how he was a fellow initiate when Therese interrupts me.

"So was I. Had to leave, though," she mumbles.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't smart enough," she says with a shrug. "I didn't get a high enough score on my initiation intelligence test. So they said, 'Spend your entire life cleaning up the research labs, or leave.' So I did."

She looks down at her spoon and licks it clean. Then she passes to beans to Tobias, who passes them to me.

"Are many of you from Erudite?" I ask. In the corner of my eye, I see Tobias look down, frowning.

"Most are from Dauntless, actually." She says, jerking her head at Edward, who scowls. "Then Erudite, then Candor, then a handful from Amity. No one fails the Abnegation initiation though, so we have very few of those, except a bunch who survived the simulation attack and came to us for refuge."

I almost scoff. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised about Dauntless," I mumble.

"Well, yeah," Therese responds. "You've got one of the worst initiations, and then there's that whole old-age thing," she says. I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Old-age thing?" I ask, glancing at Tobias.

He exhales softly. "Once the Dauntless reach a certain level of physical deterioration, they are asked to leave. In one way or another," he says quietly.

"What's…" I ask, my heart rate increasing. "What's the other way?"

"Let's just say," he whispers, "that for some, death is preferable to factionlessness.

I look down, remembering that once in my life, I wanted to be factionless and away from Marcus, which is death in itself. A death _wish._

"Those people are complete idiots," Edward snorts, smoothing back his ruffled hair with a hand. "I'd rather be factionless than Dauntless."

"How fortunate that you ended up where you did, then," says Tobias coldly.

"Fortunate?" he snorts again. "Yeah, I'm _so_ fortunate, with my one eye and all." His voice drips with sarcasm.

Tobias rolls his dark blue eyes, the hints of black sparkling in the moonlight. "I seem to recall hearing rumors that you provoked that attack."

"What are you talking about?" I exclaim. "He was winning, that's all, and Peter was jealous, so he just…"

When I see the smirk on Edward's face, I leave the sentence trailing off.

"There was an inciting incident," says Edward. "In which Peter did not come out the victor. But it certainly didn't warrant a butter knife to the eye."

"No arguments here," Tobias agrees. "If it makes you feel any better, he got shot in the arm from a foot away during the simulation attack," he mumbles.

Edward smiles. "Who did that?" he asks. "You?"

Tobias manages a smirk.

"Well done," Edward says.

Henods wearily.

"Do you know much about how things are right now?" I ask. "Did all the Dauntless side with Erudite? Has Candor done anything?"

"Dauntless is split in half," Edward says. "Half at Erudite headquarters, half at Candor headquarters. What's left of Abnegation is with us. Nothing much has happened yet. Except for whatever happened to you, I guess."

I nod softly, finishing my beans. Tobias and I stand up together. He finds blankets for us. After Tobias take off his shoes, I stand up and wrap my arms around him. He smiles and hugs me tight. I need the comfort. Especially near the mother who betrayed me.

I can feel his hands brushing across the tattoos on my back, sending sparks of electricity up my spine. He stops over the Erudite eye, and his hands move quickly away from it after the moment.

"I wish we were alone," He whispers in my ear, his warm breath bringing chills throughout my body.

"I almost always wish that," I whisper back.

We curl up in the blankets and I lean into his chest. And when I feel his chest moving up and down steadily, I close my eyes, and get the sleep I deserve.

-o0o-

I am awaken by a tap on my shoulder. I am alert and my hand travels toward my gun slowly until a hand stops me. I look and see the shining face of Evelyn beckoning me over to her office. I frown and carefully remove Tobias's arm draped around my waist, and stand up without waking him.

"You will have to tell me what's going on here if you ever even expect me to consider helping you," I say quietly. "Though I'm still not sure why you need me at all."

"What would you like to know, exactly?" she asks. I think of many questions, like asking about why she left me, but I focus on the present. Nothing good could come from dredging up the past.

"I don't know, probably useful information," I say coldly.

"Fine. Your friend was correct in thinking that the map and the chart listed all of our safe houses," Evelyn says. "He was wrong about the population counts…sort of. The numbers don't document all the factionless—only certain ones. And I'll bet you can guess which ones those are."

"I'm not in the mood for guessing," I say with a scowl.

She sighs. "The Divergent. We're documenting the Divergent." I gulp inaudibly. Her interest in the Divergents make me nervous. _Does she know that I am one? Or Tobias?_

"How do you know who they are?" I ask, shivering inwardly.

"Before the simulation attack, part of the Abnegation aid effort involved testing the factionless for a certain genetic anomaly. Sometimes that testing involved re-administering the aptitude test. Sometimes it was more complicated than that. But they explained to us that they suspected that we might have the highest Divergent population of any group in the city."

"I don't understand," I ask, shocked. "Why—"

"Why would the factionless have a high Divergent population?" she says with a smirk. "Obviously those who can't confine themselves to a particular way of thinking would be most likely to leave a faction or fail it's initiation, right?"

"That's not what I was going to ask," I say. "I want to know why you care how many Divergent there are."

"The Erudite are looking for man power. They found it temporarily in Dauntless. Now they'll be looking for more, and we're the obvious place, unless they figure out that we've got more Divergent than any other group. Just in case they don't, I want to know how many people we've got who are resistant to the simulations."

"Fair enough," I snap, "but why were the Abnegation so concerned with finding the Divergent? It wasn't to…_help_ Jeanine, was it?" I ask wide-eyed.

"Of course not," she snaps back. "But I'm afraid that I don't know. The Abnegation were reluctant to provide information that only serves to relieve curiosity. They told us as much as they believed we should know."

"Strange," I mumble.

"Perhaps you should ask your father about it," she says. "He was the one who told me about you." My jaw almost drops in shock.

"About me," I say coldly. "What about me?"

"That he suspected you were Divergent. He was always watching you. Noting your behavior. He was very attentive to you. That's why…that's why I thought you would be safe with him. Safer with him than with me."

Her apology makes me sick to my stomach. I glare at her, setting my jaw.

"I see now that I must have been wrong."

I still don't respond. I only glare.

"I wish—"

"Don't you dare try to apologize," I whisper, my voice shaky and tears welling up in my eyes. "This is not something you can bandage with a word, or just some hugging, or something."

"Okay," she says glumly. "Okay. I won't."

"For what purpose are the factionless uniting? What do you intend to do?" I ask.

"We want to usurp Erudite. Once we get rid of them, there's not much stopping us from controlling the government ourselves," she says calmly.

"That's what you expect me to help you with. Overthrowing one corrupt government and instating some kind of factionless tyranny," I snort. "Not. A. Chance."

"We don't want to be tyrants. We want to establish a new society. One without factions."

I feel a sick laugh bubble in my throat. _What a hypocrite_."Right. So how are _you_ going to usurp Erudite?"

"Sometimes drastic change requires drastic measures. I imagine it will involve a high level of destruction. As for why we need you," she says. "In order to do this, we will need the help of Dauntless. No traitors, no factionless Dauntless, just Dauntless. They have the weapons and the combat experience. You could bridge the gap between us and them."

"Do you think I'm important to the Dauntless?" I spit. She just stares at me."Because I'm not. I'm just someone who isn't afraid of much," I narrow my eyes at her.

"What I am suggesting is that you _become_ important," I roll my eyes."I am sure you can find a way, if you want to. Think about it. The door is always open."

"Well I want that door to close," I mumble to myself.

I roll my eyes and leave.

I don't feel like leading a rebellion.

I just need to stay alive.

And keep Tobias and everyone else important in my life too.

I return to a sleeping Tobias. And I resume my previous position, putting his arm back around my waist. I peck him on the cheek, whispering, "I love you, Tobias. Always and forever, Four and Six…"

My words trail off as I drift asleep.

-o0o-

I immediately hit the showers after waking up. Tobias should be in the men's showers, as he wasn't there when I woke up.

After freshening up with the help of Susan covering me with a towel from the other naked woman, I begin to change into spare clothing from Therese.

I hear two voices coming from outside.

"I'm not stupid," A familiar masculinevoice says. "I can see that you're trying to use her. And I'll tell her so, if shehasn't figured it out already." I recognize the voice and my eyes widen.

Tobias.

I feel a chill go through my veins. I know who he's talking to.

"My dear boy," The feminine voice says. "I am her family. I am permanent. _You_ are _only temporary_."

I hear Tobias say one final thing to Evelyn.

"Yeah," he says angrily. "Her mom abandoned him, and her dad beat her up. How could her loyalty not be with her blood, with a family like that?"

I feel a small smile creep on my lips.

I slide on a pair of blue Erudite jeans and a black Dauntless shirt, the water still dripping out of my hair as I walk out.

I look up at Tobias, and he flashes me one of his "famous" crooked smiles. I smile and suddenly find my feet very interesting.

He mouths the words, 'Time to go', in my general direction, and I nod softly.

I turn to him at the large glass doors.

"Here we go," he whispers to me. I nod back at him. I still haven't told him about the conversation between Evelyn and I last night and I'm still not sure I can.

We walk into the Candor lobby, and we find a large, well-lit room, with black marble floors and the symbol of Candor shaped in white.

A Dauntless soldier walks up to us, holding her gun.

"Identify yourselves," she says.

I don't recognize her, and according to the look in her eyes, neither does Tobias.

"Four," I say, trying to project my voice in the way that I used to. "And this is Tobias," I add, nodding at Tobiasnonchalantly. "Both Dauntless."

The woman doesn't lower her gun. "Some help here?" she asks the other guards, who step forward, but cautiously.

"Is there a problem?" Tobias asks, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Are you armed?"

"Of course I'm armed," I scoff, looking at the girl. "I'm Dauntless, aren't I?"

"Stand with your hands behind your head," the woman says cautiously, holding her gun up higher and waving it over her head.

Tobias sighs audibly. "We walked through the front door," he says slowly, as if he was talking to a child. "You think we would have done that if we were here to hurt you?"

I take in a slow, deep breath. I don't think dry sarcasm isn't going to help too much in this situation.

Not looking at Tobias, I just press my fingers to the back of my head. I feel his elbow knock against mine, letting me know that he's there.

The Dauntless soldiers begin to pat us down, and the red-faced boy who is patting me down makes me nervous. I see Tobias glare daggers at him, and the boy must have gotten the message because he squeaks to me, "I'm sorry." And I know he's talking to Tobias too.

I narrow my eyes ever so slightly.

"I have a knife in my back pocket," I whisper, looking at him. "Put your hands on me, and I will make you regret it." I growl.

The boy apologizes again, and this time, his hands shake as he pats me down, and I have to bite back a laugh.

"What's going on?" Tobias asks harshly, looking at the woman who roughly grabs his hands.

She exchanges a look with one of her lackeys.

"I'm sorry," she says. "But we were instructed to arrest you upon your arrival."

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 230 favs, 329 followers, and 650 reviews!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	29. Chapter XXIX Accused

**Guys! I am SO Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got my hair dyed, so its basically fire instead of just tips, and I went back-to-school shopping, just... UGH!**

**You dudes know that updates will come at least once a week... But I will always try to write whenever I can, okay?**

**You guys, I am SO HAPPY! YOU ALL SMASHED THAT GOAL!**

**THANKS!**

**So whoever answers my QOTD gets a shoutout!**

**QOTD: Converse or Vans?**

**AOTD: Vans. They feel better and I love Galaxy vans!**

**Goal: 233 favs, 334 follows, and 660 reviews!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**My newest story: Grey to Blue to Black- Tris transfers to Erudite and becomes a spy, and poses as a Dauntless initiate. Possible Love Triangle ;)**

**Baiii!**

**P.S. *The next few chapters will be canon because there is no way for me to explain the story without using dialogue from the book. This story is meant to be Canon anyway :P But most things have changed, just using dialogue from the book.***

* * *

**Chapter XXIX. Accused**

**TRIS**

The guards surround us, but they don't handcuff us, and I am thankful for that. I always freeze up when I see handcuffs. I shake the bad memories out of my head. They walk us to the elevator bank. I know that I need to stay quiet, but Tobias obviously doesn't get the message.

"Where are you taking us?" he growls. No response. I know he is just trying to protect us, but the guards have the authority here, and in my nature I am supposed to respect them. And it's my gut feeling. He continues to ask questions until we get in the elevator car. "Why are you arresting us?" Still no response.

We go to the third level, where they usher us into a small room with a white marble floor. They lock us in the room, and Tobias takes a seat on the wooden bench. I pace back and forth, the silence only being broken by my footsteps.

"Can you please calm down?" Tobias snaps. Then his voice softens. "You're making me nervous."

"This is me calming down," I say matter-of-factly.

He leans forward. "The wound in your lip begs to differ," He says, using the same tone as me. I touch my lip, small bits of red staining my finger. I sigh, I've always had a habit of biting my lip. I sit down next to him, hugging herself smaller and smaller into a ball. Tobias bites his lip and looks down, a small look of guilt in his eyes. Something stirs in my chest; his first reaction would be to wrap me in his arms.

I try to ignore the fact that this room feels like it's getting smaller and smaller, and the pounding of my heart echoes through my ears. I know something is bothering me, and it isn't just the room.

Tobias is hiding something from me.

"Sometimes," I say as calmly as I can, "I worry that you don't trust me."

"I trust you," he says, a little too fast.

"Just seems like there's something you're not telling me. I told you things…" I shake my head. "I would never have told anyone else. Something's been going on with you, though, and you haven't told me."

"There's been a lot going on," he says evasively. "You know that. And anyway," he says, changing the subject, "What about you? I could say the same thing to you."

I run my fingers softly over his arm, scooching myself closer to him.

"If it's about your parents," I say softly, staring deep into his eyes, wanting him to feel safe and trust me again, "tell me and I'll believe you."

I see fear spark in his eyes as he responds, "That's all it is."

I don't let the disappointment show. "Okay," I say, a small, fake smile pressed on my lips. He looks into my eyes, and I notice something different in the blacks of his eyes, and presses his lips to mine desperately. Then, and only then do I let the pain flood in my eyes.

I can't believe that Tobias Prior would lie to me.

We pull apart when the door opens and five people file in. Two Candor with guns, an older Candor man, a young Dauntless woman, and Jack Kang, representative of Candor.

His eyes assess the situation and soften slightly, and I hope he will admit that this is all a misunderstanding.

"They told me you seemed confused about why you were arrested," he says, his voice flat. "To me that means either you're falsely accused or good at pretending. The only—"

Tobias cuts Jack Kang off. "What are we accused of?" I am just as curious, _what could we have possibly done besides abandon the city during the simulation_?

Jack Kang smiles. "_She_," he says, jutting a thumb in my direction, "is accused of crimes against humanity. You are accused of being her accomplice."

"Crimes against humanity?" I snap, finally letting the anger flood through my voice. "_What_?" I'd never hurt an innocent person on purpose.

Never.

"We saw the footage of the attack," he says. "_You_ were running the attack simulation." He gives me a glare. My stomach drops, I know what they saw, what it must have looked like. Unlike the other people who were obviously put under the simulation, it looked like I was acting freely and not under. _I was under the simulation_, I want to say.

"How could you have seen footage? We took the data," I say.

"You took _one_ copy of the data. All the footage of the Dauntless compound recorded during the attack was also sent to other computers throughout the city. All we saw was you running the simulation and him not wanting to hurt you, so he gave up." I frown, looking down at my fists, which I remember once hit Tobias.

"Then you stopped, and had a rather abrupt lovers' reconciliation, and stole the hard drive together. One possible reason is because the simulation was over and you didn't want us to get our hands on it."

"The simulation didn't end," Tobias says, almost laughing. "We stopped it, you—"

Kang holds up a hand, cutting him off. "I am not interested in what you have to say right now. The truth will come out when you are both interrogated under the influence of truth serum."

I tense slightly, but I'm nowhere close to as nervous as Tobias is. Even if I have secrets, way too many. I hold back a frown.

"Truth serum?" He shakes his head. "No. No way."

"There's something you have to hide? Hmm?" Kang asks, and I turn slightly to look at Tobias. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

"All right, then. It is now noon. The interrogation will be at seven. Don't bother preparing for it. You can't withhold information while under the influence of the truth serum."

He turns and leaves.

"What a pleasant man," Tobias says, and I snort.

And then we sit in silence.

At around four, we are taken and allowed to shower. I cut my hair and put on black Dauntless clothes. Many people find the color black as a symbol of death, and as if it was gothic and evil. I don't.

I find the color almost…comforting. Neutral black, it reminds me of Dauntless. Finally, they take me into a room and leave me with some food. I sit there alone for a moment until Tobias comes in.

Seeing him, dressed all in black like he used to be, sparks old memories for me.

He grins. I smile back. His chopped-off hair makes him much older, as if he doesn't already. Memories flood back to me, good memories. The first thing I saw when I jumped, the pair of dark blue eyes.

The small amount of inches between us on the Ferris wheel. The first kiss we shared in the chasm, and the hours spent talking and kissing in his room before the final scores, which I love, as we truly got to know each other. I long for how things were before all this and wonder if we will ever be able to get back to that point.

Suddenly, I realize he is staring at me and I wonder if he is also thinking of the good times of us together in his mind. I open my mouth. "Hungry?" I ask, before I realize what I am saying. I hand him a sandwich and we both sit down and eat. We eat everything on the plate, and Tobias pulls me down with him on the bed. I lie next to him, staring at the white ceiling.

"What are you afraid of saying?" He whispers, turning to me.

"Any of it," I respond. And then I look into his eyes. "All of it. I don't want to relive anything."

All he does is nod.

We lie there for a while until I doze off. All I can think of before drifting asleep is that Tobias is hiding something from me.

I wake up to a bang and sit up, seeing a few Dauntless members burst into the room, and a large grin makes its way on my face.

"Christina, Gabe, Zalia!"

"Four!" They all say, embracing me in a group hug. I release.

"Oh, hey Tobias." Gabe says, and Tobias responds by waving a hand.

"I'm so glad that all of you are okay," I whisper.

"Well…" Zalia says, holding onto Gabe's shoulder. Tears well up in Gabe's eyes but he holds them back. "Joey… Joey's dead."

I frown, holding back tears. "Oh my god…Gabe…" It must be hardest on him; Joey and him were best friends.

"Christina, any news about the others?" I ask.

I see pain in Christina's eyes and I turn to see something in Tobias's.

Guilt.

"You okay?" Christina asks Tobias. He may be her tough former instructor, but Christina still cares. "I heard you were here so I asked to escort you. Same with Zalia and Gabe," She gestures to the couple, who nod. "I know you guys didn't do it. You're not the traitor."

"I'm fine," Tobias says politely. "And thank you. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm…" Christina's voice trails off. Tears well up in her dark brown eyes. "…Fine." Then she turns to me, holding back tears. "Did anyone tell you…I mean, maybe now isn't the time, but…"

"What? What is it?" I ask frantically.

Christina looks down at her feet. "Um… Will died in the attack," she says softly, letting a few tears stream down her face.

The look of guilt on Tobias's face is apparent, and it only grows. I close my eyes softly, trying to think back to the monitors.

And then I remember it. I remember watching Tobias run down the walkways and shooting Will.

Oh.

Oh God.

This explains everything. Why he doesn't want to use truth serum, what he isn't telling me, why he's been acting so different. Oh God.

Tobias shot Will.

"Chris," I say, holding back tears. "I'm so sorry." Will was one of my only friends in initiation, heck, I considered him as my best friend.

Christina nods. I embrace her in a sisterly hug.

We continue walking down the hallway and Gabe, Zalia, and Christina make some aimless chatter that I don't listen to.

Tobias shot Will.

He shot my best friend.

I shake my head.

"Is everyone else all right?" I say, trying to change the topic. "Uriah, Lynn, Marlene?" I hold in my breath, praying for her to have good response.

"All here," Christina responds. I sigh in relief. "Except Uriah's brother, Zeke, who is with the other Dauntless."

If I thought that I couldn't possibly be more shocked, I was wrong. I was so, so wrong.

_Zeke_?

I guess today is 'Throw a Surprise Secret on Four' day and I just didn't get the memo.

"What?" Tobias asks, shocked as I am. His best friend is with the traitor Dauntless. I frown.

"I know," she says with a frown. "No one saw it coming."

We are lead down a black marble hallway and through a set of double doors, and Tobias takes my hand. We are lead to the center of the room.

"My name is Niles," an old man says. "I will be your questioner. You—" he points towards me. "You will be going first. So if you will please step forward…"

I squeeze Tobias's hand and then release it, and I step in his direction.

"The injection site is in your neck," Niles says matter-of-factly, and he hands me and antiseptic wipe, which I use, and then he presses the plunger into my vein. I frown, the last time I was injected, I almost killed Tobias. My fists hit him, stained with his blood. And he didn't want to hurt me, so he gave up.

For me.

I connect eyes with him, a frown plastered on his face.

I slowly feel my body being taken over by the serum, a sluggish feeling spreading throughout my body.

The only thing I have on my mind before the questioning begins, is one single thought.

_Don't reveal it all._

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**QOTD: Vans or Converse?**

**Goal: 233 favs, 334 followers, and 660 reviews!**

**I know you guys can do it!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	30. Chapter XXX Truths Revealed

**I GOT DIVERGENT! YASSSSSSS. I watched the movie four times already xD**

**Hey Divergenters. A LOT of you answered my QOTD, thank you for that!**

**Thanks to: Guest (Divergentislife), Guest, Guest, Guest (Lucy), **

**Someone the World Forgot, IAmSoRandomItScaresMe, BabyCrocodile, Emi Nicole Jackson12,**

**Booknrd187, TrueDivergentFan, and Guest (Ilikevans).**

**The nominees of the favorite shoe of the teen are**

**Vans**

**Converse**

**And the winner is, CONVERSE! by one. xD**

**It's predictable, really. It's like the Oscars.**

**The nominees for the Oscar are:**

**Leonardo DiCaprio**

**Leonardo DiCaprio**

**Leonardo DiCaprio**

**And the winner is:**

**Amy Adams.**

**Thanks for SMASHING THAT GOAL, WOO! New Goal: 240 favs, 347 follows, and 680+ reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**Please review, follow, fav, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

Chapter XXX. Truths Revealed

TRIS

My head spins and I feel like vomiting.

"I will ask you a series of simple questions so that you can grow accustomed to the serum as it takes full effect," Niles says. "Now. What is your name?"

It feels as though there are two parts of me. On the one hand, I want to burst out my full name, as well as everything I know and then some. On the other hand, I know that I must keep my mouth shut.

"Four," I say, through gritted teeth. It's a half-lie; Four is what everyone calls me.

"That is a nickname," says Niles. "What is your real name?"

I grit my teeth further, knowing that God and everyone else is watching me. "Tris," I respond.

He groans in annoyance. "Your birth-given name, not a nickname."

I frown. "Beatrice," I mumble. And I hear gasps of shock.

Great, I think, as my eyes roam over the shocked crowd. My eyes land on Christina and Tobias.

"Did you know that?" Christina whispers to him. He looks down, and nods.

"What are the names of your parents, Beatrice?" Niles asks.

I bite down on my lip, trying to force myself not to start sobbing and spilling my life story. "Why is this relevant?" I ask, trying to avoid the question, earning the mutters and glares from the Candor around me.

My Divergence makes me aware in any simulation. This is a truth simulation, and hopefully I can manipulate my mouth to not spew honest answers out by the second.

"Maybe it wasn't relevant before, Beatrice, but it is now that you've resisted answering the question. The names of your parents, please."

I look down. "E-Evelyn and…" I squeeze my eyes shut, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Ma-Marcus Eaton."

I hear gasps of shock and clamor arise and I keep my eyes closed, sealing the tears in.

"So," Niles continues once the silence is back. "You are a faction transfer, are you not?"

"Yes," I mumble.

"You transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless?"

"Yes," I snap. "Isn't that obvious?" It occurs to me that it isn't, really. The girl who was known as Beatrice Eaton transferred to Dauntless from Abnegation as a coward. The girl being interrogated is the Four of Dauntless.

"One of the purposes of this interrogation is to determine your loyalties, so I must ask: Why did you transfer?"

I glare at Niles, and I bite down as hard as I can on my lip, drawing blood on the inside of my lip. I close my eyes, trying not to spill. With every drawing question it gets harder. Finally, I can't do it anymore.

"To protect myself," I say softly. "I transferred to protect myself."

"Protect yourself from what?"

I close my eyes in defeat. The Candor have won. A tear slips down my cheek as I reluctantly open my mouth. "From my father."

More gasps. I expect more questions to come, but they don't. "Thank you for your honesty," Niles says, and all the Candor repeat it.

"Is your allegiance with your current faction, Tobias?" Niles asks.

"My allegiance lies with anyone who does not support the attack on Abnegation," I respond truthfully, as there is no use hesitating now. They know. Everyone knows.

Niles sighs. "Speaking of which," he says, "I think we should focus on what happened that day. What do you remember about being under the simulation?"

"I was not under the simulation, at first," I respond. "It didn't work."

Niles laughs. "What do you mean, it didn't work?"

"One of the defining characteristics of the Divergent is that their minds are resistant to simulations," I say, not really aware of how deep in I am getting. "And I am Divergent. So no, it didn't work." I cuss at myself inwardly.

I vaguely hear Niles tell everyone to shut up.

"Now," he says to me. "When you say 'resistant to simulations', what do you mean?"

"Usually, it means we're aware during simulations," I say. "But the attack simulation was different, using a different kind of simulation serum, one with long-range transmitters. Evidently the long-range transmitters didn't work on the Divergent at all, because I awoke in my own mind that morning." I hate truth serum.

"You say you weren't under the simulation at first. Can you explain what you mean by that?"

"I mean that I was discovered and brought to Jeanine, and she injected a version of the simulation serum that specifically targeted the Divergent. I was aware during that simulation, but it didn't do much good," I respond.

"The video footage from the Dauntless headquarters shows you running the simulation," Niles says darkly. "How, exactly, do you explain that?" I frown, trying to find an explanation.

And then I remember what Tobias explained to me on the first day of stage two.

"When a simulation is running, your eyes still see and process the actual world, but your brain no longer comprehends them. On some level, though, your brain still knows what you're seeing and where you are. The nature of this new simulation was that it recorded my emotional responses to outside stimuli," I say, closing my eyes.

"And responded by altering the appearance of that stimuli. The simulation made my enemies into friend, my friends into enemies. I thought I was shutting the simulation down. Really I was receiving instructions about how to keep it running." I shiver at the thought of what I might have to confess next.

"We have seen footage of what ultimately happened to you in the control room," says Niles, "But it is quite confusing. Please describe it to us."

You aren't the only one confused, I ultimately think.

"Someone entered the room, and I thought it was a Dauntless soldier, trying to stop me from destroying the simulation. I was fighting him, and…" I scowl.

So maybe that isn't the absolute truth, but it's close enough. If I tell them that I believed the simulation was good, they'll arrest us both.

"A-and then he stopped, and I got confused. Even if I had been awake, I would have been confused. Why would he surrender? Why didn't he just kill me?" I find Tobias's eyes and ask the silent question. Why didn't you just kill me? My eyes scream.

"I still don't understand," I say softly, "How he knew it would work." I sigh. "I think my conflicted emotions confused the simulation," I say. "And then I heard his voice. Somehow, that enabled me to fight the simulation." I shiver at the thought and me almost killing him with a gun.

My love.

My one and only.

My only piece light in this terrible world of darkness.

I see Tobias close his eyes. In disappointment?

"I recognized him, finally," I say. "We went back into the control room and stopped the simulation."

"What is the name of this person?" Niles asks me.

"Six," I say, smiling a little. "Tobias Prior, I mean."

"Did you know him before this happened?"

"Yes."

"How did you know him?"

"I was one of his initiates," I say, blushing. "Now we're together." I see almost every Candor's jaw drop.

"I have a final question," Niles says. "Among the Candor, before a person is accepted into our community, they have to completely expose themselves. Given the dire circumstances we are in, we require the same of you."

Oh no, my gut tells me.

"So, Beatrice Eaton: what are your deepest regrets?"

"I regret…" I close my eyes. No. Don't say it. "I regret my choice."

"What choice?"

"Dauntless," I say quietly. "I was born for Abnegation. I was planning on leaving Abnegation before the Choosing Ceremony, and becoming factionless. But then I transferred. Then I met him, and…I felt like maybe I could make something more of my decision."

I see Tobias's jaw drop. Yes, you are my him. You are my everything, and my always and my forever. Don't you see that? I hate my parents, I hate my faction, I hate my life. The only thing I love is you.

Did I just say that out loud? I think with a worried expression. As if any situation could be worse than the matter at hand.

No, I don't think so, his expression is still the same. I close my eyes and pretend the thought never came.

"Choosing Dauntless in order to escape my father was an act of cowardice," I say. "I regret that cowardice. It means I am not worthy of my faction. I will always regret it." I look down.

"Thank you for your honesty."

I get up and Tobias takes the chair. There is a short altercation about the needle, but I can't really hear much. All I hear is the blood in my ears. I take my spot next to Christina, and she stares down at me, her jaw on the floor.

"Close your mouth," I say sternly, and she does.

"Be-Four…" she says comfortingly.

I shake my head, ignoring my best friend's comment.

"What is your name?" Niles asks Tobias.

"Tobias Prior," he says immediately.

I shut my eyes. Tobias, fight the simulation, I pray.

"But you go by Six in Dauntless?"

"I do. Everyone knows my real name though, and call me by that. I only go by Six in certain situations."

"What are the names of your parents, Tobias?"

"Andrew and Natalie Prior." Even dazed by the simulation, his dark blue eyes grow instantly black at the thought of his parents.

"You are also a faction transfer, are you not?"

He frowns. "Yes," he says, thinking for a minute. Finally, he makes eye contact with me and recognition flashes in her face. I nod, mentally communicating with him to attempt resisting the serum. His eyes nod for him.

"You came from Abnegation? And chose Dauntless?"

"Yes," he says after a few seconds.

"Why did you transfer?"

He sits there for a moment, thinking about it. "I wasn't good enough for Abnegation, and I wanted to be free. So I chose Dauntless."

"Why weren't you good enough?"

"Because I was selfish," he responds.

"You were selfish? You aren't anymore?"

"Of course I am," he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "My father says everyone is selfish, but I became less selfish in Dauntless. I discovered there were people I would fight for. Die for, even."

"Tobias, would you please tell us what happened the day of the attack?"

"I woke up," he says, "and everyone was under the simulation. So I played along until I found Tris." I'm grateful that he calls me by the nickname he gave me.

"What happened after you and…Tris, were separated?"

"Jeanine tried to have me killed, but my mother saved me. She used to be Dauntless, so she knew how to use a gun. She distracted the Dauntless soldiers so I could get away, and they killed her. I kept running, and…" He looks down.

Will. Say it, Tobias. And then you found Will. I already know, I think. I would be sad that he killed my best friend, angry, even. He had to. He would have been killed.

But then I realize that he could have just shot Will's hand.

My fists clench for a moment, and then I remember that he did it out of fear; he had to think quickly, and act faster.

He doesn't say it.

"And I found my brother and father," he says, voice strained. "We formed a plan to destroy the simulation."

"We infiltrated the Dauntless compound, and my father and I went up to the control room. He fought off Dauntless soldiers at the expense of his life. I made it to the control room and Tris was there."

"Tris said you fought her, but then stopped. Why did you do that?"

Now he'll answer my question. "Because I realized that one of us would have to kill the other, and I didn't want to kill her."

"You gave up?"

"No," he spits, glaring at Niles. "No, not exactly. I remembered something I had done in my fear landscape in Dauntless initiation," he says.

"In a simulation, a woman demanded that I kill my family, and I let her shoot me instead. It worked then. I thought, I was so frantic, but all I could think was that there was something to it; there was a strength in it. And I couldn't kill her. I just couldn't. I love her, so I had to try." My heart pounds and Christina squeals. "Aww!"

"So you were never under the simulation?"

"No. No," he says again. "No, I am Divergent."

"Just to clarify, are you telling me that you were almost murdered by the Erudite…and then fought your way into the Dauntless compound…and destroyed the simulation?"

"Yes."

"I think I speak for everyone, when I say that you have earned the title of Dauntless."

Whoops and cheers come from the Dauntless and I smile a little.

"Tobias Prior, what are your deepest regrets?"

"I regret…"

His eyes drift to mine, but I can't look at him. Not while he hides the information about Will.

"Will," he whispers, and I perk up. "I shot Will, while he was under the simulation. He was going to kill me, but I killed him. One of Tris's best friends. He was a good friend of mine too."

Christina on my right looks horrified, tears welling up in her eyes.

I look down at my feet.

"Thank you for your honesty."

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 240 favs, 347 follows, and 680+ reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**Those who answer QOTD gets a shoutout!**

**QOTD: (I'm team Android) Android or IPhone?**

**AOTD: Android-I dropped my Samsung galaxy s3 off of a Ferris wheel at the top, and when I came down, there wasn't even a scratch xD**

**~TrissyPoo**


	31. Chapter XXXI The First Fight

**I don't know about you guys, but school started for me today, and it sucks. I HAVE CORNELL NOTES FOR HOMEWORK. A WHOLE CHAPTER. AND IT'S JUST THE FIRST DAY :(**

**Updates are going to come kinda slow. *IMPORTANT: I am going to try pre-writing the chapters for this story. So to write three-four chapters, that'll take like 2 weeks, given the amount of Homework I have.**

**Read this xD:**

**Uriah: Okay, let's begin Candor or Dauntless!**  
**Augustus: What's Candor?**  
**Isaac: I can't see anything.**  
**Prim: What's Dauntless**  
**Tris: Don't you guys know? The five factions.**  
**Peeta: What's a faction? And there are twelve.**  
**Katniss: No, we have districts. And there are actually thirteen, Peeta.**  
**Hazel: No, we live in the normal world. **  
**Tris: I thought we had a war and everything else was destroyed, except for Chicago.**  
**Four: I'm confused.**  
**Hazel: Wait, factions and districts? What the heck?**  
**Gale: Have you escaped the fence yet?**  
**Zeke: You guys have a fence too? Ours is heavily guarded, and we don't know what's out there.**  
**Katniss: Oh, our fence is just a broken electricity one and we've been outside.**  
**Peeta: Don't just tell them that, they could be working for the Capitol!**  
**Augustus: What's the Capitol?**  
**President Snow: It's the most amazing place in all of the districts.**  
**Katniss: Get out of here, I am the mockingjay and I should have shot you instead of President Coin!**  
**Katniss: *shoots President Snow and he leaves***  
**Tris: President? We have leaders. But most of them are jerks, like Jeanine.**  
**Prim: Jeanine? The name sounds like something Buttercup growled while choking.**  
**Christina: Buttercup? I am so confused!**  
**Peeta: Who wants some bread? *holds up newly baked piece of bread***  
**Tris: NO, NO, GET THAT AMITY BREAD AWAY FROM ME.**  
**Uriah and Zeke: I WANT IT GIMME *Takes bread from Peeta* **  
**Four: NO THAT IS NOT A GOOD IDEA**  
**Uriah and Zeke: *Spits out bread* This is not Amity bread. Do you have any Dauntless cake?**  
**Peeta: Dauntless cake? I just bake normal cakes...**  
**Four: I like cake.**  
**Peeta: Cake is good.**  
**Tris: ...**  
**Will: Why are we even here? **  
**Marlene: I have no idea.**  
**Clove: KNIFE KNIFE MOTHAF*CKASSSS!**  
**Katniss: CLOVE HAS A KNIFE, GET HER FINNICK!**  
**Finnick: *stabs her with trident***  
**Lynn: That's not bloody at all...**  
**Tris: Oh, I know someone like that, Peter! Clove and him would make a good couple.**  
**Cato: No way beotch, I already have her.**  
**Peter: You called Tris?**  
**Tris: Peter go away!**  
**Four: Don't make me punch you!**  
**Everyone: *fights each other with special weapons***  
**Isaac: WTF IS GOING ON I CAN NO SEE**

**Have you heard the song 'Lip Gloss?'  
Tris: What you know bout me?  
What you, what you know bout me?  
What you know bout me?  
What you, what you know  
Tris: Is that my divergence is cool, my divergence is poppin'  
Tris: passing my fear landscape and all the leaders be laughin'  
Tris:What you know bout me?  
What you, what you know bout me?  
What you know bout me?  
What you, what you know  
Tris: Is that my divergence is poppin'  
My divergence is weird  
All the boys keep on jockin  
And chase me after fears**

**Goal: 252 favs, 360 follows, and 710 reviews! I know you guys can do it! 700 REVIEWS THIS IS HUGE AND WE'RE ALMOST THERE :D**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXI. The First Fight**

**TRIS**

Everyone begins to file out of the room in an orderly fashion, and a part of me misses the carelessness of the Dauntless.

I watch as Tobias rises from the chair. He stops, straightening herself out, and then walks over to Christina and I, and while I refuse to make eye contact, Christina looks right up at him, eyes wet with tears.

"Christina," Tobias says, his voice a pitch deeper. "He had a gun. He was about to shoot me. He was under the simulation."

"You killed him," Christina whispers, eyes wide, and fists clenched so tightly they are turning red.

Tears swim in her melancholy dark brown eyes.

A younger girl with the same caramel skin tone and height takes her hand—Christina's younger sister. I recognize her from Visiting day. _Or, hide-where-Marcus-can't-find-me day_, I think.

I can't help but chuckle a little at my nickname for Visiting day.

I hear another voice tear through the crowd. "You okay bro?" Uriah asks, putting his hand on Tobias's shoulder in the way a concerned brother would.

"Yeah," Tobias says.

I look down grimly. Uriah notices and gives me a small hug.

"Hey," he says, squeezing my shoulder and causing Tobias's eyes to flare in jealousy. "He did what he had to do, right? To save us from being Erudite slaves. Christina will understand that eventually," He tells Tobias. "When the grief fades."

I suppose Uriah is right, but he could have shot him in the knee. Or the foot. Or the hand. _If only I had known that was Will._

I stand uncomfortably next to Tobias, who teeters from foot to foot nervously. I feel tension radiate off of him.

Uriah whistles a low, quick whistle. "Well. It just got awkward. So I'm going to go now, and leave you lovebirds alone…" he trails off, gives me a smile, then walks away.

When the people in the room file out, some Dauntless brush against Tobias and murmur words of gratitude, compliments, and reassurance. Others however, give him a look with narrowed eyes, as if he was a traitor.

And I'd agree with them myself if I didn't see the situation occurring before the time of Will's death.

"I got our weapons back," I say stiffly, handing him the knife.

He shoves it in his pocket without looking down at me. His eyes finally meet mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. I nod.

I find my feet interesting when I realize something: everyone knows about me.

"Tobias…" I whisper, tears starting to well up in my eyes. "Everyone knows. Everyone. The abuse, my real name, my birth parents."

He envelops me in a hug, and I clutch onto his shirt.

"We can talk about it tomorrow," He says silently.

Okay," I whisper back.

He puts his arm stiffly around my shoulders awkwardly. My hand travels to his hip, and I pull his body closer to mine, currently needing the comfort.

We go up the elevator and into a crowded hallway, and I pull two cots together, and we lie down and go to sleep.

-o0o-

When I wake up, I feel the sudden absence of heat. I look to my left and find Tobias gone.

Sitting up, I scan the room for him.

Nothing.

I stand up slowly, and stretch with a sigh.

I find a hint of dark brown hair across the room, and approach her.

"Christina?" I ask reluctantly, knowing that she is mad with my boyfriend.

I am too.

She turns to me, face red and eyes tear-stained.

"What?" she snaps.

"Look Chris," I say, furrowing my eyebrows. "Tobias did what he had to. He would have been shot,"

"But he could have just shot his foot!" she exclaims.

I see that we think alike, I think. "Christina," I say, voice calm and steady, "He acted in the midst of danger. He had to think fast, and act faster." She looks up at me. "If he didn't, we'd all probably be walking around as mind-controlled zombies."

She sniffs, and wipes tears from her eyes with the back of her right hand. "Okay. I understand Be-Four," She gives me a half-smile. "But I still don't accept his apology a hundred percent, and I'm still quite upset," Her lips turn down again.

I smile slightly. "Thanks for calling me by my nickname," I say. "I appreciate the fact that you aren't trying to remind me of my past," I say.

She nods, looking away. I frown, she's still pissed.

I decide not to push it, and leave her alone.

I sit back down on my cot, staring up at the ceiling, and wondering where Tobias went.

When he finally comes back, we stand alone in the elevator.

I look down, frowning.

"You didn't tell me," I say monotonously. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't…" he shakes her head. "I didn't know how to."

I scowl. "It's pretty easy, Tobias,"

"Oh yeah," he says, giving me a look. "It's _so_ easy. All I have to do is go up to you and say, 'By the way, I shot Will, your best friend, and now guilt is ripping me to shreds, but what's for breakfast?' Right? _Right?_" His voice drips with sarcasm. "How about you try shooting the love of your life's best friend and _not_ feel guilt."

_I'm the love of his life?_ My heart pounds, and my glare melts.

I peck his cheek and wrap my arms around him.

It's not exactly his fault. He had to act in the midst of danger, which is what a Dauntless soldier is expected to do anyways.

"Tobias," I say gently. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't beat you up. I know where you're coming from; having to act in that short time frame." I look up into his deep blue eyes. "You saved us. All of us."

I look down. "I just meant that…I wish you trusted me enough to tell me things like that. I mean, I had to find out that you almost drowned in a water tank from Caleb. Your own brother." At this, his eyes grow dark. "Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"

"Other things seem stranger," he spits. "Like finding out that your girlfriend's supposedly dead mother is still alive by seeing her in person. Or overhearing her plans to ally with the factionless, but she never tells you about. That seems a little strange to me."

_He heard that conversation?_ Is the first thing that comes to my head, and then I register the rest of his words into my brain.

I pull back from the hug roughly.

"Don't pretend this is only my problem," Tobias says. "If I don't trust you, you don't trust me either."

"I thought we would get to those things eventually," I say, regretting the words as soon as they leave my lips. "Do I have to tell you everything right away?" I say, starting to get angry and irritated; I've never had a good temper. One thing I got from Marcus.

And only that thing.

"God, Four!" he snaps, and I almost flinch. "You don't want to have to tell me everything right away, but I have to tell you everything right away? Can't you see how stupid that is?"

I feel the way he spits out my Dauntless nickname is like a knife, sharp and has a possibility of hurting someone.

And it does.

I turn to him, mouth slightly agape.

"First of all, don't use that name like a weapon against me," I say, pointing at him. "Second, I was not making plans to ally with the factionless; I was just thinking it over. If I had made a decision, I would have said something to you. And third, it would be different if you had actually intended to tell me about Will at some point, but it's obvious you didn't."

"I did tell you about Will!" he says. "That wasn't the truth serum; it was me. I said it because I chose to."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I was aware. Under the serum. I could have lied; I could have kept it from you. But I didn't, because I thought you deserved to know the truth," he spits.

I feel fire rise in my cheeks as I scowl angrily. "What a way to tell me!" I roar. "In front of over a hundred people! How intimate!"

"Oh, so it's not enough that I told you; it has to be in the right setting?" he asks, raising his eyebrows and his voice. "Next time should I brew some tea and make sure the lighting is right, too?"

I let out a frustrated grunt, feeling small tears running down my cheeks and turning around. When I turn back, he recoils, probably at my still tear-stained cheeks. I don't know if he's ever seen me cry this easily before.

_I don't usually let people in like I did with Tobias. No one, not even Marcus knew me well enough to hurt me and have the wounds sting deep._

"Sometimes," I say quietly, "it isn't easy to be with you, Tobias." I look away, knowing my words hit him.

I suppose I know how to hurt him, too.

He sighs. "I'm sorry," he says, no anger in her voice. "I should have been honest with you."

_I want to forgive him. I do, really. I want this to end. _

_But what if this happens again? _

_What if he hurts someone else, or worse, what if he hurts herself and he doesn't have the strength to tell me?_

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" I remark.

"What else do you want me to say?" he replies. When I look up into his eyes, it's obvious that I hurt him. I feel the slightest bit of me feel guilty.

I shake my head, closing my eyes to keep the tears from spilling over. "Nothing, Tobias. Nothing."

I stand up and walk away. And I can't help but feel that half of me has been taken away from me.

-o0o-

"Okay, what the hell are you doing here?" a familiar voice demands.

I look up from the mattress I sit on in one of the hallways. I wanted to take my mind off of Tobias's and my fight.

My eyes flick up and gaze into Lynn's dark brown ones.

"I'm sitting," I say with a slight frown. "Why?"

She sighs. "You're ridiculous, is what you are." She sighs in frustration. "Get your act together. You are the great and fearless Four! You're Dauntless, and it's time you start acting like it. You're giving us a bad rep among the Candor."

I raise an eyebrow. "And how exactly am I doing _that_?" I almost snap, a little annoyed with my friend.

She scoffs. "Clearly by acting like you _don't_ know us," She matches my tone.

"I'm just doing Christina a favor. She's pissed at Tobias,"

"Whatever," Lynn sighs impatiently. "Come on."

_Well, I got nothing to do and I have to get Tobias off of my head_, I think.

I get up and follow her down a series of hallways.

"Where's your scary boyfriend?" she teases.

My lips pucker as if I just tasted something sour. "He's not scary," _Wait, he is_, I finish off in my head. I was definitely intimidated by him during initiation.

"Sure he's not, he just makes little kids tremble and shit their pants for no reason." She says with a smirk. I can't help but laugh.

"I don't know where he is."

She shrugs. "Well, you can grab him a bunk too. We are trying to forget those Dauntless-Erudite bastard children. Pull together again."

I laugh. "Dauntless-Erudite bastard children, huh?"

She grins. "Yep."

She pushes open a door.

"Welcome back to temporary Dauntless,"

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**The Beauty of One: Badass Tris who has a bad past with Peter. She goes through initiation. Will be No-war.**

**One Shot, Two Dead: Just a One shot I had for Summer Homework.**

**Grey to Blue to Black: Tris transfers to Erudite and she becomes a spy. She poses as an Dauntless initiate. LOVE TRIANGLE**

**Goal: 252 favs, 360 follows, and 710 reviews! I know you guys can do it! 700 REVIEWS THIS IS HUGE AND WE'RE ALMOST THERE :D**

**~TrissyPoo**


	32. Chapter XXXII Flashing Underwear

**GUYS I FEEL TERRIBLE ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG AND THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT.**

**Anyone watch Taylor Swift's new video? I'm not a swiftie, but I think she met Iggy Azalea xD I mean just look at Ariana Grande BEFORE she made Problem and then AFTER. xD700 I AM JUST SO HAPPY! I mean, I don't mean to sound sappy but when I first joined this site, I NEVER thought that I would even receive like 100 reviews. Never.**

**And now look. 700. **ALRIGHT BABY!

Am I the only one who is a Gamer** girl and is obsessed with GTA V?**

**I mean, it's like my therapy. After I read Allegiant I played GTA V and shot everything pretending it was Veronica Roth xD**

**YOU GUYS DOMINATED THAT GOAL! **

**Goal: 268 favs, 372 follows, and 721 reviews!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXII. Flashing Underwear**

**TRIS**

We stand in a large, open room that somehow reminds me of the pit, lively and spacious and filled with Dauntless; Dauntless women, men, and children are everywhere, and there is no Candor in sight.

The wall is black and the floor is too, except for a huge white symbol in the center of the room. Bunk beds are everywhere.

"Déjà vu moment, huh?" Lynn says, slightly frowning.

I nod. "Yeah. It seems like initiation was just yesterday,"

She shrugs. "It was a week or so ago, I guess. But that's past." She puts a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Follow me," She hesitates for a second before speaking. "Four."

I smile a little at her consideration of the earlier events.

I follow her to the left side of the room, dodging Dauntless children playing tag, and between the rows of bunks. Across the room I see a familiar couple, and I wave at them. Zalia and Gabe wave back with a small smile on their faces.

They seem quite skeptical of being close to me, especially after earlier. I almost frown, but then understand where they're coming frown.

Their close friend is an abused, Abnegation girl who is the daughter of the Abnegation leader.

Lynn looks at the boy sitting on one of the bottom bunks—he is a few years younger than we are, and he is fumbling with the knotted laces of his shoes.

"Hec," she says. "You're going to have to find another bunk."

"What? No way." He says without looking up, his voice high in irritation. "I'm not relocating again just because you want to have late-night conversations with one of your stupid friends."

"She is not stupid," snaps Lynn. I almost laugh. "Hec, this is Four. Four, this is my little twelve-year-old brother, Hector."

At the mention of my name, his head jerks up, and he stares at me, jaw-dropped.

"Nice you meet you," I say politely, trying my best to not burst out laughing.

"You-You're _Divergent_," he says. "My mom said to stay away from you because you might be dangerous."

"Don't you recognize her?" Lynn taunts. "She has the least amount of fears in all of Dauntless. She is a prodigy." Hector audibly gulps. I almost feel bad; Lynn is using my intimating rank to frighten an innocent twelve-year-old.

"Yeah. She is a big scary Divergent, and she's going to make your head explode with only the power of her brain." says Lynn, jabbing him between the dark brown eyes with her index finger. "Don't tell me you actually _believe _all of that kid stuff about the Divergent."

He turns bright red and looks down, fear in his eyes. He snatches some of his things from a pile next to the bed. I feel bad for making him move until I see him walk a few feet and toss his things down a few bunks over. He doesn't have to go that far.

"I could have done that," I say. "Move over there, I mean," My Abnegation is kicking in.

"Yeah, I know." Lynn grins widely, showing teeth. "He deserves it. He called Zeke a traitor, _right _in front of poor Uriah. I mean…" she looks down. "It's not like it's not true, but that's no reason to be a jerk about it. Hec feels like he can just say anything he wants whenever he wants. I think the Candor are rubbing off on him."

She looks at something behind me. "Hey, Mar!"

I spin around and see Marlene poking her head out of one of the bunks and she smiles toothily at me.

"Hey Lynn, B-Four!" she smiles sheepishly at her slip-up but I ignore it. "Welcome," she says to me. "What's up, Lynnie?"

Lynn rolls her eyes. "Can you get some of the small girls with muscle to give up a few pieces of clothing each? Not all shirts, though. Jeans, underwear, maybe a spare pair of shoes?"

"Sure," says Marlene.

I place my knife down next to the bottom bunk.

"So…" I start, "What 'kid stuff' where you referring to?"

"The Divergent. People with special brainpowers? Come on." She shrugs her shoulders. "I know you believe in it, but I don't."

My lips twist into a small frown. "So how do you explain me being awake the simulation? Until I got injected again of course. But Tobias was awake the entire time," I reason curiously.

"Hmm." She meets my eyes. "Actually, I think the leaders choose people at random and change the simulations for them."

"Why would they do that?"

She waves her hand in my face. "Distraction. You're so busy being worried about the Divergent—like my mom—that you forget to worry about what the leaders are currently doing. It's just a different kind of mind control."

Her eyes skirt mine, and she shuffles her feet. I wonder if she's remembering the last time she was on mind control. During the attack.

I have been so caught up with Evelyn and all the events happening that I forgot about how much guilt is in the air.

Hundreds of Dauntless woke to discover the blood of innocents on them, and they didn't even have a choice.

I decide not to argue with my friend.

We sit on the lower bunk together in silence for a moment or two until Marlene steps in front of our bunk, holding a stack of black clothing. "I come bearing clothes,"

She hands me the pile with a proud look on her face. "I even guilt-tripped your sister into handing over a dress, Lynn. She brought three."

_Sister?_ I think.

"_Shauna_," Lynn shakes her head and sighs. "I _told_ her none of us would need dresses anytime soon, but she didn't listen, as usual."

A part of me is glad that Shauna made it out safely.

"I actually think it might be easier to fight in a dress," says Marlene, putting a finger to her chin. "It would give your legs freer movement. And who really cares if you flash people your underwear, as long as you're kicking the crap out of them?"

Lynn's and my eyes widen. _Her words are a spark of brilliance. I never really thought about it that way._

"What's this about flashing underwear?" a familiar voice rings. He walks up to us, grinning. "Whatever it is, I'm in."

Marlene punches Uriah in the arm.

"Oww!" he whines, and Marlene rolls her eyes and pecks him on the cheek.

I almost forgot that they were a couple.

Same with Lynn and Joey.

My eyes widen in realization.

I hide a look of sympathy from Lynn.

Uriah turns to us. "Some of us are going to the Hancock building tonight," he says. "You should all come. We're leaving at ten."

"Zip lining?" asks Lynn.

I gulp.

"No," he shakes his head. "Surveillance. We've heard the Erudite keep their lights on all night, which will make it easier to look through their windows. See what they're doing."

I look down, and think about it.

"I'll go." The words pour out of my mouth with pride.

Lynn looks at me. "Me too."

"What? Oh. Me too." says Marlene, smiling at her boyfriend. "I'm going to get food. Want to come?"

"Sure," he says.

Marlene waves as they walk away. She used to walk with a lift in her step, like she was sipping. Now her skips are smoother—more elegant. She used to be a happy Dauntless, but now it seems like she doesn't know where she belongs anymore, and that makes her a bit gloomy. I wonder what she did when she was under the simulation.

_The feeling's mutual_, I say in my head.

Lynn's mouth puckers.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she snaps. She shakes her head. "They've just been hanging out alone all the time lately. I feel like a third wheel. And…" She trails off, but my ears pick up the starting letter "J".

I ignore that. "He needs all the friends he can get, it sounds like," I say, trying to bury the thoughts of Joey in her head. "What with Zeke and all."

I still can't believe that one of my older brother figures would be with the traitor Dauntless.

"Yeah. What a nightmare that was. One day he was here, and the next…" She sighs. "No matter how long you train someone to be brave, you never know if they are or not until something real happens."

Her eyes fix on mine, and I never noticed how strange they are.

From far it would seem like ordinary dark brown eyes, but they are actually flakes of gold sprinkled on a dark brown weathered surface.

I also never noticed how deep she is. How deep her words are.

Her blonde hair has grown in somewhat, completely covering her scalp. I notice her delicate nose, her full lips; she is striking without trying to be.

"You are brave," she says. "You don't need me to say it, because you already know it. But I want you to know that I know."

She is complimenting me, but I feel like she smacked me with something.

Then she adds, "Don't mess it up."

-o0o-

After I ate lunch with Zalia, Gabe, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn—Christina ate with her family—and taken a short nap, I sit down on the edge of my bed and talk to Lynn.

There are a lot of Dauntless around, gathering between the bunks, laughing at one another's jokes. Lynn and I watch as a group of ten people, a year or two older than us, sit down in a circle and talk rowdily.

They're playing Candor or Dauntless, which brings back memories.

"Is it just me…" Lynn says, "Or is Candor or Dauntless actually Interrogation or Weird sexual activity?" I laugh.

"You're not wrong,"

"So…" she starts, "What do you think will happen? What will become of this?"

_I never really thought about the question. _I frown. "I don't know. But hopefully things will straighten out."

Lynn nods. "Yeah," She frowns. "Things are as bad as my grades."

I burst out laughing.

"Hey, if anyone has terrible grades, it's me," proudly shouts Uriah with a grin on his face as he approaches us with Marlene at his side.

"And you're proud of that?" I ask.

He puts his hands up in defense. "There is a reason I am not Erudite," We laugh.

Marlene looks at the seventeen and eighteen-year-olds playing Candor or Dauntless.

"Ahh, memories." She sighs.

Uriah grins. "Yep. Thanks to a game, we got together." He kisses her on the lips and she obediently kisses back, until the whole room of Dauntless screams, "GET A ROOM!"

Uriah pulls back and rolls his eyes. "Maybe we will," he sticks his tongue out at Gabe who does the same. He throws Marlene on his shoulder and charges down the aisle, and the sound of Marlene's shriek of laughter dies down.

Lynn, who is sitting on the bunk across me, snorts. "I don't see how Uriah could be so flirty, with everything that's going on."

"He's supposed to shuffle around, scowling all this time?" I respond, fixing the sleeve of my borrowed black tank top. "Maybe you can learn something from him."

Lynn chuckles. "You're one to talk," she says. "You're always moping. We should start calling you Four Eaton, Queen of Tragedy." Then her eyes widen for a bit, like she thinks she hit a soft spot.

I ignore it, as everyone knows anyway.

I stop for a moment, closing my eyes. _Have I really been so bad that Lynn notices?_

"Shut up," I say, punching Lynn in the arm.

Lynn shoves me. "I don't take orders from Stiffs," she says. Her lips curl up the slightest bit and I have to suppress a grin. Changing the subject, she adds, "Ready to go?"

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice asks. I suppress a sigh and look down; I can even feel the hurt in his eyes.

"Top of the Hancock building to spy on Erudite," Lynn says. "Want to come Tobias?"

My mouth feels dry. I haven't spoken to him all day, and I'm not sure what to expect. _Will it be awkward, or will we go back to normal?_

Tobias gives me a look, probably seeing the discomfort visible on my face. "No," He says hesitantly, "I've got a few things to take care of here. But be careful," he reprimands.

I would have stayed as well to try to avoid the heights, but it's too late.

He touches my arm, holding me back for a moment. I tense up—he hasn't touched me since our fight—and he releases me.

"I'll see you later," he mutters. "Don't do anything stupid."

I frown. "Thanks for that vote of confidence," My voice drips with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean that," He says, frustrated. "I meant don't let anyone else do anything stupid. They'll listen to you."

He leans toward me like he's going to kiss me, then seems to think better of it and leans back, biting his lip. It's a small act, but it still feels like rejection. I avoid his eyes and run after Lynn with only one word escaping my lips.

"Bye."

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 268 favs, 372 follows, and 721 reviews!**

**Bai!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	33. Chapter XXXIII The Traitors

**GUYS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**I know it's no excuse, but I had strep throat so yeahhhh I skipped school for three days and apparently we had like two tests that are important and I don't know anything about the material BECAUSE I WASN'T THERE. GAHHHH.**

**Btw, I might stop Grey to Blue to Black for awhile, idk, I just wanna finish this story and prob The Beauty of One and get on with my life because this is kinda weighing me down, because this is just a hobby.**

**Have any of you heard about the new phone thingy that is like Siri but like Corona or something? When I first heard it, I thought of, hold onto your hats fellow Gleeks: KIKI! YASSSS. :D**

**Goal: 286 favs, 387 followers, and 730 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories! **

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII. The Traitors**

**TRIS**

I walk down the hallway with Lynn at my side, towards the elevator bank. I watch as some of the older Dauntless start marking the walls with colored squares. "You know," Lynn starts, "considering the fact that Dauntless don't really care if they get lost, and looking at this," she gestures to the colored squares. "Kinda worries me."

I nod. "I kinda agree," I say, "But that's because the Dauntless headquarters is their home. This is Candor, and the Candor headquarters is like a maze to them. A maze which they want to learn to navigate through."

She looks at me. "You could be Erudite, Four." I forcibly roll my eyes.

_That's one thing that's not in my aptitude, _I say in my head_. At least I didn't have to confess my aptitude test results._

"I have my moments." I say, then look around at all of the not-so-familiar faces. "Why did everyone leave Dauntless headquarters?" I ask. "The traitors aren't there, are they?" My lips slightly turn down, thinking of Zeke.

"No, they're at Erudite headquarters. We left because out of all of the places in the city, the Dauntless headquarters have the most surveillance cameras." Lynn sighs. "Cameras that could easily be accessed by the Erudite. It would take forever to find and disconnect all of the cameras, considering the fact that there a total of a hundred-six _just_ in the pit."

She picks at her cuticles. "So, we thought that the best thing to do was to leave."

"Smart," I say.

"I have my moments," she mocks. I slightly grin.

Lynn jabs her finger into the button for the first floor at one of the elevators. Uriah and Marlene step inside the elevator with us.

We stand in silence for a while. My heart starts to pound because of one, heights, and two, my claustrophobia. I breathe steadily and rest the back of my head on the wall. Until Lynn breaks the somewhat comforting silence. "So…" she starts, "What, are we even doing."

"We are going to spy on Erudite," Uriah answers.

"I have a feeling that this is going to backfire," says Marlene, her sweet voice sounding worried.

I shrug. "We'll just have to let it play out."

The elevator jolts to a stop and we slip out of the small enclosure, and my breathing pattern returns to normal.

A few Dauntless with large guns pace back and forth in front of the doors, keeping an eye out for intruders. In front of them stands a small group of younger Dauntless, including Shauna and Lauren.

As we approach them, Lynn stops short, and I accidentally stop on her heel. "Shit," she swears.

"Sorry," I mumble, as Uriah wears a grin on his face.

"What a charmer you are," teases Shauna, smiling at Lynn. Now that I look closely at the two of them, I realize how much they don't look alike.

"Yes, that's my ultimate goal. To be charming," Lynn replies. Shauna drapes an arm across Lynn's shoulders. It's strange to see someone like Lynn with a sister—to see Lynn with a connection to someone at all. I look down, thinking about the lovable jokester named Joey.

Shauna glances at me, her smile slightly disappearing. She looks wary. I almost frown; ever since the interrogation, trust has been lost in several close friends._Christina_, my head reminds me.

_Tobias._

"Hi," I say, because there's nothing else to really say.

"Hello," she says blankly. I notice how much the lack of her boyfriend is getting to her; the swollen skin under her eyes, the slightly red nose.

"Oh God, mom's gotten to you, too, hasn't she." Lynn facepalms and sighs. "Shauna—"

"Lynn. Keep your mouth shut for once," says Shauna, her eyes still positioned on me. Her muscles are tense, like she thinks that I might attack her at any moment, with my special brainpowers.

_Like I would even hurt an innocent,_ I want to respond, feeling the cold metal of the imaginary gun in my hand, remembering myself in my third fear.

I see Marlene giving me a look of pity and Uriah's eyebrows turned down in the corner of my eye. "Oh!" he says, rescuing me, "B-Four, do you know Lauren?" he lightly flinches at his little slip-up.

"Yeah," Lauren answers, before I can even open my mouth to respond. Her voice is sharp and clear, like she's scolding him, except it actually seems to be the way she naturally sounds. _That's what everyone thought of Marcus._ I normally try not to live in the past, but my past was brought back within the past few weeks.

"She went through my fear landscape for practice during Dauntless initiation. So she knows me better than she should, probably."

"Really? I thought that the transfers would go through Tobias's landscape," Uriah questions.

"Like he would let anyone do that," she says, snorting.

Something inside me gets warm and fuzzy. _He let me go through it. And he went through mine. And the reason why he didn't let anyone go through was probably because of his sixth fear. _

My eyes shoot up when I see a flicker of blue over Lauren's shoulder, and peer around her shoulder to look a better look.

That's when I hear the gunshots.

The glass doors explode into tiny fragments, and Dauntless soldiers with blue armbands stand on the sidewalk outside, carrying guns that I have never seen before.

Guns with narrow, blue beams of light streaming from above their barrels. "Laser sight attachments," Lauren whispers, followed by a small curse.

Then someone screams loudly, almost as if they are pained to say the word, "Traitors!"

The Dauntless draw their guns, almost in perfect unison. I reach back to my back pocket and find not a gun, but a knife, and I mentally curse.

I duck behind the wall of loyal Dauntless in front of me, using them as a human shield.

All around me, people drop to the ground. My fellow faction members, my closest friends. All falling—they must be dead, or suffering in that small section between life and death that I have experienced countless times—as the earsplitting bang of bullets fill my ears.

Then I freeze. I freeze in fear as one of the blue beams is fixed on the middle of my chest. I look into the eyes of the Dauntless traitor, who's eyes show no mercy. I dive sideways to get out of the line of fire, but I don't move fast enough.

Because his finger pulls back on the trigger, and I fall.

My shoulder hits the ground first and I clench my jaw, holding in a groan. The pain subsides to a dull ache, and I slide my hand under my jacket and search for the wound.

I don't feel any blood, but when I feel, my teeth bit down on my lower lip and I taste the metallic twang of blood in my mouth. I run my fingers over my shoulder gently, and feel a hard bump where the skin used to be smooth.

I look at the floor next to my face, where a metal cylinder the size of my hand rolls to a stop against my head. It looks similar to a firework. Before I can get up or move the strange contraption, white smoke quickly sprays out of both ends. I cough heavily, and throw it far away from me, deeper into the lobby. But I hear the same noise.

But the noise is much, much louder.

The cylinders are everywhere, filling with smoke that thankfully does not burn or sting, but only blocks my view for a few seconds before disappearing completely.

I don't understand what the point of that even was.

Lying on the floor all around me are Dauntless soldiers with their eyes closed. I almost have a heart attack, thinking that they are all dead, as they lie with their eyes shut and body motionless. I frown as I look Uriah up and down—he isn't bleeding, and I don't see a wound anywhere near his vital organs, which means he isn't dead. _What knocked him unconscious?_ He lies next to Marlene, who has the same symptoms.

I look over my left shoulder, where Lynn is in a strange, half-curled position. She's also unconscious. I look back at Uriah, whose fingers wrap around Marlene's, and I remember that he was aware the day after the final rankings. He is Divergent. I pray that he continues to keep up the act.

The Dauntless traitors walk into the lobby, all ready to attack with their guns held up. Noticing that everyone else is unconscious and I might be killed, I act like my friends. I drop my head and close my eyes; not forcibly, but tight enough to make it seem natural.

My heart races as the traitor's footsteps come closer, and closer, combat boots squeaking on the marble floor. I bite my tongue to suppress a small cry of pain as one of them steps on my hand; _not like I'm not used to it anyway._

"Not sure why we can't just shoot them all in the head," one of them says. "If there's no army; we win."

"Now, Bob, we can't just kill everyone," a cold voice with an annoyed tone says. The hair on the back of my neck stands up, and chills run through my bones. I would know that voice anywhere. And it belongs to one of the leaders of Dauntless. The man with the buzz-cut blond hair, eyebrow piercings, multiple tattoos, and a permanent scowl. The enemy of Tobias. The one who almost killed him, but I shot him in the foot before he could.

Eric.

"No people means no one left to create prosperous conditions," Eric continues. "Anyway, it's not your job to ask questions," he reprimands Bob, voice raised. "Alright, half in the elevators, half in the stairwells, left and right! Go!"

I open my left eye the tiniest bit possible, and see a shiny, chrome, grey slur to my left that is in the shape of a gun. I close my eye once again. I think about the outcome of what would happen if I opened my eyes, grabbed the gun, and fire it at him before he knew what hit him. But there's little chance that I _won't_ be shot down by the twenty other Dauntless traitors.

I lay still until I hear the last footstep disappear behind an elevator door or into a stairwell before opening my eyes. I prop my elbows up, sitting up. Everyone in the lobby appears to be unconscious—or at least, the ones that aren't bleeding, and those that are, are dead. Except for Uriah, who still lies still.

Whatever they gassed us with, it_had_ to be simulation-inducing, because if it wasn't I wouldn't be the only one awake. It doesn't make any sense, as it doesn't follow the simulation rules that I'm familiar with—but I don't have any free time on my hands to mull it over. I wrap my fingers around my knife and get up, ignoring the ache in my shoulder. I run over to one of the dead Dauntless traitors near the doorway. She is, or now, _was_, middle-aged; there are streaks of grey in her dark hair.

I try my best to ignore the bullet wound in her head, but the dim light shines on what looks like bone, and I almost gag.

I almost feel pity, until I tell myself, _I don't care who she was, or what her name was, or how old she was. I care about nothing but the blue armband she wears._

And I have to focus on that. I try to hook my arm around the blue material, but it doesn't come loose. I notice that it's attached to her black jacket, which I have to salvage as well. I hurriedly unzip my jacket, hoping that Eric hasn't called in any reinforcements to follow him. I remove her jacket from her arms and from beneath her heavy body.

"Four!" someone says. I turn around, quickly putting my knife back in my pocket, as the traitor Dauntless didn't carry any.

And then I remember that Uriah's aware. He stands behind me. "Get a jacket," I command. He crouches next to one of the other Dauntless traitors, this one young, not even old enough to go through Dauntless initiation. I flinch at the sight of his death-pale face. Someone so young should not be dead, even if he is a traitor. Or, _was._

I shrug the woman's jacket on. Uriah pulls his own jacket one, his mouth twisted. "_They're_ the only ones who are dead," he says quietly. "Something about that seem wrong with you?"

"They must have known that we would fire, but they came up anyway." I say. "Questions later. We _have_ to get up there," I say, my tone urgent.

"Up there? Why?" he raises an eyebrow. "We should get out of here. And bring them with us," he looks at Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn sadly.

"You want to run away before you know what's going on?" I scowl at him. He almost flinches, and I feel bad for reprimanding him, as he _is_ leaving his unconscious girlfriend. "Before the Dauntless upstairs know what hit them?" I continue.

"What… what if someone recognizes us?" he stammers.

I shrug. "We just have to hope that they won't."

I sprint toward the stairwell, Uriah on my heels. As soon as my foot touches the first stair, I wonder what on earth I even intend to do. _There are a good chance that there are more of the Divergent in this building, but will they even know what they are? Will they know how to hide? And what do I expect to gain from getting myself caught in a battle against an army of Dauntless traitors? _So many questions spiral through my head, but I just breathe, and focus on the task at hand.

But deep inside of my broken self, I know the answer: I am being reckless. I will probably do nothing. I will probably die.

But I don't think I even care. I mean, I have no family, a lot of people hate me, and I'm in a fight with Tobias.

I sigh.

"They'll work their way upward," I say in between breaths. "So you should… go to the third floor. Tell them to… evacuate. _Quietly_," I stress the final word, knowing that Uriah isn't exactly your definition for silent.

"Yes sir… err… madam…" He jokingly salutes me, still running up the stairs behind me. "Where are you going, then?"

"Floor two," I say. I am about to bash my shoulder into the second floor door, before I remember how to properly break open a door. I kick my right foot as hard as I possibly can near the lock.

"What are you doing?" asks Uriah, eyebrows scrunched up.

I give him a look. "To look for the Divergent."

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 286 favs, 387 followers, and 730 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	34. Chapter XXXIV Undercover Traitor

**GUYS.**

**I feel so bad for being MIA but hey, I have a reason! I need to get straight A+'s to be in a scholarship program. I may be Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation, but I suck at being Erudite! I have all A+ except for Language Arts, Math, and Science! UGHHH.**

**I WATCHED THE MAZE RUNNER AND ONCE AGAIN THE BOOK WAS BETTER. I won't complain though, Dylan O'Brian is too sexy to complain about.**

**I wished they didn't leave out the pt about Teresa asking Thomas "What if we were lovers?"**

**Cause this came up in my head.**

_**Teresa: What if we are lovers?**_

_**Thomas:**_

_**Thomas:**_

_**Thomas: What if I like Minho, bitch**_

**Honestly I hate Teresa. SPOILER. OOPS. SORRY TO ALL YOU GREENIES.**

**So anyway, YOU GUYS DEMOLISHED THAT GOAL!**

**Goal: 392 followers, 292 favs, and 730 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIV. Undercover Traitor**

**TRIS**

I sneak through the hallway, knife at ready and nose scrunched up at the sight and smell of the black and white clothed bodies.

Candors lay on the floor everywhere, bodies and arms twisted in the strangest ways, with the casual splattered with blood. I scan faces and bodies as I walk, trying to pick up the slightest hint of flickering eyelids, quick shallow breaths; any sign to show that the people on the ground are just faking, just pretending to be unconscious.

So far, the hallway is silent with the exception of my footsteps. No slight eye twitch or even hint of irregular breathing. I come to the conclusion that none of the Candor are Divergent; then again, what kind of Divergent joins the faction that values honesty? Filled with members who could never keep their mouth shut. Members like Christina, who are human walking lie detectors, and never let a single lie slip through? It's a never ending chain of gossip. Once you tell someone, it won't stop spreading. Then the Erudite is informed and then, whoops. You're dead.

"Eric!" Someone shouts from down the hall, interrupting my train of thought. I hold in my breath and my heart pounds as Eric walks straight toward me. I stand stiff, praying that he won't recognize me. My breath wavers as he strides smoothly past me and down the hallway on my left.

My brain tells me to continue my search as quickly as possible, but my heart screams at me to find out why Eric was needed; the shout sounded quite urgent.

So, my body urges me forward.

I turn the corner and see a Dauntless soldier standing over a kneeling woman. She wears a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. Silent tears run down her face from her pale-green eyes and has her hands behind her head. Eric stands next to the soldier, observing the woman proudly and with a wicked expression on his face; it's almost as if he's a teacher and the soldier is a student who brought in an award-winning essay or something. His grin looks greedy even in profile.

"Divergent." He says. "Well done. Bring her to the elevator bank. We'll decide which ones to get rid of and which ones to keep."

The soldier grabs the woman by the ponytail in a rough manner, dragging her behind him. She shrieks, and then scrambles to her feet, bent over. I try to swallow the lump in my throat but it feels like I'd choke if I do.

Eric continues down the hallway, away from me. I look forward and focus on the wall across me, trying to ignore the black and white blur as it stumbles past me; the Candor woman's dark brown hair still clenched in the fist of the Dauntless soldier.

I take a breather and then force myself to move. I try a new tactic, following my original plan, and ditching the detour. I step hard on the pinkie finger of the next unconscious person I come across. No response, not even the slightest twitch. I dig my heel harder into the next person's pinkie finger. No response either.

I hear someone else yell, "Got one!" from a distant hallway and start to feel frantic. I jump over bodies of women, children, and men and step on their limbs on the way on purpose and on accident, but in the small time I have, I still have no response. I'm playing a dangerous game of hide-and-seek with the Divergent, but I'm not the only one who's "it." This game is starting to feel like search-and-destroy.

And then it happens. I actually have luck. I step on a Candor girl's pinkie, and her freckled face twitches. Just a little—an impressive hint at hiding the pain—but enough for me to notice. I take note of my surroundings, checking for Dauntless soldiers. I also check for the nearest stairwell, and luckily there's one just several feet away, down a side hallway to my right. I crouch next to the girl's head.

"Hey, kid," I say as quietly as kindly as I can. "It's okay. I'm not one of them." Her eyes flicker open, just a little, but enough for me to see the light-blue flecks surrounding her iris.

"There's a staircase about three yards away," I say. "I'll tell you when the coast is clear. Then you have to run. Understand?" She looks at me, and a pain hits me in the heart when I see how scared she looks. There's no time for pity, I remind myself. Divergents are probably being round up and killed at this very moment.

She nods. I stand and turn in a slow circle. A redhead Dauntless traitor to my left is looking away, looking down and nudging a limp Dauntless with her foot. Two Dauntless traitors behind me are laughing about something. And one in front of me is spacing out in my direction, but then he lifts his head and goes down the hallway in the opposite direction, away from me.

My head whips around to look at the girl. "Now."

She gets up and sprints toward the door to the stairwell. I watch her until the door quietly clicks shut, and see my reflection in one of the windows. I see a blonde girl looking back, people unconscious by her feet. But behind the girl is a tall man with buzz-cut blond hair. I gulp silently.

Eric is standing right behind me.

And man, does he look angry.

-o0o-

I look at his reflection, and he looks back at me. I quickly weigh my few possible options. I could make a break for it. If I move fast enough, he might not want to go after me. But I know deep in my mind that I could never outrun him.

And I won't be able to shoot him, because I didn't bring a gun either.

Brilliant, Tris. Now I know why I didn't get Erudite in my aptitude test.

I think fast, and act faster. I spin around, bringing my elbow up as I do, and elbow Eric in the face. He lets out a slight groan of pain and grabs my left arm with on hand and I feel cool metal on my forehead. I open my eyes to see him smiling down at me, his index finger taunting me by going close to the trigger, and then going away from it.

"I don't understand," he says, slowly and smoothly, "how you could possibly be stupid enough to come up here with no gun."

I gulp. Come on, think! And then I remember. "Well, I'm smart enough to do this." I say with a grin on my face. I stomp hard on his foot, which I fired a bullet into less than a month ago. He screams, his eyes shut and jaw clenched, and drives the heel of the gun into my jaw. I clench my teeth to suppress a groan—one of my old tactics. A warm liquid trickles down my neck.

He broke the skin.

Still, his grip on my arm does not loosen at all. But the fact that he didn't just shoot me in the head right there and then makes me realize something: He's not allowed to kill me.

Yet.

"I'm surprised that you would actually be so stupid to charge in here by yourself against at least fifty-plus Dauntless." His grip on me tightens, and my bone aches from the pressure. I try to think of a way that will cause him enough pain to release me. I rule out at least six ideas, before I go with the traditional way for women to hurt men physically.

Nut-shot, as Uriah puts it.

I bring my right foot off the ground an inch or two before thinking it through. I'll wait. He slips behind me and grabs me by both arms, pressing against me so I can barely move my feet; barely feel my feet.

His fingernails dig into my skin, and I grit my teeth, both from the pain and to keep myself from throwing up at the sickening feeling of his chest on my back.

"So where's your boyfriend?" he says mockingly. "Six? Tobias?" He presses me forward so I have to walk. His breath tickles my hair, and a shivering feeling runs through my bones. I want to be anywhere else than here.

I keep my mouth shut, my teeth too busy biting my lower lip.

"Lots of surprises today. He didn't come with you? Why?" He's testing me. He knows that I will try to escape again, from the too-close-for-comfort and from his annoyance, but he doesn't know what my plan is. And that's my advantage.

He twists his hands so the calluses scrape against my arms. I tilt my body to the left as I walk, trying to position one of my feet between his advancing feet. I grin with fierce pleasure when I notice that he's limping.

"Since you two are separated, who knows what could happen. I mean, Tobias does have a reputation with the ladies in Dauntless; why wouldn't he have one in Candor?" Now he's really pushing it. He's insinuating that Tobias, my Tobias, is cheating on me. The same Tobias who has a fear of intimacy, who's afraid of just being used as some sex buddy.

His words travel to my brain and makes me act. I stop walking just long enough to bring my heel up, hard, between his legs. A high-pitched cry followed by a curse of the same pitch hitches up in his throat, and his hands go limp for just a moment.

In that small amount of allotted time, I twist my body as hard as I can and break free. I don't know where to run, but I just have to. Before I can take one single step, he grabs my elbow, yanks me back, and punches me hard in my right temple. Black dots stain my vision and I bite my lip hard enough to make it bleed. He knees me hard in the back, where some of my scars aren't healed yet. The smallest, quietest whimper escapes my mouth. When I look up, I no longer see Eric.

I see Marcus.

But Marcus's grey hair fades to blond. Eric hits me another time, this time in the skin where my skull meets my earlobe—my pressure point; I discovered that it was my pressure point after being hit by a wasted Marcus one day, and normally my body is immune to punches, but a particular soc to the right side of my face ached.

My knees crumple beneath me, and he grabs my collar almost carelessly, dragging me towards the elevator bank. I stumble after him. My body throbs with lingering pain. I have become used to being hit on the back—when I have healed scars—I'm basically immune to pain. But my pressure point is a thousand times worse.

When we reach the elevator bank, he forces me to my knees next to the Candor woman I saw earlier. She and four others sit between the two rows of elevators, kept in place by Dauntless with guns.

The Dauntless traitors face Eric, gun still ready if any of the Divergent decide to make a run for it. "I want one gun on her at all times," he says furiously. "Not just aimed at her. On her."

A Dauntless man pushes a gun barrel into the back of my neck, in the middle of my neck tattoos. It forms a cold circle on my skin. I lift my eyes to Eric. His face is red, his usually cold steel-blue eyes watering.

I will myself not to smirk. "What's the matter, Eric?" I say, raising my eyebrows. "Afraid of a little girl?"

"I'm not stupid," he says coldly, running his hands through his hair. "That little-girl act may have worked on me before, Four, the all-powerful girl with four fears." A few of the traitor Dauntless have a look of shock on their faces.

He gives me a glare. "But it won't work again. You're one of the best attack dogs they've got." He leans closer to me. "Which is why I'm sure you'll be put down soon enough."

I know who he is talking about. And I don't know if I'd be in the same situation if he came, but I am somehow glad he didn't, for his safety.

A ding distracts me, and one of the elevator doors opens. A Dauntless soldier shoves a familiar boy—whose lips are stained with blood—toward the short row of the Divergent. Uriah glances at me, but from this angle, and considering the fact that there is a loaded gun aimed at me, I can't read his expression well enough to know if he was successful or if he failed. But if he's here, I infer that he probably failed.

Now they'll find all the Divergent in the building, and most of us will die.

I have failed my mission.

I should probably be afraid, but naturally I'm not. Because of two reasons.

One, I am pretty much used to close-to-death situations.

And when I realize the second reason, a hysterical laugh bubbles inside me.

Two, I have a knife in my back pocket.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 390 followers, 292 favs, and 730 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**THE MAZE RUNNER! YASSSSS.**

**~TrissyPoo**


	35. I'm so sorry

Hey guys... You probably all hate me right now.

After a stressful few years, I've finally gotten my act together and figured out the password to my email which is the email of this account, and yes, it was just a whole chain reaction of discovering old passwords.

As much as my conscience will eat at me, I can't help but discontinue my current stories. Why? Simply because after my family lost our main source of money, I had to sell my laptop and all of the stories on it (I stupidly do not own a flashdrive). And anyway, my laptop had some issues and had to be factory reset, resulting in all of my data loss, so what was left was just plot ideas... I had all of the chapters prewritten and I'm just so done with everything. If you can forgive me, I am not going to rewrite all of that. I've even forgotten what's going on... But I plan on starting fresh with a new story that I plan on regularly updating.

A loss of a family member really took a toll on me.

After all, I need sometime to take my mind off of reality.

Question: do you want me to keep my stories on my account? Or delete them? Because I planned on erasing them permanently but if you want to continue reasing my horrible, shitty writing you can, haha. Looking back, I realized how, as aforementioned, terrible my writing was. I wanted to go back in time and sock myself.

-TrissyPoo


End file.
